


我们离婚了&我们复婚吧

by Bobule



Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana - Fandom, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 111,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 离婚了，追妻火葬场，复婚了
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. 我们离婚了 01

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“离婚！立刻离婚！我不想再见到你了！！！”  
“离婚就离婚！谁稀罕啊！！！”  
“诶诶诶，不要那么冲动啊朋友！”钟鹏和阿塔潘一人拉着一个劝着“你看看你们两的孩子还小啊”  
“不管！离婚！”  
是什么会让相爱的人走向陌路，原本轰轰烈烈的爱情回归平淡之后，便被接踵而来的柴米油盐困扰着生活  
一章盖下，原本亲密无间的爱人成为了最陌生的人  
一人带着一个孩子，一个选择远走他方，一个选择留下  
这对娱乐圈最著名的AO情侣终是迎来了他们的结局…  
我们的故事，就从三年后开始说起——  
-  
“爸爸～爸爸今天塔叔叔会来接我们是吗？”黑黑瘦瘦的小人抱着自己的爸爸，依偎在他身上，嗅着爸爸身上那股浓浓的巧克力牛奶的香味，啊，好想喝neinei啊  
“是啊”郑明心托了托儿子的屁股，在他额头上亲吻“等一下就能见到塔叔叔咯”  
“耶～萌萌也会在吗？”  
“那就不知道了，萌萌可能要上课也不一定哦”  
“啊，我想见萌萌～”  
“那等我们安定下来了就去见萌萌好吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
走出机场大厅，就见到阿塔潘朝他挥手，父子两走过去，阿塔潘先接过饭卡亲了亲“饭卡～好久不见了～有没有想叔叔啊？”  
“有！！”  
“真乖～”转头朝着郑明心说“走吧，我把车停在停车场了”  
“这次回来干嘛来了？”  
“拍戏”  
“哦？不是说不回来拍戏了嘛”阿塔潘挑挑眉，当年那个抱着儿子一气之下跑去中国的郑明心还信誓旦旦的说不回来了呢  
“生活所迫”郑明心无奈，养个孩子不容易啊，饭卡还人如其名的特别能吃饭，你说不给他吃吧，他还在长身体啊，不给又不行  
经过人群的时候突然听到一阵高喊  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊P’Tay！P’Tay！！”  
郑明心脚步一顿，下意识的看向人群的方向  
好像没什么变化，甚至还比以前年轻了  
做艺人确实不能和素人比较，他们仿佛吃了防腐剂一样，有时候还有返老还童的迹象  
“呃…”阿塔潘是没想到郑明心刚回来就能遇上老熟人  
被人群围着的人一如既往的笑着朝每一个粉丝打招呼，手上拿着花或者礼物  
“妞？”  
郑明心才发现自己已经不自觉的盯着那边看了很久了  
“爸爸！？”  
“走吧”  
“嗯”  
抱着儿子走了，那边被人围着的人突然朝着某个地方看过去  
刚刚好像听到了谁喊爸爸？可是环顾四周，没有人抱着孩子啊  
林阳失笑，肯定是太久没见噗噗了，都出现幻听了  
“谢谢你们，辛苦你们来了，我们先走咯”  
“P’Tay辛苦了！P’Tay拜拜！”  
“拜拜！”  
走进停车场，和助理们分别，林阳在停车场里面找来接自己的车  
“白色…小轿车…这个吧？”  
拉开门，上了车，坐好，嗯？怎么一个人都没有  
“叔叔？”  
林阳侧头，看到了个小孩坐在了安全椅上  
“叔叔？你是谁啊？”  
“嘶…不好意思…我上错车了…拜拜”  
开门下车之后林阳捂着脸狂奔，而从另一边出来的郑明心拉着行李赶到了阿塔潘旁边  
“饭卡没闹吧？”  
“在车里面，给他开了个小窗还开了空调，祖宗刚刚还睡着了呢”  
“那就好…呼”  
“都说一孕傻三年，你都三年了还没好啊？”  
“喂～过分了啊”  
“也是啦，你可是生了两个呢，傻多几年是应该的哈哈哈哈”  
郑明心撇了他一眼，拉着行李放到后尾箱  
“喂，你回来了，要不要去见见…噗噗？”其实阿塔潘是想说，你要不要去见见林阳，不过刚刚好像已经算是见过了吧…  
关上门，郑明心看着他“…噗噗过得好吗？”  
“挺好的，lin..就是，他没空的时候，都是放到清迈交给奶奶带，我听爸比说…你刚刚也看到了，他回来了，所以这段时间噗噗会被接回来跟他一起住”  
郑明心沉默，不是不想见儿子，只是…近乡情怯  
他三年都没见过噗噗了，他那年带着还未满半岁的饭卡离开的时候，他的噗噗才两岁多一点，他还记得噗噗身上的那股奶味，还记得他抱着自己喊自己「爸爸」时候的样子，可是他那么狠心的离开了，他还记得那天噗噗哭的好可怜，可是他还是走了，而且这三年他都没有联系过…那个人，所以他也就没有再见过孩子一面  
噗噗会不会早就忘记他了，或者说，噗噗会不会很讨厌这个抛下自己的爸爸  
“哎呀好啦好啦，你才刚回来，有的是时间啊，噗噗被奶奶教的很好哦，很懂礼貌的孩子，现在上大班了，是班上最帅的呢，我们家奇萌也很喜欢他哦”  
“那当然，也不看看是谁的儿子”  
“是是是”  
上了车，朝公寓走，路上两个人说着话，突然，饭卡指着外面的什么喊了声“叔叔！”  
“什么？”郑明心看向饭卡  
“叔叔！”饭卡指着窗外，然后回头看他的爸爸“叔叔！”  
郑明心朝着饭卡指的地方，脸上的笑容立刻就僵下来了  
“饭卡…指的是那个黄色板板上面的人吗？”  
“嗯嗯！叔叔！”饭卡兴奋起来，爸爸知道自己说的是谁  
阿塔潘也看到了，整个车厢突然安静了下来  
饭卡也好像意识到什么不对，拉了拉爸爸的衣袖“爸爸..怎么了？”  
“没什么”郑明心在饭卡额头上亲了亲，看着那黄色广告版上的人，是血缘关系吗？所以饭卡看到林阳就立刻有反应了？  
送了郑明心和饭卡到郑明心以前在曼谷买的家，看着郑明心哄好了孩子，出来收拾东西的时候阿塔潘斟酌了一下开口“妞啊，你要不要…带饭卡去见见他啊？”  
收拾衣服的手顿了顿“我不知道…”  
他没想到这么快要面对这个问题的，毕竟现在除了阿塔潘和他的家人外没有人知道他回来了这件事  
可是他迟早要面对这件事，毕竟他要见噗噗，就需要经过噗噗的另一个父亲的同意  
“你们…迟早要遇上的…”  
阿塔潘说的对，他在泰国的经纪约还在GMM，而林阳当年和他同时续的约，所以林阳也依旧在GMM，自己过两天就要回GMM报到，不可能遇不上林阳的  
长叹一口气“再说吧，现在最重要的是给饭卡找个好的幼儿园”  
“好吧，那我先回去了，奇萌要回家了我得看着他”  
“嗯好”郑明心送了他出门，收拾好家里的东西，洗了个澡才去婴儿床上看饭卡。饭卡此时还在睡觉，郑明心摸着他的脑袋，看他张着嘴睡觉的样子不自觉的笑了，笑着笑着又苦了  
饭卡的样子太像另一个人了，很多时候他都能在儿子身上看到那个人的影子，特别是今天他指着林阳的广告朝自己看的时候，郑明心被吓了一跳，只是看着个背景板就能让饭卡这么开心了，那见到真人了呢…那他的儿子岂不就不是他的了…林阳已经抱走了自己的噗噗，难道还要抱走自己的饭卡吗…  
虽然这样的想法很自私，可是这三年都是郑明心和饭卡相依为命，他没有办法想的那么开，他没有办法在失去一个家，失去了噗噗后又失去饭卡，他不能一无所有  
“爸爸…”饭卡揉着眼睛  
“宝宝醒了？”郑明心抱起儿子“饿了吗？”  
“饿了…”饭卡抱着郑明心的脖子蹭“我想吃饭饭…”  
紧紧抱住儿子，郑明心哄到“好，爸爸给饭卡做饭饭”  
-  
“这是市里最好的幼儿园了，再不行就真的没有了”阿塔潘累了，这两天陪着郑明心走遍了曼谷的幼儿园，可郑明心都不满意，这间幼儿园已经是全曼谷排名第一的了，再不行就真的没有了  
“饭卡喜欢吗？”  
“萌萌也在这里吗？”  
“呃…”郑明心看向阿塔潘  
“萌萌还没到年龄呢”阿塔潘摸了摸饭卡“但是叔叔可以让萌萌也来这里读书哦”  
“我就想和萌萌一起！”  
“好好好，叔叔也让萌萌读这里好不好？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“这样不好吧”郑明心皱皱眉“这里离你们家很远啊”  
“没事，爸比本来就想搬家了，为了奇萌以后上学方便”  
“那就好……既然饭卡喜欢，那我们就选这里吧”  
交了钱，填好了资料，总算是解决了一件心头大事  
接下来更烦的就是要去GMM报到了  
也不知道会不会遇上林阳…不过就算遇上了又怎么样，好像他会怕似的！  
“明天去GMM报到了？”  
“嗯，yui姐喊了几次了”  
“……明天他不在”  
“…嗯”虽然不想承认，但是他确实松了口气  
“其实他很少在公司的，他综艺多，电视剧的拍摄也多，上一年拿了奖以后就更忙了，接下来还有几个综艺他是固定嘉宾，所以..你不用担心会碰上”  
“谁担心了”  
“…是是是，我多虑了”  
第二天一早，郑明心给饭卡换上了幼儿园的小礼服，开车把他送到幼儿园  
“饭卡要乖乖哦，爸爸晚上就来接你回家咯”  
“呜呜，爸爸”饭卡张开手抱紧了郑明心“饭卡不要上幼儿园！”  
“饭卡长大了呀，饭卡是个小大人了是不是？”  
“呜呜，是…”  
“那饭卡长大了就要上幼儿园啊”  
“呜呜呜”  
“爸爸晚上就来接你好不好？很快的，你和小朋友们玩，很快爸爸就来接你了”  
“真的吗”  
“真的真的”  
“好吧呜呜呜”  
饭卡拉着老师的手一步三回头的，直到真的进了课室郑明心才松了口气，然后开车去GMM  
阔别三年，GMM，他又回来了…


	2. 我们离婚了 02

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“P‘New！？你回来了？？！”Singto看到从30层电梯出来的郑明心有点吃惊，即使郑明心包得严严实实的，但是singto还是一眼就认出来了  
“这你都能看出来啊？”  
“嗷，全GMM最喜欢带墨镜加黑口罩的除了P’New还有谁啊”singto笑  
“额滴”郑明心摘下口罩  
“P’ new，真的是P’ new吗？”围在周围的粉丝开始喧哗起来，刚刚singto说的他们还不信，现在郑明心把口罩摘了，看到那标志性的鼻尖痣都认出来了  
“萨瓦迪krab，大家好呀，好久不见了”  
“啊啊啊P’new啊！P’ new啊啊啊啊”  
此起披伏的尖叫声响起，门口大叔的声音都被掩盖过去了  
“P'new好久不见啦啊啊啊！”  
“P‘new去了中国好久了都不回来看看我们！”  
“P'new P'new我们好想你啊啊啊啊”  
“啊哈哈哈，谢谢大家，我先进去了，以后会有时间见面的，拜拜～”郑明心和大家打了声招呼就进了GMM  
“Lu！”  
“嗷，Me～”  
郑明心刚进门就见到了Yui妈，快步迎上去给Yui妈一个大大的拥抱  
“Me～newwiee好想你呀～”  
“哦吼”Yui妈拍了拍他“也不知道是不是真的”  
“真的！超级真噢～”郑明心认真的点头  
“好好好，Me相信你，这么大人了还撒娇呢”Yui妈脸上笑容不减，自己带的那么多艺人里面，也就这个孩子最会和自己撒娇了，唉…和噗噗……真像啊……  
“吃过早饭了吗？”  
“吃过啦”  
Yui妈带着郑明心一路走到自己办公室  
“坐吧”  
郑明心坐在椅子上，打量着房间“还是没变啊…和以前一样”  
“你也没变多少”Yui妈笑“好像变得年轻了，但是气质上又成熟了点”  
郑明心笑笑“这两年我可没有疏于身材管理噢～”  
“发给你的剧本你看了吗？”Yui妈聊了点日常就开始进入正题  
“看了，不然我也不会回来了”  
“现在导演希望的是你来担主，但是…这部剧要营业哦”  
“我知道，我有准备”  
“公司考虑到你之前有过…大热的cp，加上…结过婚有过孩子，所以这次，不会强要求你营业，只要剧结束，你们就结束”  
“好”  
“跟你搭戏的，大概率是我们公司新签的小生，剧本你已经有了、就好好回去钻研一下”  
“知道了”  
“对了，公司现在在准备新的综艺，有兴趣吗？”  
“综艺？”  
“嗯，呐，这几个项目都是正在计划中的，你可以看看”Yui妈把一沓资料递给他  
郑明心翻了翻“嗯…我能拿回去看看嘛？”  
“当然可以”Yui妈点点头，随即好像想到什么有些为难的样子  
“怎么啦？”  
“……你知道的吧…Tay…是我们公司现在的综艺一哥，所以…你有可能会遇上他，这样…你OK吗？”  
郑明心一愣，随即苦笑一声“有什么，我会回来就预料到会见到他…怎么你们一个个都担心我见到他不行啊，说不定是他不行要躲着我呢”  
Yui妈笑了笑“那还不是你们当年…好了好了不说了，没有问题最好了，你和他最少还要做三年同事，能和平相处最好了，都是我的孩子，我也不好偏帮谁是不是”  
“抱歉Me，当年我们…我让你费心了”  
“没事，你在中国也发展得挺好的啊，之前上线的那部剧火到泰国来了，不然陈导也不会叫你回来拍这部剧啊”Yui妈安慰“Me知道你是个好孩子，Me看到你现在成功的样子Me也很开心的”  
“谢谢Me…”  
“对了，饭卡有跟你回来吗？”  
提到儿子，郑明心脸上的笑都变得温柔了“嗯，今天早上才把他送到幼儿园呢”  
“饭卡今年也三岁了吧？”Yui妈算了算时间“上次在视频里面看他瘦瘦的”  
“虽然瘦，但该吃的饭可没少吃啊”郑明心笑，他们…不对…应该是当年「他」给起名字的时候取错了。噗噗的名字是自己给取的，饭卡的名字却是他取的，人如其名，饭卡就只爱吃米饭，也不知道是不是因为在中国长大的原因，每顿没有饭就会饿，会闹  
“哪一天带过来给Me见见？”Yui妈笑，噗噗是她看着长大的，现在已经成长为一个小暖男了，可是饭卡当年未满半岁就被带出国，再也没回来过了，她还是很想见见这个「孙子」的  
“当然”郑明心应下“你可是奶奶哦，怎么能不见见呢”  
“那就找个时间，让奶奶请小饭卡吃顿饭吧～”Yui妈严肃的脸上也难得有温柔的笑容“这里的事情大概就这样了，你要不要在办公室里转转？来了不少新人，但是也有不少和你同期出来的今天也在呢，刚刚见到singto了吧？今天连white他们也在哦”  
“也好，去转转吧”  
郑明心起身，Yui妈本来也想跟着一起去，被郑明心留下“Me，我自己去就好啦，我又不是不熟悉这里”  
“哈哈，那我送你到门口吧”  
“好～”  
拉开门，见到外面的人，周围的空气好像都静止了  
林阳面无表情的站在门口，郑明心甚至觉得他有点拽，双手抱胸，如同以前他不爽自己的时候那个样子  
郑明心抿嘴，勾勒出一个职业笑容  
“舍得回来了？我还以为你这辈子都不回来了”林阳开口就带刺，嘴角还带着讽刺的微笑  
“哪能啊”郑明心四两拨千斤的回“我又不是怕了谁”  
“呵”  
“呵”  
“诶～”钟鹏从林阳背后冒出打断了他们接下来可能无穷无尽的「呵」  
“new你回来怎么也不说一声？我好去接你啊”  
“我跟你家那位说了”  
“噢……”怎么宝宝都没跟自己说啊……这多尴尬是不是  
看着郑明心冷眼看自己的表情，钟鹏知道自己被连坐了，这什么跟什么呢，他们小两口吵架还带连坐的……这不就是自己当年为了林阳说了他一顿嘛……这么小气的嘛……  
“呃呃，P'new！你现在要去哪啊？”singto见形势不太对，立刻跳出来“我带你过去啊！”  
“对对对”Yui妈松了口气“singto带你去转转吧，正好你们两熟嘛，快去快去”说着，把郑明心推出去了  
“Tay你是不是有什么事要找我？！”Yui妈开口  
“…嗯”林阳黑着脸看郑明心跟着singto走远了，才嘟嘟嘴回应  
“倒霉孩子，你们两跟我进来！”  
关上门，两人坐在沙发上，跟大爷似的  
“你们两，别给我惹麻烦，特别是你！tay！”  
“我哪有给您惹麻烦呢…”林阳嘟囔“我最近又没弄坏办公室里的东西……”  
“不是那个！”Yui妈捂着脑袋“new，我说的是new！”  
提到郑明心，林阳立刻就不说话了，嘴动动也不知道在气什么  
“你们两都是成年人了，能不能成熟一点！？接下来还要工作呢，你们这样怎么工作？！”  
“我…我又没拿他怎么样……”  
“刚刚一开口就带刺的人是鬼吗？”  
“我…”林阳委屈的扁扁嘴。他都上三十的人了，原本以为自己已经能够很好的控制自己的情绪了，没想到一遇上郑明心他就忍不住，跟个毛头小孩似的，就想让他发火，而不是拿着那样对待外人的表情看自己  
他委屈，委屈的不行不行的，Yui妈还要来敲打自己，好委屈，委屈到要上天了  
“我也不想的嘛……”林阳小小声的辩解  
“我不管你想不想，你要是不能控制自己你就不要见他了，免得又搞出什么大新闻！”  
Yui妈头疼，她可不想再经历一遍这两位祖宗给自己加班的痛苦了  
犹记得当年，这两死孩子未婚先孕，瞒着自己去领证还被拍到了，最后先斩后奏的发推认爱还公布了自己大儿子的B超图。就是最后离婚也是没有跟公司说  
那段时间的热搜撤到Yui妈都怕了  
他们两为什么不能学学钟鹏和阿塔潘呢？好歹什么事都先说一声是吧，又没有不让你们结婚，又没说不能生小孩，更没有限制你们生几个，结婚生小孩就算了，这好说歹说也是喜事，可你们连离婚这么大的事情都不说一声就真的过分了啊  
“算我求求你们两位了，Me年纪大了，体谅体谅妈妈不想加班的愿望可以吗？”  
“……知道了Me…”  
“off，你替我看紧他们两了啊”Yui妈话音一转，转到了正在看热闹的钟鹏身上  
“嗷，关我什么事啊！？”看热闹看出了个S级任务是怎么回事嘛？他们小两口的事情我能不管嘛……从前管还能和好，现在管他是嫌老婆不香，孩子不软，炕头不热嘛？走这趟浑水他怕是要废  
“谁叫你看热闹呢”  
“嗷……”真的冤…  
“好了，你们来找我什么事”说完这些事，Yui妈问  
“没什么事啊…”林阳迷糊的眼神望着她  
“……你们没事站我门口干嘛？就是纯粹来找架吵是不是！？”Yui妈累了，Yui妈承受了她这个年龄不该承受的一切  
“我……”哑口无言，确实噢…他这样真的好像来找架吵似的  
“走走走”Yui妈挥手赶人“别给我惹事了，走走走”  
把林阳和钟鹏赶出门外，钟鹏拍了拍林阳的肩膀  
“还要去看吗？”钟鹏问  
“……”  
“我说你，何必呢”  
“是啊…何必呢…”  
“你当年要是克制一下死都不离，现在老婆孩子热炕头啥都有了，何必趴门听”  
“……”  
“趴门听就算了，你好歹跑快一点”  
“喂喂喂，我是因为什么才跑不了的？！你们一群人在我后面压着我呢！”  
“好好好，就算是我们的错”钟鹏举起双手“可你见到他你好歹态度好一点吧？嗯？你还想不想见见饭卡了？！”  
“明明是他态度不好…”林阳委屈  
“你还想他态度如何？嗯？”钟鹏扶额“你和他什么关系啊现在？嗯？前夫啊喂，你还想他一上来给你个久违的热情拥抱？还是来个法式拥吻？你用脑袋想想好吧，他没揍你都不错了，当年闹得那么不可开交，他现在就只是和你之间商业了点而已，你还想怎么样？！嗯，我问问你了，你还想如何？”  
林阳被钟鹏的话说的哑口无言，他知道啊，他们也不能怎么样了，可是还是好气哦，看到他对自己毫无感情的样子好气哦！  
“想开点朋友”钟鹏安慰“要见你的小儿子你还得忍忍呢，虽然说你们一人一个儿子吧，但是可怜的饭卡，你基本就没见过，你想见他总得服个软的”  
“……你说我要拿噗噗和他换换你说他愿不愿意？”  
“你清醒点朋友！”钟鹏一巴掌拍他头上“你可别忘了，噗噗当年大半夜找郑明心的那样子，也就这一年好了，而且饭卡没见过你，就算你真的去拿噗噗换你以为饭卡愿意啊！？”钟鹏顿了顿“不过我想噗噗应该挺乐意的”  
林阳泄气了，怎么哪哪都不行  
“我说，你就服个软那么难吗？”  
“…我又没错”  
“你还想不想见儿子了？”  
“想…”  
“那你去服个软呗”  
“…我又没错…”  
“林阳，你真的活该见不到饭卡！”钟鹏要被气死了，他到现在都不知道林阳为什么那么执着，就是服个软有那么难吗？他天天对着阿塔潘服软他说什么了吗！！？  
林阳知道自己这个样子很烦，可是他还是坚持自己没有错，当年离婚是郑明心提出来的，他没日没夜的在外面工作就是为了能够让他们一家四口过上好日子，他到好，脾气一天比一天大，最后还要离婚，他也挽留过啊，是郑明心死活要离的  
现在郑明心回来了，在林阳心里就等同于郑明心服软了，知道自己当年不顾一切要离婚是错了，既然他都知道错了，干嘛还要自己去道歉？？！没天理啊！  
不道歉！不服软！死都不！  
孩子？等郑明心跟他道歉了这些都会有的！！


	3. 我们离婚了 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 避雷：我要搞狮妞邪教🌝

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“P'new什么时候回来的？”singto带着郑明心走了，路上闲聊着  
“没几天”  
“之前听Me说你要回来我还不信呢”singto笑“毕竟当年P'new可是说过不回来拍戏了”  
“哈哈”郑明心苦笑“这不是生活艰难嘛，而且当年太幼稚了，有钱不赚才是傻”  
“P'new这次回来打算待多久？不走了吧？”  
“还没想好呢”郑明心想了想“先拍完戏再说吧”  
“还是别走啦，泰国好歹也是P'new的家呀，而且还有那么多关心你的人在这里呢”  
“…怎么感觉你话中有话”  
“是吗？哪有啊”singto推开一扇门，朝里面喊“大家，先停一下，见见你们的前辈”  
郑明心失笑跟上  
“来来来，认识一下，GMM大前辈——郑明心”  
“萨瓦迪Karb”郑明心进门“大家好”  
“wow～”  
“前辈好！”潮气蓬勃的声音响起，让郑明心一瞬间好像回到了刚进GMM的时候，那时候还不叫GMM呢，那一年他也跟他们一样大，对这个圈子有着无限的向往  
小孩们一个接一个的和他打招呼，有的还找他拍照拿签名  
“P'new”  
郑明心回头，见一对双胞胎站在自己面前  
“P'new，我是你的粉丝哦！”双胞胎异口同声的说“我们很喜欢你的作品呢！”  
“我先说的！”  
“我先说的！  
“我！”  
“我！”  
“好啦好啦”郑明心笑着打断他们的吵闹“要拍照吗？”  
“要要要要要！”  
双胞胎一人一边夹紧了郑明心  
“谢谢P'new！”  
“不客气”  
郑明心看着这对双胞胎想起了以前和林阳拍深蓝之吻的时候了  
JJ和AJ林阳分了好久都没分出来  
甩甩头，怎么又想到那个冤家了  
“P'new”  
郑明心回神，看着眼前这个比自己高一个头的孩子  
“P'new你好”  
“啊…你好”郑明心笑笑  
“可以和P'new合张照吗？”  
“可以啊”郑明心点点头  
孩子走到郑明心旁边，自然而然的搭上郑明心的肩膀  
郑明心一愣，随即觉得也许是自己想多了  
“谢谢P'new”合完照孩子就放开了他，郑明心松了口气，没有办法，他现在非常抗拒陌生人靠近自己，刚刚差点就要给这个孩子过肩摔了  
“不客气”  
陆陆续续拍完照，等GMM的舞蹈老师来了，singto和郑明心也离开了  
“怎么样？”  
“都是好孩子”  
“刚刚和你拍照那个孩子，比你高一个头的那个，可能是你接下来的搭档哦”  
“那个孩子？”  
“嗯，叫…詹宁——Mike，是接下来GMM力捧的小生”  
“是嘛…”  
“感觉怎么样？那个孩子”  
“说不上来…”  
见郑明心皱眉，singto换了个话题“P'new晚上要不要和我——我们一起出去吃顿饭？当是给你接风”  
“今晚可能不行”郑明心摇摇头“我答应饭卡今天要早点去接他回家的”  
“饭卡？是…P的小儿子？”  
“是啊，你好像没见过吧？”  
“嗯，当时饭卡出生的时候我还在国外呢，回来的时候又忙起来了，等不忙的时候你已经在中国了，没见过呢”  
“哈哈哈，那等你有空的时候，可以来见见饭卡哦”  
“好，我很期待”singto顿了顿“不能吃晚餐，我请p吃个中午饭总行了吧？”  
“干嘛这么客气啊”  
“嗷，就想请，不行吗？”  
“有钱了ho”  
“对啊，能不能赏个脸让我请p吃顿饭呢？”  
“hhhh当然可以啦～”郑明心拍拍singto的肩膀“那我们去哪里吃？”  
“我知道有家店的甜品很好吃哦，去试试吧”  
“好”  
singto带他去了GMM附近一家新开的餐厅，中午时分的人有点多，不过singto提前预定了位置  
“人好多啊”郑明心坐下，看着附近的人  
“因为这里的蛋糕很好吃啊～”singto把菜单递给了郑明心“P'new随便点”  
“好豪气啊”郑明心笑，翻开菜单“嗯……什么比较好吃啊？”  
“巧克力蛋糕吧，还有这个华夫饼也好吃，苹果派也不错…”singto也跟着翻了翻菜单  
“啊，都是我爱吃的，好难选啊”  
“那就不选了”singto叫来了人“你好，麻烦给我们上一个巧克力蛋糕，一个华夫饼，一个苹果派再来两个雪糕，一杯巧克力可可一杯奶昔”singto翻了翻，抬头“p还有什么想要吃的吗？”  
“没了没了”郑明心连连摆手，singto叫了那么多也不知道吃不吃的完  
“p不要和我客气诶”singto把菜单还给服务生“三年没见，这一顿我还是请得起的啦”  
“哦吼～”郑明心觉得这个弟弟比起三年前要开朗许多，不知不觉两个人打开了话匣子  
林阳和钟鹏进来的时候就看到了郑明心朝着不知道是谁喜笑颜开的样子  
那是发自真心的微笑，不是面对字自己时候的商业微笑  
好气哦  
可是还是要保持微笑  
“要不我们换家店吧”钟鹏拉着林阳的手臂“你又不爱吃甜的，我也不喜欢，换家吃冬阴功的如何？”  
“喵嗷！”  
完蛋  
钟鹏看着林阳走过去，然后坐到了郑明心不远处的桌子  
一双眼恶狠狠的样子  
这样恶狠狠的气场自然也让郑明心感受到了——看到了  
原本笑得开怀的脸瞬间就收敛起来，瞟了林阳一眼，低头喝起了自己的可可  
singto觉得奇怪，回头一看，才见到林阳  
林阳正准备摆上自己最正经（凶）的脸，但是在看到是singto之后整个人都懵了  
“嗷，p'tay，p'off”  
“singto啊……哈哈”钟鹏打了个哈哈，随即坐在了林阳对面  
singto只来得及和他们打了个招呼，他们桌就上菜了  
“P'new，呐呐，你喜欢吃的华夫，加蜂蜜还是炼奶？”  
“蜂蜜好了”  
“好～”  
钟鹏坐的比林阳近，能听到他们之间的交谈，而且他们没有刻意避开他们，说话声正常，听的就更清楚了  
钟鹏忍不住回头看，觉得singto这态度，很有问题啊  
“peng！”  
钟鹏被吓的回头看，只见林阳一言不发的转身走了  
“去哪啊！？”钟鹏朝看过来的singto尴尬笑笑就追上去了  
singto看着他们走了，回头看郑明心，他埋头吃着碗里的东西，好像刚刚发生的事情与他无关——也是，怎么会与他有关，singto笑笑，他们没有任何关系了，除了两个孩子  
singto不提起刚刚发生的事情，继续和郑明心聊这三年，气氛好像又回到刚刚了  
而外面的人，钟鹏追着林阳跑到停车场，见林阳上了车也上了车  
三年，足以改变很多事情，例如说林阳终于学会了开车  
“你干嘛啊！？”钟鹏上车后问他“我早就说了，叫你不要去你偏要！”  
“……”  
“你别给老子装死！”钟鹏气得“你老实讲，你是不是还喜欢他！”  
“老子没有！”  
“你有没有老子看不出来老子白当你朋友了！”  
“……”林阳气得两个腮帮子都鼓起来了  
“真作孽”钟鹏头疼，今天第几回了？自从林阳遇上郑明心之后就没停过“你告诉老子你想怎么样”  
“老子不知道！”  
车厢里面一阵沉默  
“你老实告诉我，当年你们到底为什么离婚”  
“……”林阳像个气球一样泄了气，迷茫的眼神看着前方“我不知道…我真的不知道…我那天回家…就看到桌子上的离婚协议书，噗噗和饭卡都不见了，我打电话给他他不肯接，我去妈妈家找他他也不愿意见我”  
钟鹏皱眉  
“再后来…就是你们把他找来了，可是你也见到了，他无论怎么说都要离，我当时也上头了，他要离我就硬着头皮说离，我想着也许他气消了就没事了，可他…可他没几天就跑去中国了，我什么都来不及问…”  
钟鹏眉头越皱越紧  
“我真的不知道他为什么要和我离婚，那段时间我自己事情也多，没什么时间回家，等我有时间回家……我的家就没了…”  
“好啦朋友”钟鹏看他的样子，有些可怜，拍拍他的肩膀“我今天回家问问宝宝，或许宝宝知道呢”  
“…嗯…”  
“好了，你今天也不要去其他地方了，早点回家吧”  
“嗯…”  
钟鹏下车，目送林阳开车离开，顺便还目睹了餐厅里面的一幕——singto把纸巾递过去擦掉了郑明心嘴角的奶油  
郑明心起初有点愣，但不知道singto说了什么，郑明心很快又释怀的笑了  
高啊，钟鹏忍不住感叹，singto和郑明心的关系本来就很好，从前不觉得，现在真的太明显了  
一个熟悉郑明心，而郑明心又不怎么防备着的人，钟鹏不由得为林阳捏一把汗了  
“还是赶快回家问问宝宝吧…我能帮你的也就这样了啊林阳，兄弟也不是白给你当的”


	4. 我们离婚了 04

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“别离开我……”  
林阳刚进家门就听到熟悉的声音，抬头，看到家里客厅的液晶电视，郑明心的脸就在那上面，那双漂亮的眼睛此时蓄满了泪水，让人心疼  
下一秒，电视机就黑幕了  
“爹地……”  
林阳看着噗噗从客厅跑出来，像是做错了事情一样把手背到身后，那双像爸爸的大眼睛心虚的看了林阳一眼，随即又看着脚尖  
林阳晃了晃神，然后蹲下向噗噗招了招手，噗噗迟疑了一下，立刻开心的扑到林阳怀里撒娇“爹地爹地～”  
林阳抱着噗噗软软的身体走进客厅，打开了电视机  
郑明心那张脸又重新出现  
噗噗小心的看了眼林阳  
“噗噗想要看就看吧”林阳摸了摸噗噗的小脑袋  
“爹地……”噗噗抽了抽鼻子“爹地…我想爸爸了……”  
听着儿子软软糯糯的声音夹杂着哭腔，林阳也有些鼻酸  
他环视客厅一周，曾几何时这个家也曾温暖过，他的噗噗赖在郑明心怀里撒着娇，摸着郑明心的肚子期待着弟弟的出生，那个时候他的噗噗说：他要让弟弟成为这个世界上最幸福的弟弟，他会成为一个顶天立地的男子汉  
可现在什么都没有了  
老婆没有了，小儿子没有了，他的家散了  
“爹地我不看了，你不要难过”噗噗的小手摸上林阳的脸“噗噗不看了，噗噗不想爸爸了，噗噗不想了…”  
林阳低头，看着懂事的大儿子。他的噗噗原本不需要这样的，不需要如此懂得察言观色，不需要如此懂得哄他，可是他的噗噗，他们的噗噗，现在太懂事了，懂事到让他心疼  
郑明心，你知道吗，我们的噗噗，我们的噗噗……成为了我们最不想要他成为的那种孩子……  
“对不起…噗噗…是爹地和爸爸不好…对不起…”林阳把噗噗紧紧抱进怀里，他们的噗噗还那么小啊…而他们的饭卡比他还要小呢……  
“爹地……不哭不哭……”  
噗噗轻轻拍着林阳的背，依偎在他肩膀上  
他不可以任性，因为他知道爹地有多想爸爸，他不可以再让爹地难过了  
亲了亲噗噗的发旋，林阳看着屏幕上的郑明心，那样熟悉的脸庞，即使这么久了，还是能让他心动如初  
可是直到现在他都不知道为什么，明明那么相爱的他们有一天会毫无预警的分崩离析，他带着他们爱的结晶离开，大有一种老死不相往来的感觉  
“阳？”林阳抬头，看见姐姐从房间里出来  
“姐…”  
“刚回来呢，衣服都没换去换了再抱孩子，别把外面的细菌带回来了”  
“噢……”林阳低头看向噗噗“噗噗，你先看电视好吗？爹地去换件衣服”  
“好”噗噗乖巧的点点头，坐在沙发上  
“噗噗，来，先吃点水果”林曦把小碗碗递到噗噗手里，看着噗噗静静的吃着碗里的水果，她抬头，看向电视  
现在播的电视剧正是郑明心在中国拍摄的校园偶像剧，这三年虽然弟弟没提过，但是在弟弟购买的中国剧清单里面有不少郑明心演的片子，从一开始的布景板，到这一出由郑明心主演的偶像剧，该有的都有，一部不落  
她知道，虽然弟弟嘴硬，但是那些年付出的感情却不是嘴硬就能够说没有就没有的  
更何况他们之间还有两个孩子  
想起孩子，总会想到未满周岁就被带出国的饭卡，至今为止，他们都没有见过那个孩子，她只记得襁褓中的饭卡那俏似林阳的脸，就如同噗噗长得和郑明心一样  
听说他回来了——带着孩子  
林曦想到这里一时间有些五味杂陈  
她期盼郑明心回来，但当他真的回来之后，却又害怕了  
她看着坐在沙发上认真吃着水果的噗噗，看他眼睛时不时的看向大屏幕，她知道的，这两父子都想郑明心了  
林阳走出来，林曦起身“我有事跟你聊聊”  
“什么事啊？”  
“进去里面再说”  
林家两姐弟进了书房，林阳坐在沙发上揉着太阳穴，今天一天经历太多事情了，他现在很头疼  
“他是不是回来了？”  
“……”林阳手一顿，然后闷声“嗯”  
“你有什么打算”  
“…呵”林阳自嘲一笑“我能有什么打算”  
林阳放下手，看向姐姐“我今天见到他了”  
林曦呼吸一滞“他怎么样”  
“和以前一样…不，还是不一样了。”  
“阳…”  
“我知道”林阳打断她要说的话“我不会冲动，也不会找他麻烦，你们一个个不需要担心我们会出什么问题，都是大人了，该想到的我都会想”  
林曦一愣，随即摇摇头  
嘴硬，真的嘴硬  
她还什么都没说，林阳已经这么急切的说出这些话来，怕是已经正面交锋过，而且和他说的截然相反  
“我…我知道，知道你是大人会想了”林曦叹了口气继续说“我只是希望，你能和他聊聊，让他见见噗噗，还有……还有带饭卡出来，让奶奶见见饭卡而已”  
林阳沉默片刻，点点头“知道了”  
“别和他吵了”临末，林曦还是劝了一句  
打开门，林曦见到小人儿跑向沙发的背影，跳上沙发后心虚的看了她一眼  
林曦掩下泪光，走过去抱起噗噗  
噗噗见姑妈没有说他偷听，放下心来，然后拉了拉林曦的衣服，朝她招招手  
林曦把耳朵送过去，噗噗小小声的问“姑妈，我能见爸爸了是吗？”  
林曦看向走出来的林阳，看向噗噗，然后牵了牵嘴角“是啊，很快就能见到了，还有弟弟”  
“嘻！”噗噗开心起来，放开林曦跑向林阳  
林阳弯腰把他抱起，噗噗紧紧抱着他喊“爹地爹地～”  
“嗯，乖”  
“我会乖乖的～”  
只要我乖乖的，是不是爸爸就会回来了，那弟弟也会回来了，那爹地就不会难过了，噗噗也可以有一个完整的家了——  
“我也有爸爸的！”郑明心刚进教室的大门就听到饭卡的声音，心下一紧立刻跑进去看  
“可是你只要爸爸～我们有妈妈有爸爸～你没有！”  
“我！我也有！”  
“你没有！你是个没人要的小孩！”  
“我不是我不是！”  
“饭卡！”  
“爸爸！”饭卡哭着跑向郑明心怀里，抓着他的衣服嚎啕大哭，一直说着「我有爸爸，我也有爸爸」  
郑明心皱紧眉头，即难过又心酸更加愤怒  
他看向跑进来的老师们，眼神冰冷“我不知道这是否是贵校的「传统」？欺负新生？”  
“郑先生..这，我们一定给您一个满意的答复”  
“希望如此！”郑明心即使在愤怒当中思绪依旧有条理，他前往监控室拿到了当时的视频备份，并且前往警局进行备案，做完这些他才带着熟睡的饭卡回到家  
阿塔潘知道饭卡出了事，连忙带着孩子来见郑明心  
“没事吧？”  
“…我…我..”他怎么能说没事，那些孩子的话不仅仅伤害了饭卡，也如同刀子一样插在他心上  
他明白，独自一人带着孩子会带来多大的非议，从小饭卡就问他，为什么别人家的孩子父母双全，唯独自己只有爸爸。  
郑明心答不出来  
饭卡有爸爸，也有爹地，只是他们两的分开让孩子们成为了单亲家庭的孩子，事事都好像比别人差一点，那些话饭卡不是第一次听了，孩子们总是抱着最天真却也最伤人的想法，他们觉得这样说无伤大雅，反正他们是孩子，孩子说错的话大人总要原谅他们的，可是他的饭卡呢？他的饭卡何其无辜，错的是他们，为什么要让饭卡承受这样的痛苦  
“妞..”阿塔潘握紧了郑明心的手  
“为什么…错的又不是饭卡…饭卡不该受这样的苦…都是我的错..我不好，我不好”郑明心双手抱头，使劲的打着自己的脑袋  
“别这样别这样！”阿塔潘抓住郑明心的手，紧紧的将他搂在怀里安抚“别这样妞！不是你的错不是的！你没有错的，你真的没有错的！”  
“我错了！我错了！小滚我真的错了”  
“妞，别这样，你别这样想，想点开心的，不要想这些不开心的好不好”  
“小滚，我没办法..我没办法…”  
“妞，想想饭卡……也想想噗噗，他们需要你，他们还很小，他们还需要你在身边的，你深呼吸，冷静冷静”  
郑明心听着阿塔潘的话，努力呼吸着，慢慢的冷静下来  
阿塔潘轻拍着他的背“没事，没事了，没事”  
良久，郑明心觉得自己好了，恢复过来了，他拍拍阿塔潘的手臂，坐直  
“谢谢你..小滚”  
“说这些做什么”  
“如果没有你…我真的不知道自己能不能熬过来…”  
“别想这些！妞，想点开心的，不要想那些乱七八糟的东西…还有，药呢？你是不是又偷懒不吃了”  
郑明心摇摇头“我已经好很多了…”  
“妞！你不能不吃药的！”  
“太苦了…”  
“苦也要吃啊，为了你自己，也为了饭卡，还有很多很多爱你的人，好吗？”  
“好…”郑明心点点头，只是阿塔潘看他的样子依旧放心不下  
“今天我陪着你吧”  
“不用啦，你还是要回家”  
“今天饭卡发生这些事，做噩梦怎么办，有奇萌在还能陪陪饭卡啊，你就听我的，别拒绝我了”  
郑明心回头看房间里面聚精会神看电视的孩子，沉思片刻“好吧，谢谢你了”  
“嗯，我打个电话给家里说一声”  
“好”  
阿塔潘走到阳台，给钟鹏打电话  
「喂？宝宝？什么时候回来啊，我去接你呀」  
「我今天不回去了」  
「嗷！为什么啊！？」  
「我留在这里陪陪妞还有饭卡」  
「嗷！你忍心我今天独守空房吗？！」  
阿塔潘叹了口气，把今天下午的事情都告诉钟鹏  
「所以我现在没有办法丢下他们父子两不管」  
听到饭卡被校园暴力，钟鹏再佛的性子也火了「有没有搞错！才幼儿园就开始有这种事情！饭卡没事吧！？」  
「现在看着没事，但是…我怕他会有阴影…所以我想，奇萌在这里陪着他可能会好点，而且妞他…」阿塔潘及时闭了嘴，差点就说漏了  
「郑明心怎么了？」  
「…没，没什么」  
「…宝宝，你是不是有事瞒着我？！」  
「我..没有，你别问了好吗？」  
「…好吧，但是有事你一定要和我说好吗？」  
听到钟鹏温柔的话语，阿塔潘眼泪一下子涌出来  
他回头看，在柔和的灯光下，郑明心的侧脸  
他原本也能有这样的家，能够享有自己Alpha温柔的关怀，可是…当所有的事情就是如此阴差阳错，那本来应该拥有的一切都没了  
一瞬间，阿塔潘很想告诉钟鹏关于郑明心的事情，可是他答应过郑明心不说出去，而且事情已经过了这么久了，现在才说，好像为时已晚了  
「爸比...」  
「嗯？」  
「我很爱你…」  
「傻宝宝，我也爱你啊」  
「嗯，我知道」所以我很幸运  
挂了电话，阿塔潘在外面吹了会儿风才进去  
郑明心好像已经没事了，还做了料理给孩子们吃  
“幼儿园那边，不如换一家吧？”  
郑明心想了想，点点头。还好饭卡也是第一天入学，现在换，应该还来得及  
“还有一家幼儿园，离得远了点，但是环境和师资都不错…你以前看过的，想送噗噗去的那家，奇萌原本也是选的那家，不如就去那间吧”  
“好，明天我去退学，孩子…”  
“孩子交给我了，我顺便带他去幼儿园玩玩，和校长沟通一下”  
“你一个人带两个孩子行不行啊？”  
“可以啦，放心吧”  
“那好，就交给你了”


	5. 我们离婚了 05

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

第二天一早，郑明心就出了门去给饭卡办理退学手续，而阿塔潘则给钟鹏打了电话叫他来接自己  
钟鹏到的时候，见到阿塔潘一手牵着一个孩子  
下车走近，第一眼就看到那个明显和自己朋友一个模子刻出来的饭卡  
“这是..饭卡吧？”  
“嗯”阿塔潘低头朝饭卡说“饭卡，这是你钟叔叔，是奇萌的爹地噢”  
“钟叔叔好～”  
“好，好..”  
这是钟鹏时隔三年后第一次见饭卡，看着和林阳相似的面容，有些恍惚，真的也太像了  
“走吧，我们带饭卡去幼儿园”  
“还去啊！？”提起这个钟鹏就火了“那家幼儿园去不去都无所谓了！”  
“去新的！”阿塔潘打断他的话“今天一早妞就去退学了，我带着饭卡去奇萌之前选好的那家，饭卡也一起转过去”  
“噢…那就好”  
把孩子们抱上车，安放在婴儿座椅上，两人才一同前往幼儿园  
原本钟鹏还想替林阳问问关于郑明心的事情，但是此时此刻有饭卡在又不太方便，只好憋着等回家再说  
饭卡的入学很顺利，分到和奇萌一个班  
一个上午就办好了入学手续，阿塔潘他们又把孩子带回了郑明心家  
阿塔潘今天依旧坚持要在郑明心家里待一晚，钟鹏无奈只好先回家拿了点衣服再跑去郑明心家  
“宝宝，他们睡了吗？”钟鹏轻手轻脚的进饭卡的房间，看到两个孩子相依偎着睡着了  
“嘘，我们出去吧”  
“好叻”  
出了客厅，看着周围还没收拾好的箱子和正在收拾的阿塔潘，他终于有时间和阿塔潘独处了，也终于有时间问阿塔潘关于郑明心的问题了  
“宝宝”  
“嗯？”  
“当年…郑明心和呆子离婚的时候…你怎么劝了一会儿就没劝了呢…要是当时他们没离，现在也不至于…这样”  
阿塔潘沉默，他也不知道当时没劝他们是对还是错  
这三年他也经常想这个问题，可是这个答案其实是无解的，毕竟他若劝郑明心不要离婚…那估计郑明心当时就能没了。  
可这话他不能说，因为他答应过郑明心不提了  
“我..就是觉得…这些事他们自己有分寸吧”  
“我倒不觉得”钟鹏不认同“林阳任性也就罢了，他经常这样，可是郑明心怎么想的，他也跟着胡闹”  
“他没有！”  
钟鹏吓了一跳，怎么阿塔潘突然暴躁了起来  
阿塔潘似乎也意识到自己的态度，他软了软“他没有”  
“…你是不是知道些什么？”  
“…都过去了”  
钟鹏确定了，阿塔潘肯定知道些什么他不知道可能连林阳都不知道的事情  
“宝宝，你要是知道发生了什么你要说啊，你总不能眼睁睁看着他们两变成现在这样”  
“…我说了，都过去了”阿塔潘摇摇头起身“你也别问了，问了..也没用，毕竟已经过去了，他们不离也离了，现在…各自安好就好，好了，你也别留在这里了，快回去吧”  
“啊？我…”  
“回去吧”阿塔潘走去门口开门  
“噢…”  
钟鹏出了门，立刻给林阳打电话  
「呆子！别说我不帮你，但是我确实没打探到什么有用的消息…但是我猜郑明心当年确实瞒了你什么，而且就是这件事导致他跟你离婚的！」  
「是什么…?」  
「谁知道啊！宝宝不肯说，我也不能逼他啊，你快自己想想，是不是做了什么错事」  
「…我，我哪有啊...」  
「真没有？」  
「我…我没有..吧」  
「你看看你看看，你自己都不确定了」钟鹏斩钉截铁的说「我看应该是有了，你又不是不知道郑明心的心思多细腻，你以前…不对，你一直都粗枝大叶的，肯定是哪些事情做错了自己又不知道，所以郑明心才要和你离婚的！」  
「我...」  
「好了，你就自己好好想想，兄弟我只能帮你到这了」  
挂了电话，林阳依旧不知道自己当年是哪里做的不好了  
“p’Tay！”  
“嗯？啊？”林阳茫然抬头  
“节目..节目要开始了…”  
提到节目开始了，林阳才匆匆忙忙的调整坐姿，又挂上了笑容——“萨瓦迪krab，欢迎收看魅力厨房…”  
节目录制完毕，林阳谢过现场的工作人员，才从助理手上接过噗噗  
“噗噗有没有乖？”  
“有！”  
助理笑了笑“噗噗真的很乖呢，一直在旁边自己玩，不哭不闹的”  
“是吗？真棒”  
“tay！”  
林阳回头，见到了Golf  
“奶奶”林阳行了个礼“奶奶怎么还不回去呢？节目都拍完了”  
Golf笑笑“我看到了小宝贝啊”  
Golf接过小助理手上的噗噗“哎哟，才多久没见啊，感觉又重了”  
“小孩子在长身体啊”林阳笑了笑  
“刚刚奶奶给你做的那道传统料理是甜品，可以拿给噗噗试一下”  
“诶，好”  
Golf逗弄了一会儿就离开了，林阳带着孩子慢慢走去停车场  
“明天爹地就开始忙起来了，但是早上还是会送你上学的，晚上爹地尽量早点来接你，如果忙的话就会叫你姑妈来，好吗？”  
“好～”  
“那你在学校乖乖啊”  
“嗯嗯！噗噗会乖乖的！”  
“我听你钟叔叔说奇萌也要进那间学校，到时候你就有伴啦”  
“耶～”听说奇萌也会在，噗噗兴奋起来，起码学校里面不会一个认识的人都没有了～  
带着噗噗回了家，噗噗跑到沙发上准备看电视，然后又想起什么似的看着林阳“爹地……我能看电视吗？”  
“可以啊”  
“我能看…爸爸的电视剧吗？”  
林阳呼吸一滞，然后笑笑“当然，噗噗想看什么就看吧，不用问爹地的”  
“好好～”  
噗噗坐正姿势抱着一个大白熊打开电视机手指点点就找到了郑明心演的电视剧  
林阳揉了揉眼睛，走回房间换衣服，然后就开始处理手上的工作  
这两年他开始拓展自己的事业，除了演艺工作外，还拓展了不少其他的领域，吃喝玩乐能涉足的林阳都涉足了，自己的服装品牌现在还开创了童装  
处理好这些事物，他拿起GMM最近发给自己的工作，他的某一档综艺接近尾声，公司希望他接一档新的节目  
看来看去林阳都没什么感兴趣的，他现在手上的综艺节目好多都是三年前开设的，他已经很久没有接过新节目了  
他打电话过去给yui妈，说明自己现阶段对于这些都没有什么感兴趣的，而且不太想接新节目的想法  
「不再考虑一下？我想那个引进来的那个，向往的生活你应该会喜欢吧？」  
林阳拿起那份档案，是韩国节目，在中国发扬最后再引进到泰国的综艺，当若说它一摸一样又不是，和其他国家不一样的是，他的固定的mc有六位，但是到现在还没定下来  
「你在考虑一下吧，这个节目比较轻松」  
「好」  
挂了电话的yui妈捏了捏太阳穴，向往的生活在泰国改了名字，叫桃源，引用于中国的古言文——世外桃源  
这是今年GMM的重点企划，其实已经定下了钟鹏和阿塔潘两个人外加一个Nicky，剩下的三个人到现在还没定下  
林阳是yui妈比较想要定下来的人，毕竟他综艺感很强，有他在不怕节目没笑点，但是剩下的两个人...原本是想着找个新人的，但是新人怕他们放不开反而会搞砸，最后还是决定找资质比较老的艺人来担任mc，然后中途加进新人做节目  
手上拿着各个艺人的资料，yui妈一时之间还决定不下来  
“koko”  
“请进”  
门打开，见到是郑明心，yui妈笑了笑“lu，来找妈妈做什么？”  
“Me”郑明心坐下“我昨天看了你给我的那些综艺，我选好了，就这个吧”  
Yui妈接过企划书，「桃源」两个字大大的印在封面上  
Yui妈一瞬间表情有些僵硬  
“Me？怎么了？”  
“你..你选这个？”  
“额滴，这个我觉得还不错，而且这两年我在中国看过这个节目，觉得还挺好玩的，而且…这是公司的新企划吧，主打？”  
“嗯…”  
郑明心不好意思的低头“Me，我现在比较缺钱…”  
懂了，这是公司主打的企划，无论如何公司都会把最好的资源放在这个节目上面，所以这个节目的发展空间是最大的  
“也好”yui妈想了想“你也适合这个节目”  
“所以？定了？”  
Yui妈点点头“没什么意外，可以”  
“呼，那就..好”  
“我还是要给你打打底”yui妈斟酌着开口“tay..他..”  
“Me”郑明心打断yui妈的话“你放心，我能公事公办的”  
“Ok，这样是最好的了”  
“那没什么事我先走了”  
“嗯，过两天就有剧本研讨会，你记得来”  
“好”  
送走了郑明心，yui妈将他的名字写进了企划书里发给了台长，这个节目暂时由台长选择mc  
台长刚收到就给yui妈打电话了  
「new要参加？」  
「嗯，他刚刚来自己说的」  
「也好，那就他吧…那tay呢？」  
「他…他意愿不大」  
「拒绝了？」  
「差不多吧」  
「可惜了」  
「您放心，我会找一下white看看他有没有档期的」  
「好」  
刚挂了电话还未松口气，singto就过来找她了  
“me”singto行了个礼坐下  
“怎么了？有什么事吗？”  
“我听说公司最近有个新综艺？叫桃源是吧？”  
“嗯，怎么了？想要参演一期吗？”yui妈笑“以前可不见你这么积极哦”  
“确实很想要参演”singto低头笑笑“Me，我可以做个固定mc吗？”  
“固定mc？你确定？”yui妈有点吃惊  
“确定”singto肯定的点点头  
ni“这…我记得你的档期排的很满了啊”  
“我可以调”singto换了个坐姿“只要Me给我参加桃源，其他的都不是问题”  
Singto这话说的很嚣张，但是这两年来他在娱乐圈里确实站的稳，有这个嚣张的资本，就连公司的高层有时候也会看他脸色办事，若是他真的要调，也不是不可能的  
“怎么..一定要是桃源吗？其他综艺不行吗？”  
“只要桃源”  
“好吧，那我安排一下”  
得到yui妈的话，singto笑了起来，仿佛刚刚那个嚣张的人不是他一样  
“那就麻烦me了”  
“行了，你去忙吧”  
“好，Me拜拜”  
Yui妈见他出去的背影，略略皱了皱眉，是她太久没有和singto相处了还是说singto本来就是这个样子的，刚刚那模样，着实让她吓一跳  
Singto出了门下了楼回到自己的保姆车上，Jane关好门立刻问“你真的去问了！？”  
“嗯”singto闭起眼休息  
“你，你真的，你是要气死我是吧！？”Jane气不打一处来“你知道自己的工作量有多大吗？你还跑去做综艺？”  
“知道”singto睁开眼“所以你现在该抓紧时间去工作地点而不是在这里浪费时间”  
“你！”Jane深呼吸“你这样做，难道他就会喜欢你吗！？”  
Singto看了他一眼，只一眼，让Jane背脊发凉  
良久，singto重新闭起眼来“我只想保护他”  
Jane知道自己劝不了他，只好把司机叫回来开车  
他不敢再打扰他休息，天知道他这两天赶了多少工作，本来以为可以休息了，可一知道郑明心选了桃源这部综艺又让他开始魔鬼一般的排表连轴转，就为了能够和郑明心一起上桃源  
Jane叹了口气，这个男人啊，在剧里面都是做男主的命，怎么在现实生活里面，偏偏就甘愿做个男配呢…  
「我只想保护他」  
天啊…这什么标准男二的台词啊…  
不过…Jane转念一想，就算是男二也好，男主们都掰了，估计男二是有出头天的吧，是吧？？


	6. 我们离婚了 06

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“小朋友们～今天我们学校又来了一个新朋友哦～大家来欢迎他好不好呀～”  
“好～”  
“来来来”老师朝门口招了招手，噗噗背着自己的米老鼠书包一步三回头的走到老师身边  
“来，噗噗，给大家介绍一下自己吧～”  
噗噗下意识的看向门口，林阳就站在那里看着他  
林阳朝噗噗笑了笑，做了个打气的手势  
噗噗点点头，然后看向下面的小朋友们  
“大家好！我是林噗噗！我爹地是林阳！我..我爸爸是郑明心！我…我…多多指教！”  
林阳看着噗噗憋红了脸的样子笑了笑，听到他说自己的爸爸是郑明心的时候也笑了笑  
从噗噗刚进幼儿园的开始，自我介绍就一直是这样，在他看来，郑明心只是暂时去旅行了，很快就会回来了  
“好～那噗噗去找个位置坐吧～”  
“嗯嗯！”  
噗噗走下讲台，就看到了奇萌朝他挥手  
噗噗立刻笑着跑向奇萌所在的地方  
“萌萌！”  
“噗噗哥哥～”奇萌拍了拍自己旁边的凳子“哥哥坐！”  
“嗯嗯！”  
噗噗放下书包坐在奇萌旁边  
太好啦～奇萌果然也在～  
噗噗眨巴着眼睛看着奇萌笑，奇萌也看着他笑，忽然，感觉自己的衣袖被拉了拉，奇萌回头看到了扁嘴的饭卡  
“萌萌！”饭卡觉得自己的朋友被抢走了  
“怎么啦卡卡？”  
“他是谁啊！？”饭卡委委屈屈的问  
“啊！”奇萌才想起来还没给他们两介绍呢“卡卡，这是噗噗哥哥，是林叔叔的儿子哦！”然后转过头跟噗噗说“噗噗哥哥，这是卡卡，是郑叔叔的儿子哦！”  
“噢”两兄弟看了眼对方，然后点了点头，毕竟现在他们还不知道奇萌嘴里的林叔叔和郑叔叔是谁  
“林叔叔和郑叔叔都是爸爸爹地的好朋友，所以你们也要做好朋友哦！”奇萌牵起他们的手“萌萌最喜欢噗噗哥哥和卡卡了！”  
“我也最喜欢你了！”两兄弟异口同声的说，说完看向对方，又开口“我最喜欢！”  
“噗噗”  
三人看向窗外，林阳正站在窗口看他们  
“林叔叔！”  
饭卡歪着脑袋想了想，终于记起来这个叔叔就是之前在机场见到的叔叔啊  
噗噗被林阳叫了出去，奇萌也跟着出去了，饭卡想了想也跟着他们两跑了  
噗噗扑到了林阳怀里，奇萌也扑了上去，饭卡站在原地，有点不知所措  
“你是噗噗的新朋友吗？”林阳好奇  
“对呀！他是萌萌的朋友！”奇萌开口“卡卡过来呀！”  
“嗯”饭卡怯生生的走近他们，被林阳拉进了怀里  
“是噗噗的朋友啊，那你以后可以叫我林叔叔哦，我是噗噗的爹地”  
“林叔叔好..”  
“乖，叫卡卡是吗？”  
“嗯..”  
“那卡卡，以后和噗噗做好朋友好吗？”  
“好..”  
“那噗噗也要和卡卡做好朋友哦”林阳转头看向噗噗  
噗噗抱着林阳的脖子蹭了蹭撒着娇说“知道啦，我会和卡卡做好朋友的”  
“乖，爹地公司还有事情要做，晚上来接你好吗？”  
“嗯，好呀！”  
“那噗噗拜拜”  
“爹地拜拜！”噗噗乖乖的从林阳身上下来  
林阳摸了摸噗噗的小脑袋，又拍了拍奇萌和饭卡的小脑袋“奇萌拜拜，卡卡拜拜”  
“拜拜～”  
林阳走了两步回头，看三个孩子还在目送他，失笑，朝他们挥了挥手“快进去吧”  
“哦哦哦”  
三个孩子争先恐后的进了教室，林阳才放下心来开车去公司  
纵然他刚结束一部剧的拍摄，还结束了一个综艺，但是在娱乐圈里面，放松自己就等于埋没自己，他还是需要回公司看看近期有没有适合自己的工作  
在yui妈的办公室里，林阳开始挑挑拣拣  
Yui妈忙，就放他自己一个人看  
综艺是看过不少了，兴趣不大，还不如看看电视剧的拍摄  
随手拿起的一份文件，看到是要演男主的戏，林阳立刻放下了，他只是打发一下时间，可不等于要全部花在这上面，他最近想要好好陪陪儿子了，还有另外一个儿子  
想到另外一个儿子不可避免的就想到孩子的另一个爸爸  
头疼，距离上次见面好像已经过了一个星期了  
这期间他知道郑明心参加了两次剧本研讨会，见过了自己接下来的营业对象，那个男孩他也见过，是公司未来打算重点培养的，郑明心来其实有一部分原因是来奶孩子的  
手无意识的翻着桌上的文件，但其实他一份都没看进去  
Yui妈抬头看了眼，知道他心思不在这里，叹了口气，轻咳一声“看好了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“剧本”  
“啊…”林阳随意的看了眼自己手上的那份资料，看了眼角色的戏份和人设，觉得问题不大，反正这些都是经过yui妈筛选过的，然后递给yui妈  
“这个吧”  
yui妈接过文件，放到一旁，朝他挥手“行了，回去吧”  
“噢…”  
看着林阳丧尸一般离开，yui妈摇摇头，打开文件夹看，随即一愣“这死小孩该不会是嫌我太闲了吧…”  
捏捏鼻梁，yui妈走到桌旁，看了几份文件，最后选了个新的  
“就这个吧，反正他..应该看不出来换了”  
把文件扫描之后发给了林阳，没一会林阳竟然打了电话过来  
「喂？」  
「Me你是不是搞错了，我选的不是这个」  
Yui妈一愣，感情你还真的记得，可刚刚你明明失神得很  
「呃…呃…就..就觉得好像..呃，这个好像适合你，嗯，适合你」  
这样结巴，林阳立刻就知道可能出了什么问题  
「是不是有什么问题？所以你要换了我剧本？」  
「没..没有啊」  
「yui妈，你是不是…有别的狗了！」  
「什什..么？？」  
「你把我选好的资源给了别人是不是！」  
「怎么可能！我手底下还有谁啊！？」  
「那你为什么要换了！你别拿那些理由来糊弄我！」  
Yui妈叹了口气「你..你，唉，你选的那个…是new的新剧…演的是前男友的角色…」  
「…谁的前男友？」  
Yui妈被问的一愣，随即翻了个白眼「谁的前男友这重要吗？！」  
「所以是n..他的前男友」  
Yui妈捏了捏鼻梁「林阳，别闹了好吗，给你新选的也很好，那个角色..不适合你」  
其实挺适合的。林阳心想，他不就是他的前男友嘛，不对，是前夫。这么说来，他本色出演  
林阳沉默，yui妈以为说服他了  
「tay，就这样吧，新选的这个也挺好的」  
「我要演」  
「什么？」  
「我说，我要演」林阳这会儿到冷静下来了  
「…你疯了？」  
「我很冷静」林阳觉得没有什么时候比现在更冷静了「Me，我们迟早会遇上的，你不能让我们两一直避而不见，这样的新闻，更加不好」  
Yui妈觉得有点头疼，她直觉告诉自己，这不是林阳真实的想法  
「你真的这么想的？」  
「对」  
「…这个角色不止你在争，还有其他的人争」  
「…呵，那就上报了再说」  
Yui妈摇摇头，知道林阳势在必行了，就算她现在不上报也好，林阳也会找其他办法上报的  
「我给你报」  
「谢谢Me」  
「我只求你别给我惹麻烦」  
「不会的」林阳笑笑「你也说了啊，还有其他人争，不一定是我」  
Yui妈扯了扯嘴角，不一定是你？在你没上报之前或许不是你，但是从你出现在名单之后，这个角色就非你莫属了  
那些资本家不会放过这个机会的  
可是你又何必上赶着被吸血呢，这吸的还是两个人的血，她心疼自己的孩子  
她知道林阳什么想法，其实不难猜，当初结婚的时候人尽皆知，连续上了好几天的热搜，更别提后来孩子出生，到饭卡出生这段时间，他们就没下来过，可是离婚的时候更加风风雨雨，她问过林阳，问过郑明心，甚至问过钟鹏两口子，但是都没有得到答案  
她以为这两个人会打打闹闹一辈子，却不想只爱了一阵子  
林阳这三年没提，可她知道林阳没放下来过  
如果得到了答案是不是就能释怀了  
郑明心躲着他，只有工作的时候，秉承着认真负责的工作态度不回避他外，他确实找不到更好的方法去面对他了  
找吧找吧，算了，当妈的心态来顾他们吧，谁叫她摊上了这样的孩子们  
就算是天大的事情，也得替他们兜着啊  
林阳出了办公室的门，正打算坐电梯下楼，遇上了不少的粉丝  
“p’tay！”  
林阳一怔，随即笑了“是你呀，温温，好久不见了”  
“我还以为p’tay已经忘记我了呢，想不到还记得我！”名叫温温的孩子红了脸，递上自己的礼物“这是给p’tay的！”  
“谢谢你温温”林阳接过礼物“你考试都考完了？”  
“考完了！”温温笑着回答“全A噢！”  
“真厉害”林阳感叹，温温这孩子是自己的忠实粉丝，从五年前开始就经常见到她了，从一开始的cp粉，到后面变成了他的唯粉，这中间发生了一些不愉快，不过都过去了  
温温经常会来公司等他，出没各种活动，他还记得当时他和郑明心都与温温相处的很好，只是后来郑明心去了中国，或许就是因为郑明心去了中国，让身为泰国人的温温有种被背叛的感觉吧，毕竟那个时候温温那么喜欢他们  
想到这，林阳鬼使神差的说了句“温温，他回来了噢”  
“谁？！”温温眼神一变，让林阳愣了愣，可随即温温又变得迷茫起来  
林阳笑了笑“就…new”  
他不知道要怎么称呼他了，可笑啊，曾经那么亲密的人，现在沦落到一个称呼都不知道如何称呼的地步了  
“啊！是p’new吧！”旁边有粉丝开始起哄“p’new回来了！我前两天还看到呢！”  
“是啊”林阳点点头  
大家见林阳主动提了起来，觉得可能两人已经和好变回朋友，讨论起来也放松了  
“温温！你以前很喜欢的啊，要不要蹲一下？”  
“呃…”温温笑了笑“好啊”  
林阳想了想“我不知道他今天在不在”  
“啊…”大家有些失望，气氛一下子就冷了。  
林阳见状笑了下“他最近也有工作，你们可以试试来这里等他，p还有事情要做，就先走啦”  
“p’tay拜拜”  
大家送走了林阳，留了下来  
“温温？你要不要等啊？”  
温温回神，眼泛泪光  
“我…我不等了..”  
“嗷”只见温温捂着脸，正好冲进了电梯，随着电梯下去了  
“算啦”有人开口“温温不敢见p’new吧”  
“为什么啊？”  
“这么多年没见了，害怕吧”  
“哦…”感叹“温温也太真情实感了”


	7. 我们离婚了 07

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

不出yui妈的预料，林阳的名字一报上去，就定下了，林阳正式加入郑明心的新剧《前·朋友》的剧组  
《前·朋友》说的其实是一个很老套的故事，郑明心所饰演的季诺和詹宁饰演的李旭是发小，季诺是个很讨人喜欢的孩子所以他身边根本不缺男朋友或女朋友，只要他喜欢，总会有人陪着，但是每一次失恋或者难过的时候，他第一时间想到的总会是发小李旭  
李旭如同大多数的故事一样，他爱着自己的发小却不敢跨前一步，他怕告白之后就再也不能做朋友了，但是十几年如一日的看着季诺换伴侣，他也很难受，在一次争吵里，彻底和季诺撕破了脸，他说季诺根本不懂爱情，只是喜欢玩弄感情  
好朋友成为了陌生人，而林阳饰演的莫寻是在这个时候出现的，他教会了季诺爱情，却又教会了他离别  
经历种种事情之后，季诺才知道，原来爱情一直都在身边，从来都没有离开过，但是现在已经太迟了，他的好朋友，已经变成前朋友，和他渐行渐远  
是的，这是一个悲剧  
他虽然没有去买盐，但是他们也不可能在一起了  
郑明心见到林阳出现在剧本研讨会的时候还是皱了皱眉  
“大家都认识吧，林阳，tay就是我们剧里面的莫寻”导演一脸和蔼的样子  
“p'tay好”洋洋洒洒的声音响起，郑明心一阵恍惚，不知不觉间他们进娱乐圈已经十年了，在GMM里面已经算是大前辈的存在了，除了他以外，大多数的人都是新人，都要喊林阳一声哥  
林阳上前和他们打了声招呼，然后自然而然的落座在郑明心旁边的位置  
那原本应该是詹宁的，但是林阳是前辈，就算坐这个位置好像也是应该的  
“坐吧”导演似乎没有看见这一幕，招呼着大家坐下  
至此，《前·朋友》第一次全员到齐  
在同一个剧组的阿木原本还很紧张，怕这两个人会打起来，可是从林阳坐下，除了必要时候的对稿外，再没有多余的交流  
这真的不知道是好还是不好  
“今天就到这里吧，大家辛苦了，下周就要进组了，大家准备一下”  
“好”  
郑明心看了眼时间，还很早，还能去买个菜接着接饭卡回家  
“谈谈？”  
这声音不大，但是好像有魔力似的，整个会议室突然出现了几秒的安静  
来了来了，果然还是来了  
阿木吞了吞口水  
郑明心手指无意识的敲了敲桌面  
“好”  
把东西收拾好，郑明心直起腰板看他“去哪里谈”  
“这里好了”  
阿木左右看了看，然后笑着跟其他孩子说“好啦好啦，你们快去训练啦不要浪费时间噢！”阿木把人都赶了出去，临末看了眼他们，郑明心已经重新坐回椅子上了  
诺大的会议室现在就剩他们两  
“有什么要谈的，快点”郑明心等了好一会林阳都没开口，他感觉这氛围有点窒息，他想要离开了  
“……孩子……”  
郑明心扯了扯嘴角，他们之间确实除了孩子外没什么好谈的了  
“我想见见饭卡”开了个口，接下来的话好像就没有那么难说了“奶奶想要见见饭卡，我想带他回去清迈”  
——带去清迈  
这个说法让郑明心没由来的觉得一阵窒息  
带去清迈做什么…一定要带回去吗，回去几天，还…还回来吗…  
如果不能回来了…不，这是他想都不敢想的  
“奶奶要见，可以，但是不能去清迈”  
“为什么？”林阳皱了皱眉  
“你是想要饭卡去清迈看奶奶，还是想要把饭卡带走”  
林阳一愣，随即有些火大“我带走他！？我又不是你！会随便把孩子带走！你别把我想成这个模样！”  
郑明心听到他说的话脸色发白，他咬紧牙关“不行，不能去清迈”  
“那你难道要奶奶来曼谷吗！奶奶年纪大了！她来一趟不如我们小辈走一趟，你为什么就不给！”  
“就是不行！”郑明心瞪了他一眼“林阳，我不能让饭卡离开我！”  
“我没让他离开你！”  
“那你就不要带饭卡去清迈！”  
“你这人！你怎么就说不通啊！”  
“没什么好说的，反正不可能，既然你觉得说不通那就不要聊了”  
郑明心拿起自己的东西准备离开  
“你为什么总是这样”林阳揉了揉眼睛，他觉得这样很累“为什么就不能好好说话，我们之间一定要这样吗？”  
郑明心握紧了拳头  
“郑明心，当年你一言不发带走饭卡，一走就是三年，我从来没见过饭卡我可以忍，但是奶奶年纪已经很大了，你能不能不要这么任性”  
郑明心的脸色愈加不好，甚至心跳过快  
“我只想和你好好谈谈，在孩子的问题上达成共识，我不想和你吵架”  
不行了，郑明心想，太难受了，他要快点离开这里  
“我也不想和你吵，看来今天不适合聊”说完，郑明心快步离开会议室，无视了站在门口的那些人  
林阳也收拾了东西，打算追上郑明心，今天他就要和郑明心好好解决这些问题  
“喂喂喂！去哪！？”阿木抓住他  
“去跟他聊”  
“喂！”阿木有点担心，他刚刚看到郑明心的脸色不太好，偏偏这时候林阳的固执劲儿又上来了  
林阳追着郑明心到地下停车场，喊着郑明心的名字，可越喊，郑明心走得越快  
“小心！”林阳追上了郑明心，将郑明心拉进自己怀里保护着，与此同时一辆小轿车就从林阳旁边擦过  
惊魂未定，郑明心傻愣在原地，而林阳也紧紧抱着郑明心看着那辆车直冲冲的跑了  
“你没事吧！”  
郑明心回过神来，挣脱出林阳的怀抱，慌乱的上手在他身上检查，怕他被撞到受伤  
正在检查的手被抓住，郑明心看向林阳  
“你为什么哭”林阳擦掉了郑明心的眼泪“你担心我吗”  
“我…”  
他也不知道为什么自己会哭，或许是刚刚一瞬间以为自己要失去他了  
林阳用力将他抱进怀里抱紧，感受到了郑明心颤抖的身躯  
“我没事”  
郑明心听到他在自己耳边的话语，一阵哽咽，埋头在林阳肩膀上默默的流眼泪  
林阳感觉到自己的衣服已经湿透了，他摸了摸郑明心的发，忽然很心疼  
从前他哭的时候，不会这么压抑的  
这三年到底怎么了，他为什么会变成这样，是不是他当年真的做错什么事情了，所以才让他们变了  
郑明心的情绪渐渐平复下来，只是他还没推开林阳  
嗅着林阳身上的那股檀香味能让他很安心，何况他们之间还有着标记的羁绊，林阳的信息素其实就是他最好的慰藉  
“你…为什么要和我…分开”离婚这两个字对着郑明心他真的说不出口  
“……重要吗”  
“重要”  
郑明心很想笑，可是他笑不出来  
“无论因为什么，我们都…分开了，那就不要问了”  
“我可以不问原因”林阳退了一步“我只问你一句话……是我们之间有了第三者吗”  
“没有”  
“好”  
林阳松了口气，起码他们之间的分开不是因为多了个人，那无论是什么原因都好，那份爱情还算是…完美的  
“我该走了”郑明心轻轻推开他“今天不适合说那些事，等找一天…我们在聊”  
见郑明心的脸色不好，刚刚又差点发生了车祸，确实不算是个好时机。林阳点点头“好，那我们以后再聊”  
郑明心转身就走，走了几步回头，林阳还跟着他  
“你干嘛？”  
“我也走啊”  
“别跟着我”  
“我没跟着你”  
“你还说没有！？”  
林阳抬头，像只骄傲的孔雀，路过郑明心，走到白色小轿车——旁的黑色越野车，然后开锁  
“你…会开车？”郑明心明显不相信  
“会了”林阳耸耸肩“毕竟没有人会送我回家了”  
郑明心一愣，觉得他这句话是说给自己听的。他快步上前，打开自己的车门，然后驱车离开  
林阳目送着他走了，叹了口气，然后看着自己的手掌，那上面好像还有郑明心的温度  
“原来我……还是很想他啊…”  
林阳苦笑  
即使再想他又能如何呢，现在的他已经不能随时随地将他抱进怀里了，他只能看着他上车，然后丢下自己离开  
真的很讽刺啊  
我爱你这句话已经不能拉近我们之间的距离了  
郑明心上了车开出大马路上，浑身上下都发冷汗，有些呼吸困难  
他把车停到路边，从包里拿出药生吞  
苦涩的味道从喉咙里蔓延开来，他背靠座椅闭上眼，脑子里还是刚刚那些画面  
他没办法不去想，毕竟刚刚如果不是林阳反应够快，他或许，不，是一定会撞上那辆车  
林阳那样下意识的动作让他有产生了不必要的幻想，他现在需要麻痹自己，而不是让自己沉溺于不切实际中  
「koko」  
郑明心睁开眼，看向窗户，singto朝他笑了笑  
拉下窗户，郑明心也笑了笑  
“p'new在干嘛？车坏了吗？”  
“不是，在想些事情而已”  
“想什么啊？这么入神了？”  
“杂事”郑明心不愿意多说“你怎么在这里？”  
“嗷，准备打车回家啊，Jane没有来接我只好自己走了”  
singto可怜兮兮的样子让郑明心忍不住笑了  
“要我送你吗？”  
“会不会不太好？”  
“嗯...就是可能要迟一点哦，因为我还要去接饭卡”  
“那没关系”singto绕过车头然后上车“我陪你去接饭卡吧～”  
“好吧”  
郑明心等他坐稳后就开车往饭卡的幼儿园跑


	8. 我们离婚了 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内涵大量狮妞，谨慎观看

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“噗噗哥哥你怎么又跑过来了啊”奇萌看着噗噗抱着自己的鲸鱼毯子出现在饭卡身后  
“你不想哥哥过来吗？”噗噗委屈的扁扁嘴  
“也不是啦”奇萌摆摆手“可是哥哥你是大班的啊，你来我们中班不好啦”  
“我也是中班的！”噗噗气噗噗的坐下，然后拿过玩具“你们在玩什么？”  
“过家家”奇萌答  
“过家家？”  
“嗯，我是妈妈，卡卡是爸爸！”  
“嗯？！”噗噗觉得这个卡卡一来奇萌的注意力就全被他抢走了，被抢走了小朋友的噗噗宝宝小嘴一撅“不行不行！我也要玩！我做爸爸！萌萌做妈妈！”  
“那卡卡怎么办”  
“做弟弟！”  
“啊…”  
好在饭卡并不介意，反正能一起玩就好，做弟弟就做弟弟吧  
“卡卡～”  
“老师！”  
“你爸爸来接你咯～”老师满面春风的走过来，手里还提着个书包  
“爸爸！”一提到爸爸，饭卡就丢下好朋友们迫不及待的背上书包、回头朝他们两挥手“拜拜啦萌萌，拜拜啦噗噗哥哥～”  
“拜拜～”  
饭卡前脚刚走，大班的老师就跑过来逮人了  
“噗噗！你怎么又跑到这里来了！”  
“嗷…老师～”  
“快跟我回去了，要上英语课啦！”  
“呜嘤嘤”噗噗被老师抱起，朝萌萌挥手说拜拜  
没办法，大班的课程还是要比中班的重，中班能三点放学的，可大班要五点  
“噗噗不能经常来中班知不知道呀”老师无奈的抱着噗噗，噗噗每天都要跑好几趟中班，只要在大班见不到噗噗去中班找就一定有  
“好哒老师～”噗噗笑嘻嘻的“老师不要生气噢～”  
“好～”  
“饭卡，这是你狮子叔叔，叫人呀”  
噗噗愣了一下，然后回头，看到饭卡站在校门口，而那个蹲下来给他整理头发的人，就是自己朝思暮想的……爸爸  
“爸爸…”  
“嗯？噗噗说什么？”  
“狮子叔叔好！”饭卡仰起头喊  
“你好呀饭卡”狮子笑眯眯的抱起饭卡“叔叔第一次见你呢，长得真好看～”  
“嘻嘻，谢谢叔叔夸我～”  
“会不会很重，要不我抱吧”郑明心摸了摸饭卡的头发  
“不会”singto托了托饭卡“太轻了啦，是不是都没好好吃饭”  
“才不是呢”郑明心没好气的回他“每天一大碗，都不知道像谁”  
“像你呀”singto笑着问饭卡“爸爸很能吃是不是？”  
“是～”饭卡点点头  
“喂，你们两个太过分了哦！”  
“哎呀，不小心惹爸爸生气了”singto状似小心的看了眼郑明心，其实眼里都是笑意，他朝饭卡说“饭卡，叔叔带你去吃好吃的给爸爸道歉好不好？”  
“好吃的！”  
“饭卡要去吗？叔叔知道有很好吃很好吃的店哦～连爸爸都不知道呢～”  
“要要要！”  
“那要问问爸爸愿不愿意去了”  
singto看着郑明心，饭卡也看着郑明心，两双眼睛无辜的眨巴着看他，像两只小狗狗一样  
郑明心失笑，摇了摇头“好好好，去去去，走吧”  
“耶～”  
“耶～”singto举起手来“饭卡，give me five！”  
“耶！”  
singto抱着饭卡先行一步，郑明心紧随其后  
“爸爸……”噗噗眼睁睁的看着他的爸爸走了，他喊着爸爸，可是爸爸听不见  
“噗噗怎么啦！？”老师看到噗噗突然哭起来，不是嚎啕大哭，而是一直憋着一直憋着，眼泪却止不住的流  
“别哭别哭，是不是哪里受伤了啊？别哭啊”  
“呜…”  
“噗噗哥哥！你怎么哭啦！”奇萌正好出来去洗手间，就见到他一向开朗的噗噗哥哥哭成一个泪人  
“萌萌”噗噗更加委屈了  
“别哭别哭！”奇萌的小手在噗噗脸上胡乱的擦，可是噗噗哥哥的眼泪怎么那么多啊，擦都擦不完  
“呜呜呜呜，我爸爸…我爸爸不要我了呜呜呜呜”  
“爸爸不要你了！？”奇萌睁大眼睛“怎么会！叔叔很疼你啊！”  
“呜呜呜爸爸不要我了！”  
“哦哦哦不哭不哭！”奇萌学着平时阿塔潘哄他的姿势将小小的噗噗抱进怀里拍着背  
“怎么回事啊！？”中班的老师见奇萌久久没回来就出来找他，一出来就看见大班的噗噗被奇萌搂在怀里哭  
“你看着他们两，我去给噗噗爸爸打个电话”  
“诶好叻”  
老师跑去打电话给林阳，她一直以为噗噗喊的爸爸是他  
“喂你好？”  
“林先生是吗？”  
“是的”  
“我是噗噗的班主任，不知道你现在有空吗？噗噗现在…嗯…不知道怎么回事闹着要爸爸，你现在能过来一趟吗？他情绪不是太好”  
“不太好！？是发生什么事情了吗！？”  
“我们也不知道怎么了，噗噗一直说爸爸不要他了，呃…不知道是不是林先生家里……”  
“我现在过来”  
林阳到的时候噗噗已经哭完了，看到林阳嘴一扁，跳下椅子跑进林阳怀里抱得紧紧的  
“噗噗怎么啦”  
噗噗摇头不语  
“林先生不如先把孩子带回家吧”  
“也好”林阳接过噗噗的书包“噗噗，跟老师说拜拜吧”  
即使很难过，但是该有的礼仪噗噗还是不会落下，他朝老师挥了挥手闷闷说了声“…老师拜拜”  
“诶，噗噗拜拜”  
林阳抱着噗噗回到车上，给他系好安全带盖好小被子  
一路上，噗噗都很沉默，林阳即使挑起话题噗噗也不愿意回答  
回到家里，噗噗拿着自己的书包回了房间就不出来了  
林阳有点担心，敲了敲门噗噗也不回应  
“噗噗，爹地进来咯”  
林阳小心推开门，看到噗噗蹲在角落里，手上不知道在拿着什么东西  
“噗噗，在看什么呢？”  
噗噗抬头看他，咬着嘴唇，眼里的泪水都快溢出来了  
“噗噗怎么啦”  
噗噗低头，看着手上的照片，那是他刚出生一个多月的时候拍的，郑明心抱着他朝着镜头笑，而镜头后面则是林阳  
林阳看到了，他知道噗噗口中的那个「爸爸」不是他，也是，他从来只叫自己「爹地」，「爸爸」是属于郑明心的  
“爹地抱”林阳张开手，将他抱进怀里  
“是想爸爸了吗？”  
“嗯…”噗噗点点头，眼泪就止不住的掉  
林阳轻拍着他的背“爹地……爹地过段时间带你去见爸爸好不好？”  
“真的吗？”噗噗小心翼翼的看他  
“是”林阳肯定的点点头  
噗噗重新挨在他身上，良久，问了句“爹地，爸爸去哪里了”  
“他……他去…去旅游了”  
“带着弟弟吗？”  
“嗯，带着弟弟”  
“那为什么不带噗噗去呢？”  
“噗噗…噗噗要上学呀”  
“爹地……你是不是骗我的…”  
“怎么会！”林阳有些心虚，这些年噗噗长大了，可他又不能太直接告诉他他们两离婚了这件事，只好一直说是去旅游了，但是他明白，总有一天瞒不下去的  
“爸爸是不是不要我了”  
“不是！”这个林阳很肯定，毕竟噗噗是郑明心十月怀胎生下来的，当年离开的时候郑明心是打算带着两个孩子一起走的，但是因为法院的判决，最后才变成一人带一个，而比较小的饭卡离不开Omega，所以郑明心才会带走饭卡，把噗噗留下  
“真的吗？”  
“真的！”林阳点点头“相信爹地啊”  
噗噗想了想，一定是因为今天爸爸没看到自己，等明天！明天他一定跑到爸爸面前，然后带爸爸回家！  
小小的噗噗心里面有了个小小的计划，只要等明天他就能够带着爸爸回家了——还有弟弟！  
什么都不知道的弟弟此时正被singto抱在怀里，他觉得这个叔叔真的太有意思了  
singto拿出自己早就准备好的儿童相机递给饭卡  
“这是什么啊叔叔？”  
“这是相机噢”singto打开按钮“你看，这样就可以拍照了”  
“哇！好厉害！”  
饭卡对这个新玩具爱不释手，拿着就乱拍  
“饭卡喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢！”  
“那就好，这是饭卡的礼物哦”  
“谢谢叔叔！”  
“乖～”singto摸了摸饭卡的小脑袋，让他挨在自己身上，还时不时教他怎么用相机，怎么取景  
“你怎么买这么贵的东西给他玩啊”虽然郑明心看着饭卡捧着玩具开心的样子也很高兴，但是这份礼物着实有点贵了  
“不贵，只要饭卡喜欢就不贵”  
郑明心无奈摇了摇头“你这样…会宠坏他的”  
“没关系啊”singto温柔笑了笑“我觉得饭卡有你这么好的爸爸不会坏到哪里去的～对不对饭卡？”  
“对～”  
“还对呢”郑明心对于儿子的厚脸皮实在看不下去了“等一下吃饭我请，你别跟我抢啊”  
“emm”  
“一人一顿才公平啊，而且你还买了这么贵的礼物，不许跟我抢”  
singto耸耸肩“好吧～那就要p破费啦～”  
到了餐厅，饭卡今天兴致很高，拿着singto送的礼物到处拍照  
“爸爸爸爸看镜头！”  
“嗯哼～”  
“叔叔叔叔！”  
“好～”  
“爸爸和叔叔一起拍！”  
“耶～”  
“好啦好啦快吃饭哦”郑明心拍了拍饭卡“不要乱动啦”  
“噢～好～”  
饭卡乖乖的把相机递给郑明心，低头吃饭  
一边吃一边偷看郑明心和singto，时不时还偷笑  
郑明心和singto并没有发现饭卡的小动作，依旧说着自己的事情  
“你也要参加桃源？”  
“嗯，已经决定好啦”singto切了点牛排递给饭卡“饭卡多吃点哦”  
“谢谢叔叔！”  
“你工作不是很多吗？还能有接综艺的时间？”郑明心把椰菜花放进饭卡的小碗碗里“不准挑食哦”  
“噢……”  
“还好啦，也不是那么多工作，充实一点比较好”  
“你充实个屁……明明是爆了”——来自隔壁桌某Jane吐槽  
“也是啦，工作多了充实一点也好”  
“p'new过两天有空吗？”  
“怎么啦？”  
“嗷，就，我想买份礼物送人，可是又不知道要买什么，所以想要问问你的意见啊，能不能陪我去看看？”  
“唔……什么时候？”  
“明天，明天可以吗？”  
“可我明天……有点忙啊，拍杂志要到下午呢…还要接饭卡”  
“我帮你接啊”singto温柔的摸了摸饭卡的小脑袋“明天下午我帮你接饭卡，然后我们一起去买东西，这样可以吗？”  
“啊……也行”  
“那就这么说定咯～”  
“明天叔叔来接卡卡吗？”  
“对呀～饭卡开心吗？”  
“开心！我最喜欢叔叔了！”  
“叔叔也最喜欢饭卡了～来，叔叔抱”singto将饭卡抱进怀里，然后喂他吃饭“吃椰菜花，爸爸说了噢，不能挑食”  
“唔”饭卡皱紧了脸“好吧”然后一口吃掉  
“饭卡最乖了～”singto亲了亲饭卡的发旋  
郑明心见饭卡愿意乖乖吃椰菜花  
的样子笑了，也不知道这孩子怎么这么讨厌吃蔬菜呢  
吃过晚饭，郑明心先把singto送回了家  
“p'new明天见咯，饭卡拜拜～”  
“叔叔拜拜！”  
singto目送郑明心离开，然后转身就上了后面的车  
“去片场”说完就闭上眼休息了  
Jane看他疲惫的样子着实心疼，可又劝不动他  
“怎么了？”Jane看他突然睁开眼打开手机然后笑得温柔的样子好奇  
“你看”singto递给他看，手机频幕上是刚刚他们拍的照片，有他有郑明心也有饭卡“像不像一家三口？”  
“呃”别说，还真的像，饭卡虽然像林阳，可某些角度……又有点像singto，而且刚刚饭卡玩相机的样子……说是singto的儿子怕是真的有人信的  
“你老实说，饭卡不是你亲生的吧”  
“不是”singto虽然也很想是，但是就凭他爱的那个男人对林阳死心塌地的程度，他不会和别的人发生任何关系  
singto把这张照片上的饭卡拿小图片遮了起来，然后发到自己的封闭社交网上  
——「welcome back，my fan*」

fan我解释一下  
泰语里是有男朋友/女朋友的意思，好像也有粉丝的意思  
但在英语里，是friend的简称——至少我的交际圈里面是用fan来代表朋友的  
so 谁都不能阻止我搞狮妞hiehahahahhah


	9. 我们离婚了 09

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

『welcome back，my fan』  
这句话最先看到的人是闲的无聊在家上网的阿塔潘，然后是阿塔潘的靠背钟鹏  
“他……他这什么意思啊？”  
阿塔潘沉默了会儿，然后点了个赞  
“诶诶诶宝宝！”  
“干嘛？”  
“你干嘛点赞啊！”  
“照片挺好看的”  
照片好看？？？这是照片好看的问题吗？！！他可不相信阿塔潘看不出来林阳对郑明心的感觉  
他可听说了，林阳主动接了《前·朋友》的戏，这叫什么？司马昭之心……这词用得不好但是道理是那个道理啊  
“宝宝……你是支持……呆子的吧？”  
“什么意思”阿塔潘抬头看他  
“就……呆子要是…追郑明心……”  
“他有追吗？”  
“现在可能看不出来…但是不排除以后啊……”  
“可是现在已经有人追妞了”  
所以林阳还没有行动起来就已经差人一步了  
“是……是”  
“爸爸！”奇萌开了门跑了进来冲进阿塔潘怀里“爸爸爸爸！”  
“怎么啦”  
“爸爸爸爸，今天噗噗哥哥哭了，他好难过啊”  
“噗噗怎么哭了？”  
“嗯……”奇萌想了想“噗噗哥哥，噗噗哥哥说，说爸爸不要他…说，说爸爸走了”  
“爸爸不要他……？”这说的是谁啊……  
“爸爸会不要萌萌吗？”奇萌抱着阿塔潘  
“当然不会了”  
“那噗噗哥哥的爸爸呢？”  
“也不会的”  
“那就好～”  
“好啦萌萌要去洗澡了”阿塔潘起身抱起奇萌去浴室，钟鹏见他关上门立刻跑去阳台打电话  
刚哄好噗噗的林阳接起  
「呆子！你在干嘛呢！」  
「刚哄噗噗睡觉去了」  
「对哦……噗噗没事吧？我听奇萌说他今天哭得稀里哗啦的」  
「…没事，他想阿…郑明心了」  
「对！郑明心！」钟鹏激动起来「你看了吗！singto的朋友圈！」  
「没有啊，怎么了？」  
「哦吼！朋友！你真的是个呆子啊！我发给你！」  
钟鹏截了图发过去  
「………」  
「呆子还在吗？！」  
「在……」  
「你老实跟我说你还要不要追回他了」  
「我…」  
「别我我我的了，别说做兄弟的不提醒你，singto对他是有意思的，他这明摆着走儿子路线呢，今天和你儿子吃饭，明天就登堂入室，后天就能睡郑明心的床了，你自己好好想想吧」  
不行，光想想他都难受的不得了了  
「我要怎么做啊…？」林阳虚心发问  
「你当年怎么追的他你现在就怎么追他」  
「可是我……我最后还不是和他离婚了」  
「……你都还没开始怎么就说放弃了！！林阳！拿出你的傻劲好不好！！不然你真的让饭卡和噗噗喊singto爹地吗！！？」  
『喊singto爹地』  
不行！绝对不行的！  
「你想郑明心和singto这样那样吗！？」  
『郑明心和singto这样那样！！』  
不可以！绝对不可以！  
「你好好想想吧」话都说到这里了，林阳要是还不清醒那就……活该了「啊，对了，我再跟你说说，桃源那个综艺郑明心接了，singto知道他接了之后也接了，你看看人家多努力，你也得加加油好吧！」  
「知道了」  
说完林阳挂了电话，看向还在熟睡中的噗噗，他的儿子需要爸爸，而他……也需要郑明心。  
林阳走到书房，发了一会儿愣，把桌面上那个长期掩盖的相框拿起，上面是饭卡满月宴的时候他们拍的照片

他又想起了今天他差点被车撞了以后，郑明心哭了的画面  
若是之前他不确定，经过今天下午他就能肯定，郑明心还是爱他的，那样下意识的反应，若他不爱他，又怎么会有  
只是他还是没搞清楚当年郑明心为什么要和他离婚的原因  
罢了，只要他们要一起工作，就一定会有时间聊的  
如果他们是相爱的，那就不要再错过了  
想到这他给Yui妈打了个电话  
「喂？」  
「Me」  
「嗷，tay怎么了？」  
「桃源那个综艺还有位置吗？」  
「………」yui妈有种不祥的预感  
「我要参加」  
「……别了吧……」  
「Me不是很想我去的吗？是因为…new在你就不给我去了吗？Me不能偏心噢」  
「呃……」  
「Me，我想要参加呢」  
「唉，tay，你…你这又何必，电视剧就已经……现在又要参加同一个综艺，你这样，Me会觉得你想要追他」  
「我是想啊」林阳非常坦然的说出口「所以Me你要帮帮我啊」  
「……阿来哇？？」  
「Me，我要追回他」  
「……所以你们当年离个……什么婚呢？！」  
「年少无知嘛」  
「……」真想顺着网线打小孩「那你那天又那样呛他！？」  
林阳想了想，哦，好像是说第一次在公司见他的时候吧  
「Me，我们两什么相处模式你又不是不知道，何况……当时确实……气不过嘛……」  
「……」无语啊！  
「Me，拜托啦～帮帮我嘛」  
「你认真的？」  
「非常」  
「……唉，你这次，麻烦什么事情都跟我说一声好吗？」  
「好哒，谢谢Me～」  
挂了电话的林阳心情好多了，即使不知道前路如何，但是要追回老婆的目标是明确的  
第二天一早把噗噗送到幼儿园，林阳就去公司了  
噗噗今天一天都很乖，也没有跑去中班找奇萌，让老师都很吃惊  
只是一到中班放学的时间，噗噗就溜出去了，坐在门口等着  
“噗噗哥哥？你怎么在这里啊？”奇萌出来就见到了噗噗坐在小凳子上张望  
“在等爸爸！”噗噗开心的说  
“可是大班的要五点才放学啊！现在才三点呢！”  
“爸爸就是三点来的！”噗噗认真的点头，然后看到后面跟上来的饭卡  
噗噗看到饭卡的时候愣了一下，随即笑了，这就是他的弟弟吧！昨天噗噗算了一下，就是弟弟没错的！虽然噗噗的数学不好，但是简单的十以内还是能算好的！  
“噗噗哥哥好”饭卡乖乖的问好，他觉得今天的噗噗哥哥看他的眼神过于热情了  
“好好好～”噗噗很高兴，他终于听到自己的弟弟喊自己哥哥了  
“萌萌！”  
“爸爸！”奇萌飞奔过去抱住阿塔潘，饭卡和噗噗都乖乖的跟阿塔潘打招呼  
“饭卡今天谁来接你啊？”阿塔潘可是知道今天郑明心有工作的  
“叔叔！”饭卡提起叔叔，眼睛就放光了，他可太喜欢singto叔叔了！  
“叔叔？”  
“饭卡”说时迟那时快，singto出现在阿塔潘后面  
“狮子叔叔！”饭卡蹦蹦蹦的冲向singto，被singto一手捞进怀里抱起  
“嗷，p'gun”  
“singto，今天你来接饭卡？”  
“是啊”singto托了托饭卡“new没有时间，所以我来了”  
new？  
“p'gun，那我们先走了哦，饭卡，跟叔叔说拜拜吧”  
“gun叔叔拜拜～”  
“拜拜饭卡”  
噗噗对于眼前发生的事情有点措手不及，他本来打算等爸爸来了就扑上去抱住爸爸，可没想到今天爸爸没来，来了另外的叔叔，这个叔叔还是昨天看到的和爸爸一起来的叔叔  
而他的傻弟弟，就这么跟着人走了！！不怕被拐走吗傻弟弟！  
果然二胎的智商都不高，不像他是爸爸和爹地的智慧结晶（不小心diss了自家傻弟弟的噗噗毫无愧疚(￣▽￣)  
噗噗看着饭卡被singto抱在怀里一脸高兴的样子要被气死了  
“噗噗？你怎么了？满脸不高兴的”阿塔潘蹲下来  
“弟弟他…”  
阿塔潘扬了扬眉“弟弟？”  
“弟弟！噗噗的弟弟！”  
阿塔潘有些惊讶“你知道那是你…弟弟？爹地跟你说了吗？”  
“没有..”噗噗摇了摇头“噗噗自己知道的！”  
“你怎么..知道的？”  
“…我见到爸爸来接他了”  
感情刚刚他还激动了一下，以为林阳跟他说了，也以为林阳知道饭卡在这里才把噗噗也送过来这里，谁知道…是噗噗自己发现的  
果然是不能指望林阳的  
“那……饭卡知道吗？噗噗你是饭卡的哥哥？”  
“不知道…”  
郑明心好像也没跟他说过啊……该不会这两个傻爸爸都不知道儿子们在同一家幼儿园吧……  
这个认知让阿塔潘有一瞬间的无语  
“噗噗想见爸爸吗？”  
“想！”  
“…那找一天来叔叔家里叔叔叫爸爸过来好不好？”  
“好好好！”  
“那叔叔先走了哦”  
“嗯嗯！叔叔拜拜！叔叔记得和噗噗的约定哦！”  
“好～噗噗放心吧”  
噗噗得到叔叔的应允，高高兴兴的回了班  
而被singto接走的饭卡此时也兴质高涨  
一路上和singto说着学校里的事情，singto也乐意去听，偶尔还给出夸张的反应让饭卡更加兴奋  
singto开车到了郑明心工作的地方，抱着饭卡进了棚里，此时郑明心还在拍照，和詹宁的杂志封面  
聚光灯前的两人有些亲密，詹宁的手时不时的放在郑明心的腰上，或者摸着他的脸庞，眼神热烈而裸露——让人看着不爽  
“sing，饭卡”  
“爸爸！”  
“p'new”看着郑明心走过来，singto脸上又挂上了温柔的微笑“都好了吗？”  
“好了，我去卸个妆换件衣服”  
“好，我等你”  
郑明心去了换衣服，singto带着饭卡坐在旁边玩  
“p'singto”  
singto抬头，见是詹宁，笑了笑  
“这是…p'new的儿子吧”詹宁弯下腰“你好啊，你叫什么名字呢？”  
“唔…”  
“nong没有事情做了吗？”  
詹宁听到singto的话直起腰笑了笑“谢谢p关心，我现在还挺闲的”  
“是嘛，新人还是要努力点，不要想些有的没的”  
詹宁眼神暗了暗  
“不是你的，别碰”singto说完抱起饭卡离开，朝已经弄好的郑明心走去  
“走吧p'new”  
“好，你和詹宁聊了什么啊？”  
“没什么，作为前辈给了点意见他…希望他听得进去”  
“是吗？”郑明心笑笑“大前辈了呀”  
“还是比不上p'new啦，走吧，我们先去买东西，然后去吃饭好吗？”  
“好”  
詹宁看着郑明心和singto离开，离开前还见到singto转过来的一记警告眼神  
詹宁冷哼一声“真有意思啊……”  
郑明心和singto到了商场，买了一支钢笔就去了吃饭  
“想吃什么尽管叫，当我谢谢p'new陪我买东西的答谢”singto把菜单递过去给郑明心  
“哦吼，其实我也没做什么啊”郑明心接过菜单翻了翻“都好像是你自己决定好的，我就是选了个颜色而已”  
“颜色很重要啊！”singto正色“要不是p，我估计在颜色上面要花很多时间了，那支笔24个色号呢！”  
“哈哈哈”郑明心看他样子忍不住笑了“你啊，这次我回来见你，怎么觉得你变了”  
“变了？”singto内心一惊“什么变了？”  
“变可爱了啊”  
“啊…”singto一愣，随即挠挠头“p'new我都不小了啊，还说我…变可爱了！”  
“你看你看，多可爱哈哈哈哈”  
见郑明心大笑的样子，singto提起的心被放下，他还以为郑明心知道自己的小秘密了  
点了菜，singto和他说起今天的工作，他真的很不喜欢詹宁，詹宁能在公司一众小鲜肉中脱颖而出拿到和郑明心合作的机会，其实也是因为他很…积极  
詹宁几乎和公司所有的前辈都打过交道，他的热情有时候很吃香，自来熟的程度和林阳有些像，但是某种意义有不一样  
比如说，詹宁很爱动手动脚  
“p'new，以后…还是和詹宁保持点距离比较好”  
“怎么啦？”  
“詹宁…很爱动手动脚的”  
郑明心一愣，随即低头戳盘子。  
其实他发现了，但是一直以为是自己多想，刚刚拍杂志的时候，有些动作是拍摄需要，郑明心没有办法拒绝，可是…私底下的时候，詹宁依旧喜欢把手搭在他身上，那让他浑身都不对劲，他本来也不是擅长和不熟悉的人相处的人，若不是在工作中，还有幕后花絮的摄像头在，他怕是要犯恶心了  
“p'new也感觉到了吧？”  
“嗯…我还以为是我自己的错觉…”  
“反正…p一定要小心他”singto听过詹宁不少传闻了，他接下来因为赶日程表要出国拍摄一段时间直到桃源开拍才能回来，他没能在他身边保护他，就一定要让他自己警惕起来  
“好”郑明心点点头“他应该，不会做什么太过分的举动了吧”  
“……反正p，防人之心不可无啊”  
“好好好”见singto那么紧张的样子郑明心觉得很暖“谢谢你啊，我会注意的”  
“嗯，一定要小心！”  
“知道啦～”  
吃过晚饭后郑明心把他送回家里，晚上singto再次发了一条朋友圈，不过这次只有郑明心和他自己，也没有配上文字  
这次林阳反应很快，刚发上去就看见了  
他总算是真真正正看清楚自己现在的处境了，若是之前钟鹏和他说singto对郑明心有意思他还不信，现在他完完全全感受到了singto的无形的宣战  
有点生气，更多的是吃醋  
手比脑子动作快，在singto的朋友圈下面留了言——「看起来很开心啊。🙂」  
刚发上去没几秒，就收到了回复——「是呢，很好看吧p」  
林阳气的想要摔手机了，以前怎么不觉得这个弟弟这么欠揍呢！！？  
算了算了，林阳深呼吸，反正要进组了，要进组了，要进组了……  
还是好气啊啊啊啊啊！


	10. 我们离婚了 10

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

「时隔三年再续前缘，TAYNEW真实出演前男友」  
「是炒作或是再度陷入爱河？《前·朋友》剧组集合前男友」  
「真实离婚夫夫真实出演前男友」  
……  
第一天开机仪式尽管已经十分低调，但是止不住媒体文宣的创作之情  
虽然林阳的戏份算不上多，但是第一天他还是留下来了，并且打算有郑明心拍摄的每一天都留下来，反正他已经跟钟鹏说过了，接噗噗的事情就交给他们一家了  
其实这部剧里面，主角虽然是郑明心和詹宁，但是他们的亲密戏却远远不如郑明心和林阳的多，毕竟林阳饰演的莫寻是要「教会」季诺爱情的人  
多数的时候，郑明心和詹宁都要保持朋友的距离不能越界  
第一场戏就是季诺和李旭两个人在卧室里面的戏份  
季诺给李旭看自己最近交的女朋友，然后两个人聊了会又打闹起来的戏  
“现场准备！321action——”  
“李旭，你看”季诺把手机递过去，放到李旭面前“我新女朋友，好看吧～”  
“嗯”  
“嗷，好冷淡啊”季诺扁扁嘴  
“我都数不清楚第几个了”  
“喂～过分～”说着季诺拿手指戳了戳李旭的腰惹得李旭差点就掉下床  
“喂！”  
“略略略～”季诺朝他吐吐舌头，那可爱的样子让李旭的心脏又忍不住狂跳，他眼神一暗，伸手将季诺拉进怀里，拿手戳着他的软肉  
“啊啊啊我错了错了，对不起对不起哈哈哈哈哈别弄我了”  
“还敢吗？”  
“不敢了”  
“卡——”  
一喊卡，两人立刻分开，郑明心还略有些温怒的看着他  
“过了！”导演点点头“下一幕，詹宁你自己的戏份，new你先过来吧”  
“…好”  
刚走出镜头外，郑明心拿了瓶水就往外跑，林阳见状也跟着他走  
郑明心跑到片场外的空地，那里没有什么人，他从口袋里拿出药吞了，然后一瓶冰水也喝完了  
“你吃的是什么？！”  
郑明心被吓得一抖，回头见林阳站在身后疑惑的看他  
看到了？  
郑明心很紧张，他怕被林阳发现自己吃药了。  
几个深呼吸后，郑明心才回答“…维生素…”  
“…哦”  
“你怎么出来了”郑明心怕他继续追问药的事情，转移话题，而实际上，郑明心忘了，以他们现在的关系，他大可选择离开，不回答林阳的问题。  
不过即使离开了，林阳大概也会追着他问  
“…你没事吧”  
郑明心还以为他在问药的事情，故作轻松的回“..没事啊”  
“没事？没事你会跑出来喝冰水？”林阳皱眉“他刚刚，是不是动手动脚了”  
说到这里，郑明心才知道他说的是刚刚和詹宁拍戏的时候  
提到这个，他又恶心起来，刚刚詹宁的下.体一直在有意无意的磨蹭着自己，而他不知道这到底是因为拍戏的时候动作太激烈还是他故意要恶心自己  
“那个混蛋！”说着林阳转身，身上的信息素都在诉说着生人勿近  
“别去！”郑明心心急之下拉住他“我，我到现在还不知道他是故意的还是无意的，你这样贸贸然去…万一不是呢！就算是故意的…难道你直接问他他就会承认了吗！？”  
林阳咬牙，他知道郑明心说的对  
“该死！”  
见林阳停了下来，郑明心知道自己劝下他了  
“我..我没事的..”郑明心虽看不到他的脸，但是知道他一定愤怒到极点了，他眼眶微热，拉着林阳的手有些发烫  
下一秒，郑明心被熟悉的温度拥紧，鼻尖都是他所深爱的味道  
“…林阳……”  
“我知道，你不喜欢把事情闹大，我也不喜欢，但是不能让人欺负到头上来了”林阳用力抱紧他“我知道，我们现在…已经不是那样亲密的关系，但是我还是你…的朋友不是吗…就当作依靠朋友一样依赖我，好吗”  
郑明心鼻子微酸，无意识的抱紧他  
他很想哭，可是他怕  
林阳的话多好听啊，好听到可以迷惑他，好听到即使知道是万丈深渊他也愿意为了他跳下去  
“…林阳…”  
“阿心，别抗拒我，我承认我之前的态度是..太坏了，但是你原谅我好吗…我只是…太心痛了，我…我…”  
郑明心听不得他这样的软话，他对着林阳总是容易心软的  
“就算你现在…还是生气，但是也让我尽自己能力…作为朋友保护你吧，你身上有我的标记，但是三年了，你身上关于我的信息素味道已经变得很淡了，所以…詹宁才会肆无忌惮，如果我临时标记你，起码可以帮你赶走很多无谓的人”  
例如詹宁  
这个建议其实很好，鉴于现在他没有熟悉又能信任的Alpha，林阳是他最好的选择，有了林阳的味道他真的能避开很多麻烦  
“…好吗？”林阳在他耳边问  
“…这样…好吗…？”郑明心有些迟疑  
林阳听到他的迟疑，知道他也觉得这个建议好，但是还有疑虑，他连忙肯定“好，当然好”  
“…你，你…你另一半会”  
“没有”林阳打断他的话“我没有另一半”  
听到林阳立刻否认的话，郑明心很没用的承认自己除了松了口气外还是有点开心的  
“..那好”  
听到郑明心的话，林阳压下嘴角的微笑然后拉着他跑去了剧组为了Omega专门设置的休息室  
正好里面没人  
林阳关上门，锁好，再转身面对郑明心  
郑明心突然有点紧张，刚刚还没有的，现在Omega的直觉让他非常害怕眼前的Alpha，但是又因为他和林阳之间有着标记的羁绊，他对于这样的害怕又隐隐有些兴奋  
林阳知晓自己现在有点像只饿狼，但是看着郑明心小白兔一样的样子他又忍不住，毕竟以前他们两玩的时候，郑明心就喜欢装弱小，两个人玩「小兔子乖乖，把门儿开开」的游戏  
不过今时不同往日了，把门开开的游戏他现在还玩不了  
“别紧张”林阳上手抓住了郑明心的手腕，摸到了些不同寻常的触感“你什么时候喜欢在手上绑东西了？”  
郑明心有一瞬间的慌乱，随即笑了笑“中国的时尚？”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯”  
这样的谈话让刚刚紧张的氛围稀释了些  
“我..我来咯”  
…干，他干嘛要用这么暧昧的词啊，脑子里面都要出现什么废料了  
“嗯…”  
林阳慢慢走近郑明心，将他抱进怀里，手撩开了郑明心脖子旁的头发，露出那散发着巧克力香的腺体，那里曾经是属于他的…  
“我咬了”  
林阳沙哑着声音，气息温温热热的喷在郑明心的皮肤上，引起了郑明心的鸡皮疙瘩  
林阳先轻轻舔了舔他的皮肤，酥酥麻麻的感觉不仅仅在郑明心的皮肤上，好像还舔在了郑明心的心上  
林阳露出了自己的小虎牙，一用力，咬在了郑明心的腺体上，然后注入了自己的信息素  
“呃..嗯！”注入信息素的时候虽然不像真正的性/交，但是那种快感还是有的  
这也让郑明心下意识的抱紧了林阳，身子软在他怀里  
林阳有力的臂膀撑起了他的身躯，然后继续自己的事情  
终于，注入完毕，郑明心整个人也如同从水里捞出来一样，挂在林阳身上索取着他的体温  
林阳非常享受此时的温存，他抱紧了郑明心，嗅着他身上的味道，有自己的有他的，感觉好像郑明心从来没有离开过自己一样  
休息了一会，郑明心清醒了，只是脚还有些软，但是他还是推开了林阳  
林阳知道现在还急不来，也就顺着他了  
“还站得起来吗？”  
“…这怪谁啊…”  
林阳轻笑一声“怪我”  
“……”这就有点像事后了啊，很危险啊这发言  
“我先出去，你再休息一会儿吧”  
“好”  
林阳出去之前还贴心的关好了门，郑明心一个人待在休息室里面缓了缓，然后才返回片场  
刚进片场的时候，大家还没什么反应，但是一靠近郑明心就能闻到郑明心身上带着的清香而苦涩的伏特加的味道，混合着巧克力牛奶的香味，整个行走的酒心巧克力  
有些人反应过来了，知道这多出来的味道是谁的  
郑明心下一场戏也是和詹宁的，郑明心带着自己身上的林阳的味道走进场内，刚被临时标记的味道是最浓烈的，郑明心浑身上下都散发着无声的「林阳所属」的味道  
詹宁脸色有些不好，郑明心朝他抱歉笑了笑“kotong（抱歉）”郑明心难得开口跟他说除了戏以外的话，这让詹宁忍不住竖起耳朵听  
“他忍不住”  
！！！！！！！！！！！！  
詹宁被他这句话炸愣了，他看着郑明心说完以后还有些害羞的样子，灵魂都飞了  
郑明心见他这个样子心里说不出的畅快，不过也对这个小朋友愈加不喜欢，他几乎可以肯定，刚刚他是故意的  
詹宁低头，郑明心没管他在想什么，坐到旁边看自己的词  
詹宁过了会儿抬头看他，再看场外的男人  
林阳一直盯着他们，此刻见到詹宁看向自己，他也只挑衅的笑一笑，俨然一副胜利者的姿态  
詹宁握紧拳头，深呼吸  
“下一场！全部人准备！321action——！”  
接下来的戏，詹宁安分了，没再越矩，离开的时候还颇有礼貌朝他们说拜拜  
他是个识时务的人，一个前辈或许还不能劝走他，但是两个大前辈加上当事人的抵抗，他知道自己该怎么做  
郑明心卸了妆，收拾了自己的东西准备离开的时候，林阳走到他身边  
“我送你”  
“…我开车来了”  
“那你送我”  
“嗯？？”  
“走吧”  
说完，没等郑明心反应过来，林阳拉着他走出片场往停车场走  
留下来的林阳助理和郑明心的助理互相尴尬笑了笑  
“…你还有我的电话吧”林阳的助理芝麻拿出手机问  
“有的”郑明心的助理糖糖点点头，毕竟两位正主三年前是恩爱夫夫，作为吃狗粮第一线的狗，她们的责任就是存好对方助理的电话号码，以防找不到正主  
“以后……多多关照了”芝麻笑笑  
“多多关照多多关照”


	11. 我们离婚了 11

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

林阳上了郑明心的车，郑明心看着他怡然自得的样子有些无语，但是也坐进了车里  
“去哪？”  
“回家啊”  
郑明心叹了口气，然后开车  
回家…回林阳家的路他非常熟悉了，毕竟曾经在那里住了好几年，在那里有他人生中最重要的回忆与欢喜  
一路无言的到了家楼下，郑明心停好车，两个人在车里静默，像是在玩谁先开口谁就输了的游戏  
“唉…到了”最后还是郑明心先开口了  
“嗯，我知道”  
“…你是有什么要和我说吗？”见林阳不下车，郑明心以为他有什么要谈的，又想起了饭卡的事情  
“要不要上去看看噗噗？”  
「看看噗噗」  
郑明心一愣，他没想到林阳会提出来  
他迟疑的转头，看向林阳“..现在？”  
“嗯，现在”林阳看了眼时间，不算迟，晚上十点多，按理来说噗噗还在玩“要去吗？”  
很想去，特别是饭卡最近被送回了合艾，他每天只能和饭卡视频，无时无刻都想着儿子  
“噗噗很想见你”  
一句话足以让郑明心心酸  
“好”  
郑明心停好了车，跟着林阳一起回了家  
都说了，接近噗噗于他而言是近乡情怯，此时他的心跳都快上一百八了  
林阳看出来他紧张，其实他也很紧张，他伸手牵住郑明心的手让他安心  
手心传来的温度是他最熟悉的，身边的味道是他最依恋的  
站在家门口的那一刻，郑明心突然安定下来了  
如果噗噗讨厌他，那都是他活该  
抱着这样的决心，郑明心一冲动伸手按上了大门的指纹锁，啪一声，门开了  
“……”  
一瞬间，有点安静，有点尴尬，有点不好意思  
“…你没换密码啊……”  
“…是啊…是啊”  
门被推开，林曦看着门口站着的两个人，她也加入了这份尴尬大餐当中  
“…new..好久不见啊…”  
“…姐姐..好久不见”  
“嗯…其实姐姐要走了，那个…噗噗在游戏室玩，你们去找他吧，那，嗯，姐姐..姐姐走了”  
林曦转身拿起自己的包和外套，连鞋都没穿好就跑出去了  
“……进去吧？”  
“嗯…”  
两人进了屋里，林阳打开鞋柜，拿出了一双粉色小兔的鞋子递给他  
郑明心无声的换上，好像经历了刚刚无意打开了家里的大门开始，在这家里有属于自己的一切都是好像都是必然的  
两人走近游戏室门前，这个游戏室还是当时郑明心和林阳一起布置的  
“我先进去跟噗噗说一声”  
“好”  
林阳推开门，噗噗回头看了眼又继续低头玩自己手上的玩具  
他最近可太郁闷了，见到弟弟被陌生叔叔带走那天他就想，第二天要好好跟弟弟说说不要随便跟陌生人离开，难道爸爸没教吗？！  
可是那几天因为他偷跑出去的次数太多了，老师把他看得很紧他没办法跑去中班，等能跑去了就被奇萌告知饭卡请了假回家乡了，加上最近林阳要开始工作了，他又少见了爹地，没办法跟爹地说这些事情  
“噗噗，在做什么？”  
“…..玩乐高”  
“哦，爹地叫了一个人来陪你玩哦，你想见见吗？”  
“……又是ssing叔叔还是oab叔叔啊？”  
“你看看啊”  
噗噗无奈回头，之间一个身影慢慢走近  
“爸爸…”  
“…噗噗”郑明心浓浓的鼻音喊出了儿子的名字  
“爸爸…”噗噗眼泪止不住往下掉，大颗大颗砸在地上，两人立刻跑上去伸手擦掉他的眼泪  
“不哭不哭啊”林阳先开口  
“爸爸爸爸啊————”噗噗紧紧抱住郑明心，伏在他肩头放声大哭，一把鼻涕一把眼泪的沾湿了郑明心的衣服  
郑明心抱起他，内心是无限的歉意与内疚，像他小时候那样轻拍着他的背哄着  
“不哭不哭，我们噗噗最乖了”  
“呜啊啊啊啊”噗噗抓紧了郑明心的衣服“噗噗乖，呜呜，噗噗乖，噗噗很乖的，呜呜，爸爸，呜呜，噗噗乖是不是你就不走了，呜呜呜呜呜”  
郑明心忍住眼泪哄着“对不起对不起，爸爸不该这样的对不起”  
“呜啊啊啊啊爸爸！爸爸！”  
今天的噗噗眼泪像是不要钱似的掉，哭得嗓子都哑了  
林阳见着也心酸，上前把两父子抱进怀里  
“噗噗，不要哭咯，嗓子都哑了，爸爸要心疼了”林阳轻声哄着  
噗噗听到林阳的话，渐渐息了声，只是还抽抽着趴在郑明心肩上，抓着郑明心的衣服，他怕要是不抓紧，他的爸爸就不见了  
“噗噗洗澡了吗？”郑明心问  
“嗯”噗噗用力点了点头  
“那我们去洗洗脸好吗？脸上都脏脏了”  
“好”  
两人带着噗噗去了洗手间，给噗噗洗了脸还换了件衣服  
郑明心看了眼时间，已经晚上十一点多了，他抱着噗噗托了托他的屁股“噗噗要睡觉觉咯”  
“不要！”  
噗噗情绪有点激动“噗噗不睡觉！”  
“为什么呀？”林阳好奇，噗噗平时很乖很听话，像这样激动不听话的时候很少  
“噗噗..噗噗睡着了，爸爸…爸爸就不见了”  
“……”  
他们大概也忘了，当时郑明心离开的时候，就是选在孩子们都睡着的时候，以为这样悄悄的走孩子们的反应不会太大，殊不知噗噗后来就变得有点难以入睡，因为只要闭上眼，他就会想起这件事，觉得是因为自己睡着了，所以爸爸才会带着弟弟去旅行不带他  
两个人对于噗噗的话微惊，郑明心更是心痛，他紧紧抱着噗噗“爸爸不走，爸爸不走了”  
“真的吗？”父子俩同时问  
“…”郑明心看了眼林阳“…我今天…能”  
“可以”林阳还没等他话说完，立刻点头  
“…嗯…可是我没有衣服换…”  
“..穿我的吧”  
林阳转身去拿衣服，留下两父子在游戏室里  
噗噗不肯从郑明心身上下来，郑明心便抱着他一直和他说话  
“爸爸我见到弟弟咯！”  
“你见到弟弟了？”  
“嗯嗯！”噗噗骄傲的仰起头“是卡卡！是饭卡是不是！”  
“…你怎么知道啊？”  
“噗噗和弟弟一个幼稚园啊！噗噗是大班的哥哥，弟弟是小班的！他和萌萌一起呢！”  
这下郑明心确定噗噗知道弟弟是谁了“你和弟弟一起玩了吗？”  
“嗯嗯！可是可是弟弟，弟弟他跟着陌生叔叔走了！”噗噗想起这个就想要跟爸爸说“那天，那天放学，噗噗见到弟弟跟着个叔叔走了！”  
“叔叔？”郑明心想了半天也没想起来是谁  
“就是，就是那个！那个那天，那天和爸爸一起来接弟弟的叔叔啊！”  
“和爸爸一起来接弟弟的叔叔…啊，那是singto叔叔啊”郑明心记起来了，他知道噗噗说的是谁了，他也只和singto一起接过饭卡而已“那是爸爸和爹地的好朋友呀，噗噗没见过吗？”  
“…没有”噗噗生气了，那原来是爸爸和爹地的朋友，可是为什么爸爸只和那个叔叔来接弟弟呢？为什么不和爹地一起来接噗噗呢？噗噗生气了  
但是即使生气了他还是要抓紧郑明心的衣服，生气归生气，爸爸要是再不见了他要去哪里找回来  
门外的林阳一时之间有些震惊，他听着噗噗和郑明心的交谈，想起了那天送噗噗去学校的时候遇上的那个孩子，黑黑瘦瘦的，跟在奇萌后面，当时他还以为那是他们认识的新朋友，可原来..是他儿子！  
他真的是猪头啊！卡卡，卡卡，他多问一句就能知道了啊！  
“你站在这里做什么？”  
林阳回神，看他们两父子  
“……衣服！”林阳拿起手上的衣服“给你，还有那个一次性的…”  
“知道了”郑明心掂了掂噗噗“噗噗，爸爸去洗澡，你先自己玩好吗？”  
“唔唔唔”今天的噗噗特别粘人，抱着郑明心不撒手  
“你放心，爸爸不走，爸爸今天陪你睡觉好吗？”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的”郑明心肯定的点点头  
“…那好”噗噗扑腾着脚下地，然后嗒嗒嗒的跑到大门处把门锁上，转过身来张开双臂“我锁住了！爸爸走不了了！”  
林阳和郑明心失笑，郑明心点点头“好，爸爸不走”  
说完拿着东西进了浴室里  
光速的洗完出来，就见到两父子蹲坐在浴室门口  
“…做什么呢？”  
“爸爸！”噗噗上前抱住郑明心的大腿“爸爸抱！”  
“好”郑明心抱起他，然后走到噗噗的房间，那里也维持着当年郑明心在的时候布置的样子  
“唔唔唔，我不要睡这里！”  
“那你要睡哪？这是噗噗房间啊”郑明心温柔的问  
“我要睡爹地房间！”  
……“你睡爹地房间那爹地睡哪呀？”郑明心试图让儿子打消这个念头  
“爹地也睡房间啊”噗噗觉得爸爸这个问题很奇怪“萌萌说了，他每天都会和叔叔们一起睡的！”  
是啊，他每天都和钟鹏阿塔潘一起睡，所以他们两有时候都会分别和他们抱怨夫夫生活都没了，可是此时此刻，林阳真想给儿子鼓个掌  
亲儿子啊，还是养在身边多年的亲儿子啊！没白疼啊！  
“那..爸爸睡..”  
“爸爸要和噗噗一起睡觉觉的！你还要给噗噗说睡前故事！噗噗要听！爸爸不能走的！”噗噗扁着嘴说  
干得漂亮！儿子！  
“呃…”  
“爸爸是不想吗…”完美遗传了郑明心狗狗眼的噗噗此时正发挥着自己的优良遗传，眨巴着水灵灵的大眼睛看着他  
“……”郑明心抬头，本想找林阳求助，毕竟…毕竟他和林阳已经离婚了啊..噗噗不知道，林阳知道的  
林阳见着他看过来的眼神，也正准备用自己的狗狗眼来求他的时候，噗噗一伸手，捧着郑明心的脸“好不好嘛爸爸～”  
“……好吧……”  
他算看出来了，这个儿子他多有亏欠，根本没有办法对他的任何要求说不  
带着噗噗久违的进了林阳的房间，准确点来说其实是他们曾经的婚房，噗噗睡在正中间，左右两边是郑明心和林阳  
郑明心拍着他的小肚肚，给他说着故事，原本以为噗噗一会儿就能睡着了，谁知道都说到自己困了噗噗还精神着  
郑明心打着盹，倒是林阳熬夜熬习惯了还能坚持下去  
噗噗眼睁睁的看着郑明心睡着了，看了眼林阳“爸爸睡着了”  
“嗯，爸爸睡着了，噗噗是不是也要睡了？”  
“噗噗明天早上还能见到爸爸吗？”  
“能啊”林阳摸了摸他的小脑袋“明天和爸爸一起吃早餐好不好？”  
“嗯嗯！”噗噗闭上眼正准备安心睡觉，忽然又张开，朝林阳说“爹地，手机！”  
“这么晚了还玩手机？”  
“不玩”噗噗摇头“我想拍张照片，和爸爸的合照”  
“..好”林阳把手机递过去给他，噗噗打开照相功能挨着郑明心拍照，拍了几张之后又把林阳扯过来“爹地一起”  
“好”  
一瞬间好像回到三年多前，那时候郑明心累的时候在什么地方都能睡一顿，他最喜欢的就是拍下郑明心睡着时候的样子了，而现在，轮到儿子拍了  
“好看吗爹地？”  
“好看”  
“嘻嘻”噗噗终于能睡了，他抱紧了郑明心的手臂闭上眼，笑得开心  
林阳看着手机里面的照片，不得不感叹一句，他儿子果然是他儿子，拍照的技术都是这么好  
“爹地..弟弟也会回来的是吗…”噗噗嘟囔了句  
林阳失笑，最后临睡前还得关心一下弟弟  
“嗯”林阳应了声“会回来的”  
“那就好……”  
终于是睡着了，林阳起身把灯关上然后出了客厅  
虽然说噗噗希望他们两能陪着他一起睡，但是他最后想了想，觉得这样的进度太快怕吓着郑明心，还是选择出来睡沙发了  
他捧着手机看照片，越看越好看  
他选了一张三个人的合照发到自己的封闭社交圈——「噗噗在等弟弟回来」  
发完不管会引起什么讨论，反正他要睡觉了  
睡得很香呢，发照片而已嘛，谁不会啊  
儿子而已嘛，他有两个呢  
况且某狮发的还是自己的亲儿子呢  
哼哼  
完胜


	12. 我们离婚了 12

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

第二天一早郑明心先醒了，看着周围有些眼熟的环境，正是自己这三年来时常梦回的地方，不过怀里的孩子倒是大了不少  
他笑了笑，给噗噗盖好小被子才轻手轻脚的起床，出了房门就见到睡在沙发上的林阳  
他走了过去，给林阳盖好被子，两父子都一个样，爱踢被子  
正要离开的手被抓住，林阳张开眼看他，晨起的声音还有些沙哑“…你要走了吗”  
炽热的温度似乎会灼伤他，郑明心愣了愣摇头“不……”  
“噗噗想你和他吃早餐”  
“…好”  
林阳也睡不下去了，干脆起身跟着郑明心走到厨房  
“你要做早饭？”  
“嗯，我在这里你还想让噗噗吃外卖？”  
“当然不是”林阳摇头，看着郑明心在厨房忙碌起来  
“你出去，不要在这里碍手碍脚的”  
林阳笑了笑“好”  
林阳走到饭桌旁，看着郑明心的背影，都说看着另一半在厨房煮饭的背影是最幸福的，他已经很久没感受过这种幸福了  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊”  
正当郑明心准备把东西摆出来放在桌上的时候，从房间里面传来了噗噗的哭声  
两人心里一紧，同时跑向卧室  
“怎么了怎么了！”  
看着郑明心和林阳同时出现在房门口，噗噗立刻镇定了下来，然后下床跑去抱紧了郑明心的大腿  
他刚刚还以为自己睡一觉，又把爸爸睡没了  
郑明心弯腰把孩子抱进怀里，把眼泪擦干净“怎么了？怎么哭了？”  
“没有…”噗噗抱紧郑明心“噗噗饿了”  
“饿了？爸爸做了好吃的，想吃吗？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
把噗噗抱到婴儿椅上，把小碗碗递给噗噗，噗噗自己拿着叉子就乖乖吃起来了  
“噗噗真乖”  
“嗯嗯！爸爸等一下能送噗噗去幼儿园吗？”  
“可以啊”  
“太好啦～”噗噗知道郑明心今天会陪他一起去幼儿园，吃的东西好像更加香了  
三个人吃完早餐，郑明心从林阳的衣柜里随便拿了件衣服套上就往外走  
来到幼儿园，他们一人牵着噗噗一只手，送他到幼儿园门口  
“噗噗拜拜”  
“爸爸拜拜，爹地拜拜”噗噗蹦蹦跳跳的走进去，却又跑了回来“爸爸！今天来接噗噗放学好吗？！”  
郑明心想了想，今天的戏要拍到晚上啊…  
“噗噗，今天爸爸有行程不能来接你哦”林阳替他解了围，他知道郑明心今天的戏是要到晚上的“噗噗，爸爸也要工作是不是？”  
“是…”  
“噗噗”郑明心蹲下，摸了摸他的小脑袋“爸爸答应你，只要有空就回来看你好吗？”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的”  
“答应噗噗了哦！”  
“嗯，答应了”  
“那弟弟呢？”  
“…弟弟，弟弟还在外婆家里呢，等弟弟回来了，爸爸带你去见弟弟好不好？”  
“好～”  
总算是把孩子送进了幼儿园，林阳和郑明心也要赶去剧组了  
郑明心开的车，到了剧组的停车场，两人很有默契的都没下车，都等着对方发话  
“你说有空去看噗噗是真的吗？”  
“当然”  
“那饭卡…”  
“…”郑明心叹了口气“只要你…不跟我抢孩子…我会带他去见奶奶的”  
“我，我没想过要和你抢孩子”林阳叹了口气“你放心，我只是想见饭卡而已”  
“那就好”  
“那我们，能相处的吧？”  
“当然”郑明心点点头  
“那，我们以后，还是朋友？”  
“…嗯，还是朋友，当然了”  
“那，阿心”久违的喊出这个名字，林阳竟有些想哭“阿心，我们好好相处吧”  
“好…阿阳”  
两人相视一笑，大有冰释前嫌的感觉  
两人一起走近片场，迎面遇上詹宁  
“前辈们好”  
“你好”  
詹宁打了声招呼之后就离开了  
两人互相看了眼，知道他应该不再敢乱来了，只是始终留下了不好的印象给他们  
“p'tay，p'new，导演那边需要你们来排一下戏”  
“好”  
今天他们的第一场戏，莫寻和季诺的第一次见面。  
午后阳光，树荫下，拍照的莫寻，被拍的季诺  
“全部人准备！321action！”  
季诺在树荫下漫无目的走着  
突然，快门的声音让他回神，他看向不远处外拿着大炮的男生皱了皱眉  
“喂！你拍我有没有经过我同意啊！？”  
“嗷”莫寻放下手中的相机“我好好的在拍风景是你跑进来了”  
“？？”季诺被他这一番言语说愣了，好半天才回神“我还破坏你的风景了？！”  
“额滴”莫寻理所当然的点点头  
“那我还给你！”季诺说完，赌气似的想要走  
“诶诶诶！”莫寻追了上去抓住季诺“生气啦？对不起啊，我是在偷拍你”  
季诺甩开他的手，不服气似的看着他，似乎在等他还会说出什么话来  
“因为你太好看了啊”  
季诺一愣  
“卡！过！”  
郑明心捂上自己的胸口，那里还在激动着  
林阳没有按台词来说，可是这一句话却比原句更让人心动——更让他心动  
耳朵上不自觉的染上了粉红，连吹来的风都好像有些热了  
“你怎么了？”肇事者还在问他，用担心的眼神看着他  
“没…没事”  
“哦…”  
接下来的一个星期，郑明心如同他自己说的，只要有时间就会去接噗噗，陪着噗噗，但是也没有再留宿于林阳家里  
林阳也没什么反应，就如同普通朋友一般的和郑明心相处着，这样的关系其实对于他们而言，更加熟悉  
毕竟在成为夫夫前，他们先做了六年的朋友  
“明天饭卡回来，你想要和他见面吗？”郑明心下了戏后走到林阳身边问  
“可以吗？”  
“当然”郑明心现在对于饭卡和他见面已经不抵触了，毕竟饭卡总有一天要和林阳见面的  
“那什么时候？！”  
“等我安排吧”郑明心想了想，这两天他都没什么空要拍戏，饭卡刚回来也需要安顿“到时候我打电话给你”  
“好！”  
两人又聊了一会儿儿子的事情，郑明心的手机来电了  
“喂？”  
林阳别过脸去，其实耳朵一直在偷听，若他没猜错……这应该是……  
“sing？怎么啦？”  
果然！  
靠，singto你就好好拍戏啊，这么频繁打电话干嘛！国际话费是很便宜是不是！？  
“嗯，下戏了”  
干嘛给他报告自己的行踪啊…很熟吗？！  
……好像是很熟啊……  
“嗯？他知道吗？那也太好笑了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
有什么好笑的…说出来大家一起笑嘛……  
“嗯……对啊，我这两天都去见噗噗了”  
哼，跟老子一起去的  
“嗯，你也见过了？是啊是啊，他不知道你呢哈哈哈哈”  
哼，老子的儿子干嘛要知道他  
“对呀，找一天我带噗噗来见你，认识认识他的狮子叔叔”  
嗯？这…这大可不必吧！  
“噗噗也很会拍照哦，你也可以教他”  
那是老子儿子！老子的儿子！像老子！当然会拍照了！  
“好，拜拜～”  
挂了电话，郑明心看向林阳“你怎么还在这？”  
！！？“我…我为什么不能在这？”  
“嗷，我以为你要回去了”  
“…嗯，是要回去了”林阳动了动“对了，今天要去见噗噗吗？”  
郑明心摇摇头“还有个通告”  
“噢…好吧”  
……  
“你怎么还不走？”  
“快了！”林阳有点焦躁“你，你好像和nong‘singto很好啊…”  
“啊？”郑明心疑惑“你跟他不好吗？”  
“……我，我当然跟他很好了！”  
“那不就是了”  
“…………”可是不是这种好啊！！挠墙“我见他每天打电话给你”  
“也不是啊”郑明心否认，毕竟两人之间有时差，而且有时候工作忙什么的就不会打电话了  
“是吗…”松了口气，起码不是天天打……就是他见到的时候打……干，singto是不是故意的！  
“我们有时候只会发短信而已啦”  
“什么！！？”林阳都要破音了  
“…发…发短信…？”  
干，原来在他不知道的情况下还有短信这种东西  
“怎么啦？你这么暴躁干嘛啊？”  
“……就…觉得nong都不给我发短信，我好难过”  
“哧”郑明心笑了“发短信给你？大概要下个世纪才能收到你的回复吧？”  
虽然这是个事实，但也请你不要揭穿好吗  
好危险，singto确实是他追爱路上最大的障碍，偏偏眼前的当事人一点反应都没有可如何是好  
“你不用去接噗噗吗？”郑明心见他怎么还站在这里，都快四点了，是时候要去接噗噗了  
“好…好，我去接噗噗……接噗噗”  
看林阳失魂落魄的样子郑明心皱了皱眉“还好吧？”  
“嗯…好，很好”  
“对了，那边要我提醒你，明天下午后援会来探班，你记得早点到别迟了”  
“好…早点到…早点到”  
“你真的没事吗？”  
“没事…没事，我去接噗噗了”说完，转身离开。但其实心里面一直环绕着一个念头——  
噗啊，爹地的好儿子啊，你爸怕是要带着你叛变啦(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)


	13. 我们离婚了 13

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎  
（由于本人很懒不想想名字，所以郑明心的哥哥我们还是暂定老郑郑逸翔）

“爹地，你怎么啦？”噗噗看着自己家傻爹地一脸严肃的看着他吃蛋糕，寻思着他也不像爸爸啊，会跟自己抢  
“噗，你弟弟要回来了”  
“真的吗！？”噗噗提起弟弟两眼放光  
“嗯，想见弟弟吗？”  
“想见！”  
“嗯…”林阳意味深长的嗯了一声  
“爹地，到底怎么啦？”  
“你是不是见过那位狮子叔叔？”  
提起狮子叔叔，噗噗也严肃起来“见过！”  
“嗯……”林阳点点头“爸爸他，过两天可能会带你去见狮子叔叔”  
“嗯？为什么啊？”  
“你狮子叔叔…想见你吧…”其实应该是想见你爸！你和饭卡都是工具人！工具人啊！！！  
“爹地放心！”噗噗伸手握紧拳头“我会好好保护爸爸的！”  
“嗯？”  
“我也会教弟弟不要随便跟叔叔走的！”  
“嗯嗯？”  
“爹地放心！我一定帮你看紧爸爸的！”  
“嗯嗯嗯？”  
“放心交给噗噗吧！”  
林阳抿嘴抱紧儿子，短短几天都不知道感叹多少回了！果然这个儿子没白养啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
第二天一早郑明心就出发去机场接饭卡了  
“哥！饭卡！”郑明心朝出入口挥挥手，郑逸翔手里抱着饭卡朝他走过来  
“辛苦你了哥”郑明心接过饭卡抱着亲了几口“饭卡爸爸好想你啊”  
“我也想爸爸了！”感觉好久都没见爸爸了，可想死他了  
“都说了不要过来接，我会带着饭卡回去的，你下午还有事情要做不是吗”  
“没事啦”郑明心无所谓的摆摆手“走吧，我们先回家咯～”  
两兄弟许久未见，话也多，只是说着说着，郑明心就开始发冷汗  
他看了眼倒后镜，发现后面的那辆车一直在跟着他们  
又来了，他以为三年过了，这个人该停下来了，原来没有，原来只要他回来，就会阴魂不散的缠着他或者说，他们  
“你怎么了！？”郑逸翔很快发现弟弟的不对劲  
“后面..后面那辆车一直在跟着我们…”  
“什么？！”郑逸翔一惊，随即愤怒的开口“你停车，我去问问他”  
“不要！”郑明心摇头“不行的，不行的，他是个疯子，是个疯子！”  
“那怎么办！？难道一直让他跟着吗！？”  
“不行，车上还有饭卡…”郑明心强迫自己冷静下来“我去引开他的注意力，你带着饭卡先走”  
“你疯啦！他的目标就是你！你还要用自己作饵！？”  
“我出事了总好过饭卡出事！”  
虽然说的对，可是弟弟这样，做哥哥的除了心痛最重要的是保护好弟弟的命，对于现在的郑明心而言，饭卡就是他的命  
“等一下我在暹罗广场放下你，你记得，装作什么都没发生一样，然后带着饭卡进商场，我打给你你才带着饭卡回家”  
“好”  
到了暹罗广场，郑明心停了车，郑逸翔下车把后座的饭卡抱进怀里，朝车内的郑明心挥手，假装很开心似的“那我们去逛街啦～”  
“好，玩得开心～”  
目送着两人走进人潮，郑明心看向倒后镜，果然，他也跟着他停了下来，但是车上没有人下车跟着饭卡  
这让他安心了，他发动车子离开，他也跟着离开  
一路上，郑明心都在想，要怎么样才能好好的保护好饭卡，越想，他越觉得要让饭卡远离他，只有远离他，饭卡才会安全，因为那个人的目的只有自己  
他颤抖着手按下了手机号码  
「喂？」  
“小滚”一开口，他才发现自己的声音有多颤抖  
「…妞你怎么了！？」抖到阿塔潘隔着话筒都发现了  
“他又来了…”  
「什么！又来了！？」阿塔潘咬牙「报警！立刻报警！」  
“没用的，他没有做出什么实质性的举动，他只是跟踪我，立不了案”  
「难道就看着他这样威胁你吗？！他就是个潜藏的炸弹！」阿塔潘都快疯了，他不想三年前的事情再次发生  
“我还好，但是我现在不是一个人，我还有饭卡，我怕他对饭卡不利”  
「饭卡！对，饭卡呢！？」  
“今天饭卡回来，我就发现他出现了，我哥现在带着他去了商场，暂时应该没有人跟着他们…我不能让饭卡跟着我，我..我能..能把孩子放到你那边先吗？”  
「当然可以啊！」  
“真的可以吗？”郑明心抱着试一试的心态打给他的，毕竟哥哥不会长期在曼谷，而他…也不能跟林阳说这件事，因为一旦跟林阳说这件事，三年前的一切都必须全部交代清楚。  
那是一段不堪回首的日子，如果他说了，痛苦的人就不止他一人了…所以他只能求助唯一知情的阿塔潘  
「你都说了啊，他的目标..是你啊！」  
“…没错，是我…”所以只要他独立出来，他就没有多余的分身去找饭卡的麻烦了  
「叫哥哥直接把孩子送来我家吧」阿塔潘当下决定「别让孩子在外面待太久了」  
“好…谢谢你…小滚…”  
「尽快解决这个人才是最重要的」  
“..是啊…”可是他又能怎么解决呢，三年前他被他逼上绝路，三年后他已经对他产生阴影了  
「好了，别想太多了…今天下午我叫妈妈他们来看着孩子们，我去片场…看看你，今天不是粉丝应援吗？爸比也会去的」本来他是不打算去的，毕竟钟鹏作为他们家的代表去就足够了，但是现在经历了这样的事情，他应该出现在郑明心身边给他支持  
“小滚…”郑明心拿手背擦了擦眼泪“谢谢…”  
「不准再说了，好好开车，能甩掉就甩掉他，不能甩掉，就直接去片场，片场人多，他不敢乱来」  
“嗯…”  
挂了电话，郑明心又给哥哥打了一通电话让他们现在去阿塔潘的家，做好这些郑明心直接就开去了片场  
片场虽然说监管好像不是特别严，但是无关的车辆还是不能进来的  
郑明心进了片场，总算是觉得安全了  
“你怎么来这么早？”林阳见到踏进片场的郑明心吃惊，今天他请了半天的假，就是为了去接饭卡，可是现在，连中午都还没过呢  
“…没什么事就直接过来准备了”  
“是吗…？”林阳不知道是不是自己的错觉，总觉得今天的郑明心脸色格外苍白  
“你没事吧？”  
“..没事”  
郑明心坐到旁边，静静的看着他们工作，直到中午时分，应援车陆续进来  
其中以林阳郑明心和阿木的应援车最为壮大  
随着应援车而来的，还有钟鹏和阿塔潘两人  
“诶～鹏！宠物你怎么也来了！？”  
“我可不是来看你的，我是以妞的后援团团长身份来的～”说着阿塔潘抱紧了郑明心，然后轻声在他耳边说“我们旁边说”  
“嗯”  
“走吧～陪我去看看？”  
“好～”  
两人走开，往人烟稀少的地方走  
“饭卡已经送到我们家了，我妈妈和爸比的妈妈都在看着他呢，我出来的时候他已经睡了，哥哥也先走了，他还要去华欣出差，让我和你说一声”  
“嗯，我刚刚收到他短信了”  
“我们的意思还是让你报警”  
“…有用吗…”  
“不管有没有用，报了再说”  
“..好”  
“今天结束了，我就陪你去警察局”  
“谢谢…”  
“够了，今天一天跟我说了多少个谢谢了你”阿塔潘拍了拍他“不过…你真的不跟p’tay说吗？这件事，毕竟也关系到他”  
“不”郑明心摇摇头“三年前没有说，三年后也不必说…何况…”何况本来这件事的主要原因就是因为林阳  
“如果p’tay跟他说…会不会他就不会这么激进了？”  
“…林阳对他很好…”郑明心苦笑“他在林阳面前表现的很好，让林阳…很信他。当年我也曾试探过，可是林阳…完全信任他，觉得他不会是那样的人”  
阿塔潘一脸不争气的样子“p’tay什么都好，就是对这个世界存有着太美好的滤镜了，觉得他们都是好孩子”  
“呵，真实世界的他们和网络世界的他们，原本就是两个不一样的人啊…”  
“今天别吃p’tay那边的应援了，他参与了”  
“…嗯”  
不吃就不吃吧，反正不过是又被他们说自己矫情罢了，比起那些，他更不想拿自己的命做赌注  
“p’new，p’gun粉丝们来咯”  
“好”  
两人往回走，见到了外围的粉丝们，他们笑着和大家打招呼，做了一番简单的问候后，粉丝们开始有秩序的为工作人员和演员们分发应援物  
“P’new！这是后援会特地给你做的蛋糕哦！知道你肯定很久没吃了！特地给你带过来的！”  
“P’new！还有雪糕！也是你爱吃的味道！”  
“还有华夫饼呢！”  
“这个这个！也好吃！”  
“这是中国的甜点！p’new试一下吧！”  
郑明心笑着接过他们的礼物，不经意间看向林阳，他那边也是一样的场景  
看着这些孩子们扬着热情的笑容，郑明心其实能理解林阳那么相信那个人的原因，因为在林阳面前，那个人也是笑得这么灿烂的啊  
他环视一圈，倒是没有发现那个人的踪影，这让他松了口气  
“谢谢你们来，谢谢你们没有忘记我”  
“嗷！p’new说什么呢！我们怎么可能会忘记你！”  
“对啊对啊！p’new拍戏加油哦！”  
“好～我会为了你们加油的～”  
郑明心笑着为他们切蛋糕，送到每个人手里，蛋糕很多，毕竟还有给工作人员的分量  
“P’new也吃啦，p’new中午饭肯定也没吃吧！光顾着我们了！”  
“是啊是啊！”  
看着孩子们年纪轻轻就如同老妈子一样操心，郑明心无奈一笑“好～”  
他拿叉子叉了一块巧克力蛋糕，是他最喜欢的那家店出品的，他好久没吃过了  
一入口，满满幸福感，果然是最懂他的粉丝啊～  
下一秒，他皱了皱眉  
“peng”一声巨响，林阳回头，只见人群忽然骚动起来，朝着一个方向动  
心脏突然剧痛，林阳丢下粉丝冲向骚动中心  
“让开！！”  
这一声撕心裂肺的呼喊让周围的人不自觉的让出一条路让林阳直直冲到郑明心身边  
林阳扶起郑明心，看到他脖子上一片红，知道他是过敏了  
“钟鹏！”  
“知道了！”钟鹏跑出去开车，林阳一把抱起郑明心往外冲  
阿塔潘留下处理后面的事情  
阿木走到放着应援物的地方，此时因为突然出现的意外，所有人都聚在门口，这里反而没有人顾着了  
“你也觉得这些东西有问题”  
阿木回头，看到面有怒气的阿塔潘点点头  
“呵，这么迫不及待想要他…死”  
阿木一惊，握紧拳头  
“你是不是知道什么？！”  
阿塔潘皱紧眉头，看着桌上的东西  
“怎么回事！new怎么了！？”yui妈出现，看着他们两  
阿塔潘见yui妈来了，指了指那些食物 “Me，查一下吧，食物过敏”  
“查一下？什么意思！？”  
“不是意外”  
yui妈听他的话，沉了脸“知道了”  
那头林阳抱着郑明心坐上了钟鹏的车往医院跑，路上已经给医院打了电话  
郑明心的体温高得可怕，一个劲的蹭着林阳的皮肤，试图降低自己的体温  
知道他难受，林阳的手捂着他的脖子给他降温，还解下了两颗扣子，胸前已经红成一片了  
“…热…”  
“我知道，我知道”林阳哄着他，不断释放自己的信息素试图安抚他  
到了医院已经有人在门口等着了，林阳把他抱上床随着医生跑进急救室  
一系列的检查，确定是过敏，给他打了一支抗过敏的药稍微好了点，但是皮肤上依旧留下大片红斑  
经过一轮抢救，郑明心体温降下来了但是还需要留院观察，毕竟不知道过敏原是什么而且怕会再次复发  
林阳开了个VIP病房，还让医生抽了血检查过敏源，虽然他大概猜到过敏原是什么了  
看着郑明心躺在床上，脸上异样的潮红让林阳都要心疼死了  
从前的郑明心没有什么过敏的症状，只是不爱吃海鲜，生了孩子以后有一次吃了板栗就立刻被送去急救室了  
大概是生了孩子以后身体素质发生了改变  
这一次他不敢轻易让他出医院，上次过敏他也是住了一周医院才出来的，而且那次严重的时候还威胁到了生命  
“他怎么样？”钟鹏去办理入院手续，这会儿才回来  
“还在睡”  
“噗噗那边宝宝已经过去接了，你好好照顾他吧”  
“谢了”  
两人沉默看着躺在床上的郑明心，即使生完孩子之后的郑明心脸色都没有这么苍白而遥远  
还是说是他们的心理作用，郑明心这次回来好像多了很多小秘密让他们产生了距离感  
原本他们三个人应该是最亲近的朋友，一起进娱乐圈，同一个节目出道，这么多年身边的人来来去去，他们三个却一直相伴，后来还多了阿塔潘一起前行  
可是后来因为他们离婚的事情，让四个人或多或少有了裂缝  
“什么味道？”钟鹏闻了闻“巧克力？你买了巧克力吗？”  
林阳一怔随即吃惊  
“你快出去！”  
“蛤？”  
“出去！他发情期来了！”  
“什…什么！”钟鹏这会儿也有点紧张“我我我我我去找医生！”  
此时的郑明心不安分的扭动着身子，他的脸又开始潮红起来，只是这次是因为发情期的提前  
林阳起身有些不知所措，他也不敢碰他  
“林..林阳…”  
郑明心喘息着喊出林阳的名字对于林阳而言是致命的  
“林..林阳..我好热…”  
“……我知道..我知道..”巧克力的香味已经浓烈到整个房间都是了，而身为他的Alpha，他已经不自觉的被他的信息素诱惑，也开始散发着自己的信息素  
“该死的！”  
钟鹏迟迟未归，他不能放任郑明心的信息素外泄导致人群涌乱，他疾步跑上去关上医院的房门，然后在洗手间里面找有没有压制剂  
“pengpengpeng”  
林阳跑向门口  
“呆子！医生说不能用抑制剂！”  
“什么！？”要开门的手一顿  
“他现在在过敏中，因为过敏引发高热而让发情期提前，而且他刚刚才打了抗过敏的药，不知道会不会和抑制剂产生作用，所以不能用抑制剂！”  
“那怎么办！？”这下他真的慌了  
“…你、你要不就让他硬生生熬过去，要不..要不你就标记他吧！”  
“蛤？！”  
林阳站在原地慌乱不安，他走回郑明心身边，看着郑明心在难受着却又无能为力——也不是无能为力，只是标记他..就能让他不难受了  
“林阳..林阳”郑明心委屈的声音直击他的耳膜  
“我在..我在”  
“林阳..我好难受啊…呜呜，林阳”  
“我..我”  
“林阳..林阳..呜呜呜”  
林阳吞了吞口水，试探性的碰了碰他的手臂，立刻被郑明心抓紧  
林阳坐在病床上，扶起郑明心，郑明心就着他的动作不断的往他怀里凑，郑明心呼出来的气体好像水蒸气一样烫人  
“..阿心，阿心、我，我现在要标记你，临时标记你，这样你就不会难受了，好吗？”  
迷糊中的郑明心跟本听不清楚他在说什么他只知道遵循自己的本能去靠近能让自己舒服的人  
时间不能耽搁，林阳感觉到郑明心的体温越来越高了  
他低头，狠狠咬了一口在他的腺体上，注入了大量自己的信息素  
良久，林阳才停下，郑明心安静了没多久却又开始发热，而且更加难受的样子。  
他的手伸进了林阳的衣服里，胡乱抚摸着林阳的身体，唇在林阳的脖子上肆意亲吻  
“阿心！阿心！”  
林阳想要制止郑明心的动作，可是郑明心不听他的  
“呜呜呜呜，你不想要我吗？嗯？阿阳，阿阳，你不想要我吗”郑明心哭着抱他，手上的动作不停  
林阳是最见不得他这幅模样了，可是他若真的做了，怕郑明心醒过来他会后悔  
“阿阳，阿阳”郑明心的唇寻到了林阳的唇，亲吻着  
“阿心！阿心”撑着最后的意志，林阳看他“你确定吗？嗯？确定吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯”郑明心胡乱的点头，上手去解他的裤子  
好，你说的  
林阳不管了，即使郑明心醒过来以后会恨他他也不管了，他的阿心需要他，他不能拒绝他  
Alpha的信息素瞬间爆发，覆盖整个房间，与郑明心的巧克力牛奶完美的融合  
林阳将自己的衣服脱下，又把郑明心的衣服脱下，凶狠的吻在郑明心身上落下斑斑点点  
林阳脱下郑明心的裤子，那里已经湿成一片了，郑明心的肉棒也高高扬起  
林阳安抚着郑明心的下体，另一只手在后面做扩张，有些紧，大概是因为很久没有人进去过  
郑明心不满足林阳的动作，他的手抚摸着自己胸前的红果果，安抚着不让他们寂寞，这样的光景让林阳更加火热  
“唔..不要，我不要手，你进来..你进来…”  
郑明心的双腿盘上了林阳的腰，蹭了蹭他  
林阳咬牙，额头上已经满是汗“好..”  
林阳脱下裤子，对准了后穴一个挺身，顺利的进去了，两人都叹了口气  
“唔..动动”郑明心的小脚踢了踢林阳的屁股  
“好”林阳宠溺的看着他，然后动起来  
“快点..再快点”  
“好”  
无论郑明心提什么要求，林阳也只说好，这一轮下来，天都黑了  
郑明心的体温总算是降下来了，只是这发情期还有两三天，林阳不能掉以轻心  
林阳开了门，门外一个人都没有，大概是闻到了味道知道发生了什么事情  
VIP的好处就在于有房卡这种东西，没有房卡，就不能进门。  
他关好门，往医生的办公室走  
郑明心的主治医师办公室里面此刻只坐了钟鹏一人而已  
“完了？”钟鹏问  
钟鹏尴尬笑笑“嗯”  
“我还以为你要到明天早上呢，毕竟这么多年了是吧”  
“好了你，够了”  
“咳咳”  
“呃，医生”  
“林先生”医生正色“您的先生的过敏源您知道是什么吗？”  
“应该是栗子吧”林阳想了想“他好像没有什么过敏的了”  
“那既然知道的话就比较好办了，药我已经开了，您可以给他服下，然后这两天是他的发情期，就按照普通发情期度过就好，其他的就没有什么了”  
“好的谢谢医生”  
“不过还是要节制啊，做一晚这些事情还是少点为妙”  
“……”林阳脸爆红，害羞的点点头  
林阳和钟鹏走到外面，正好遇上了来送饭的阿塔潘  
“这是给妞的，是粥”阿塔潘把东西递给林阳  
“好”林阳伸手，想要接过，可阿塔潘却不松开  
“怎么了？”  
“你会保护好他吗？”  
林阳一愣，随即郑重其事的点点头“会”  
“…我希望你这次能够说到做到，”阿塔潘意味深长的说“食物过敏..威胁生命这件事，我不希望再发生了”  
“当然”  
“……”阿塔潘松了手“交给你了”  
“嗯，放心”


	14. 我们离婚了 14

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“叔叔，爸爸什么时候来接我呀？”饭卡抱着个鲸鱼娃娃看向阿塔潘，他前天见了爸爸一面后就没有见过爸爸了，他想爸爸了  
“爸爸..爸爸有点事呢，饭卡和奇萌一起玩好吗？还有噗噗呀，和噗噗一起玩过家家吧”  
“唔…”他不想和噗噗哥哥玩了，噗噗哥哥好怪啊，老拿着个叔叔的照片给他看，说那是他的爹地，他当然知道那是噗噗哥哥的爹地啦，噗噗来上学的第一天饭卡就见过啦  
“对呀弟弟”噗噗突然出现“弟弟！来，陪哥哥玩拼图吧！”  
“拼图…不要！”饭卡最讨厌玩动脑的东西了！！  
“那..那我们玩车车吧！”  
“唔…”这个倒还可以“好吧…”  
饭卡勉为其难的答应了，然后拿着小车车玩，可是他还是闷闷不乐的，他要爸爸  
阿塔潘松了口气，他知道饭卡很久没见郑明心了，但是郑明心现在…不太方便啊…  
前天才开始的发情期，起码也要三天才能好，况且…况且这次发情期还是因为过敏的高热引发的，这就更拿不准了  
“爸比怎么还不回来啊…”  
这两天医院里两人的三餐都是由阿塔潘煮好，钟鹏送过去的，按理说，钟鹏应该很快就回来了，可是到现在，还一点消息都没有  
又等了一会，钟鹏终于踏进家门了  
“爸比！”阿塔潘和奇萌跑上去，一个抱脖子，一个抱大腿  
“你怎么这么久啊”  
“遇到阿木了，聊了会儿”  
“噢…”  
“萌萌，你先和噗噗哥哥他们玩一会儿好吗？爹地有事要找爸爸聊一下”  
“好～”  
奇萌听话的走了，钟鹏拉着阿塔潘回了房间，关好门  
“..爸比干嘛呀，孩子们都在外面呢”阿塔潘以为钟鹏看到医院里面林阳和郑明心的样子也想要了  
“…我不是想要这个！”虽然是有点想要的，但是此刻还有更加重要的事情要问他  
“嗷…是吗？”阿塔潘很怀疑  
“是！”钟鹏走上前看他，眼里是很久都没有出现过的认真  
“怎么啦？”  
“郑明心有抑郁症你是不是知道”  
阿塔潘惊恐的睁大眼睛  
“你知道！”钟鹏看他样子，都不用等他开口就确定了“你真的知道！你知道你为什么不说啊！？”  
“……我…他不让我说…”阿塔潘低头，委屈的嘟囔着  
“靠！”钟鹏要疯了，在房间里跟热锅上的蚂蚁一样转圈  
“你别转了我头疼”  
“我头更疼！”暴躁钟鹏在线跳脚  
“你这么大声做什么！！”暴躁钟鹏的老婆阿塔潘比他更加强势  
钟鹏一缩身子，怂怂的低头“我..对不起宝宝，我错了”  
“还敢不敢了？！”  
“不敢了不敢了”  
“有话好好说嘛！有什么非得吼我！”演技派阿塔潘上线，那眼泪说来就来“我又不是故意的！”  
“哦哦哦哦哦不哭不哭”  
即使知道阿塔潘是装的，但是他的宝宝眼泪就跟珍珠一样珍贵啊，不是随便掉的，何况这次还是他惹哭他了…..  
等会儿，哪是他惹哭的？？这明明是因为林阳这一家子的糟心事让他们闹矛盾了呀！  
怪林阳！自己家那位有抑郁症自己竟然不知道！？而且还长达半年之久，曾经有过自杀倾向的程度  
「那是中度抑郁症了，是需要长期吃药的状况」  
天知道他和阿木听到之后愣了多久  
今天阿木来医院看望他们，那时候林阳还没出来，所以他们两聊了一会儿——  
“那天nong‘gun和我一起发现问题的”阿木跟他说“那天我看new的症状就是过敏反应，但是会这么快引起大片过敏的只有食物过敏，所以我们都聚在了放应援物的地方”  
“……他有..这么聪明？”钟鹏不敢相信，毕竟他家宝宝，他最清楚了，连算术题，作文这些基本的都不能学好，怎么会在这件事情上那么敏感？  
——“喂！”阿塔潘拍了他一巴掌“你说什么？？？”  
“不是不是，宝宝你怎么又生气了，不是说好不生气的嘛…”  
“…你骂我呢！还不让我生气哪有这个道理啊！”  
“我错了我错了，我家宝宝最聪明了！”  
“啧！”  
“宝宝还听吗？”钟鹏小心翼翼的看了眼阿塔潘  
阿塔潘点点头“说”  
“诶好叻”  
——“他像是早就知道了”阿木失笑“他好像知道内情”  
“怎么说？”  
“…他说的第一句话是，「你也觉得这些东西有问题」。他用的陈述句，而不是疑问句，说明他对于会出现这件事不意外”  
钟鹏此时才真正认真起来，他的宝宝，不会随便这样说的  
“而下一句，才让我更加肯定他知道，而且，他怕是无比清楚曾经发生过什么”阿木到现在回忆起那一幕都起鸡皮疙瘩，内心的恐惧也在无限放大，那样的阿塔潘，他还以为只会在剧里面见到，没想到，现实中的他，出现这种表情的时候更加令人胆颤  
“他说「这么迫不及待要他死」”  
“死！？”纵使是钟鹏那样淡定的性子，在听到这句话后都打了个冷颤“什么意思？有人想要郑明心死？不可能吧？！”  
“我也在想，不可能吧”阿木垂下眼眸“可是nong的表情，不像是开玩笑”  
“死？死？”钟鹏越想越觉得不对劲“不可能啊！”  
“后面yui妈来的时候，nong直接和Me说，检查食物，他是知道食物有问题，或者说他早就知道有人会拿食物做文章”  
“…这太可怕了…”钟鹏跌坐在椅子上，他觉得现在的情况超出了他能处理的范围  
“…呆子知道吗？”  
“他还不知道”阿木摇摇头“这两天他都陪着new，没有时间去了解这些事情”  
“那他…他知道有人可能会对郑明心不利吗？”  
“应该..也不知道”  
两人沉默，不知道要怎么面对这些事情  
“会不会…只是你的猜测啊…”  
“我也希望是”阿木揉了揉脑袋“我听说了，过敏原是栗子吧”  
“对”他亲耳听林阳说的，除了栗子，好像没有过敏原了  
“…根据那天粉丝的口供，new那天只吃了一口蛋糕，那个蛋糕拿去化验了，里面有栗子成分”  
钟鹏不敢置信，这没有办法说是猜测，郑明心的后援会不至于连郑明心不能吃栗子这件事都不知道，而且他们更不会害他，那就只可能是有人偷换了蛋糕或者偷偷加了些栗子进去蛋糕里面  
这样的猜测，让钟鹏浑身冒冷汗  
无论是什么都好，确实有人想他死  
“会…会是谁…”  
阿木摇头，他也没有头绪  
“不行，这得告诉林阳！”  
“等会儿！”阿木拦着他“你确定要现在进去？”  
钟鹏脸色一僵，也对哦，现在进去不是那么方便呢…  
“你们是郑明心的家属吗？”  
钟鹏和阿木站起来看向护士  
“呃..不是，但是郑明心的家属现在都不在，我们是他最好的朋友了，你有什么问题可以和我们说”阿木回答  
“对对对”钟鹏点头“我们…我们是郑明心的老公的兄弟，有什么事情和我们说吧”  
“哦，好的，那你们过来一趟吧，医生这边找”  
护士小姐是知道怎么回事的，毕竟那天郑明心发情期提前的事情还是小范围的扩散了，他们也知道郑明心的家人都不在曼谷，全权交由他的Alpha林阳做主  
“医生你好”  
“哦？你们好，林先生呢？”  
“……还没出来”阿木笑笑，只是这笑容有些僵硬  
“啊…”医生了然的点点头，最近因为林阳和郑明心在医院的关系，他们的掩盖剂都多用了好几倍呢  
“我们是他的兄弟，我们等一下会转达给林先生的”  
“好的，那请坐”  
两人坐下，医生拿出了郑明心的病例  
“病人暂时来说是没什么大问题了，发情期过了就能办理出院手续，出院之后要好好调养才行啊，不然身体会越来越差的”  
“好的知道了”  
“这饮食方面还是要清淡一些，豆制品尽量少吃吧”  
“好的”  
“嗯…”医生翻了翻，然后突然拍脑袋“对了！你们啊，病人有抑郁症这件事怎么不早说呢！还好这次的用药没有和病人抑郁症的药相冲，不然就要出大事了”  
抑郁症？！  
钟鹏和阿木对看一眼，从对方眼里看到了震惊  
“…我们一时心急..忘了…”  
“这怎么能忘了呢，真的是，他那是中度抑郁症，是需要长期吃药的状况，这次运气好没相冲，下一次可就没不一定那么幸运了”  
“对不起对不起，我们会注意的”  
“好了，也没什么大事了吧，就这样吧。”  
“好的，谢谢”阿木接过病例走出门外，他们此刻的脚步都有些沉重  
“你知不知道他有抑郁症…”阿木开口  
“…我不知道”  
“林阳知道吗…”  
“…他…他可能也不知道…”  
阿木看着手上的病例本，这是阿塔潘在郑明心发情期第一天晚上拿过来的，说是郑明心自己的病例本，上面有他首次过敏时候的病史  
“…要看吗？”阿木问  
钟鹏看着那本病例，直觉那就是个潘多拉的魔盒，他害怕打开  
“或许这里面…有我们想要知道的一切”  
“……”  
良久，钟鹏叹了口气“看吧”  
如果不看，或许郑明心一辈子都不会和他们说，而且他隐隐觉得，或许郑明心要和林阳离婚，有一部分原因就是因为抑郁症  
现在的病例再也不是医生的鬼画符，那上面清清楚楚的记录下了郑明心的病史  
「2023年5月，首次进行抑郁症检查，为初级抑郁症，病人怀孕八个月」  
怀孕八个月，也就是说从怀饭卡的时候，他就有抑郁症了  
「2023年7月，再次进行检查，恢复良好，病人刚诞下二胎半月」  
「2023年8月，进行检查，情况良好，但略微有焦虑与失眠状态」  
「2023年8月中，检查，情况有变，失眠严重，精神不能集中，有恍惚情况出现」  
「2023年9月，检查，情况持续变差，失眠严重，焦虑伴随焦躁状态，持续有恍惚状态出现」  
「2023年10月，检查，失眠严重，精神恍惚与焦躁，没有食欲」  
「2023年11月，再次检查，中度抑郁症，失眠严重，焦虑伴随焦躁状态，持续有恍惚状态出现，记忆开始有衰退现象，有自杀倾向」  
「2023年11月中旬，出现割腕自杀，及时就医抢救成功，病人中度抑郁症确诊」  
「2023年11月底，自杀倾向愈烈，有向重度抑郁症发展的趋向」  
「2023年12月初，少量服食安眠药，但进行自我催吐过，并及时就医，中度抑郁症确诊…」  
这样一份份血淋淋的报告放在他们眼前，让他们有些窒息  
特别是后期，郑明心试图自杀的状况，让他们一度不敢看下去  
“…2023年…他们就是那一年…离婚的”  
“十二月底离婚的…”钟鹏补充  
“他有抑郁症…可是还选择离婚…他没有告诉林阳吗…？”  
“…应该没有”钟鹏了解林阳，他绝对不可能让郑明心在有抑郁症，还是有自杀倾向的抑郁症下和他离婚的，如果他知道，他一定拼死守在他身边，而不是签字离婚  
“怎么会这样…”阿木看着病例，发现其实有段时间郑明心是好过的，可是从2023年八月份开始情况开始只转直下，那时候到底发生了什么事情呢…  
钟鹏坐在椅子上，看着地面，忽然，抬头看向阿木  
“我好像做错了事”  
“什么？”  
“他要和林阳离婚的时候…我还骂他..我还骂他了…”  
此刻他懊悔到极点，他抓住自己的头发，想到那天和郑明心说的话  
「你能不能不要这么任性啊！为了林阳为了孩子你能不能忍一忍！？林阳作为丈夫或许有千般不好，但是爱你是他最坚定的事啊！」  
「我不能..继续和他在一起…」  
「你是不是出轨了！？」  
「我怎么可能！？」  
「那除此以外我不知道还有什么原因会让你死都要和他离婚！」  
「你别逼我！」  
「我这是逼你吗郑明心！」  
他是在逼他啊，他真的在逼他啊！  
钟鹏捂住脸，眼泪就他.妈的不听使唤！  
“off…”  
“我…我怎么可以..我怎么可以那样逼他..怎么可以…”  
“Off..”阿木抱紧他“别这样…”  
“我..我明明应该发现的…我和他这么多年朋友我为什么不信他…我..我为什么…为什么不多问两句…我还..我还骂他了…我…我真的是个混蛋！”  
阿木也不知道要怎么安慰他，他知道这三个人之间的感情，几乎同一时间入圈，又同一时间恋爱，同一时间结婚，还前后脚生的孩子  
他们之间的羁绊是很深的，有时候连阿塔潘都自愧不如  
钟鹏此刻的痛苦他不能分担，但他知道钟鹏此时肯定痛苦到想要回到过去揍醒那个自己，然后好好的陪在郑明心身边  
“不能这样…”钟鹏擦了眼泪“宝宝肯定知道什么，他一定知道，我回去问他，我回去问他！”  
说完就离开了，直接开着车回到家——  
“所以，你知道的吧？他为什么会这样”  
阿塔潘紧紧抱着钟鹏，他很少见到这个样子的钟鹏，后悔的情绪快要击毁他了  
“…我..我知道…但是我…我答应过他的，我不会说给其他人听，特别是你和p’tay”  
“都这个时候了，你还不愿意说吗？”  
“说了有用吗？你们能回到过去陪伴那个伤痕累累的郑明心吗？不能。你看，你单单知道他抑郁症的事情就已经控制不住自己的情绪，那p’tay呢？p’tay身为他日日夜夜陪伴在侧的枕边人，他的悔恨不是更大吗？”阿塔潘看向窗外“让他抱着这样的痛苦吗？抱着这样的悔恨去照顾妞吗？这变成了赎罪而不是因为爱”  
钟鹏第一次听阿塔潘说这些话  
“爸比，p’tay已经答应我了，这次他会好好照顾妞的，让他们重新开始吧，而不是带着这样的悔意去赎罪”  
“…你说的对”  
“对不起，这件事上我还是瞒了你”  
“…那也是他说不能告诉我们…”  
两人因为这件事而沉默，直到一声尖锐的铃声划破这空气  
“喂？”钟鹏接起电话，是阿木  
「off！你快来医院！带着饭卡和噗噗！郑明心…new他…他可能..可能不行了…」  
“什么！？”


	15. 我们离婚了 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章，会引起公愤，我先谢罪  
> 会有大部分的污.言.秽.语，我先谢罪  
> 如果给您带来不适，我先谢罪  
> 对不起大家，但是跳过好像也是不行的，我先谢罪

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

浑身是血的林阳呆立在急救室的门口，距离郑明心进去已经过了一个多小时  
他身上的血，都不是自己的，而是郑明心的  
他脑子一片空白，最后的画面都是郑明心趴在方向盘上的样子，无论他怎么喊，都不醒  
“怎么回事啊！？”阿塔潘和钟鹏赶来，两人手里各牵着一个孩子  
阿木艰难的开口“…出车祸了…new..new他，直面撞击，安全气囊没有弹出来”  
“他不是在病房吗！他怎么会跑出来！今天也不是他出院的日子啊！”  
“宝宝你冷静点…”  
“冷静！我要怎么冷静！”  
阿塔潘看着站在急救室门口的林阳，他冲上去抓住他的衣领“你怎么照顾他的！？我问你啊！你怎么照顾他的！我不是说过了吗！让你好好照顾他！为什么会这样！你说话啊！”  
“…他…他发情期清醒了…知道我们…他赶我走..我不走…我们又…吵起来了…我出去冷静的时候…他换了衣服走了…我去追他…就见到他…撞到旁边的栏杆上……”  
“啪”  
林阳瞳孔变大，不敢相信的看着阿塔潘  
“我说了！这次你要保护好他！要说到做到！不要让他出现危及生命的情况！你为什么做不到！为什么！？”阿塔潘一拳又一拳锤在他胸口上“我把他交给你的！我把他交给你了！你为什么…为什么不保护好他！”  
阿塔潘其实知道自己这样有些无理取闹，擅自离开的人是郑明心，但是林阳也不应该和他吵架，轻易的离开郑明心身边  
他知道那时候的郑明心是犯病了，所以才要急着逃离  
“我不该把他交给你的…我应该陪着他的…我不应该把他交给你…我应该陪着他…他发病的时候我应该在身边的…我应该在身边的…”  
“什么发病？你在说什么？”林阳捕捉到了什么重要的消息“你是不是瞒了我什么？你和他，是不是瞒了我什么..？”  
阿塔潘沉默，他陷进了内疚的情绪里，一直想着若是自己不放心林阳那该多好，他一直在郑明心身边那该多好  
“…他有抑郁症”  
“什么？！”  
“爸比…”  
“你不能不告诉他了”钟鹏扶着他“他不知道，那他就不知道该怎么样对他好，你一味的瞒着不会让情况变好，而是会变得更差，你只有告诉他，他才能知道该怎么做”  
阿塔潘抬头看向急救室，郑明心还在里面生死未卜，那硕大的急救中让他清醒  
“叔叔…爸爸在哪呀…”  
阿塔潘看向饭卡，眼泪夺眶而出  
他朝后面停好车跟上来的母亲开口“妈，把孩子们带去玩吧”  
“诶…好”  
“饭卡，去玩好吗？等会儿…就能见到爸爸了”  
“..真的吗？”  
“真的…”  
“好…”  
送走了饭卡和噗噗，只剩下他们四个人在急救室门口  
阿塔潘整理了一下思绪，缓缓开口。  
那是一个很漫长又黑暗的故事——  
那时候，郑明心刚怀上饭卡，返校参加毕业生演讲遇到了之前的女朋友  
两人之间是好聚好散的关系，所以聊的时间多了些，聊起了从前读书的回忆也格外开心，但是这一幕，被人拍了下来发到了网上，部分人开始指责郑明心不应该和前女友走得太亲密  
从那时候开始，有少部分人仅凭看图说话的能力开始了小范围的造谣  
郑明心和林阳自然也知道这些事，不过林阳非常信任郑明心，也认为郑明心应该有属于自己的社交圈，所以两人的关系其实并没有受到影响  
随着月份渐大，网上面竟然开始出现噗噗不是林阳亲生的谣言，更有甚者诅咒还在肚子里的孩子，而非常不巧的是，郑明心有次出通告的时候不小心从台上摔了一跤，这让他非常担心那些恶毒的诅咒真的会影响到他未出生的孩子  
从那时候开始，郑明心隐隐约约有了产前抑郁的症状，但是因为林阳在他生育前后推了两三个月的工作悉心陪产的原因，他的症状有了好转  
情况变得恶劣，是在林阳恢复工作之后  
郑明心那时候专心在家带孩子，林阳负责在外面赚钱养家，可是不知道从什么时候开始，郑明心发现有人开始跟踪并且偷窥他的生活  
一开始他以为是自己照顾孩子多虑了，直到某一天，有人给他寄了份死亡包裹，包裹里面放满了刀片，自己的照片还被碎纸机搅碎了  
他知道自己被盯上了，但是他又找不到到底是谁这样做  
他本想告诉林阳，可是那时候的林阳每天通告不断，累的回家倒头就睡，第二天天还没亮就要出门，他根本舍不得拿这些事情烦他  
抱着可能是anti粉的恶作剧，他选择息事宁人，希望那位粉丝不要再做这样的事情  
他的息事宁人并没让情况好转，一开始只是搞他，后来变本加厉的搞他的孩子——把一个缝着噗噗照片的娃娃送过来，但是娃娃的头硬生生被扯断了  
阿塔潘是和郑明心一起拆这份礼物的，一再逼问下郑明心才说出最近一直被跟踪骚扰的事情  
“你这样都不告诉p’tay？！”阿塔潘骂他“这件事你就该说啊！”  
“……其实我…我有个怀疑的对象…”  
“谁？”  
“是..是阿阳的一个粉丝，他原本是我们的cp粉，但是后来出了我和敏敏的新闻后就转唯了，出现这些事情的时间正好是他转唯的时间点”  
“可是…这也不能说明什么啊…”  
“…阿阳前段时间去中国拍片了，你知道吧”  
“知道，怎么了？”  
“他也跟着去了，他去的那段时间，我没有收到这些东西，他一回来，我又收到了”  
“不行！你一定要告诉p’tay！太危险了！”  
“…好吧”郑明心点点头“我今天跟他说吧”  
“记得啊！”  
“知道啦～”  
跟阿塔潘聊过之后，郑明心心情稍微放松了些，准备去幼儿园接噗噗  
那时候的噗噗已经会跑会跳，是个小小的幼儿园学生了，本来他们两都不想孩子太早上学的，但是他们两父母都忙，又不想送去清迈或者合艾离他们太远，最后只能折中的去幼儿园  
噗噗从小就很聪明，那时候才两岁多一点就已经能流利的说短句了  
“爸爸～”  
“噗噗今天上幼儿园有没有乖乖？”  
“有～”  
“真的吗？那爸爸要奖励一下你咯～”说着，郑明心亲亲噗噗的脸蛋  
“爸爸，有礼物..给噗噗”  
“爸爸没有礼物给噗噗啊”  
“不是不是，嗯...有礼物，要噗噗给爸爸”  
“…你是说，有人要你送礼物给爸爸吗？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
郑明心笑笑，大概是幼儿园又做了什么手工要送给家长吧“在哪呢？”  
“这里！”  
噗噗从自己的上衣口袋里面拿出了一个粉红色的小爱心递给郑明心  
郑明心给噗噗系好安全带坐到驾驶座上才打开，看完，他忍不住恶心起来  
——「别告诉p’tay哦，这是我们之间的事情，如果你告诉他，我不敢保证我会对那两个杂种做什么事情，嘻嘻，我认真的哦～^ - ^」  
“这是谁给你的？噗噗？！”  
“emmm，姐姐！”  
“姐姐？”  
郑明心捂住胸口，那时候他已经被确诊有轻度的抑郁症，现在他感觉胸口发闷，不能呼吸了  
“ling”  
郑明心拿出手机  
「别想找我哦～因为比起找到我，我会先找到他们呢，嘻嘻^ _ ^」  
“ling”  
下一条短信，竟然是一张噗噗的照片，不是出自他或林阳的手，也就意味着是他自己拍的  
「你到底是谁！？」  
「都说了，别找我，也别找p’tay，如果你把我们之间的较量告诉p’tay，那就别怪我咯，嘻嘻^ - ^」  
他在被监听，被监视，被跟踪，被威胁，他甚至不知道他有没有进过自己家，他连自己今天想要和林阳说这件事都知道，他或许在公司也放了监视器  
他被断了后路，他不敢和任何人说，因为这个人抓住了他的命  
他无休止的骚扰着他，他却不能找到任何人倾诉，这样的痛苦让他接近奔溃  
郑明心知道他想干嘛，他想要自己离开林阳，可是林阳也是他的命啊！他怎么能离开他？！  
他情况越来越糟，甚至有时候控制不住自己和林阳吵架，他知道这都是那个人想要的  
“ling”  
「很痛苦吧？那就离开啊，嘻嘻，p’tay值得更好的，而不是你这双破鞋呢嘻嘻^ _ ^」  
即使已经拉黑了无数的电话号码，也换了一次手机号码，他依旧能找到自己  
他觉得好累了…  
「你到底..想怎样」  
「想你死啊^ - ^」  
「好」  
郑明心拿起水果刀用力在手腕上一刀一刀的割，然后拍下照片发给他  
「满意了？别搞我的家人」  
「p’tay才不是你的家人呢，贱.人^ - ^」  
“妞！”  
阿塔潘推开门的时候，就是一地的鲜血，而郑明心倒在血泊中  
因为抢救及时，所以郑明心捡回一条命  
“妞！”阿塔潘见他睁开眼立刻凑上去“你觉得怎么样？还好吗？”  
“…嗯…”  
“你，你为什么这么傻啊！”  
“……好累…”  
“呜呜呜呜你死了噗噗和饭卡怎么办！他们还这么小啊！”  
“……你..没告诉林阳吧…”  
“我打不通他手机…”阿塔潘抹了眼泪“校车去了国外的学校做特辑，暂时联系不上…”  
“别…联系他…”  
“为什么啊！”  
“…手机…”郑明心的手指轻轻放在上面，手机开锁了“…别出声…”  
阿塔潘看完了所有，受到了巨大的冲击，浑身发冷  
“所以你...”  
“嘘…”  
“……怎么办…怎么办…”  
“孩子…”  
“对，对孩子，孩子，我先把孩子接走，你等我！”  
阿塔潘是唯一知道这件事的人，但是他不能告诉其他人，因为正如郑明心所说，那个人像是空气无时无刻的在他们身边，时刻准备给他们致命一击  
他那次没死成，那些短信更加频繁，那个疯子甚至开始臆想，自己和林阳其实早就在一起了，而且她还有了林阳的孩子，若不是郑明心，他们会光明正大的在一起，迎接他们即将出生的孩子  
即使知道这都不是真的，郑明心的抑郁症却还是愈发严重  
吃安眠药那次，吃到一半，突然听到饭卡的哭声，所以他才停了下来  
也就那一次，让他决定离婚，并且带着孩子离开，但是因为判决，他只能带着较小的饭卡走，去一个远离那个人的地方生活  
“我说完了”  
“…”三个男人立在原地，身体止不住发寒，到底是多疯的疯子，才会做出这样变态的事情  
“他知道是谁吗？”  
“知道”  
“是谁！”林阳颤抖着身躯，他没有想过有一天，自己会成为伤害他的理由  
“…温温”  
“温…温？”  
“对”阿塔潘点点头“他搬去中国之后，身体好转了，很多事情开始有头绪，原本他怀疑的人就是温温，所以他让我去查，查那天给噗噗送纸条的人是谁。而那天正好是有学校去那家幼儿园做义工，温温就在里面”  
“该不会…这一次的食物过敏也是…”阿木喃喃开口  
“我不排除她，我承认，我对她有偏见，但是因为事情发生在妞的后援团，我没有十足的证据”  
在场的人沉默，都在接收着这样庞大的讯息  
“郑明心家属在吗？”终于急救室门开了  
“在！”林阳下意识上前，又止步，他现在，还有资格做他的家属吗？  
“在的，在的”钟鹏替他回  
“手术很顺利，等一下会转到病房，接下来七十二小时是关键，请你们找人轮流照顾他”  
“好的好的”  
护士回去了，四个人又恢复了沉默  
“我会留下来”阿塔潘开口“我不能，再放他一个人了”  
“……那好，那就两个人一轮好了”阿木开口“这样比较好”  
“随你”  
阿塔潘正要离开，却听到林阳的低语“相信我…”  
“…别跟我说”  
别跟他说，跟躺在里面的那个人说

——THE END


	16. 我们复婚吧 01

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“离婚？为什么要离婚？离什么婚啊！？”他怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出问题了，怎么才出个差回来郑明心就要和他离婚  
“离婚，我要离婚……我就要离婚！”  
“为什么啊！”林阳激动起来“我不要我不要！”  
“离！一定要离婚！你不离我就申请法律援助！这婚我离定了！”郑明心白着脸“离…一定要离”  
“我不跟你说，你现在心情不好，我们冷静点，孩子还在家，我不想跟你吵架”  
“我也不想跟你吵架，这协议你签了我就不跟你吵了”  
“郑明心！你是不是非得这样！？”  
“是！离！离婚！我不想再看见你了！”  
“诶诶诶，你们吵着么大声做什么啊？！”钟鹏打开门，后面跟着一脸担心的阿塔潘，他一直注视着郑明心的一举一动  
“孩子们都睡着了，你们安静点行不行？”  
“离婚”郑明心看向他，眼一闭，再睁开，他不能拖下去了，拖得越久越不利，他狠下心来，朝着林阳喊“离婚！立刻离婚！我不想再见到你了！！！”  
林阳听到他的话，满是心伤，他不明白为什么郑明心非得要离，难过的情绪笼罩心头，林阳抿嘴“离婚就离婚！谁稀罕啊！！！”  
“诶诶诶，不要那么冲动啊朋友！”钟鹏和阿塔潘一人拉着一个劝着“你看看你们两的孩子还小啊”  
“不管！离婚！”——  
“tay！”  
林阳从睡梦中惊醒，入眼是医院的白色床单  
他立刻坐起看向睡在病床上的人，他依旧睡着，没有起来  
“…他今天醒过吗？”林阳沙哑着声问  
“没有…”林曦摇摇头“tay，吃点吧，你都好几天没吃了”林曦把粥递到弟弟手边  
“我不吃”林阳摇摇头“我吃不下”  
“吃不下也要吃啊，难道你想new醒过来以后你就倒下了？你还要继续照顾他的啊”  
听到姐姐这么说，林阳接过碗，仰头就灌  
林曦张张嘴，还好今天给他做的是白粥，不然按他这样灌，他自己就得先进急救室  
林曦看向床上的人，那个人比自己的弟弟情况更加糟糕  
郑明心已经睡了几日了，危险期已经度过，但是依旧未醒  
医生说，是他自己不想醒来  
“噗噗和饭卡，我送去爸爸妈妈那边了”林曦接过碗“爸爸妈妈说，你好好照顾new，孩子他们一定会看好，不会出事的”  
“嗯，多加点保全…”在这件事上，林阳回了神，那个人就是利用孩子和他来伤害郑明心的，所以一定要确保孩子的生命健康不会受到威胁  
“你放心，直到你把人揪出来之前，孩子我们都不会让他去幼儿园了，就在家里。为了不让他们起疑，gun把奇萌也送了过去，还请了奶奶学校的老师给他们上课，他们一时半会儿觉得新鲜，不会有什么疑问”  
“辛苦你了，姐”  
林曦把手搭在林阳肩上用力“现在最重要的还是new”  
“嗯”  
林阳握紧他的手，然后又碰到了他手腕上的旧疤痕  
那里的疤痕很深，也很多，交错着，可以想象到动刀子的人力气有多大，他当时是真的想死，还好阿塔潘及时发现了  
他一遍又一遍的抚摸着那里，试图把疤痕抹平，他似乎魔怔了，每一次看，都要细细的抚平那伤口  
“别弄了，都要破皮了”林曦不忍直视，她心痛弟弟，更加心疼因为弟弟而遭罪的郑明心  
她都知道了，当年郑明心要离婚的原因  
曾经她恨过郑明心的，因为弟弟在离婚之后低落了好长一段时间，后来因为照顾噗噗才强打起精神来  
可如今她知道了，郑明心要离开的原因，他是被逼着走的，而原因是因为自己弟弟的变态粉丝  
所有人知道这件事后的第一反应都是心疼与害怕，那个人，如果真的是那个人，当时那个孩子才高中啊，高中就已经可以把郑明心逼上绝路，多可怕  
“姐姐”  
林曦看向门口，是GMM公司的人来了，走在前头的是宁  
“你们来啦”  
“嗯”  
郑明心出车祸这件事闹得很大，上了报纸，根本压不下去，yui妈也在看到报道后第一时间赶到医院为他们处理后续问题  
那个时候，yui妈才知道事情的原委  
纵使是yui妈，在听到这样的事情后，第一反应也是胆颤心惊，她立刻打电话给台长报告这件事，当天台长在保证了所有人安全的情况下，报了警，请了警察过来彻底在GMM彻查了一遍，真的在公司，找到了几个针孔摄像头  
整个公司陷入了恐慌，不知道这些是属于一个人的还是属于几个人的  
若是属于一个人的，那就是威胁郑明心的那个疯子的，如果不是，那意味着他们公司的其他艺人也同样有这样的疯狂粉丝  
所以现在，只要艺人出行，都必须配备大量的安保保证艺人安全  
“New还没醒吗？”  
“嗯，还在睡”林曦代为回答  
“tay，不要担心，他可能太累了，多睡了一会儿而已”宁的手搭在他的肩膀“倒是你，好好照顾自己”  
“嗯”  
林曦见他应了，却也放心不下，这两天她都劝了多少回了，林阳应是应了，可是依旧是不听劝  
“你们来啦”  
众人回头，见是钟鹏，今天该是他来替阿塔潘的班了  
大家在病房里聊了一会，就被林阳赶出去了，说是人太多会打扰到郑明心休息。大家也知道林阳现在敏感的很，也就顺着他的话走了  
“P’tay这样都多久了”mook问  
“出事那天开始就这样了”钟鹏低头  
“…人查到了吗？”  
钟鹏摇摇头“根本没办法查，她又没有真的下手，充其量只能算是威胁恐吓，况且那都是三年前的事情了，根本无从查起”  
“那蛋糕呢？那能查了吧”  
“蛋糕经手人太多了，要真的查，那些粉丝都要受到牵连，我想，new也不想这样吧”  
“那就没办法了吗？！”mook生气的问“总不能真的让她逍遥法外，她能这样做一次，就肯定有第二次！难道就让她成为一个定时炸弹吗！？”  
“…也不是，不能查”  
“有办法吗？”  
“…我暂时不能说，但是警察那边有头绪了，你们放心吧，但是最近出通告都要小心点”  
“当然了”  
他们也很害怕，毕竟anti粉他们都有，就怕温温的事情被传了出去，他们的anti粉也效仿  
“阿心！？阿心！医生！医生！！”  
在走廊上的人一怔，随即害怕，怕传出什么不好的消息  
“医生！医生！”林阳跑了出来，然后抓住了钟鹏“鹏，叫医生！快去叫医生！阿心醒了！他醒了！”  
“!!!好好好，我去叫我去叫！”  
林阳看他去找医生，立刻跑回房间回到郑明心身边，这一次，他不会让郑明心轻易的离开自己身边一步了，即使要离开，也不能太长时间  
“阿心，阿心”  
“唔…”  
“阿心阿心，听到我说话了吗？”  
“…听到了….”  
郑明心缓缓睁开眼，失去焦距的瞳孔逐渐聚焦，他看向旁边的人  
那脸…有些熟悉，好像是在…开学典礼上见过？  
“你…”  
“阿心！阿心…”  
林阳眼泪止不住流，他这几天一直在怕，怕郑明心熬不过去  
“你..你别哭…”郑明心有些无措，这人，怎么回事呢  
正在这时，一群医生跑到了病房，林阳连忙让位给他们检查  
一连串的检查，医生宣布郑明心度过了危险期并且没有其他的并发症  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“郑明心…”  
“很好”医生直起身子，看向林阳“林先生，那这里就交给你了”  
“好，好谢谢医生！”  
林阳凑上去，握住了郑明心的手“阿心，阿心”  
郑明心微微皱了眉，然后抽回了自己的手  
林阳的手心落了空，微怔着看向他“阿心…你还要…这样和我保持距离吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我们离婚的原因小滚都告诉我了，阿心，你为什么这么傻啊..”  
“离婚？！”郑明心不敢置信的瞪大双眼  
等会儿等会儿，谁能告诉他，他一个大好青年，刚刚考进了泰国最高学府的准朱拉学生怎么就变成了个离了婚的失婚青年了！？  
“是啊，阿心..我”  
“等会儿”郑明心觉得头好痛，也好晕啊“你是谁啊？！”  
“…我，我是谁…？”  
“你是谁啊！”  
刚进来的准备探望清醒了的郑明心的人，此刻只见林阳嘴大的可以塞下一个鸡蛋了，下一秒，他又跑向钟鹏“鹏！鹏啊！快叫医生回来！回来！！！！！”  
没走多远的医生又被拉了回去  
郑明心看着医生又回来了皱皱眉  
“郑先生，请您如实回答我的问题”  
“好的”  
“请问您的名字是？”  
“郑明心——Thitipoom Techaapaikhun”  
“嗯..请问您知道自己的第二性别是什么吗？”  
“…OMEGA”  
“那请问您今年，几岁呢？”  
“…18啊”  
“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“郑先生，您知道今年是哪一年吗？”  
“…2011？”  
“郑先生，今年已经是2026年了”  
“….卧槽！我穿越了！？”郑明心虽然受了伤但依旧敏捷的大脑粗略算了下“靠！？我老了15岁？？也就是…33了！？”  
“…”医生们面面相觑，最后点点头“您今年确实33岁了”  
无端端变成了33岁中年失婚男的郑明心还不能接受这个事实，明明他现在应该享受自己的大学时光，交一个年轻漂亮的Alpha或Omega或Beta，可现在，他是个33岁的大叔了？？？  
虽然他现在还是能交个18岁的年轻漂亮的Alpha或Omega或Beta，但是那就是老牛吃嫩草了啊…  
“林先生，我们建议还是先做个全面的精细点的检查，防止还出现什么症状吧”  
“好…好”  
郑明心还没回过神来就被人连人带床的推出了病房，然后在各个科室各个器材里走了一圈，等回到最初的地方的时候，天都黑了  
郑明心又见到了那个他穿越…醒过来之后见到的第一个人  
“怎么样？！”林阳不能跟着他去检查科室，所以一直在病房里面等  
“初步判断应该是记忆出现了损坏，小脑受到创伤导致的失忆，但也不排除是因为…心因性失忆，毕竟我们了解过病人…是有心理障碍的。是什么原因我们还要等进一步的结果”  
“好的…辛苦你们了”  
林阳送走了医生，回房的时候见到郑明心已经坐起来了，然后在果篮里面找东西吃  
就算是失忆了，喜欢吃这一点没忘啊…  
“你想吃什么？”林阳走过来问“我给你弄”  
“…不用啦”18岁的郑明心不习惯别人帮他  
“没关系，我也想吃”林阳拿起了两个苹果，和一个橙子“等着，我去洗一下”  
郑明心见他洗完回来，然后拿了个小刀开始削皮  
“……不如我还是…直接吃吧？”郑明心问，毕竟再这样削下去，他只剩苹果核可以吃了…  
“唔…”林阳也不太好意思了，但是没办法啊…他确实不太行  
他把苹果递过去给郑明心，然后开始了和橙子的斗争，还好剥皮他还是会的，一个完整的橙子被他剥了出来放到了桌上  
“你是我…前夫？”郑明心吃完了东西，挨在病床上看向林阳  
“…嗯”  
“…我们为什么离婚啊？你又为什么在这？”  
“…我们…”要告诉他吗？可是…那些事情他宁愿郑明心不知道“我们因为一些误会所以离婚了”  
“你出轨了？”  
“当然没有！我不可能出轨的！”  
“…那是我出轨了？”下一秒郑明心有立刻自我否认“不可能，我怎么样都不会出轨的”  
“反正，那些事情都过去了，你只要知道…我们两，不是因为谁出轨而分开的”  
“噢…”郑明心点点头，那还好，要是被他知道林阳出轨了，他大概会拿着刀切了他？  
十八岁的郑明心确实很冲动呢～  
“我们刚离婚吗？”  
“..不是，离了三年了”  
“这么久了？”  
“嗯…”  
“那我交新的伴侣了吗？”  
林阳听到这问题一愣，下意识的摇头“…我不知道…”  
“也是啦，你怎么会知道呢”郑明心表示理解，谁会跟自己前夫说自己有了新欢啊，那不是神经病嘛  
“你还有什么事情要跟我说的吗？”郑明心问“就，例如我现在是做什么的？”  
“你，你现在是GMMTV公司的一名艺人”  
“GMMTV？没听说过啊，不是GMM GRAMMY吗？”  
“是以前的Bang chanel”  
“哦…我竟然…做明星了？”  
“嗯”林阳笑了笑“你很红呢，我们..分开这三年，你在中国接了很多戏，你在中国也很有名”  
“哇…真的假的”18岁的郑明心还是个喜怒哀乐都挂在脸上的人，那时候的他没有进圈里浸淫，对这世界上所有的一切都抱着最美好的期待  
“还有呢还有呢？！”  
“你现在正在拍一部戏，叫《前·朋友》，因为你现在生病的原因，所以那边先拍了其他人的戏份”  
“啊…真不好意思…”  
“没事，等你回去再拍就好了”  
郑明心点点头“还有吗？除了工作外，还有其他吗？”  
“…有”  
“什么？”  
“我..我和你之间…”  
“嗯？”  
“我们有两个儿子”  
“什么！！！！”  
今天，十八岁的郑明心即经历过33岁失婚中年男后又迎来了更长的标签——33岁中年失婚男并且带着两个拖油瓶  
郑明心看过了林阳给自己看的儿子们的照片，大的那个确实很像他，小的那个也和林阳一模一样，他确定了，自己确实和林阳生了两个儿子  
生了两个儿子都能离婚啊…他们之间的误会得多大啊  
“那我们现在…怎么相处的？”郑明心很好奇，看起来林阳也不是特别讨厌他，他甚至能在林阳眼里看到对自己的爱，那既然他爱他，他们是怎么做到离婚的？？  
“我们…以朋友的方式相处的”林阳老实回答，确实啊，他们之前说好了要做朋友的  
“朋友？”  
“嗯”林阳点点头“在成为夫夫前，我们是朋友，是最好的朋友”  
“最好的朋友？”  
“对，最好的朋友，BF，BEST FRIEND”  
“BF？BEST FRIEND？”  
郑明心看向他，满脸不相信  
BF？神他.妈BF等于BEST FRIEND呢！ACTUALLY IS BOYFRIEND OK？  
等会儿，这句话怎么那么耳熟啊，在哪听过呢？？？  
失忆的第一天——郑明心，男，33岁，离异，有两个儿子，一个三岁，一个五岁  
人生真精彩啊o(╯□╰)o


	17. 我们复婚吧 02

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

无端端多出来的岁数要怎么适应呢，郑明心自己也不知道  
他头上包着绷带，看着镜子里面的自己，嫩得还是跟个十八岁一样  
看来说明星都是吃防腐剂长大的也没错啊  
“阿心？阿心！？你好了吗？”林阳见郑明心进了洗手间良久都没有出来，有点担心  
郑明心原本伤的就是脑子，最近也有晕眩的情况发生，他怕郑明心就这么晕在洗手间里了  
“我没事啦”郑明心洗了把脸“没事啦”  
他走了出来，林阳就在门口等着他“还会晕吗？”  
“不会呀”郑明心摇摇头  
“诶诶诶，不要用力摇，会晕！”  
“….好～”郑明心无奈笑了，觉得林阳太紧张了，把他当孩子似的的护着  
可对林阳而言，现在的他不能再让他的阿心有出事的机会  
他差点失去他，而且不是一次，是三次了，从那时候开始的自杀，到他们两离婚，到这次他车祸进院，这一次次的事故都让他愈发害怕  
他每天恨不得把他拴在裤腰上去哪都带着  
“我手机充好电了？”郑明心看向已经开了机的手机  
“嗯，但是你不能玩太久哦”  
“好好好～”  
郑明心拿着手机躺上床，他不知道密码，但是谢谢高科技，还有面部识别这件事  
郑明心粗略扫了扫，然后打开了自己的私信，里面已经爆满了关心他的讯息，有十八岁的他认识的也有不认识的。一一看过，回复的时候还咨询了林阳  
“嗯？”  
“怎么了？”林阳看向他，现如今他很敏感，只要郑明心一点不对劲他都能立刻反应过来  
“没事没事”  
说完他拿起手机看，这次倒看得小心翼翼了起来，不知为何他面对着林阳看这些东西会心虚…  
他不小心翻到了电话那栏，发现自己长期和一个叫Singto的人通话，少有间断  
“你知道..Singto是谁吗？”郑明心装作漫不经心的问  
林阳收拾东西的手一顿，随即有些不自在的回答“就，我们公司的人，是我们的弟弟”  
“弟弟？”  
郑明心状似了解的点点头，然后翻起了两人的聊天记录，他们每天都有聊天，而且都有互相说着当天做了些什么，明天准备做什么，这…俨然就是一对陷入爱情的小情侣啊  
哇…我真厉害，年下男啊…  
郑明心有些沾沾自喜，觉得就算自己变成了33岁的失婚男还带着拖油瓶，自己的市场还是很好呢～  
他点开了Singto的头像，见到了他的自拍  
哦吼！还真好看～  
果然，我真的很有眼光啊！  
他退出了聊天记录，去看自己的社交网络，刷了刷，看到了林阳发的那条「噗噗在等弟弟回家」的博，扁了扁嘴，emm，这什么意思啊  
想了想，头疼，索性不想了  
往下拉，看到了singto发的博，是自己和他一起拍的照片，什么话都没说  
咦，好像有点甜蜜…这什么不能诉说的爱意，只能暗搓搓的来啊…  
再往下翻，就见到了「welcome back，my fan」  
若是刚刚，郑明心还觉得是不是自己想多了，可是当他看到这条博，瞬间就确认了——原来自己真的有恋爱对象啊！还是同公司后辈啊！  
啊啊啊啊，好甜好甜啊～  
林阳见到郑明心突然抱着手机笑得一脸甜蜜的样子，有种不详的预感  
确实，他不详的预感在路上了  
没有人知道singto回来了，只有Jane等在机场门口  
Singto避开人群上了车，满脸的愁容  
“先回家吗”  
“去医院”  
“你这嗓子怎么回事！？”Jane听他沙哑的声音心疼“先休息吧！”  
“去医院”  
Jane抿抿唇，开着车去医院  
他知道singto生气自己瞒着他的事情  
郑明心的事情一开始闹的不大，Jane也不想拿他吃了蛋糕过敏，进院，顺便和林阳结合了的事情扰他心神  
但是终究还是瞒不下去的，在singto联系不上郑明心的第三天，他只好说了郑明心突然发情期，然后和林阳结合了的消息。这让他消沉了一晚，可就那晚，翻来覆去没能睡下的他翻开手机，看到了郑明心出车祸的事情  
他本想立刻回泰国，可是却不能让全剧组等着他，这样的他，郑明心一定不喜欢  
所以他紧赶慢赶的终于在最短时间内赶拍完，搭最早的飞机回来泰国了  
“他怎么样…”  
“嗯…就现在还在医院，但是我昨天去看他的时候他好很多了，不过不太说话，都是tay帮着说的，而且你知道的吧，他失忆了…”  
“……”  
“他好像..又开始很依赖tay了”  
“别说了”  
他心痛  
良久，一句“到了”让他睁开眼，看向人来人往的医院  
该去吗？如果进去之后，看到他和林阳依旧亲密的样子，那他要怎么办…可不去吗？不，他不能不去啊  
带着沉痛的心情，迈着沉重的步伐，他一步一步向郑明心所在的病房靠近  
走到门口，他已经听到了郑明心和林阳的谈话声，一如那些年，他们之间好像从来都没有他插足的地方  
Singto朝里面看了眼，发现不止他们两在，还有钟鹏和阿塔潘也在  
这固定搭配似的，就更没他落脚的地了  
“singto？”阿塔潘看到站在门口的singto，起身朝他走来  
“…p’gun…”  
“你怎么不进去啊？”阿塔潘好奇，他站在门口干嘛呢？  
“我..”  
“进来啊”  
阿塔潘拉着他的手腕走进了病房，迎着所有人的目光，最终，他看向了坐在病床上的郑明心  
他都能预想到郑明心会拿怎样的温柔目光但不带着一点其他感情的看他了……嗯？？？这温柔似水，满怀期待又带点欢喜的样子是怎么回事？？？？  
“你怎么现在才来啊”郑明心扁扁嘴问，还带着一点点撒娇的意思  
在场的人都被他这反应搞得摸不着头脑，都带着「你病糊涂了？哦…你确实现在脑子可能不太好使」的样子看他  
“你们怎么啦？！”  
“…是你怎么了吧？？”钟鹏嫌弃“刚刚那反应，我还以为回去以前你和呆子在一起的时候了呢”  
呃..难道这群人不知道自己正在和singto交往吗？？  
“唔…难道不应该吗？”郑明心试探着问  
“难道应该？？？”换来了更大的反应  
郑明心低头想了想，然后抬头看向singto“我跟你…”  
Singto的心没由来的开始狂跳，他觉得接下来的话肯定会让他要不上天堂要不下地狱  
林阳心跳也很快，他抓不准这个18岁的郑明心在想什么，而且刚刚他见到singto的样子，他太熟悉了  
“我跟你…不是情侣吗？”  
“…干”不知道是谁先说了句  
“噗”全部人看向唯一笑了出来的人“sorry，你们继续”  
阿塔潘背过身，他快要憋到窒息了  
“他、他不是！”林阳憋红了脸，干，他就知道这郑明心他现在摸不透！  
“不是？”郑明心露出怀疑的眼神“林阳，你确定吗？”  
“……”干，他还真的不确定  
“我的手机里面聊的最多短信的人是他，就连通话记录我们也是一天一通，有时候一天两通，我在短信里面都会跟他说自己的事情，他也是，而且…我们不是在社交网上面公开了吗？”  
“公开？什么时候的事啊？”钟鹏抱着吃瓜的心问  
郑明心低头在自己的手机上点点，然后递给他们看“呐，这不是吗？”  
这下连Jane都凑过去了  
「welcome back，my fan」  
“不是吗？”  
这有理有据的令人难以反驳  
林阳决定不跟一个失忆的人计较，他转过身来看向singto“你跟他解释！”  
此时此刻，singto的灵魂已经在天上了，但是这一句话又把他拉了回来，现在他就站在天堂与地狱之间的交界线  
解释，他们不是情侣，他好像错过了个很好的机会，但是说不准哪天郑明心就恢复记忆，到时候他岂不是也一样痛苦，还让郑明心觉得他骗了他  
可若不说，感觉这辈子就只能和他是好朋友了？？  
好难选啊，真的好难选啊  
“你说啊！”林阳暴躁起来了，一方面怕这是真的，另一方面…算了，他就是怕这是真的！  
“喂！”郑明心不满“你干嘛逼我男朋友啊！”  
“干！他不是你男朋友！”林阳觉得自己好像个炸弹，快炸的那种，只要有点火就能升天了，那个拿着火种的人就是singto，而郑明心就在旁边扇风  
“你不能这样啊！”郑明心扁扁嘴委屈巴巴的看他“虽然我们是前夫夫吧，但是你也不能阻止我去追求自己的幸福吧？”  
“…？？！我没有阻止你追求你的幸福，可是他就不是啊！”  
“…你又知道了…”郑明心嘟着嘴“我都带他去见我儿子了，我这不是有意要”  
“不是不是！”真的，钟鹏打死都不敢忘那天，林阳真的被郑明心气到跳脚的样子，跳得好高啊…  
“别吵吵了！”钟鹏抱住了林阳，给他顺气“我说你跟他置什么气，你又不是不知道他现在情况特殊，你别气到他头又爆血管了”  
“我才要爆血管了！”  
林阳看向singto，眼神有点凶  
“林阳！眼神别像吃人一样！”郑明心开口护崽  
“我…”singto一开口，全部人看向他“new，我确实..不是你的男朋友”  
“你看！”林阳激动起来又要跳了  
“啊…”  
听着郑明心略微失望的声音，林阳心脏一紧  
“但是如果new想的话，我也可以是的”singto走过去，伸出手  
这手小麦色的，瘦瘦的又修长，郑明心一怔，然后动起来  
“啪”  
郑明心回神，看向抓住了自己手的林阳  
林阳紧紧的看向他，抿着唇，一副受伤了的样子  
Emmmm，有点内疚可如何是好  
林阳的劲儿有点大，紧紧的握着他  
“P’tay还是让new自己选比较好吧？”  
“他现在失忆了，做的决定不一定是他真正想要的决定”  
“可因为失忆了，所以当下的情绪才是他最真实的反应不是吗？”  
“……我们出去聊！”  
林阳松开了郑明心的手，转而拽着singto往外跑  
“我，我去看看啊”Jane不放心，觉得林阳或许会恼羞成怒的揍singto  
“那我也去好了”钟鹏也不放心，怕Jane从中做梗，毕竟这些事都是他们之间的事情，别人插什么手呢  
四个人的离开让这房间突然空旷了  
阿塔潘也终于笑完了走回郑明心身边  
“吃吗？”阿塔潘把苹果递过去  
“不吃…”  
“那我吃”  
郑明心看他笑眯眯的样子，好奇问“你怎么那么开心啊？”  
“嗯？”阿塔潘看他“就，太开心了”  
这是郑明心住院后他最开心的时刻了，他知道singto的想法，也明白林阳的爱意，可是偏偏当事人却忘的一干二净，这就等于重新来过  
郑明心的记忆不知道什么时候会回来，有可能就一辈子都这样了，但其实他愿意郑明心记不起来的，毕竟那些回忆太痛苦  
记不起来了那就重新开始咯，没有了和林阳曾经的爱情，也没有把singto当弟弟的心情，重新来一次洗牌，感觉…也还不错？  
啊，他真是个魔鬼  
阿塔潘咬着苹果笑得发抖，反正无论是谁都好，谁能让郑明心开心的做自己，他就支持谁，管他的呢  
“你笑的好可怕…”  
“嗯？”阿塔潘回神，看向郑明心，然后捏了捏他的脸，这两天都被林阳养出了点肉了呢  
“放心，你知道我不会伤害你就好”  
面对着回到18岁的郑明心，33岁的阿塔潘总觉得自己在养孩子  
“他们怎么还没回来啊？”  
“谁知道呢”阿塔潘咬了口苹果，最好他们是能打起来，不然这戏哪好看呢～啊～他还真的看热闹不嫌事大呢～  
“唔..滚滚，你去叫林阳回来好不好？”  
嗯？难道还是林阳比较占便宜吗？  
“叫他回来，我饿了…”郑明心捂着肚子，正好，里面发出来「咕噜噜」的声音  
啊～感情就是个铲屎官的人设啊～  
阿塔潘看他的样子又像是看儿子一样的慈爱了，他拍了拍郑明心的脑袋“好，我叫他回来～”  
啊～他要快点把他家妞妞的铲屎官喊回来了呢～饿到他家儿子了怎么办～


	18. 我们复婚吧 03

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“你什么意思？！”林阳问  
走到走廊上的两人各占一边，林阳怒的不自觉就释放出自己的信息素  
“就，字面上的意思啊p”singto也不甘示弱，清香的竹子味抵抗着那浓烈的酒香，两股信息素的结合还意外的和谐  
“你喜欢阿心”  
“我以为这已经显而易见了”  
“……”  
“P，你保护不好他，自然有人能保护”singto笑了笑，他们都知道彼此在说什么  
“……我不会让这些事再发生了”  
“那还是等p处理好之后再说这些话？”singto勾勾嘴角“好听的话我也会说的，p别让我觉得你只会说”  
“Singto！”钟鹏觉得这句话过了  
“呵…”singto看了眼钟鹏“您也没好到哪里去啊p”  
Singto站直“在他最需要你、最需要你们的时候，你们没有给到他绝对的信任，而我，从一开始，就选择无条件的站在他身边，我只是比你迟了一点来到他面前而已…以前我输在起跑线上，可现在不一样了，你和我，都一样”  
都一样，甚至刚刚郑明心的手还想给他牵  
“P，如果这是他的选择，作为「前夫」，你该祝福我们才是”singto笑了笑，林阳往常没觉得他的笑容那么挑衅，可如今，好危险  
“p，我会对噗噗和饭卡很好的，饭卡很喜欢我不是吗？我想噗噗也会一样的”  
“不会的！”林阳握紧了拳头，在这一点上，他很相信自己的大儿子  
“P，那我们之间就，公平竞争好了”  
“……”  
见林阳不回答，singto笑笑“p是怕了吗？”  
“公平竞争就公平竞争！！”  
“那个”阿塔潘探了探头“你们聊完了吗？”  
“怎么了？”singto和林阳同时问  
“就，妞他饿了”  
“好”林阳回答“我现在进去”  
林阳进了房间，阿塔潘走上前和钟鹏一起看向singto  
“P’gun也是来劝我不要追吗？”singto的样子有些无奈  
“不”阿塔潘摇摇头“我很支持你啊”  
“宝宝！？”  
“只要妞选你，只要你对他好，我又有什么理由劝你呢？”  
钟鹏一直在阿塔潘背后拉着阿塔潘的衣摆，可阿塔潘全部都无视掉了  
Singto愣了愣，随后笑了，这次非常真心“p’gun果然是最明事理的”  
不明事理的某某和某某膝盖有点疼  
“不过我不会帮你哦”阿塔潘话说在前头“我虽不劝你，但是我也不会帮你，放心，我也不会帮p’tay的，这是你们之间的公平竞争嘛”  
“当然”singto点点头表示理解  
“行了，那我就没什么事了”  
阿塔潘点点头，然后把背后那只作恶的手抓住“回家”  
“诶诶诶？？”  
Singto见阿塔潘拉着钟鹏走了，笑了笑，然后进了房间  
林阳已经把东西都放好了，推到了郑明心面前，全部都是林阳家里的大厨做的，每天都变着花样的给郑明心进补  
“嗷，sing”  
“New”singto走过来坐在了病床上“这两天我可能会有点忙，但是我能来的，我会来的，不能来我也会给你发短信打电话，你好好照顾自己哦”  
郑明心点点头“好”  
见郑明心跟小猫似的，singto心都化了“那我就先回去了，你好好休息”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“那..拜拜”  
“拜拜～”  
目送singto离开，郑明心才低头吃饭  
“…你很喜欢singto吗？”林阳闷闷的问了句  
“…emmm好像也没什么好不喜欢的吧？他喜欢我啊”  
“那你就要喜欢他了吗！？”  
“你干嘛啊”郑明心扁嘴“这么生气做什么”  
“…因为，因为…”林阳心一横“因为我很爱你啊！”  
郑明心抬头看他”…你…你以前也是这么直接的吗？”  
“他不也一样！怎么到我这里就不行了！？”  
“没有啦…”郑明心不好意思的笑笑“只是你之前不是说我们是以好朋友的方式在相处吗？嗯？BF？BEST FRIEND？”  
“……”什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚，痛啊！  
想起郑明心怀疑自己和singto正在交往的误会，林阳没好气的说“那你怎么就不怀疑一下我和你之间其实根本没离婚”  
“嗯嗯？？？”郑明心肉丸都没吞下去，看着林阳呆滞“没离…吗？”  
“……离了！”气死了，这个郑明心比之前那个还气人  
“哦…”  
过了一会儿，还是不服气的林阳问他“你对BF就没什么怀疑的吗！？”  
“…当然…也有啦”  
“还有你对你身上有我的信息素不怀疑吗？！”  
“蛤？！！”郑明心差点被这句话呛死“我身上你的信息素？？？”  
“……你该不会没闻到吧……”  
郑明心用力闻了闻，确实哦！他身上怎么不是纯粹的巧克力奶香了？！这酒心巧克力的味道啊！  
“怎么回事啊！？”郑明心傻眼了“我我我我我？我们？我们不是离婚了吗？？？？我们还流行离婚之后时不时出来打个炮？？？”  
………….这什么跟什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
林阳要抓狂了  
“不是！”  
“那你说清楚啊！”  
“……你车祸之前，过敏进了医院，因为过敏引起高热诱发了发情期提前，我…我当时在…所以就，就这样了”  
“…我能问一句吗？”  
林阳看了他一眼“问”  
“我是自愿的吧？”  
“…….是是是！！！”咋地，他还能强了不成？？“你自愿的！非常自愿的！”  
“自愿的就自愿的嘛..这么凶干嘛啊，活像我逼你似的…”  
顿了顿  
“不会真的是我逼你的吧？？？”  
林阳累了，林阳觉得今天不太适合出门  
“两厢情愿的！两厢情愿你懂吗！？”  
“懂懂懂懂懂懂懂”  
看着郑明心没心没肺的样子，林阳只有满腔无奈的情绪  
他现在想他想起来却又不敢让他想起来，怎么就那么刚好回到18了呢，他要是回到28那该多好，正是他们最浓情蜜意的时候  
“怎么啦？还在想哦”郑明心擦了擦嘴“别想啦，没什么好想的”  
林阳抓住了他的手，又摸到了他手腕上的伤疤  
“阿心”  
“嗯？”  
“我一定..一定会好好的保护你”  
“啊？”  
看他什么都不知道迷茫的样子，林阳笑了笑，凑上前去，在他额头留下轻轻一吻  
“阿心，我爱你”  
“……”  
干嘛呀，怪羞人的  
郑明心没在医院几天就出院了，毕竟剧组那边耽搁不得  
自从郑明心出事后，剧组就加了大量的人来维护剧组的安全，也不再开放粉丝探班  
林阳不敢松懈，每天都会送他上下班，甚至又搬回去郑明心对面的那套房子  
那套房子和郑明心那套是他们未交往时一起买的，一层两房，只是后来两人结婚了就搬走了，离婚了，林阳又不愿意住回去了  
但是现在，又能用起来了  
Singto不是能经常陪伴在郑明心身边，但是每天都会和他通电话，林阳在的时候还能借故打断他，可若林阳不在…那就说不准了  
郑明心虽然没了记忆，不知道要怎么去演戏，但是好在角色的设定和他18岁时的性格差不多，加上他在医院已经背好了台词，总算是有惊无险的把剩下的戏都拍完了  
剧拍完了，所有人开始准备真人秀的事情  
“这个真人秀我们公司没有剧本，只有任务，全部由你们自己来cue流程，我们这边只负责拍摄”yui妈把真人秀的资料发下去  
“你们可以看看韩国和中国的参考”  
Yui妈环视一周，最后看向郑明心“new，你可以吗？如果不行，Me可以帮你推了”  
“不用”郑明心摇摇头“反正也不是什么难的事情嘛，而且好像很好玩啊”  
“那好，那你..要小心啊”yui妈其实有点担心的，但是现在所有的人都主张不让郑明心知道以前的事情，所以她也只能多提醒郑明心注意安全  
“知道啦Me”  
“你们磨合一下吧，我先走了”  
“拜拜Me”  
Yui妈一走，大家安静了会儿就开始躁动起来了  
“New，给”singto从包里拿出了颗糖果递给他  
“哇…”郑明心接过，然后眨巴着眼看他“谢谢你sing！你真好～”  
“你看看喜不喜欢，不喜欢我还有其他味道”  
“喜欢喜欢喜欢～蜂蜜味的我最喜欢了～”  
“阿心！”  
“啊？”郑明心回头，看坐在他旁边的林阳“怎么啦？”  
“来吃水果”说着从自己的包里面拿出了一盒已经处理好的水果，里面有芒果西瓜水蜜桃，林阳还拿出了个叉叉递给郑明心“多吃水果身体好，糖还是要少吃的”  
“噢..好吧”  
“new”  
“嗯？”郑明心又转了回去“怎么了？”  
“给，你爱喝的可可榛子星冰乐，还冷着呢，试试？”  
“哇～”郑明心惊喜的接过，喝了一大口“好爽！sing你真好～谢谢你～你怎么知道我爱喝的～”  
“我当然知道啦”singto笑了笑“你所有的事情我都知道的”  
“你还有什么招吗？”钟鹏凑过去，在林阳耳边问  
“我、我包里还有一壶乌龙茶..”  
“……郑明心最好是爱喝噢”  
郑明心当然不爱喝，25岁的时候不爱喝，30岁的时候也不爱喝，更别说现在只有18岁的他就更加不爱喝了！  
“Singto太了解他了，跟你一样”  
“你能不能说点好听的？！”  
“Emmmm”钟鹏想了想“起码你为了他身体好？”  
“……我谢谢你哦”  
“不客气，兄弟嘛”  
林阳没好气的看了他一眼，而那头已经开始约饭了  
“那今天晚上我们一起去？”  
“好呀好呀～”  
“去哪里？”林阳凑过来问  
“嗷，sing说有家吃华夫饼超好吃的，说带我去～”  
“……刚病好不要去吃啦”  
“好像离我住院已经隔了一个月了诶”郑明心扁扁嘴控诉“这样都不行林阳你太霸道了！”  
“……”  
“是啊”singto笑了笑“p，可别太专制了”  
“不管他”郑明心回头，继续和singto商量“那就你开车可以吗？我今天没车呢～”  
“为什么啊？”singto记得郑明心是最不喜欢坐别人的车了  
“唔，就他啊”郑明心努了努嘴“他不给我开车”  
Singto看了眼林阳，然后明白了，上次郑明心就是因为车出事的，林阳现在是过度保护了  
他点点头，毕竟车祸这件事也在他心里留下了阴影“那等一下一起去停车场吧～”  
“嗯嗯～”  
见郑明心和Singto聊得火热，钟鹏又凑上去靠在某个炸药包的耳边问“诶……他们去吃华夫饼了诶，你要回家喝醋吗？”  
“喝醋？”林阳冷笑“老子要放炸药！”  
看着林阳低头在手机上点点，又回头看了他一眼，钟鹏瞬时间有种不详的预感……  
早知道…刚刚就不惹他了，这趟浑水他真的不想淌  
跪了JPG.


	19. 我们复婚吧 04

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“我说…这就是你的……炸药？”钟鹏窝在一个角落里，拿着菜单当掩护，果然不能对林阳抱有太大的期待，毕竟这人之前和郑明心谈恋爱的时候一帆风顺得很。他无语的看向林阳“你要来逮人就自己来啊，干嘛扯上我们两啊…”  
“给我打掩护啊！”林阳一点都不心虚的回答  
“啧，你就不想想，郑明心愿意跟你走啊？就不怕他生气？！”  
“所以你们要好好掩护我啊”  
阿塔潘在旁边听着两兄弟之间的对话，无语望天，这个鬼鬼祟祟的样子，被发现是迟早的事情好吧……  
“你说说这里的华夫有什么好吃的，还不如回家我做饭呢！”  
“人家吃的是华夫吗”钟鹏撇撇嘴“人家吃的是情调”  
“情调？！这里还不如隔壁中餐厅呢！”  
“喂，人家好歹也是榜上有名好吧”钟鹏没好气，觉得林阳现在只要扯上singto脾气就不好，看东西也偏颇  
钟鹏远远看着两人相谈甚欢的样子，摇摇头，吃情调…怕是只想吃对方吧…  
这句话钟鹏可不敢说，说了林阳得neng死他  
那头singto瞄了眼对面的那桌用菜单遮住自己的一行人，叹了口气，真的盯得太紧了，林阳现在的防守铁壁铜墙一般，如果不是怕郑明心会生气，估计他都会跑来拼桌  
“怎么啦～”郑明心看他叹气的样子担心“是哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没有”singto摇摇头“就是…觉得new你，太受欢迎了”  
“嗯？”郑明心听不懂，歪着脑袋看他  
“好吃吗？”singto不在这件事上多说，既然林阳他们不过来打扰，他就当自己看不见好了。  
他给郑明心递了杯水“别吃太快了”  
“嗯嗯！”郑明心点点头“好次！”  
Singto看他伸出舌头把华夫饼上的奶油舔掉，顿时觉得小腹一阵燥热  
“…慢慢吃”  
郑明心听到他哑了声，把桌上的水推过去“喝点柠檬水吧，你嗓子都哑了”  
“..好”Singto端起杯子灌了一大口的冰水，看着幸福的吃着华夫的郑明心，眼神里尽是看不懂的情绪  
现在还不行呐…他的new还没能完全接受自己，再等等吧，还要再等等啊  
林阳一直注视着那头的动静，刚刚还特意带上了隐形眼镜，所以singto的一举一动他都清清楚楚的看到了  
同样作为一个男性Alpha，他自然知道那样的眼神代表着什么  
singto对于郑明心的占有欲很强烈，即使郑明心身上还残留着自己的味道，可对于强大的Alpha而言，那残留的味道几乎可以等于无  
没有办法，那次林阳还是控制了自己，没有在郑明心体内成结，那信息素现在基本对singto没有任何震慑力  
真的，气死了  
一想到接下来的时间singto还要和他们一起参加综艺节目，那不是硬生生多了很多机会给他吗？！  
“鹏！”  
林阳回头，正好看到钟鹏勺了一勺雪糕正准备喂给阿塔潘  
“阿来？！”  
“…你看他们！”林阳决定无视掉朋友们的举动  
“…”钟鹏和阿塔潘看向那边，然后愣住了  
“鹏？”  
“你怎么在这？”  
林阳浑身一僵，然后慢慢转过去，看向已经发现了他的郑明心和singto  
“呵呵呵呵…阿心……”  
“你跟踪我？”郑明心皱眉，觉得自己现在就像个出来和朋友约饭还要被老爸管着的未成年孩子  
“没有没有！”林阳矢口否认，然后看向朋友们，突然庆幸有先见之明的把钟鹏他们带上了，捂着良心——抱歉佛祖，为了我的幸福，请你原谅我，阿弥陀佛阿弥陀佛……  
“他们要我陪的！”  
“他们？要你陪？”郑明心看向钟鹏和阿塔潘“小情侣出来约会加上你这个电灯泡？”  
“…对咯！”谎话开了头，那就只能继续圆下去了。  
林阳站起来，好像很生气似的朝郑明心控诉“他们真的好过分啊阿心！他们出来约会竟然叫我来打掩护！”  
“……”  
你变了林阳，你再也不是以前那个天真活泼又善良的小伙子了  
为了老婆你竟然这样对待好友！  
钟鹏憋着气看他，没想到有一天会被林阳卖了  
“但是！”林阳看到钟鹏的「友善」的目光，话锋一转“但是！作为他们最好的朋友，我不该这样做的，所以，我决定，离开这里，给他们过二人世界，顺便帮他们把单给结了”  
“……对不起啊呆子，我们粗来约会还要叫上你，真的，我做兄弟太不对了”钟鹏一脸「我错了，我真的错了」的表情“你放心，我们领会你的好意了，我们在这里多待一会儿，你有事就先走吧，账单我迟点发给你”  
“……”  
阿塔潘别过脸，真的看不下去了，这两傻子  
郑明心挑挑眉，他要真的信了，才是傻子呢  
singto没想到林阳这么瞎的话都能说出来，而且钟鹏还能打配合  
“阿心…”  
“嗯哼？”郑明心好奇，他现在还能说些什么话来  
林阳挠挠头，都胡说八道那么多了，不把郑明心拐回家那就太亏了“你看我们在这里也不好打扰他们，你吃好了吗？不如我们回家吧，正好我开车过来了啊，顺路嘛”  
Singto眉头一皱，发现事情有些偏离了他的预想“我带new出来的，我会带他回去的”  
“那多不好”林阳笑笑“你看看这都多晚了，晚上开车不安全，何况我和阿心住一起是吧，方便嘛”  
“可是”  
“不用可是啦～哥哥们可不能让你这么晚回家是吧～让哥哥担心多不好”林阳大手一挥，把郑明心拉到自己身边，手搭在了郑明心的腰上用力一搂，就将他搂在怀里，还仗着比他高一厘米今天还穿了内增高的运动鞋，成功让郑明心大鸟依人了一次“那我们先走啦～阿心，走吧，回家！”  
“啊啊？”郑明心连话都来不及说就被人拉走了，他转头对singto抱歉一笑，回过头又开始和林阳吵起来  
“你干嘛这样啊！”  
“什么这样？哪样？这样吗？”说完更用力的往自己的方向抱他  
“不是！！你你你你你”  
“好啦好啦不要生气哦，生气有皱纹上镜就不好看了”一边说着一边拿手用力把郑明心的头靠在自己身上  
“谁，要，关，心，这，些，啊！”郑明心用力想要挣脱，可林阳力气太大了  
“我关心啊！别气坏了啊，气坏了我心疼啊，这样吧，带你去吃你最最最喜欢的芝士蛋糕好不好？”  
“……”一秒，怀里叽叽喳喳的人就歇气了“……芝士蛋糕？”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
“……好吧，看在芝士蛋糕的份上”郑明心扁扁嘴，真正意义上的靠在林阳身上依人了，毕竟为了芝士蛋糕，他能委屈一下的  
“走吧走吧”  
看着郑明心被林阳带走了，钟鹏挑挑眉，很不错嘛，从敌方军营夺回了主动权。他看向被抢走了郑明心的狮子，上前搭上他的肩膀“没关系的nong，你要知道，你们就算站在同一起跑线上，林阳还是会比你稍微的，有那么一点的，优势”  
singto抿唇，最后笑笑“p，我不信优势”说完，转身离开  
“可怜诶～”钟鹏摇摇头“服务员菜单！”  
“宝宝，来来来，不要客气，我请客，呆子买单！”  
——“ling”  
“你有短信诶”郑明心坐在副驾上，看到了林阳包包里发亮的手机  
“帮我看一下”  
“哦”  
郑明心打开，见到钟鹏发了长长的一封账单过来  
“靠！”  
“怎么了？”  
“钟鹏这个人精！坑我们那么多钱！”  
“嗯？”林阳一愣，转头看他“你刚刚…说什么？”  
“我说钟鹏啊！你看他真的不客气诶！点这么多！”郑明心森七七的把手机递给他看“点这么多最好吃的完！”  
“……”林阳手揉了揉眼，把眼泪揉了回去  
“怎么了？”郑明心看他揉眼睛，想了想一拍大腿“别哭！看我之后怎么坑回去！”  
“扑哧”林阳笑了，觉得这次钟鹏坑他再多钱也值得了  
“你笑什么啊！”郑明心扁扁嘴，他在为他抱不平诶，笑这么开心做什么啊！  
“你也是的……干嘛真的……”郑明心看着他喃喃  
“对不起”  
“嗯？干嘛道歉？”  
“刚刚，我骗了你，其实是我拉着他们来的…我只是…不想你和singto…嗯…你知道的吧”  
“呃…嗯……”  
“我当时…没想到更好的办法了”  
“所以你就这样给他坑啊……”郑明心觉得他傻  
“如果给他坑能让你跟我走也不错”林阳放松下来“比起那些，你才是对我最重要的”  
郑明心脸上一热，心不听使唤的胡乱跳动着“…………你能不能正常点”  
刚刚的气氛瞬间就没了，林阳叹了口气，在破坏气氛这方面，郑明心好像比破坏食物更有天份？  
“…………别随便人家给个华夫饼就跟着跑了，噗噗都不会这么干”  
“切……”郑明心嘟囔着“你就是见不到得有人喜欢我…”  
“……我希望全世界的人都能喜欢你”林阳的手紧紧握住方向盘“这样你会很开心吧”  
他真的希望全世界的人都能爱他，不会伤害他，更加不会利用自己去让他痛苦  
郑明心一笑，随即看向他，即使现在是晚上，但是在他眼里好像有星光  
“当然啦～我当然想别人喜欢我～不过～即使有些人不喜欢我好像也没办法啊，我遇到的粉丝都是爱我的，可能有那么一点点的人不喜欢，那对于挽留不了的我也只能很可惜的说拜拜啦～他们错过了一个这么好的我诶～”  
他进娱乐圈的时间不长——变回十八岁后的他进娱乐圈的时间不长，但是他一直都觉得自己被人好好的保护着，就如同林阳  
林阳对他太好了，事事都亲力亲为，即使有时候他无意间看到网上有人骂他，林阳也会第一时间握紧他的手，看着他的眼睛说，「别听他们说的那些话，在我心里你就是最好的，谁都取代不了的，你只要知道还有很多很多人爱你就足够了」  
虽然他觉得林阳或许有事情在瞒着他，但是他却没有那么强烈的想要去知道到底发生了什么事，或许因为他知道林阳一定不会害自己吧  
再加上周围的朋友们一直都对自己很好，所以他一点都不会为了那些恶评而陷入烦恼  
林阳见他的样子笑了，伸手握住郑明心的手“你能这么想…就好…”  
“你干嘛啊？每次说到粉丝的问题你就变得怪怪的”  
“没什么”林阳摇摇头“怕你……怕你钻牛角尖啊”  
“不会啦～放心好了～我很强大的！何况我还有你们啊，只要我重视的人知道我好就够了，其他人要把什么奇奇怪怪的东西往我身上泼我也没办法，嘴长在别人身上，我只希望我身边的人不要因为这些话而难过”  
“你也不要难过，因为，这个世界上，还有我，很爱你”  
郑明心一愣，随即低头有些忸怩的闷声应了句“嗯”  
过了一会儿，或许察觉到了林阳的心情不像他想象中那样轻松，反而有些沉重，他反握住林阳的手“你放心啦～我很好的～”  
林阳紧紧的握住他的手，心都揪在一起了  
曾经他多乐观向上，对生活里面的一切都抱有希望，可是人言可畏，他们凭着一张照片就可以捏造无数的故事，把脏水都泼到他身上，伤害他，伤害他们，让他一点一点的把自己保护起来  
那时候无处诉说的郑明心有多痛苦？大概比他现在痛苦一百倍一万倍，不过还好，只要郑明心能开心，只要他能忘记那些不好的事情，纵使要他痛，他也甘之如饴  
“诶，林阳”郑明心摇了摇他的手“我们快去拍综艺了，可是..我还没见过孩子诶，能不能找一天，我们去见见孩子啊？”  
郑明心自从出事之后就没见过孩子了，一开始是因为他躺在床上昏迷，昏迷中孩子们见了他一次就立刻被送去林家保护起来。醒了以后他没休息多长时间又立刻进组了，也没见到孩子，过两天要去深山老林里面拍综艺又要见不着孩子了  
虽然对他而言多出来的孩子是有点荒谬的存在，但是一想到这个世界上还有两个和他血脉相连的小可爱，他就止不住的父爱溢出来  
“你..你想见孩子？”林阳一直没提出来见孩子就是怕他接受不了，毕竟之前让他接受自己已经33岁这件事也让他郁闷了很久  
“想啊”郑明心点点头“怎么样我都想见见他们啊”  
林阳点点头“好，我今晚和妈妈说一下，带他们过来好吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”郑明心开心了，坐正身子朝蛋糕店的方向去


	20. 我们复婚吧 05

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“你早点休息咯”林阳站在郑明心家门口“不要又玩手机，别给我看到你上线的通知”  
郑明心心虚一笑“知道啦知道啦！”  
“乖乖听话，不能看太多手机，头会痛的”林阳摸了摸他的头发“也不要打电话，那些电波对身体，特别是脑袋不好”特别是某人的电话  
“好好好”郑明心一一应下“好啦你快回去对面啦”  
“行，你关门吧，你关了门我再回去”  
“好好，拜拜啦”  
“拜拜”  
见郑明心关上了门，林阳才往对面走，打开门又看了眼对面紧闭的门，林阳才放下心来关上自家大门  
洗了澡，林阳就给家里打电话了  
“妈”  
「阳阳？这么晚了怎么打过来了？」林妈妈的脸出现在屏幕上  
“我想起来很久没给你们打电话了呀”林阳笑“在做什么呢？”  
「在陪他们看动画片呢」林妈妈笑了「你啊，你儿子跟你都一个性格的，晚上不爱早睡，这不，还在闹着呢」  
“还没睡吗？”  
「可不吗」虽然嘴上是这么说着，可是林妈妈的笑容就没下来过「你那两个儿子啊，调皮的不行，饭卡刚来家里的时候还有点拘束，可是噗噗闹腾，带着饭卡经常在家里闹起来，你爸爸可经常被他们两欺负呢」  
“是吗”林阳提起儿子笑得更温柔了“饭卡..妈，饭卡要你多照顾了”  
「唉」林妈妈知道儿子对饭卡多有亏欠，就如同郑明心对噗噗有亏欠一样「你啊..送他来的时候他不知道多慌，一直想要找爸爸…我们又没办法…还有，你怎么就不跟他说呢..说你是他爹地，还好有噗噗在，噗噗那些天在我们家里找出来你的相册，就是里面都是心心照片的那几十本，噗噗一本一本跟他说你们的故事呢，也亏你当时谈恋爱的时候花心思，做了那些小日记，噗噗就给他说啊，说你们谈恋爱的故事，不然饭卡都不知道要闹到什么时候呢」  
“他识字了？”  
「是啊！」林妈妈也觉得神奇「很聪明呢！」  
林阳失笑，想起来郑明心去中国拍的电视剧放到泰国来的时候都有文字翻译，有的还有配音，大概是见多了，也听多了，所以才识字了  
“妈..我能见见他们吗？”  
「当然啊，你等等，我去叫他们过来」  
“好”  
屏幕开始晃动了起来，没一会儿，噗噗的脸就出现了  
「爹地！！」噗噗看到林阳的脸兴奋的大叫起来「爹地爹地！」  
“噗噗，想爹地了没？”  
「想～噗噗好想你！」噗噗隔着屏幕亲了亲他「爹地什么时候来接噗噗啊，我想见爹地了！」  
“过两天好吗？”林阳正想着要怎么问他们呢，他的贴心儿子就问他了“过两天过来见爹地和爸爸好吗？”  
「爸爸！」提到郑明心，噗噗的情绪又上了一个层次「爸爸还好吗？爸爸的病好了吗？」  
“好了呀，但是呢..爸爸现在呢有些事情不记得了，所以到时候爸爸要是有什么事情忘记了，噗噗提醒爸爸好吗？”  
「好！」噗噗举起手「爸爸！要见弟弟吗？弟弟又跑去厨房偷吃了」  
“…弟弟偷吃这种事你要小点声说呀”林阳无奈的笑了“你这样弟弟脸皮薄害羞的会”  
「哦哦」噗噗「嘘」了一声，然后拿手捂着嘴巴朝林阳说「弟弟在厨房偷吃，爹地要见他吗？」  
林阳失笑“弟弟..弟弟想要见爹地吗？”  
「唔…」噗噗歪了歪脑袋「他可能比较想见爸爸吧，但是没关系！饭卡也很想见你的爹地！」  
说着噗噗已经拿着手机朝厨房跑一边跑一边喊「弟弟！弟弟！爹地的电话啊！弟弟！」  
手机屏幕上出现了噗噗和饭卡的脸，饭卡的嘴角边还有没擦干净的奶油  
“…饭卡”林阳的眼里有眼泪在打转，这就是他的饭卡啊，他都没好好看过饭卡，之前不知道，后来他心里事情太多了，满心满眼都是郑明心也没顾得上他，如今看起来，饭卡真的和他很像啊  
「唔..叔..叔叔..」饭卡怯生生的喊了句  
林阳心一紧，勉强笑了笑  
「叫什么叔叔！叫爹地！」噗噗在旁边拍了一下饭卡的脑袋，有些恨铁不成钢的样子「不是都跟你说了嘛！这是我们的爹地！不是叔叔」  
「唔」饭卡抱着脑袋委屈巴巴的「哥哥不要打我啦！」  
「我是你哥哥，是不是？」  
「是..」  
「我爸爸是你爸爸，是不是？」  
「是...」  
「所以我爹地就是你爹地是不是？」  
「……」这逻辑好像是对的，但是要反驳好像也不是不行  
「饭卡！？」  
「爸爸、爸爸又没有跟饭卡说过！」  
「你是不是还惦记着狮子叔叔呢！」噗噗生气了，这些天天天听着饭卡说他的狮子叔叔有多好多好，他真是恨不得爹地赶快来见饭卡，他保证爹地一定会比狮子叔叔好一千倍的！  
「唔…」  
眼见着两儿子要打起来了，林阳立刻出声阻止“好啦好啦噗噗不要凶弟弟”  
「可是...」  
“没关系的噗噗”林阳摇摇头，然后朝着饭卡温柔笑笑“饭卡没关系的，你想要叫什么就叫什么吧，没关系的，别和哥哥计较噢，哥哥只是太想你和爸爸了，这样吧，过两天你和哥哥还有奶奶一起来曼谷好吗？见见爸爸好吗？”  
「爸爸病好了吗？」  
“好了呢，他很想你们噢”  
「我也想爸爸了...」  
“那我和奶奶说，到时候就让奶奶带你们出来见爸爸好吗？”  
「好..」  
“那你们这两天不准吵架咯，要乖乖听奶奶话好吗？”  
「好～」俩孩子应下  
“那现在早点去睡觉好吗？”  
「好～」噗噗朝着屏幕亲了亲「爹地也要早点睡觉噢！」  
“好～噗噗快点带弟弟去睡觉吧”  
「嗯嗯！」噗噗把手机递给了奶奶，然后拉着饭卡的手朝房间跑「弟弟！来，今天哥哥跟你说爸爸和爹地的恋爱日记第三十六章！」  
「啊...」  
“妈”  
「诶」林妈妈回头看林阳「心心真的好了吗？」  
“好多了，只是..还是没记起来而已”  
「没记起来也好」林妈妈叹了口气「那些脏东西不记起来也好的」  
“可他..又几乎忘光了啊…”  
「儿子别灰心啊」林妈妈温柔笑笑「重新来过并没有什么不好的，那些痛苦的回忆就让他都忘了，从现在开始，你就让他的生命里只有快乐的回忆，这才是最重要的」  
“嗯…”  
「放心吧，一切都会好起来的」  
“会的…那妈，过两天就麻烦你带他们来曼谷吧，阿心想要见他们”  
「当然，你早点睡吧，我也要看那两个孩子了」  
“辛苦了妈妈”  
「行了，挂了啊」  
“拜拜”  
林阳挂了电话给郑明心发了短信，没收到回复，猜他大概是睡了。  
躺在床上看着天花板，想到现在所有人都在郑明心不知道的情况下一直在保护他，他也安心了不少，只是…他们都跟自己说过，温温…温温终究是他们之间的一个隐形炸弹，不定时的那种，如果不尽早解决，他们以后的日子只会更加难过  
“温温…”是时候要解决了啊  
第二天睡到中午的林阳慌忙起身，跑到对门敲门也没人应，打电话发短信也没回，给他们共同的朋友打电话发短信也没人知道郑明心去了哪里，这样的感觉有点糟糕，他连忙换了件衣服准备开车去找郑明心  
刚坐上车还没开动，郑明心的电话就到了  
“阿心你在哪？！”  
「嗷，我出来商场了啊」郑明心在玩具店里面走着「我在给儿子们挑礼物呢」  
“呼…”林阳松了口气，瘫坐在椅子上“你出去了也跟我说一声啊…你知不知道我很担心啊…”  
「啊.. 对不起啊，我本来想跟你说的，但是前两天我早戏你都送我去片场，觉得你肯定不够睡就没给你打电话了…」  
“你现在在哪个商场呢？”  
「在暹罗啊」  
“好，我过去找你，晚上一起吃饭好吗？”  
「好呀，诶，等一下…你知道我们儿子喜欢什么吗？我有点愁..不知道要给他们买什么好」  
『我们儿子』  
林阳从来不知道这四个字原来这么好听…  
“儿子..噗噗啊..给他买点拼图吧，他喜欢玩这种，饭卡就…“想起昨天晚上饭卡在厨房偷吃不抹嘴的样子，林阳笑了“饭卡…饭卡大概喜欢吃…”  
「那不就和我一样～」  
”是啊..和你一样“林阳低头笑了“你自己一个人逛要小心知道吗？”  
「知道啦～爸爸～」郑明心这些天都不知道听多少次了，听到耳朵都起疹子了  
“我说真的！你要记得诶”  
「好好好～我会小心的～不跟别人多说一句话OK？」  
“唉，乖乖等我啊”  
「好好好～快来吧～」  
挂了电话，郑明心拿起一套复仇者联盟的拼图“哇…复仇者联盟都完结了啊…”  
若不是真的看到日历已经更新，手机也换代了，他可能会觉得那天在医院里面上演的其实是一场恶搞大戏  
“是啊…复仇者联盟都已经完结了”  
郑明心回神，看向一旁，一位身穿工作服的导购站在他身边  
“呃…”  
导购小姐静静的看了他几秒，然后笑了笑“是买礼物给儿子吗？”  
“是..是啊，嗯..”  
“…孩子..多大呢？”  
“多大啊，五岁多快六岁了吧…”原谅他失忆了吧，他真的忘记了…  
“哦…”导购小姐若有所思的点点头，然后拿出了另外一盒拼图“这个吧，这是今年漫威出品的限量版，是整个漫威宇宙的拼图，他，孩子会喜欢的”  
郑明心接过拼图，看到上面密密麻麻的小人有点晕“这人也太多了吧..会看晕吧”  
“不会的”导购小姐笑了笑“我想应该不会的..他后面有顺序很容易拼”似乎是看郑明心不相信，导购小姐加了句“很多家长都买这个送给孩子当礼物，孩子们都很喜欢”  
“这样啊…那好吧，就要这个吧”  
郑明心把拼图递给她“帮我包装一下吧～谢谢～”  
“好的，请跟我来这边结账”  
郑明心看着她打包好，还用了可可爱爱的鲸鱼包装纸包装，拿了蓝色丝带绑了个小蝴蝶结  
“郑先生，刷卡还是现金呢？”  
“刷卡好了”  
“好的”  
刷了卡，接过礼物，郑明心多问了句“对了，请问你知道这附近哪里有蛋糕店吗？”  
导购小姐愣了愣，随即笑了笑“在那边，东区，有个很好吃的蛋糕店，您可以过去看看”  
“嗷～谢谢你哦～”  
“不客气，对了”导购小姐喊住要离开的郑明心，笑得格外温柔“那家店的招牌，是栗子蛋糕哦，您可以试试”  
“栗子蛋糕啊～”郑明心眯了眯眼笑了笑“谢谢你啊～导购小姐，你人真好～”  
“不客气，郑先生”  
目送郑明心离开，导购小姐的笑容一直在脸上绽放  
“喂，你笑的太可怕了吧”刚去了洗手间回来的同事推了推她“不想笑别笑了，把客人都吓跑了”  
她收起笑容看向她  
“行了行了，别看我，看得我一身冷汗的”  
“我要..请一段时间假”  
“又来？”  
“嗯”  
“喂，你在这样还不如不做了”同事没好气的说  
“那就不做了”她拿下自己的名牌放到桌子上“我辞职了”  
“啊？”看她不是开玩笑，她拉住人“喂喂喂，你来真的啊？”  
“真的，我要走了”她拉下了同事的手，往外走  
“喂！喂！”  
人是越喊越远了，最后没办法，她拿起那名牌去里面找经理  
“怎么进来了？”  
“经理”同事垮了脸“温温辞职了”  
郑明心在商场里面不急着去找蛋糕店，毕竟孩子还没说好什么时候回来呢，还不如再去逛逛其他的服装店给孩子添点衣服  
只是没逛多久，林阳的电话就来了  
「在哪呢？」  
“在看衣服呐～我看看啊..在三楼楼梯口旁边那家店”  
「等着我，我现在过去」  
郑明心又挑挑拣拣了几件衣服，林阳踩着拖鞋就进来了  
“这件不好，噗噗不喜欢绿色”  
“嗷，是吗”郑明心见他来了也不惊讶，两人开始在店里逛了起来，为孩子们选购  
两人每选一件衣服就要争吵一番，最后勉勉强强的给孩子们一人挑了一件小西装  
“走吧，我们去吃饭”  
“先去订个蛋糕啦”郑明心拉着他往东区走“我刚刚买东西的时候啊，那个导购小姐说东区有家店的蛋糕很好吃，我去订个蛋糕给饭卡”  
“嗯？那噗噗呢？”林阳可得为大儿子争取一下利益  
“呐～”郑明心举起手上的拼图“我给噗噗买了拼图，还是什么漫威宇宙限量版哦～是那位导购小姐给我选的，说是孩子们都很喜欢的”  
“是嘛”林阳接过他手上的礼物“那好吧，我们去蛋糕店给饭卡订个小蛋糕吧”  
“嗯嗯！”  
一说到蛋糕，郑明心整个人兴奋起来，甜点什么的最好吃了！  
到了店里，郑明心迫不及待的就朝店员询问“你好，你这里是不是有栗子蛋糕卖呀？”  
“是啊，是我们的招牌呢”  
“等一下”林阳抓紧了他的手“栗子蛋糕？！”  
“呃..嗯，怎么啦？”郑明心愣了愣，发现林阳脸色有点难看  
“你是说，那个导购小姐给你推荐…栗子蛋糕？”  
“是啊…怎么啦？”  
“你不能吃栗子蛋糕”  
“为什么？？”  
“你对栗子过敏，你上次进医院就是因为吃了栗子蛋糕”  
“…啊？”郑明心傻眼了  
“…阿心..”林阳看着他的眼神无比严肃“刚刚那个人，叫你来买栗子蛋糕的人，是女生吗？”  
“是、是啊”  
“年纪看起来很小，头发不长，个子也矮矮的？”  
“唔…”郑明心回想了一下，然后点点头“好像..好像是”  
没错了，温温  
林阳立刻把郑明心拉到身后，警惕的看向四周  
“怎么、怎么啦？”  
“…阿心，我们不在这里吃东西了好吗，我知道有其他地方的东西更好吃，我们去那里好吗？”  
虽然是询问的语气，但是郑明心觉得林阳并不想他作出反对  
他意识到可能出事了，刚刚那个导购小姐..可能有问题  
郑明心点点头，轻声说了句“好”  
林阳听他答应了，立刻揽着他快步离开这里  
“啧…”  
从旁边转角处走出来一个少女，她看着林阳把郑明心护得紧紧的，那手就不自觉的颤抖起来  
“Tatatatata..”少女将手上的戒刀一点一点的收回去，最后再看了眼离开的两人，嘴角抽了抽，然后转身离开  
不着急，总是有机会的  
呵


	21. 我们复婚吧 06

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

当满桌的美食摆在郑明心面前时，郑明心就忘了刚刚林阳脸色不好的事情，拿起了碗忌廉汤就开吃  
“我还有点公事，去打个电话”  
“嗯嗯，去吧去吧”郑明心不在焉的摆摆手  
林阳担心的看了他一眼，走到外面楼梯间，给钟鹏打了电话  
「喂？」  
“鹏，是我”  
「知道，怎么啦？」昨晚坑了林阳一顿饭的钟鹏，今天心情颇好  
“温温可能找上阿心了”  
「什么！？卧槽，这个疯子！」钟鹏现在听到温温的名字都会打一个冷颤「你怎么知道的！她来找郑明心了吗？！」  
“没有…今天早上阿心自己去了商场买东西，我过来找他的时候他说要去甜品店买蛋糕，本来也没什么，但是阿心说他要订一个栗子蛋糕…他说是商店里面的导购小姐推荐的”  
「啊…那也不能说明那是温温啊」  
“阿心的事情闹很大…基本闹到看新闻的都知道他栗子过敏。好，就算那个人不认识他，可是怎么会这么巧的就叫他买栗子蛋糕了？而且我问过阿心了，那个人的外表很像温温”  
「会不会…你反应过度了…」  
“就算是反应过度也好..我现在不能冒着任何失去他的风险”  
「那你要..怎么处理？」  
“我不知道，现在我除了寸步不离阿心外，我不知道还有什么方法可以让他避免受到伤害…温温最近都没有来见我，我也没有办法跟她沟通..”林阳一想到温温那些手段头皮就一阵发麻，再这么下去，他觉得他也要疯了  
「你放心，警察那边我们已经备案了，如果温温还有动作的话，他们也会有动作的」钟鹏安慰「你现在还是回去郑明心身边吧，过两天就去拍综艺了，到时候她也没办法接近郑明心，等拍完综艺，我们再找温温解决问题」  
“好..也只能这样了…”  
挂了电话，林阳站在楼梯间想了想，又给家里打了电话  
「喂？阳阳？」  
“妈，在干嘛呢？”  
「给你儿子收拾行李呢，他们昨晚就吵着要见心心了，说什么都要早点来，我拗不过他们，这不就给他们收拾一下，明天过来呗」  
想到温温，林阳有点不太想孩子过来了，万一出了什么事…他真的不敢去想，可是，郑明心想见孩子，而且孩子们也很久没有见过他们了，接下来还要去去拍综艺，那就更加见不着了  
「阳阳？怎么了？怎么不说话？」  
“妈…之前跟你说过的那个粉丝，温温，她..她好像又来了…”林阳只好把事情先说出来，多个人商量他好做决定  
「什么？！」林妈妈大惊失色。温温现在是他们所有人的重点防范对象，实在是她小小年纪手段太恶毒了。林妈妈在知道发生在郑明心身上的那些事之后直气得发抖，若不是因为她，她的儿子就不会离婚，更不会让她的孙子们小小年纪的就经历骨肉分离，更别提这几年她没有见过的小孙子了  
前段时间小孙子在学校被人说他是没人要的孩子，这件事她也知道了，若不是温温，他们家该有多幸福，若不是温温，他们家至于支离破碎吗？！  
「她又来做什么？！造的孽还不够多吗？！她还想做什么！」  
“妈..冷静点”  
「她来了吗？你报警了没？别放过她！」  
“没有…我没见到她…”林阳又把事情说了一遍“妈，孩子，要不别把孩子带出来先？我怕她…”  
「怕什么！？」林妈妈再温柔的性子也是个纯血Alpha，何况在没嫁给林阳他爸之前也是个顶顶厉害的人物，嫁了人以后才收敛了「我出来混的时候她还没出生呢！她要是敢来，看你妈妈我不neng死她！」  
“呃…妈，你冷静点”林阳也好久没见妈妈这个样子了，记忆中也就小时候他做错了事情，妈妈才会流露出大佬的气势  
「阳阳！逃避是不能解决问题的」林妈妈深呼吸，又变回了温柔似水的小女人「越怕她，她越来劲儿，你放心，见面，是要见的，心心想见，孩子们也想见，我这就加多点保全，一定保证连苍蝇都近不了身」  
“这..”  
「交给妈妈了，这安全问题，妈妈会好好安排的，你就顾好心心就好了」  
和林妈妈通过电话，他总算是心定了下来。  
回了包厢，打开门却没见到郑明心，这下子他人又乱了，转身就要跑出去找人  
“林阳！”  
林阳回头，看到郑明心站在不远处看他“你去哪啊？”  
一颗心又放回肚子里，林阳上前紧紧抱住他“去哪了啊，又不跟我说一声！你知不知道我很担心啊！”  
“我…我去洗手间啦…”郑明心的胸口感受到了林阳的心跳，可见他是真的很紧张了“对不起..我下次会和你说的…”  
林阳松开他，捏着他的脸“以后去什么地方都要跟我说听到没有！”  
“嗯嗯”郑明心乖乖的点头，然后笑了，只是被捏着脸，看起来有点滑稽“我们…继续吃？”  
林阳听到他的话无奈，拉着他回了包厢“吃吧，吃完…我们回家收拾一下吧”  
“收拾？收拾什么啊？”  
“儿子们明天回来，不用收拾吗？”  
“噢…”郑明心点点头，好像有点道理，然后埋头吃了起来  
林阳看他低头吃饭，原本就烦躁的心愈加乱，他眉头紧皱着想了很久，最后好像想通了什么，低头给谁发了个短信就继续陪着郑明心吃饭了，吃完饭，林阳开车，车内摇摇晃晃的，没多久郑明心就睡了  
“到了阿心”林阳拿手指轻轻碰了碰郑明心的脸蛋，挠了挠  
“唔嗯？”  
郑明心睡得有些迷糊，愣坐在原地半天才反应过来，他抬头看了看周围的景色……不对啊，他是又睡懵了吗？这地方，他不认识啊  
“不是回家收拾吗？”  
“是啊”林阳笑了笑“就是回家收拾啊”  
“……这好像..不是我家吧”  
“是你家”林阳肯定的点点头“我们结婚之后就是住在这里的”  
“……什么？”郑明心怀疑自己听错了“结婚？结婚之后住这里的…嗯？？我们要回的..是这个家吗？”  
“是啊，难道不是？我刚刚没说吗？”  
“…你有说吗？？？”  
“嗯..那现在说？”  
“嗯嗯嗯？？”先斩后奏可还行，猫猫一下子就清醒了，露出了自己自以为最凶恶的脸“你这样真的好吗？”  
“嗯…”林阳开始发挥他的嘴炮功力“阿心你想想啊，饭卡和噗噗回来了吧他们要怎么跟我们住呢？全部去我家还是全部去你家？还是说我们一人带着一个小孩呢？不管怎么想好像都是不太好的办法是吧？所以最好的办法是什么呢？那当然是我们住在一起啦，我们住在一起了，噗噗和饭卡就能一起玩了是不是？我们也不用想谁去谁家了是不是？但是呢我们现在住的地方呢是单身公寓是不是？放一个小孩还可以，两个小孩就很勉强了，再多我们一个大人那就住不下了啊，所以最好的方法是找一个地方，足够大，房间足够多，还已经布置好了的、熟悉的地方是不是？所以我们家是不是最好的选择呢？你说呢？”  
“…好像、好像是哦...”郑明心全程听着和他说Rap一样的语速，最后就听到了好多个「是不是」  
“对吧，所以走吧，我们下车回家布置一下吧，孩子们明天就来了呢”  
“哦..？哦好…”  
站在他们家客厅的时候，郑明心还是懵着的，总觉得自己不小心就被只大灰狼拐回家了？？？  
这夜深人静的…孤男寡男的…感觉好危险啊  
按照电视剧的套路……郑明心想了想，接下来是不是要问自己喝什么了？emmmm他可能会说有果酒，甜甜的，很适合我喝，但是其实度数很高，把我灌醉之后就这样那样！！最后我..我又怀孕了…然后又只能嫁给他！啊啊啊啊，林阳你不可以这样啊啊啊啊啊  
对了…我好像到现在都不知道自己当年怎么就嫁给他了…该不会真的是把我灌醉了然后先上车后补票的吧啊啊啊啊，还三年抱两的！！  
嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤，猫猫好危险，猫猫想回家  
“在想什么啊？”耳朵旁的温热让他打了个颤  
郑明心猛的回头看他  
“怎么了？我脸上有什么吗？”  
“你…你手上的是什么？”  
“嗯？”林阳晃了晃“果酒？”  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊真的被他猜到了啦啊啊啊啊啊，林阳你怎么能这样啊啊啊啊啊  
“你、你给我喝果酒…你有什么企图啊…”  
“嗯？”林阳一愣，随即又明白了，他慌忙摆手加摇头“不不不不不不，你搞错了！这这不是..这不是给你的..我我我我自己喝的”  
那更要命了，他喝完了兽性大发他还有得剩吗？？？  
“你你你你你你是不是对我有什么企图！！我跟你说！我这些肌肉可不是假的！你这样的我、我一个打十个哦！”  
“我我我我我知道”他当然知道他这些肌肉不是假的，他要是愿意，十个他都打不赢郑明心，他叹了口气“我..我不喝了，不喝了，喝其他的吧”  
其实拿果酒是他下意识的动作  
自从郑明心走了以后，有段时间他睡不着只能依靠酒精，可是他又不能酗酒，最后为了能睡着，他选择在睡前喝点果酒，让自己入睡  
没想到郑明心会想这么多  
他拿了两杯水出来，递过去给郑明心“你放心..我不会逼你的”  
“……嗯”  
“我先去收拾一下饭卡的房间，等一下你再进来吧”  
饭卡的房间尽管也会收拾，但是毕竟从来没有用过，有些东西还是要整理的，噗噗的房间倒是不需要多打扫  
林阳拿出了和噗噗房间同款的被套，套了上去，还拿出了不少的娃娃摆在床上  
“有没有要我做的？”郑明心露出脑袋  
“我打点水，我们擦擦桌子就好了”  
“好～”  
原本家里就有人定期打扫，他们也就象征性的收拾了一下，收拾完，今晚最大的难题就出来了，他们要怎么睡呢？（用什么姿势？）（不是  
“你睡主卧吧”林阳开口“我睡客房”  
“不好吧…”  
“好。“林阳语气肯定“你睡主卧，里面…有你的衣服在，就在衣帽间最里面的柜子，那里都是你的衣服”  
“…好”  
“去睡吧，里面有浴室，洗完澡就要睡了，不要玩手机知道吗”  
“知道了”  
林阳看他进了房间，才回客房，客房里面放着的东西也挺多的，大部分是他们结婚后买的东西，那时候他怕睹物思人，所以都放到这里了  
他拿出了两人的结婚照*，那原本是放在客厅最明显的地方的，那时候他们两真恨不得全世界都知道他们结婚了  
想到那时候的自己，林阳不自觉笑了  
“还真好看…”  
林阳看向客房里面的东西，想了想，然后动了起来  
在房间里的郑明心听话的洗完澡就躺在床上了，但是一直都翻来覆去的睡不着  
“好烦…”不知道是因为躺在床上一直闻到属于林阳身上的味道还是因为其他  
掀开被子，觉得有点热，干脆下床去浴室里面洗个脸冷静一下  
“哦咦！”洗得太猛了，衣服都湿了，叹了口气，又得去衣帽间重新拿一件新衣服了  
“嗷！这是什么啊..痛死了！”郑明心捂着脚趾头，这大晚上的，光线不好，林阳又把东西乱放，这会儿都不知道踢到什么东西了，这么硬  
郑明心蹲下，发现是一本相册，里面的相片都洒出来了  
“嘶…怎么这么多啊，林阳怎么都不放好…”  
郑明心把东西都捡起来，拿着相册回到了床上  
他发现着相册里面都是自己和林阳的照片，偶尔还有一些和钟鹏阿塔潘他们的照片，应该是很久以前拍下的了  
郑明心看着看着就笑了，笑以前稚嫩的自己  
一张一张看过去，原来他和林阳一起去了那么多地方  
“嗯？这张照片…?”郑明心翻到了一些类似生日会的照片，他跟林阳一起和粉丝拍的合照  
“这不是…这不是那导购小姐吗？”照片里的女孩年纪看着不大，和他们两站在一起的时候略显娇小  
他又开始了心烦意燥，刚刚被林阳带回家这件事打乱了他的思绪，现在看到照片他又记起来了  
他冷静想了想，把今天的经历都过了一遍，越想，头越疼  
皱了皱眉，他拿出手机点了点，手指一直都没停过，而眉头皱的越发紧了  
良久，放下手机，郑明心看着  
了眼照片，抿着唇，把照片放进了相册里  
他把相册收拾好，拿回衣帽间放回原来的位置，好像什么都没发生过一样回到床上，抱紧了被子睡下  
“嘶！”刚闭上眼，脑子里面就闪现出了什么画面，脑袋忽然剧烈疼痛，好像被人用棒子砸了一下似的  
郑明心捂着头，耳朵开始耳鸣  
过了好一会儿，耳鸣的症状停了下来，郑明心冒了一身的冷汗，他不知道刚刚那些闪现的画面是什么，其实朦朦胧胧的看不太清楚，可是…那应该不是什么美好的记忆  
郑明心下意识的抓紧了被子，扑鼻的都是林阳的味道，那令他安心的酒香味像是会迷醉人一样  
他把自己紧紧的裹起来，缩进被子里  
“不要想了…明天起来一切都会好的…会好的……”


	22. 我们复婚吧 07

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“唔嗯～～～”一早，郑明心伸了个懒腰走出房间，然后看着明显添了不少东西的客厅，懵了  
这、这都什么啊…  
“醒了？”林阳从厨房走出来“过来吃早饭吧”  
“嗯？”  
郑明心又出现了「我穿越了？」的感受  
“这些..都什么来的？”郑明心看向客厅最大幅的照片，明显就是他们两的结婚照，再看饭桌上的相框，那是一张林阳趴在桌子上睡着了，而他在偷拍的照片  
“我布置了一下”  
“太..太夸张了吧”  
“还好啊”林阳觉得没什么夸张的，他只拿了一部分而已，还有一大部分在房间里呢，他昨天也选了很久  
郑明心坐下，看着林阳从厨房拿出两碗面和两杯牛奶，他闻了闻，还是挺香的  
“吃吧，今天噗噗和饭卡就回来了，我们还要去买点菜，冰箱都空了”  
“好～”  
吃饱喝足，林阳便带着他开车去了最近的超市  
“你想吃什么？”林阳顿了顿，提醒到“除了蛋糕都可以”  
“唔…知道啦！”他又不笨，当然知道小孩子长身体不能吃太多蛋糕或者甜食了  
“印度咖喱！”郑明心回头一脸小傲娇的样子看他“印度咖喱！我要吃印度咖喱！”  
“嗯？”林阳皱皱眉，印度菜，他最讨厌吃印度菜了  
“讨厌吧”郑明心朝他做了个鬼脸“你讨厌的我就喜欢～哼～”  
林阳一愣，抓住他的手腕“你怎么知道我讨厌吃印度菜的？”  
“我怎么知道…对啊，我怎么知道啊…”郑明心也愣了，这纯属就是他脑子里突然出现的念头  
林阳有些紧张“你是不是记起什么了？！”  
郑明心皱皱眉“没有啊…我只是…突然想到而已”  
林阳有些失望，又打起精神“没关系，记不起来就算了，咖喱是吧，那就泰国咖喱好了”  
“喂～印度的啦！”  
“泰国咖喱好吃啊，我做饭听我的”  
“喵嗷～”  
“再拒绝就吃鱼好了”  
“喵嗷！！”  
猫猫一扑扑到了林阳身上挂着，阻止他把自己不爱吃的蔬菜放到车里  
“p’tay！”  
正在打闹中的两人没听到，那人又跑了几步站到他们面前“p’tay！”  
“呃…Lee”  
郑明心挂在林阳身上看着突然出现的男生，他身上若有若无的芝士味让他没由来的觉得讨厌，看到他看林阳的眼神，更讨厌了  
不得不说情敌的直觉是天生的  
Lee看向林阳背后的郑明心，也笑了笑“p’new”  
“他谁啊…？”郑明心趴在林阳背上小小声的问  
“呃…是我们同公司的后辈，叫Lee”林阳看了眼他们两，这两个人从以前就不太合了，不过…郑明心都失忆了，应该没什么事了吧  
“Lee？”脑中突然一闪而过某些画面，是他推着某个人把他送了出去不知道哪里，画面有些好笑，但是他记不起来是谁了，只记得那是个绿色的背影  
Lee看着两人亲密的画面，一时之间有些恍然，觉得好像回到几年前一样，但是他又很清楚，这两人现在处于离婚的状态….  
「离了还可以复婚啊」  
这句话突然出现在脑海里，让Lee打了个冷颤  
“P’tay，你和p’new…是在干嘛啊…？”Lee问的有些迟疑  
“啊，今天噗噗和饭卡回家，我们出来给他们买点菜”  
“噗噗和饭卡回来了？”Lee一怔，随即皱眉看着他们两“p，你们，你们，复合了？”  
这一句话把两个人都问愣了  
林阳弱弱的看了郑明心一眼，见他皱着眉头，心下叹气，对着Lee摇摇头“还..没有”  
嗯？？？郑明心听他回答眉头皱的更厉害了  
什么？？？可恶，死林阳是不是打算一手一个两手抓得紧呢嗯？？这个Lee也是，听着就是不怀好意！怎么，我们两有没有复合关你什么事啊，都没你机会好吧！以前没有现在也不会有，以后就更别想了！  
猫猫很生气，猫猫要磨爪子了！！  
“哼”郑明心转身就走，也不管后面的林阳如何喊他  
“阿心阿心！”林阳没来得及顾Lee，推着手推车就追上郑明心“阿心阿心怎么啦”  
“没事！”  
…这哪像没事啊，他要是真的不理他估计会shi无全尸  
“阿心阿心，别生气啊”  
“谁生气啦！”郑明心瞪了他一眼  
他没有生气，他才不生气呢！他有什么好生气的！  
“阿心阿心，好好好，你没有生气，那我们去买你喜欢吃的布朗尼好不好？巧克力味的好不好？”  
“…哼”他那么好哄的吗？一个布朗尼就让他哄好了？那岂不是太没面子了！“要两个！”  
“好好好，两个，一个巧克力一个草莓好不好？”  
“那还差不多…”  
“我也想吃呢”Lee走上前“p一起去买啊～”  
Lee笑眯眯的，确实是听到林阳亲口说他们两没有复合这件事有些高兴  
郑明心扁扁嘴“…牛皮癣…”  
“嗯？阿心你说什么？”  
“没有…”  
三个人去买了新鲜出炉的布朗尼，还给饭卡买了个巧克力蛋糕  
“我来买吧”Lee阻止了林阳掏钱的动作“算是我给饭卡的礼物，希望p给我个机会呗”  
“啊”  
“别拒绝我啦”Lee把卡递过去“P要是觉得不好意思，不如p请我吃个饭？”  
“呃..”  
“择日不如撞日，今天吧”  
“啊？”林阳觉得这发展有点迅速，他不知所措的看向Lee又看向郑明心，这个弟弟今天是怎么了???  
“好啊”郑明心笑着看Lee，把林阳推到一边走上前看Lee“欢迎来「我们家」吃饭啊”  
Lee一愣，随即跟着笑“那，谢谢p”  
林阳左右看看他们两，这有种风雨欲来的感觉是怎么回事？？  
郑明心没了购物的心情，林阳见他心情不太好的样子，也草草买了点东西就回家了  
回到家看看时间，这会儿林妈妈应该已经带着人到曼谷了——  
“奶奶奶奶！我们快点去找爸爸吧！”噗噗拉着林妈妈的手朝家门口跑  
“诶诶诶，你慢一点别摔了啊”  
噗噗可兴奋了，爹地说今天要和爸爸一起吃饭呢！  
林妈妈抱起噗噗按了门铃，噗噗便拉着饭卡的手，满怀期待的看着门口，准备用最灿烂的笑容迎接他的爸爸或者爹地  
“Ba…”噗噗的笑脸僵在了脸上“呃…lee叔叔”  
“噗噗啊，回来了？这是饭卡吧，wadi Me”  
噗噗扁嘴，怎么会是Lee叔叔啊  
“Lee，你怎么在这呢？”林妈妈也好奇，今天不是应该是儿子家的家宴吗..她本来都打算送孩子过来就走了，给他们留点家庭时光  
“来吃饭啊”Lee笑笑  
“啊..是吗”林妈妈也朝他笑了笑，只不过这家庭聚会，多了个人…  
“是..噗噗吗？还有..饭卡？”  
噗噗一愣，瞬间就笑起来了，推开了Lee，看到了爸爸还有站在爸爸后面的爹地  
“爸爸爸爸！”噗噗随意的脱了鞋子就冲，饭卡在后面也随即跟着跑了  
“爸爸爸爸！”噗噗扑上去抱住了郑明心的大腿，眨巴着眼看向郑明心  
郑明心笑了，弯腰把儿子抱进怀里  
比噗噗迟了两秒的饭卡见爸爸怀里没位置了，有点不忿，看着噗噗都有点小哀怨，哥哥太胖了啦！都把位置占满了！  
“饭卡”林阳蹲下“嗯..爹地抱你好吗？”  
饭卡看了他两秒，然后点点头，走上前抱住了林阳的脖子  
林阳抱着他站起，让饭卡可以更近距离的看郑明心  
这一家四口的画面看着无比和谐，和谐到其他人都觉得自己多余了  
“妈妈快进来呀”郑明心朝着门口的林妈妈喊“我做了很多菜，今晚可要吃多点哦～”  
“啊…”林妈妈还想着说不用了，可一看还站在门口的Lee，皱了皱眉。自己家儿子对于其他人的感情真的一点都不敏感，一颗心全扑在了郑明心身上，还是得当妈的多给他操心啊…  
“好，那我就留下来吃饭了啊”  
“快进来吧～”  
抱着儿子们进了家里，给他们换了衣服，噗噗就迫不及待的带着饭卡到处跑  
“弟弟！你看，这就是你的房间啦～”噗噗拉着饭卡跑到他的房间里，拿起了放在床头柜上的照片“你看你看，这是小时候的你哦！”  
“这是..我？”饭卡捧着照片，看到上面小小 人儿，是他满月酒的时候，林阳自己在家里给他拍的艺术照  
“好看吧～爹地拍的呢～”噗噗满脸自豪的给他炫耀“还有好多好多的照片呢！等我找出来给你看！”  
说着，又拉着饭卡跑进了林阳的暗房，那里是林阳的工作室，里面都是他的摄影器材和照片集  
林阳见到儿子又跑去暗房玩，朝着坐在沙发上的林妈妈喊“妈，暗房里面显影液什么的很多，你帮我看着他们，我去厨房做饭了”  
“好，放心吧，”然后转头看向正准备进厨房帮忙的Lee  
“小Lee，Me一个人看不过来，不如你和我一起去？”说罢，拉着Lee也走进了暗房里，留下郑明心和林阳两人在厨房  
眼看着林妈妈和Lee都进了暗房，林阳才回到厨房准备今晚的晚餐，然后就看到了郑明心企图作恶的手  
“阿心，蛋糕等一下再吃啦”  
“呃…我..我就是看看蛋糕有没有坏而已！不是要偷吃！”  
林阳失笑问他“那蛋糕还好吗？”  
“不错，还挺好的，很香”  
“那记得放回冰箱哦，不然等一下就不好吃啦”  
“噢…知道啦！”  
郑明心把蛋糕放回冰箱，站在林阳旁边看他煮饭，看了一会儿，郑明心就知道要怎么做了，两个人在厨房里虽没有交流，但是默契一流，做出来的菜很快就把暗房里的宝宝们吸引出来了  
“好香啊！”噗噗嗒嗒嗒的跑出来，看着桌面上的大餐，有他爱吃的可乐鸡翅呢！  
“哇…”饭卡在后面被林妈妈抱在怀里，看得更加清楚，这色香味俱全的让他忍不住要流口水了啦～  
“刚好呀”郑明心拿着最后一道菜出来“该吃饭了，宝贝们去洗洗手吧～”  
“好～”  
坐在自己的小凳子上的噗噗，看着左手边的爹地，右手边的爸爸，斜对面的弟弟，坐对面的奶奶，还有奶奶旁边多余的Lee叔叔，感觉跟过年了一样  
“噗噗怎么这么高兴啊”郑明心看着大儿子情绪高涨，有些好奇  
“噗噗，噗噗终于可以和爸爸弟弟一起吃饭了…”说到最后，噗噗竟有些想哭，这场景他都想了多久了  
“嘶”郑明心看着大儿子那委屈巴巴的脸，顿时心疼的不得了，抱着噗噗就往怀里放，指腹温柔的擦掉他的眼泪  
“噗噗不哭，你看爸爸和弟弟不都在了吗”  
“呜呜呜呜呜，爸爸爸爸，呜呜呜呜呜爸爸不要再出去旅行了好不好，如果真的要出去，也带上噗噗好不好，不要抛下噗噗了呜呜呜呜呜呜”  
“爸爸哪有抛下噗噗啊，爸爸最爱你了”郑明心亲了亲他的小脸“爸爸以后都不走了，爸爸去哪都带着噗噗好不好”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的呀！”  
“那..那爹地呢？你也要带上爹地噢！我们一家人要永远在一起的！”噗噗很执着，对于一家团聚，他盼望已久了  
“呃…”郑明心看了眼林阳  
“当然了”林阳捏了捏噗噗的鼻子“小哭包，爸爸以后去哪都会和你在一起，爹地也会和你在一起的”  
“嗯嗯！老师说了！答应了小孩子的话就不能食言了！不然就是坏人！爸爸不是坏人对不对？”  
“..对，当然了”  
“所以爸爸会带着噗噗的对不对？”  
“对啊”  
“也会和爹地一直很好的对不对？”  
“呃，应该吧”  
“不管不管！噗噗要爹地和爸爸永远在一起！”噗噗抱着郑明心的脖子不放“噗噗要我们一家人永远在一起！”  
“唔”  
郑明心愣了愣，看向旁边的小儿子，此时被冷落了的小儿子眼里的眼泪都要憋不住了  
“怎么啦饭卡”  
“唔！爸爸！”  
饭卡扑进郑明心怀里，也紧紧抱着他  
从小到大，饭卡的世界里就只有爸爸，从来没有出现过爹地或者哥哥，虽然说这些天噗噗哥哥一直说着爸爸和…这位林叔叔的故事，可是饭卡太小了，根本就没有办法理解，为什么他的爹地这些年都没有出现过，为什么自己的爸爸会和他分开，甚至于他是不是真的是自己的爹地饭卡都不能确认，因为爸爸根本没有跟他提过  
而此时，突然出现的噗噗让以独生子身份长大的饭卡有了危机感，觉得他的爸爸要被抢走了  
孩子的世界太小了，小到父亲就是自己的一切  
“饭卡怎么啦？”郑明心不知道饭卡怎么突然间就变这样了，若是做了五年父亲的郑明心此时就会知道是孩子的嫉妒心在作祟，可是现在的郑明心，他自己就是个孩子啊，根本不知道饭卡怎么突然就哭了  
“噗噗过来”林阳招了招手，把噗噗接到自己怀里“噗噗，爸爸没手吃饭啦，你长大了是不是要自己吃饭呀”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“那你乖乖的拿好碗噢”  
“好！”  
眼见着饭卡情绪越来越低落，林阳把噗噗交给林妈妈，拍了拍郑明心的肩膀“进房间给饭卡擦擦脸吧”  
然后两人抱着饭卡进了房间  
郑明心跟着他进了房间，给饭卡洗了脸，要出去的时候却被林阳留了下来“怎么啦？”  
林阳看他什么都不明白的脸叹了口气“饭卡吃醋了”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚刚，不应该当着他的面说…最爱噗噗了”  
“啊？！”  
郑明心立刻明白了，怀里的孩子在想什么  
他想起了小时候，他也有哥哥，父母的关心总是不能平均分给每一个孩子，每当哥哥得到父母过多关注的时候，他总会有落差，觉得父母是不是不爱自己了  
饭卡也一样  
何况郑明心了解过，在饭卡的世界里，这三年，他的爸爸一直都「只爱」他，突然出现的噗噗却那么轻易的夺走了郑明心的注意力，确实让他非常没有安全感  
这一瞬间，郑明心有些难受，他抱紧了饭卡，不停的抚摸着他的后背，在他耳边哄着“饭卡，爸爸也很爱你啊，你和噗噗都是爸爸最重要的人噢，只是爸爸很久没有见过噗噗了，所以特别想他，但是饭卡，爸爸也很想你啊，在爸爸心里，噗噗和饭卡是一样重要的，都是爸爸最爱的人了”  
“唔”听到郑明心的话，饭卡搂的更紧了  
“是啊”林阳也跟着哄，他摸着饭卡的小脑袋，低头看他“饭卡，爸爸爱你，也爱噗噗哥哥，因为噗噗哥哥也是爸爸很辛苦才生下来的孩子啊，他是你的亲哥哥呀，而且噗噗也很爱你是不是？爹地，爹地也很爱你，你看，那么多人爱你呢，饭卡不用担心噢，爸爸爹地和哥哥会永远爱你的”  
“唔…”饭卡定定的看了林阳几秒，然后把脸埋在了郑明心肩膀上  
“饭卡，你知道吗，爸爸还给你买了蛋糕哦，很香很好吃的蛋糕哦，饭卡快点吃完饭，我们一起切蛋糕好不好？”林阳继续问  
“是呀！蛋糕哦！饭卡喜不喜欢？是爸爸和爹地特地给你买的呢！”  
“唔…喜欢…”  
“喜欢是不是？那我们出去吃饭，然后就切蛋糕了好吗？”  
“好…”  
终于把孩子哄好了，两个人重新出去饭厅，林阳把噗噗从林妈妈手里接过，和郑明心一人抱着一个孩子喂饭  
两个孩子的生活不能像一个孩子那样随意，孩子的心思其实很敏感，特别是有兄弟的情况下就更加复杂了，厚此薄彼的情况是最忌讳的，饭卡被抱着吃饭，那就不能让噗噗单着  
Lee看着郑明心和林阳一人一个孩子抱着，偶尔还得互相和对方或对方手里的孩子交流，俨然就是一个和谐幸福的大家庭  
“吃块牛肉”林阳见郑明心的手不方便，便给他夹了块自己手边的牛肉  
“嗯～”郑明心张嘴一口吃了，露出了幸福的表情，林阳看他吃得开心，自己也笑了  
Lee看着自己眼前还没怎么动过的虾，因为虾要剥皮，他们两都没怎么吃，他挑了挑眉，戴起手套，很快就剥了一小碟的虾仁递过去给林阳“p’tay给”  
“嗯？不用啦你吃啊”  
“我吃了很多了”Lee摇摇头“p’tay你不是喜欢吃吗？你这么忙，我给你剥好了，你直接吃就行了”  
“那么麻烦…”  
“不麻烦呀～”  
“啧”  
郑明心看着Lee，越发不顺眼了  
刚刚没出声的时候还好，现在一出声，怎么这么讨厌呢..  
林妈妈坐在郑明心的对面，看着这些年轻人之间的风起云涌，然后悠闲的给自己切了块西瓜  
嗯，真甜  
不过还是不要太复杂的好，毕竟这西瓜籽多了，这瓜也不好吃了  
“切蛋糕吧？”见吃的差不多了，林妈妈开口  
“好呀”郑明心拍了拍饭卡“饭卡，切蛋糕咯”  
“耶～”  
小孩子的情绪来得快去得快，这会儿已经把刚刚那些不开心都忘光了  
林妈妈很有仪式感的给蛋糕插上了蜡烛，还让饭卡和噗噗各许了一个愿  
蛋糕很小，林阳不爱吃甜的直接把自己那块拨到了郑明心的碟子里  
“饭卡和噗噗要早点睡觉才行了”林妈妈拿纸巾抹了抹嘴“这俩孩子都太晚睡了，对身体不好”  
“也是啊”郑明心看了眼时间，都晚上八点半了，洗完澡再跟他们玩会儿就该睡觉了  
“那妈妈先走啦，你爸刚刚都催我了，小Lee，跟我一起走吧？”  
“啊..呃，也好…”Lee有点不舍，今天一晚上都没和林阳说几句话呢  
林妈妈拿起自己的东西“你们两这两天和孩子好好处处，过几天去拍综艺又要很长时间见不到孩子了”  
“好～还是辛苦您了今天”  
“行了，说这些，这不都是我孙子，我还挺乐意的”林妈妈摆了摆手“别送啦，去顾孩子吧”  
“诶，好叻”  
林妈妈带着Lee走到停车场，今天两人都有开车出来  
“那Me，我先走了”  
“嗯，路上小心啊”  
“您也是”  
目送Lee离开，林妈妈坐到车里，给谁打了个电话  
「喂？妈妈？怎么啦？是不是忘记拿什么东西了？」  
“我是要跟你说点事”  
「什么啊？」  
“心心现在和你相处的怎么样了？”  
「…嗯，就，就这样咯…没有很坏但是也不见得说有多好…」  
“我倒不觉得”林妈妈靠在椅子上“今天我看心心，虽然没了记忆，但是好像还是很会吃醋啊”  
「啊？」  
“你今天没发现吗？好几次你和小Lee聊天的时候，心心都兴致不高的样子，看起来，应该是醋了”  
「真的吗！？」  
“嗯，所以啊，别看他失忆了，但是有些事情已经深深的刻进他的骨子里，那些习惯和感觉是很难改变的”林妈妈想起以前郑明心就是个醋坛子，林阳有是个对感情不太敏感的人，每每有人招惹他他都不知道，生生惹郑明心不高兴，自己还不知道郑明心为什么不高兴  
不过现在…既然儿子要追回老婆，还是得少走点弯路“儿子，别担心，妈妈看得出来的，心心还是..挺在乎你的”  
听到妈妈的话，林阳呼的松了口气，这几天singto和郑明心的交往都让他每时每刻都处于一种紧急状态，搞得觉都睡不好了  
“好啦，我话就说到这里了，但你还是要好好和心心相处啊，过两天不是要去拍综艺了嘛，好机会啊，好好把握”  
「嗯嗯！知道了妈妈！谢谢你啊妈妈」  
“快把孩子的爸爸追回来吧，你看看把噗噗都折腾成什么样了，还有饭卡，饭卡现在都不喊你爹地，你还真的要饭卡喊你一辈子叔叔呀”  
「嗯！我会努力的！」


	23. 我们复婚吧 08

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

林阳挂了电话，重新调整了一下情绪，看向准备带着孩子们去洗澡的郑明心，顿时觉得，这才是这个家该有的模样  
他和郑明心一起给孩子们洗好澡，带着他们去睡觉，噗噗又不肯睡自己的房间，饭卡也不愿意离开郑明心，最后又是四个人一起睡在主卧  
还好当时买床的时候就买大了点，不然现在肯定装不下他们  
“爸爸，我想听故事”噗噗揉了揉眼睛“爸爸给我说故事吧”  
“好啊，你想听什么故事？”郑明心给他盖好被子“是龟兔赛跑还是小红帽？”  
“我想要听你和爹地的恋爱故事！”  
“我和爹地的恋爱故事……”他哪记得啊……  
求助的看向林阳，林阳想了想，起身准备去拿什么东西“等我一下”  
等他回来的时候，手上是一个看起来已经有点历史的册子  
“爹地说吗？”噗噗看着他打开  
“嗯，你想爸爸说？”  
“我想爸爸说…”  
“那…那好吧，给爸爸说吧”  
林阳把册子递给郑明心  
“我…我怎么会…”  
“上面…上面有字”  
说完，林阳看似有些害羞的摸了摸鼻子，郑明心好奇打开，果然，上面有着密密麻麻的字，一篇一篇，有时候还配上了图  
有字那就读出来就好啦！  
“咳咳，那开始咯”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“今天是2020年的二月6号……”  
故事说完了，孩子们都睡着了，郑明心把这本日记合上，给他们盖好被子  
郑明心和林阳之间有些沉默  
刚刚他还不知道，但是现在，这本日记，就是属于林阳的，而且是林阳和他没有结婚，甚至是没有恋爱之前，以朋友的方式相处的时候  
“你以前，这么爱我啊…”  
“我…现在也很爱你”  
“…我后来，怎么和你在一起的啊？”  
“…里面..有写”  
郑明心紧握着日记本“我…我还能看吗？”  
“…当然，以前，你也看过”看过，还被郑明心笑过，笑他曾经这么纯情，和结婚后的孟加拉虎不太像，完全不是一个路子的  
“那我，那我先回房间了…”  
“你要去哪”林阳笑，看来阿心被这本日记吓到了“你昨天睡的就是这里啊”  
“对..对哦…呵呵呵呵”郑明心傻笑了一下  
“我先回去了，你和孩子在这里好好休息吧”  
林阳起身，正准备下床离开，忽然，手腕被人拉住  
林阳回头看他  
“那个…那个”郑明心也不知道自己怎么回事，突然就拉住了他  
“嗯？”林阳的心跳有点急，郑明心摸到了他的脉搏，突然松了口气，原来，他也一样  
“那个..晚安…好梦”  
“…晚安，好梦”说完，林阳俯下身，亲了亲噗噗和饭卡的额头，最后，他和郑明心四目相对，他笑了笑，也在郑明心的额头上留下深深一吻  
“不能偏心啊”林阳说“晚安了，阿心”  
“嗯…晚安…”

林阳唠叨日记  
「阿心的电影大卖，最近有好多通告，我们都没怎么见面呢，今天见到他了，但是他看起来状态不太好，而且又生病了」  
「今天晚上在楼下遇到了阿心，阿心看起来状态很糟，我有点担心，所以留下来照顾他了，还好我留下来了，他晚上的时候发高烧了」  
「阿心这两天都烧到模模糊糊的，敏敏找了他几次，不过时间都不太对，阿心就算强打起精神来也有点糊涂，问非所答的」  
「阿心最近心情好像不太好，我经常看到他皱眉，昨天早上还问我有没有空陪他去寺庙，看来是有什么事情心烦」  
「我…无意中听到他和敏敏吵架了，敏敏挂了他的电话，他看起来也很疲惫，看来最近的烦心事应该和敏敏有关吧」  
「敏敏回来了，他们两去了一趟旅行，回来之后好像又和好了」  
「他和敏敏分手了」  
「我很惊讶，他怎么突然就和敏敏分手了，我没问他原因，也不想碰到他的伤心事」  
「他拉着我去了喝酒，他发了一通脾气，我把他扛回了家里，躺在床上他就安静了，我给他换了身衣服，擦了身，本来是想走的，可是…他拉住我了，我看他的样子，眼神清明，不似喝醉了，他跟我说，想要我留下来陪他，我留下来了」  
「我们之间的关系好像有点不一样了，阿心他越来越粘人了，这也不知道是好是坏」  
「今天是我生日，前两天我办了生日会，阿心来了，不过没有给我礼物，今天私人派对，他还是没给我礼物，生气了，决定不理他一个晚上」  
「阿心喝醉了，发情期提前了…我…我和他…我标记了他…天啊，阿心会恨我吧！！第二天醒过来我都不敢看他，我怂了，我跑回家了，可是…可是阿心还在发情期啊…我不能放下他，所以我又回去了，阿心看起来很生气…」  
「阿心的发情期过了之后…就不见了，也不知道去了哪里，我好担心啊…」  
「今天钟鹏骂我..说我确实是个呆子…他说其实阿心也喜欢我，是我自己没发现，我不敢相信，阿心会喜欢我…他真的喜欢我吗？」  
「我坐不住了，我去了合艾找阿心，阿心不见我呜呜呜呜」  
「我跟了阿心几天，阿心嫌我烦了…可是我明明有看到阿心在偷笑…….」  
「明天晚上有烟花晚会，我一定要和阿心告白！」  
「昨天没写日记，因为我和阿心…嘻嘻嘻嘻，我现在就是世界上最幸福的男人！我真的很爱很爱郑明心啊啊啊」  
「全公司都知道我们两谈恋爱了…真的有这么明显吗…算了算了，被人调侃就调侃吧，反正我挺乐意的」  
「阿心好像有点不舒服…不知道怎么回事…」  
「阿心怀孕了…我要当爸爸了…」  
「呃…我忍不住发了twi告诉全世界我要当爸爸了…yui妈很生气…因为我们没有提前跟她说…对不起Me，我们忘记了…」  
「我们…结婚了」  
「在所有人的见证下，我发誓，我会永远爱郑明心，爱他护他尊重他，无论是生病或健康，富有或贫穷，吃蛋糕还是布朗尼，我都会一直和他在一起，无论外界的风言风语，我只相信他，无论什么环境都会保护他，珍惜他，尽到做为丈夫的本份到终身，阿门」


	24. 我们复婚吧 09

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“萨瓦迪卡！！！！！嗷，今天是只有我在吗？？其他人呢！？”Nicky从机场的门口走进来，此时机器已经全部在运作中，从他进来那一刻就齐齐对准他了  
“还有人，但是Nicky你是第一个到的”听声音，竟然是很久没有出来过的Godji，Godji前两年结了婚，平时除了后台的工作很少出来带节目了，连之前的校车都交给了Leo，这次把她也请出来了，足以见公司对桃源的重视  
“Me！！”一阵小旋风，Godji被人狠狠抱住“Me～好久不见了～～”  
“嗷，lu！”godji抱住了阿塔潘“lu，你又胖了是不是怀了”  
“Me！”阿塔潘放开她，娇嗔的看着godji，而钟鹏则推着两人的三个大箱子在后面慢悠悠的走过来  
“那么多行李？”Nicky看着都傻眼了  
“嗷，宝宝的衣服衣服和衣服”  
“你们是把自己家的衣柜都搬来了吧…”  
“差不多吧”  
“萨瓦迪卡～”  
众人往后看，看到了狮子推着一个白色的箱子走过来，整个人如同走时装周一样  
“Singto来参加综艺我真的很惊讶”Nicky拉着singto“他以前是最不喜欢这些了，也不知道这次是怎么回事啊”  
“觉得好玩啊p”  
“jing bao ni a（真的吗～）”  
“jin～（真的～）”  
整个综艺的六位主持人已经到了四个，还剩下两位还没到  
“P’tay p’new怎么还没来啊”阿塔潘坐在行李箱上看着钟鹏“爸比你给他们打个电话吧～”  
“打了，呆子没接，郑明心说正在路上了，不过两个人好像在吵架”  
“嗯？吵什么啊”  
下一秒，吵吵闹闹的声音就从门口传来了——  
“都叫你要调闹钟了！”  
“调了！你看！隔几分钟就一个隔几分钟就一个了！”  
“你调闹钟也要开机啊笨蛋！”  
“我怎么知道他会没电啊！”  
“天天刷推刷到半夜三点最好是有电啊！”  
“那你怎么不调闹钟！？”  
“那我不是信任你吗！？”  
“在茵茵”钟鹏上前调解“已经开始录制节目了，你们两不要吵了”  
“谁要跟他吵啊！”两个人互相虎了声，然后别过脸谁也不看谁  
“好啦好啦..”  
钟鹏拉着两个人走到摄像机面前，他和阿塔潘一人拉着一个，狮子和Nicky站在两旁夹着  
“好啦lu！已经迟了我们要快点登机啦！”godji大手一挥“我们到达目的地在说吧，现在太迟了，快动起来去登机口啦！”  
一开机，就是一阵兵荒马乱的镜头，也算开了个热热闹闹的开场？  
上了飞机后，阿塔潘抛弃了钟鹏跑去和godji一起坐，林阳还在和郑明心闹别扭，也拉着钟鹏，可下一秒，看到singto坐在了郑明心旁边他就后悔了  
“你看看，多得不偿失”钟鹏撇了他一眼，低声“这个时候了，还给情敌机会”  
“我..我这不是气头上…”  
“就算气头上也得清醒啊！”钟鹏看他委屈巴巴的样子气不打一出来“你要这样，我也不帮你了！”  
“别啊别啊！”林阳拉着他，他已经知道阿塔潘不帮他也不帮singto的事情了，现在可不能连钟鹏这个战友都失去了“我，我下次不会了”  
“你怎么又和他吵起来了，不都住一起了吗？！”前两天因为温温的事情，林阳脑子灵光了一下，把郑明心带到了两人的婚房里合住，一是出于近身保护，二也是为了孩子们，那时候钟鹏还觉得林阳变聪明了，怎么今天又吵架了  
“就，今天早上闹钟没响…我们两都睡过头了…”  
“就这事？？？”钟鹏看他如同看阿斗“这，这有什么好吵的？？？”  
“Emmm好像，也没有…”  
“别说了，再说我要爆血管了”  
钟鹏及时停下这个话题，他怕自己忍不住动手  
“呜呜，鹏你看！啊啊啊singto！”  
“…活该！”  
钟鹏扔下一句话就带上眼罩睡了，他得好好休息，别让林阳气到自己减寿  
如果现在有小手帕在，林阳估计已经咬烂好几条了  
“New，吃吗？我看你今天这么赶，应该没吃早饭吧？我多做了一些三明治打算饿的时候填肚子，如果不介意，你试试？”singto从自己的书包里拿出了好几个三明治“呐”  
——呜呜呜呜，阿心，我也给你准备了啊啊啊啊  
“哇..谢谢你sing！我正好饿了！”郑明心接过三明治，打开，扑鼻的香味让他肚子都叫了“好香啊！是你自己做的吗？”  
“是啊”singto又从包里拿出了一盒小小的水果“我还拿了水果和糖，等一下一起吃吧～”  
“嗯嗯～”  
——呜呜呜呜，阿心，我也做了水果啊，比这个更大盒的呢呜呜呜  
“你真的烦死了！”钟鹏后悔怎么光带眼罩没带耳塞了，听着林阳嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤的还怎么睡呢！？  
“我..他嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤”  
林阳指了指那头已经被staff们包围的两人，singto正在给大家发糖和自己做的三明治，staff们有的是一早就赶过来什么都没吃，有的则只拿糖补充一下糖分，郑明心窝在旁边吃着三明治，他们那样子，就像新婚旅行发喜糖似的  
“行了！等一下下飞机之后去目的地，你记得跑快一点抢到和郑明心同一辆车听到没”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯！鹏！love u呐”  
“别爱我，没结果！”  
下了飞机，林阳一点一点的往郑明心的身边挪  
“等一下的车是什么颜色的啊Me！？”阿塔潘跟在godji旁边问  
“嗷，好像是白色的吧，好像也有黑色的，不知道金主爸爸发什么车过来呢”  
“那怎么安排啊？”  
“抢啊，两个人一辆车，谁先坐进去就算谁的，但是有辆车里面有嘉宾，所以会单下一个来”  
“那单下来那个要怎么去啊？”  
“啊…自己想办法咯～”  
“嗯嗯嗯？？？”  
看着godji脸色的笑意，在场的人都打了个冷颤  
总觉得，自己想办法，是真的自己想办法……  
站在门口，godji开始了开场白  
“Lu，从现在开始，我们的桃源生活就开始了，但是呢，就这样好像不怎么有趣是吧，所以呢，我们安排了一个小小的游戏”  
Godji指了指外面的车，前三辆是白色的，后三辆是黑色的  
“外面的车呢，中间，有礼花的就是你们的车，谁先坐进去谁就能坐车了，但是不能换，因为这关系到后面的安排，一旦坐上车，你们就不能下车了。而今天，我们的嘉宾已经到了，就坐在其中一辆车里面，就看看你们谁能先和嘉宾见面啦”  
“坐上车就不能换了是吗？”郑明心问  
“是的lu”  
“好～”那就是不坐上去扒一下窗户看看也行咯～  
“都清楚了吗？”  
“单下来那个要怎么去目的地啊？”  
“就看你们啦，走路坐公交，拼车，怎么样都行，只要能到。还有什么问题吗？”  
“没有～”  
“那好，开始！”  
一声开始，钟鹏还记着跟林阳说过的话，他看了眼唯一白色的车，然后拉着准备冲过去白色车的singto“sing！哥哥有事要和你说！”  
“嗯？”singto看了他一眼，然后回头看着众人往车跑，眉头一皱“p’off！有什么事情我们迟一点再说啊！”  
说完，脆骨钟鹏并不能留下猛兽狮子，眼睁睁看着他飞奔去了唯一一辆白色的车  
“看来也尘埃落定了，那就算了，我尽力了啊…”钟鹏慢悠悠的走过去，毕竟他家宝宝肯定已经帮他霸好了车子  
Singto坐上了白色的那辆车松了口气往旁边一看“p…p’tay！？”  
“sing？？？”  
车门被打开，郑明心看着车内的两人愣了愣“不好意思打扰了”  
Pong一声又把门关上了，然后直接快速跑去了后面的那辆黑色的车  
“阿心阿心！”  
“p、p‘new！”  
两个人都想开车下去，可是门已经被锁上了  
“P！能开开车门吗？”林阳扒着前面的椅子“我、我想下车！”  
“不行啊”开车的p也爱莫能助“刚刚节目组已经传消息过来了，说所有人都上车了，要准备出发了”  
“啊…”  
“那new和谁一辆车啊？！”  
“p’nicky啊”  
“嗯…?”两人冷静下来想了想“阿心和Nicky…那..那鹏和小滚呢？嘉宾是谁啊？”  
“啊..你们不知道啊，那就要保密啦”  
“嗯？？？”  
一种不详的预感涌上心头，林阳贴着窗，看到了钟鹏呆立在最后面那辆车旁，一脸的不敢置信  
“鹏被留了下来？？？”  
“坐好咯，要开车了！”  
“啊啊啊？”林阳只能看着钟鹏越变越小，最后变成一个点消失了  
而早几分钟前的钟鹏，他跳过了第一辆白色的车，因为那是郑明心喜欢的颜色，然后走到第二辆黑色的车，却见到了应该在白色车里的郑明心此时和Nicky坐在一起聊天  
“你怎么在这里？？？”  
“…因为这里有位置？”  
“你怎么不去前面和呆子一起坐？”  
“因为他和sing坐一起了？”  
“那我家宝宝和谁一起啊？？？”  
“…可能…和oab一起？”  
“什么？？？”钟鹏破音了“嘉宾是oab！！！？”  
“yes？”  
“靠！”  
钟鹏快步跑到最后那辆车，然后出现了刚刚那一幕  
“爸比…”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，那个钟鹏，那我们先走了啊”  
“？？？宝宝？？？”  
“呃…oab是嘉宾…”阿塔潘也挺为难的，他选了辆车，上了车以后就见到了oab，他本来要下车，却被告知上了车就不能再下车了  
“那..那我，我…？？？”  
“先走了啊钟鹏，有缘再见啊！”  
Oab和他挥了挥手，然后坐着车消失了  
“我…靠”  
他就是帮着林阳拖了一下singto，最后给自己也整了个情敌出来可还行？  
钟鹏眼睁睁看着所有车都走了，只留下了节目组最后的那辆车  
他千算万算，怎么都算不到第一集的嘉宾是oab，怪不得说嘉宾要保密…等会儿，嘉宾保密，郑明心怎么知道嘉宾是oab的？  
钟鹏低头开始思索，嘉宾保密，谁都不知道，所以说….郑明心有可能是见过车里的oab但是没有上车？可郑明心为什么不先去白色那辆？？那不是应该是他最喜欢的色吗？  
等等..他忘了，现在的郑明心不能用他的常识来判断，毕竟他失忆了…  
他失忆了啊啊啊啊啊，所以他会下意识找熟悉的人而oab显然是他不熟悉的啊啊啊啊，所以他才不选择他的车啊啊啊，所以他家宝上了黑车啊啊啊啊，他好担心啊啊啊啊，那两夫夫怎么回事啊啊啊啊啊，一个比一个坑人啊啊啊啊啊  
钟鹏凌乱了，钟鹏觉得心好累  
他造的什么孽啊，真真赔了夫人又折兵？  
“儿婿，你头脑风暴完了吗？”godji站在他旁边问  
“Me…”  
“呐，这是地址，你看看你要怎么过来咯”  
Godji把地址递给他，然后也坐上了车扬长而去  
钟鹏站在原地，看着手上的地址，在看了看周边的粉丝——“谁…谁能借我点钱？”

小番外（关于选车这件事）

郑明心站着的位置离最后那辆黑色的车非常近，所以他先跑到了黑色那辆车那里  
打开门，却看到了一个有点眼熟，但是他又记不起来他是谁的男人  
“……”  
“……”  
“啊…new你好，我是oab”oab总算记起来了，郑明心失忆了这件事，估计是不知道自己是谁  
“啊…哈哈，oab啊…你好，那个…拜拜～”  
“啊…拜拜～”  
郑明心准备跑中间黑色那辆，但是见到小滚已经开了车门便迅速跑到了第一辆车那里，一开门，就见到了林阳和singto已经占满了  
“不好意思打扰了”  
关上车门，抱着最后的希望，郑明心又跑回去了第二辆车，毕竟他见到钟鹏还在慢悠悠的走过来  
大爷，既然您如此散步，那就别怪我了…  
一打开，果然还空了个位置！果断坐下，可旁边却不是阿塔潘  
“啊..p’Nicky…”  
“New！”Nicky见到坐进来的人是郑明心，顿时笑了“太好啦！我还以为我要一个人了哈哈哈哈哈哈，没想到我这头老牛还能占到一个位置呢哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“哈哈是啊，我都没想到我能抢到，我还以为小滚已经抢下来了呢”  
“没有！小滚见我坐下来了就走了，他想和钟鹏一起嘛，我叫他去了后面那辆车了啊，我觉得嘉宾应该是在前面那辆车吧，毕竟唯一的白色，嘉宾可能会选，所以我叫他去占后面那辆黑的”  
“…可前面那辆白的是林阳和sing啊…”  
“…那后面那辆是谁？”  
“叫…叫oab？”  
“阿来？oab！？”  
车门被打开，两人看向打开车门的钟鹏  
“你怎么在这里？？？”钟鹏看向郑明心  
“…因为这里有位置？”郑明心小心回答  
“你怎么不去前面和呆子一起坐？”  
“因为他和sing坐一起了？”  
“那我家宝宝和谁一起啊？？？”  
“…可能…和oab一起？”  
“什么？？？”钟鹏破音了“嘉宾是oab！！！？”  
“yes？”  
“靠！”  
看着钟鹏暴躁的跑去后面那辆车，郑明心愣了愣问Nicky  
“Oab…是谁啊？为什么钟鹏，这么暴躁？”  
“…就，gun的前男友…”  
“嘶”郑明心倒吸一口冷气“前男友？”  
“嗯，不过他们两和平分手的啦，而且各自都结婚了，只是gun承认的男朋友里面就两个，一个钟鹏一个oab，所以钟鹏特别紧张oab”  
“啊…我都…不知道…”  
“没关系，你失忆了嘛，不记得也很应该啊”  
“总觉得有点对不起钟鹏…？其实刚刚我先去的那辆车，不过我不认识oab就…没上车了”  
“…那我岂不是更对不起他…我跟gun说有可能嘉宾在前面那辆车里，后面那辆车可能是空的…”  
两人对看一眼，车开始动起来了  
他们两回头看，见到钟鹏站在车旁一脸「我去」的表情  
emmmmm  
他们两，好像，不小心，无意间，坑了这对伉俪？？


	25. 我们复婚吧 10

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

有什么比两个情敌见面更加尴尬的呢  
就是两个情敌坐在同一辆车里还不能换车，加上被摄影机拍着不能冷场的时候  
林阳从来没想过会和自己亲爱的弟弟singto变成这样  
毕竟，他和公司里所有的弟弟都玩的很好，singto也一样，不过一想到其实singto一直以来都对郑明心另有所图，林阳整个人都不好了  
“sing”  
“p”  
“Sing怎么不找个女朋友或者男朋友呢？”  
“……？”  
“哥哥真的很担心你啊”林阳看他“一直都不谈恋爱其实不太好的你知道吧”  
“……”好了，他懂了，林阳这是变着法子叫自己放弃郑明心呢  
“谢谢p的关心，但是我现在，有想要共度余生的人了”singto朝他笑“p会支持我的吧？”  
“……”我支持你个@¥%¥……%……¥&冷静，冷静，林阳深呼吸“p觉得吧，有时候还是要悬崖勒马，毕竟有些事情啊，他真的就是一条死路”  
“P你怎么知道就是一条死路呢，万一有人给我搭梯子呢”  
“…不会的”  
“那很难说”  
“那看来是没什么好说的了”  
“我以为我们已经达成共识了？”  
“…p有点累了，睡会儿”  
“好的p，到了我会叫你的”  
林阳转了个身，拿出手机给钟鹏发短信  
「鹏！我劝退不了singto！」  
「老子现在没时间管你！」  
「怎么啦？？」  
「oab来了！」  
「嗯？？？？？」  
「他现在和宝宝一辆车呢！我现在正在坐车过来，等一下你们到了就帮我看着我宝听到没？！」  
「呃..好吧...」  
「我的老婆和你的老婆，现在都交给你了…你给我打起十二分精神！」  
「好！」  
挂了电话，钟鹏裹紧了自己的牛仔外套，坐着小三轮，摇摇晃晃的朝目的地去，而林阳他们，坐了半个小时的车就到了  
“P下车了”  
“嗯”  
林阳和singto的车是最先到的，两人下了车，看到了眼前的房子，传统泰式风格  
房前有个花园，花园里有一张大大的木质桌子，还有一个顶棚，顶棚上有帘子，落下来后就形成一个封闭的空间  
后面的车也陆续来了，Nicky和郑明心第二个下车的，林阳连忙迎上去  
“阿心，路上有点颠，你感觉还好吗？会不会头晕想吐？”  
“不会啊”郑明心歪歪头“你不舒服吗？”  
“没有，我怕你不舒服嘛..”  
说话间，最后一辆车也来了，阿塔潘和oab下车  
“林阳～”oab见到林阳伸手就往他脖子上摸  
“诶！”郑明心下意识的就拍开了oab的手  
这一下，让大家都有些错愕，郑明心看着自己的手，皱了皱眉，这动作怎么这么顺手？而且…感觉我想做这件事已经想做很久了，现在做了觉得好满足…  
“p…p’new”oab傻了，看向郑明心  
“……抱歉…但是你别碰他的脖子，他敏感”  
这句话又让大家愣了愣，林阳摸着鼻子低头有些羞涩的笑了  
看来妈妈说的没错，阿心潜意识里还是很在乎我的嘛～  
“哦..哦好”oab听他说的话点点头，然后挪到了阿塔潘旁边，他也不是第一次这样越界了，但是这是第一次，郑明心那么直接的告诉他别碰林阳  
这估计也是他长久以来想要说的吧…  
现在的郑明心不是以前那个郑明心了，他现在做什么都很直接…所以还是少招惹他吧…  
“诶朋友们我们进去看看吧！”Nicky出来打圆场，不知道从哪里抽出了一面小旗子晃了晃“来，我们的旅游团进来看看我们接下来要住的地方吧～”  
六人推开了栅栏走进花园，除了那张能容纳十几个人的木桌外还有一片大大的空地，可以种植自己想种的东西  
走进房子，一阵柠檬香扑面而来，一推开门就能看到对面的那扇通往后院的大门，打开了两扇门，整个房子都变光亮了，也通风了  
房子里的家具非常少，基本都是要席地而坐，只有两张桌子，一大一小，楼上有三个房间，一个单人间，一个双人间和一个三人间  
Godji看他们基本参观完了，便开始宣布整个综艺的最大任务“大家知道，泰国最出名的就是水果了，我们的菜园里面最多的也是水果，但是！除了某些特定的水果，节目组可以收购外，其他的水果，我们需要你们自己加工，然后，卖出去，卖出去的钱，就是你们的生活费，但是最后离开的时候，你们需要重新播种，种植，还农民伯伯一片新菜园”  
“所以，我们不仅要收割，要加工还要播种？”  
“是的，也没什么好说的啦，接下来就交给你们啦，好好分配”  
“那这样吧”Nicky作为老大开口了“大家先换一身衣服，适合下田的，先去看一下我们的地”  
“好”  
等大家换好衣服，Nicky又拿着自己的小旗子，带领着大家下田去了  
“我看看啊…这是草莓…呃，芒果和木瓜，山竹..这是…这是苹果吗？还有杨桃？这是龙眼和红毛丹？！这还有西瓜和菠萝蜜啊！？好大啊！”  
单单是果园就已经占了大部分的地，这也让他们松了口气，毕竟水果中，除了少量蔬果外都不需要在二次种植树苗，他们慢慢走到菜园，那里也只有基本的蔬菜，还有一个小小的鱼塘，自给自足还是可以的  
可是即使是这样，他们也很难下手啊，一个个都是家里有人煮的，连厨房有什么可能都不知道，这会儿让他们拿这么原始的材料…  
可怎么办啊  
林阳看了看这园子，想了想“拿点木瓜和芒果回去吧，还有菜园里的洋葱和辣椒，再拿点菜，哦还有酸橙或者柠檬，嗯，大概就是这么多了”  
“你要做什么啊？”郑明心好奇看他，这么原始的材料他还能做饭了？  
“做沙拉吧”林阳歪头看他“你喜欢吗？”  
“唔…”郑明心扁着嘴想“不知道，你做的好吃吗？”  
“应该好吃吧”  
“那我勉强试一下”  
“嘴硬”林阳笑着捏了捏他的脸  
“好啦好啦大家动起来吧”Nicky大手一挥，然后其他人就三三两两的组团去果园摘水果了  
“没有人和p一起去菜园吗？”Nicky尔康手看他们“p一个人很寂寞诶！”  
“没关系啊p’nicky，你应该习惯了吧～”阿塔潘甜甜的回头一笑  
“..nong扎心了啊”  
郑明心先朝着芒果地去了，林阳和singto紧随其后  
“这些水果能加工成什么东西啊…”郑明心环视一周“除了沙拉，还能做什么呢…”  
“做成一些水果盒子可以吗？”singto蹲下敲了敲西瓜“这也算加工吧？”  
“应该算吧…但是单单做成水果盒子太便宜了，如果能像木瓜或者芒果这样做成沙拉还能卖的贵一点”  
“可以做传统料理啊”林阳看着地上的西瓜“我之前做过西瓜鱼松，我还记得怎么做”  
“你怎么会？”郑明心好奇，他没听过啊  
“我之前拍的节目啊，魅力厨房，所以我会一点点”  
“你好厉害…”郑明心看着他的眼里都在发光，他没想到林阳看起来呆呆的，竟然还会这些！  
“也..没什么啦，嘻嘻”林阳被他看得有点不好意思了，以前郑明心可不会拿这种眼神看自己  
看着郑明心看林阳的眼神，singto撇了撇嘴，他扯了扯郑明心的衣袖，“new，我们摘点东西就回去吧，太阳有点大，等一下中暑就不好了”  
“好～”  
他们回到房子里，林阳就和Nicky进了厨房开始捣鼓什么，singto也在厨房和家里找找有什么东西可以用得上  
Oab和阿塔潘在菜园后面还发现了一个蜂房，这会儿正打算去采蜜  
“你们小心点啊”因为装备只有两套，所以就oab和阿塔潘一起去  
郑明心一个人坐在大厅里觉得自己好像有点闲，闲坐了一会儿郑明心就坐不住了，跑进了厨房看他们做菜  
“阿心，来试试”林阳递了一点点沙拉给他  
“啊嗷”郑明心尝了一下，然后惊喜的看他“好吃！”  
“好吃吧～”Nicky凑上来笑笑“这就是我们的第一个作品～木瓜沙拉～”  
“还有吗？”  
“还在尝试呢”  
一个下午，他们在厨房里面捣鼓新菜色，singto找到了挫冰机，加上阿塔潘他们采到的蜜，基本确定了三个小吃，就等着明天去卖了  
“我看到有几个挎篮，明天可以拿着挎篮去卖”郑明心拿着纸笔开始写写画画，准备做些广告之类的，还顺便把价钱给定下来  
“今天晚上吃什么啊？”阿塔潘摸了摸肚子，他有点饿了，但是现在除了水果，就没什么可以填肚子的了  
“嗯…”郑明心想了想，转头看林阳“林阳，去多做几份沙拉吧”  
“你想吃吗？”  
“先去做”郑明心挑挑眉  
见郑明心狡黠的眼光，林阳点点头，没多久就拿了几份新的沙拉出来  
郑明心朝阿塔潘笑笑“小滚，走，我们拿着去给Me尝尝”  
“啊，哦好啊”  
“Me～”两个人拿着两盘沙拉走出去找godji“Me～快来试试看林阳的料理～”  
阿塔潘递给了godji，顺手放下了另一盘沙拉，拿着叉子喂了godji一口“好吃吗？Me”  
“还真的不错啊”  
“是吧是吧～”  
酸爽的沙拉在夏日里特别开胃口，四盘沙拉很快就吃完了  
“大家都吃完了？这么捧场？”  
“不错不错”  
郑明心笑了，眯了眯眼“谢谢大家惠顾～一共2000铢～”  
“什么？！”godji惊了，虽然知道这四盘沙拉有阴谋，但是没想到这么贵“你不如去抢？！”  
“文明社会怎么能抢，最多也就坑一坑”郑明心笑的可爱  
“…new…你这样不行啊…”  
“可你们都吃了啊”郑明心扁扁嘴，小鹿一样的眼神看她“Me～”  
“Me～”阿塔潘知道郑明心想干嘛了，也看着godji，眨眨眼  
“你，你们两…”作为GMM最会撒娇的两位男艺人，这物理攻击不是一般的大  
“Me～”连后面的男艺人们都开始了撒娇  
“两千..两千太多了…”  
“那就一千五好了”  
“也很多吧…”  
“那不如Me提供我们米粉好了”郑明心算了算“四盘沙拉，四斤米粉，怎么样？”  
“…好吧好吧”  
“谢谢Me～”  
导演组从不知道什么地方拿了四斤米粉出来递给他们  
“太好了～今天晚上有着落啦～还可以开发新菜单了～”  
“机智”Nicky朝郑明心比了个大拇指  
“嗯哼～”  
众人正打算回房子准备晚餐，门口传来了tututu的声音，众人往外看，诶..那个人不就是钟鹏嘛，这节目录到现在，他们都差点忘了还有他呢  
“爸比！”阿塔潘冲上去抱住了钟鹏猛吸“爸比爸比”  
“来啦”oab看他身后的小三轮，估计来这里都够呛的  
“来了来了”钟鹏这一路骨头都快散了“有没有吃的啊？”  
“有有有，刚拿了四斤米粉呢”  
“快，煮点东西给我吃，饿死了”钟鹏靠着阿塔潘走进屋里休息  
为了不饿死钟鹏，林阳和Nicky快速的做了一桌简单的晚餐  
吃完晚餐收拾好，已经工作了一天的人面临了一个比较迫切的问题——  
“房间只有三个要怎么分啊？”  
“抽签分啊”godji又出来了“除了嘉宾一间房外，其他的人，以抽签的方式分配，而刚刚，你们已经抽签完毕了”  
“嗯？？？”  
“车，谁和谁一辆车的，就住一个房间，和嘉宾一辆车的，则再抽一次签”  
“什么？？！”  
“不能、不能再抽一次签吗？”  
“不能，这是游戏规则，你们必须要遵守”  
“那..那没坐车的那个呢？”钟鹏问  
godji笑了笑“客厅这么大，还不够吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯？？？”钟鹏懵了，做了一天车才来到这里，他还要住客厅？太残忍了吧  
而此时林阳看向singto，singto也正好看向他，从彼此的脸上，都看到了不情不愿  
不过现在，谁都不能和郑明心一间房也挺好的，谁都不能让谁好过是吧  
想到这，singto和林阳搭上彼此的肩膀，一副哥儿两好的样子“我们两住一间房也挺好的是吧，还能聊聊天呢～呵呵呵呵呵”  
无论是谁和郑明心待在一起都不服气，还不如把情敌放在自己的眼前，好歹还能互相监视是吧  
郑明心皱眉看着他们两，这两人…什么时候这么好了？  
郑明心看着他们勾肩搭背一副你好我好大家好的样子，心下有些不是滋味。他们今天还默契的抢到同一辆车啊……不是吧…这才一天而已林阳就能和singto混的那么好了？？？突然想起来网上的传言——「只要和林阳相处过，任谁都会变成他的迷弟或者追求者」  
不会吧…郑明心心想，好不容易自己有个迷弟还被林阳策反了？


	26. 我们复婚吧 11

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

累了一天，大家都想早点睡了，连拍摄组也关了摄影机让他们能睡个安稳觉，不过林阳惦记着郑明心今天在太阳下晒红了的皮肤，怕他晒伤了，临睡前还得去看一眼，顺便给他擦点药  
“P’tay去哪？”singto擦着头发，看着林阳拿起了什么就往外走  
“…逛逛”才不告诉你呢，情敌  
Singto看他转身就往三人间的方向走，知道他要去找郑明心，他想了想，也出了门下楼  
“打扰了”林阳站在门口看房间里的人  
“Tay？来做什么啊”Nicky原本躺在床上，现在看到林阳来，立刻就清醒了，经过今天和前几次见面，Nicky…不，应该是整个公司都知道林阳要追回郑明心这件事  
“来找阿心”  
“哟哟哟哟哟”  
迎着Nicky的目光，林阳路过了阿塔潘以及上来给阿塔潘送牛奶的钟鹏，走到了靠窗边的郑明心旁  
“怎么啦？”郑明心看他，他有点困了，此时累得都快睁不开眼了  
“给我看看胳膊”  
林阳坐在床上，拿起他的胳膊看了看，确实是晒红了一片，不好好保养明天可能就要脱皮了  
“我给你擦点药”林阳拿出了自己的药，仔仔细细的给他上药  
药有点凉凉的，很舒服，让郑明心更想睡觉了  
“想睡就睡吧”林阳掀开被子“别硬撑着”  
“唔…”  
“new”  
林阳立马回头，看到singto拿着一杯牛奶站在床边  
“New，喝点牛奶再睡吧，这样睡得好一点”  
“牛奶？呃…不用啦，你喝吧”他又不是阿塔潘，晚上还要喝neinei睡觉觉  
“New你喝吧，你身体还需要养养，今天没怎么吃有营养的东西呢”  
郑明心摇了摇头想要拒绝  
“P’tay”singto见郑明心想要拒绝，就想拉着林阳一起劝他“让new喝点牛奶也是好的吧”  
“…是”林阳点头，本来车祸后就该好好养养身体，但是工作太多了，所以还没来得及，今天吃的都是素，喝杯牛奶也是好的，想到这，林阳也劝郑明心了“喝点牛奶吧，睡得好一点也能补充点营养，不然你营养不够，可能会头晕”  
郑明心看了眼林阳，又看向singto，迎着他们温柔的目光，感觉自己好像被两位慈祥的父亲注视着。  
不过他们说的也有点道理，郑明心点了点头，接过了singto的牛奶“那谢谢你啊sing”  
“快喝吧”  
郑明心咕噜咕噜的喝完，singto重新拿回了杯子  
这一杯牛奶下肚，郑明心更加困了  
“睡吧”林阳心疼的看他，把他按回床上，也顾不得吃醋了  
给他上了药，节目组就把赖在房间里的三个人都轰出去了  
林阳和singto回了房间，两人之间有点无话可说  
就这样一夜无话的到了明天早上  
今天，他们就要拿着自己做的食物出去卖了  
昨天晚上他们就已经做好了十几盘的水果沙拉，还有几盘米粉  
吃过了早餐，他们就要各自拿着食物分头去叫卖了  
阿塔潘和钟鹏一组，Nicky和oab一组，剩下的人一组  
在摄影机面前，两位情敌不好太过份，一左一右的夹着郑明心  
“诶sing，小心啊”林阳假笑着拉着sing不让他靠郑明心太近  
“P’tay也要小心啊”singto也拉着他，两个人就在郑明心后面你拉着我我拉着你，谁也不让谁更靠近郑明心，渐渐的就和郑明心之间隔着一米左右的距离  
郑明心走了两步回头，看他们看似和谐的样子，一同微笑着看向自己，这感觉…怎么回事…感觉自己像村霸出街  
“帅小伙生面孔啊”乡下的婆婆都特别热情，难得在村里见到年轻力壮的男生，还长得这么好看，婆婆也有爱美之心，拉着他们家常话短  
“你们怎么来这里了啊？”  
“婆婆我们来这边工作的”郑明心被婆婆拉着手“婆婆，吃了吗？”  
“吃了吃了，你还没吃吗，哎呦不要饿坏了啊，来来来，婆婆给你拿点吃的”说罢，拉着郑明心就进了屋子，从厨房里拿出了热腾腾的粥  
林阳和singto也跟着进去了，进去之后还见到了不少孩子，应该是留守孩子  
他们看着郑明心他们有点怯生生的  
不过坐在郑明心旁边婴儿椅上的孩子睁着大大的眼睛看着他，还留着口水  
郑明心一笑，脑子里闪现出一些画面，是一个胖嘟嘟的孩子张着嘴看着他手上的苹果泥  
郑明心已经见怪不怪了，几天之前他就发现自己时不时会出现一些记忆，应该是他失忆前的记忆  
现在脑袋中出现的这个胖娃娃，大概就是小时候的噗噗吧  
想到噗噗，自然就想到饭卡了，他才离开孩子两天而已，就已经想得不得了了，也不知道孩子们好不好，有没有想他  
或许是想到了自己的孩子现在也算是留守儿童，郑明心对坐在旁边的这个孩子充满了无限怜爱  
“婆婆我可以抱抱他吗？”  
“可以可以”婆婆点点头“你会抱吗？”  
“呃…会吧”郑明心把孩子抱出来，然后放到自己怀里，动作娴熟  
“你很会嘛！”婆婆惊讶  
“我也有孩子”郑明心哄着宝宝，宝宝一脸好奇的看他“不过比他要大呢，一个五岁一个两岁多快三岁了”  
“你这么年轻就有两个孩子了？”婆婆吃惊，这孩子横竖看起来最多也就二十多啊，要是大的那个已经五岁，岂不是未成年就怀了？  
“我也不年轻啦”郑明心给孩子擦了擦口水  
“那你爱人呢？”婆婆开始八卦起来  
“呃……”郑明心有点尴尬了，他下意识回头看，然后见到林阳和singto都一脸温柔笑意的看他  
“呃…”怎么回事，他发现这两天、这两个人经常用一种慈父样看着他，这感觉真的让他觉得太诡异了，感觉自己多了俩爹  
“这两位…”婆婆看到后面的两人  
“是朋友”郑明心回头朝婆婆尴尬笑笑  
“朋友？”婆婆看着这后面的两位帅小伙儿，在婆婆眼里，此时的他们看着郑明心都是一脸的宠爱，再看看郑明心一脸有什么苦衷说不出来的样子，婆婆的脑洞开始无限的延伸  
不是兄弟…是朋友…还是说，其实是男朋友啊？  
婆婆好像瞬间get到了什么  
现在的年轻人…真会玩  
两个男朋友，也不知道要怎么分配哦…  
而且生了两个孩子…还挺不偏颇的哦…  
要是我年轻的时候…哎不提了不提了(///▽///)  
“孩子辛苦了”婆婆拍拍他的肩膀“不容易不容易啊”  
“呃，是啊是啊”郑明心还以为他说自己有两个孩子生活不易  
“多吃点多吃点，不够的，问婆婆要啊”  
“婆婆太客气了”郑明心连连摆手  
“没事没事，多吃多吃”  
郑明心莫名其妙的在婆婆家吃饱喝足了，才记起来自己来这里是要做什么的  
“婆婆，你要买点水果沙拉吗？是我们自己做的”郑明心拿过自己篮子里的食物“婆婆买一袋帮衬一下好不好呀～”  
可怜诶，有两个男朋友还要出来卖沙拉，太惨了太惨了  
“买，婆婆买啊”  
“谢谢婆婆～”郑明心抱了抱婆婆撒娇“婆婆你真好呀～”  
“哎呦，可别撒娇了，把婆婆撒的命都没咯”  
“才不是呢～婆婆这么好～会长命百岁的～”  
婆婆心疼郑明心，一个电话把自己的小姐妹们都喊了过来  
郑明心凭着自己娇俏（不是）凭着自己的口才，就在婆婆家把所有的菜都卖出去了  
“那婆婆我们先走了呀～明天再来看你呀”  
“诶好好好，婆婆欢迎你啊”  
三人走出婆婆家，忽然间不知道要做什么了，毕竟今天上午的活好像都做完了  
他们三齐齐看向节目组  
节目组也没想到他们这么快就卖完了，节目组看了看录影时间，跟其他组联系了一下，还好OG那边的秀恩爱片段和Nicky那边的搞笑片段也算多  
“行了吧，你们要回去吗？”随行PD问  
“能自由活动？”  
“也可以啊”PD点点头“你们喜欢可以到处去逛逛，我们就一人一个摄影跟着你们拍点东西”  
“好”郑明心瞧了瞧“我们逛逛这里吧，或许还能找到潜在客户”  
“好”林阳和singto异口同声，说完还互看了眼笑笑  
郑明心皱了皱眉头看他们两，总觉得这两个人…是真的有点不太对劲的感觉…  
感觉自己挺多余的？？  
“走吧阿心”  
“哦…好”  
他们在这村里跑上跑下的熟悉环境，还差点就跑到隔壁村了，总算是稍微摸清了这里的路  
“小心”singto伸手扶住了郑明心的手，“这里的路有青苔，很容易滑倒”  
“谢谢”郑明心朝他笑笑  
林阳在后面看着有点吃味，然后就见到郑明心忽然回头看自己，这表情一下子没收住  
郑明心看他委屈的样子，目光落在了singto牵着自己的手上…这是怎么了嘛…怎么一脸严肃的看着singto啊  
郑明心顿时有点不舒服，但是还是开口提醒他“下来的时候小心点”说完，脑袋里又闪现了许多画面，这次他看清了，都是林阳的sotay画面  
他下意识说了句“这里的楼梯很滑，你不要摔倒了”  
林阳一愣，随即低头摸摸鼻子“嗯，知道了”  
Singto握着郑明心的手一紧，郑明心感觉到了，他回头看，却见singto依旧温柔的笑脸看他，只是这笑容里怎么..有点苦涩？  
郑明心看了眼他，又回头看了眼林阳，最后他朝singto笑了笑，抽回自己的手“sing，你还是看着点路吧，我可以自己走的”  
“..好，那new，你小心”  
“嗯”  
“诶！！P’Tay！”  
郑明心回头，见林阳整个人摔在了地上，霎时间心里一紧，顾不得什么就冲了上去  
“不是都叫你小心点了吗！你看看你！”  
郑明心看了看他的手，都擦破了，流了血  
“快快快！有没有止血的！”郑明心握着林阳的手，接过摄影手上的矿泉水给他冲洗，又喷了点药  
“疼不疼啊？你这个笨蛋！”郑明心一直吹着他的伤口，皱紧眉头  
“P’New，我们这里有绷带！”  
接过绷带，郑明心熟练的把他的手包扎好“其他地方有没有受伤？”  
林阳摇摇头“没有..”  
“还能走吗？要不要背你？”  
“我可以啦！”林阳此时有点害臊了，郑明心怎么在这么多人面前说这话嘛，显的自己柔弱不堪…以前就老被人说他们是弱a强o了，这会儿当着这么多人问，岂不是坐实了嘛  
虽然想是这么想，但是确实是屁股摔到了，这会儿有点疼  
Singto看着郑明心着急林阳的样子脸色都变暗淡了  
他看着郑明心搀扶着林阳一瘸一瘸的下楼，看着林阳的眼里都是心疼  
他也疼啊，心疼  
因为林阳受了伤，郑明心他们便直接回了家  
“你休息一下吧，午饭我和sing做就好了”  
“啊..”林阳挣扎着想要起来“我可以的，让我来吧”  
“别逞能”郑明心把他按了回去“sing，走吧，我想他们也要回来了”  
“好”  
Singto跟着郑明心进了厨房，他看着郑明心打开冰箱一展莫愁的样子  
“New，想要吃什么？”  
郑明心回头看他，皱着脸“不知道啊，sing你想吃什么？”  
“嗯…”singto上前看了两眼，最后看向郑明心“材料有限，还是只能做和昨天一样的简单料理了，下午我们去鱼塘看看，或者拿钱去买点鸡肉吧”  
“也只能这样了”郑明心撇撇嘴“还好今天的收获还挺大的，下午再去抓两条鱼回来，林阳不是说会做什么西瓜鱼松嘛，叫他教我们就好啦”  
想到这里，觉得好像一切都有着落了，不像昨天那样不适应了  
看着郑明心撩起袖子一副干劲满满的样子不自觉就笑了，他就喜欢他这幅模样  
“Sing，快过来洗菜呀～”  
“来了”  
两人有说有笑的在厨房里做菜，林阳挪了挪自己的身子，看向厨房，见到他们配合默契的样子恨不得冲进去帮忙，只是自己现在这幅模样，进去也只是添乱  
“诶诶诶..”林阳眼见着singto要拿郑明心旁边的酱油，环绕着郑明心靠着他拿的，他的嘴唇离郑明心的耳朵很近  
啊啊啊啊，可恶，我就知道这大尾巴狼迟早忍不住的！  
“好香啊～”阿塔潘推开门，放下东西直接朝厨房跑，这一早上的他都饿坏了  
钟鹏收拾好东西，见到林阳跟海豹一样看着厨房  
“你怎么在这？”  
“摔到了”林阳举起自己的手  
“怪不得”钟鹏坐下，跟他一起看着厨房，两个人也不说话，也不动，就这么看着，像两块望夫石  
“你们两在干嘛？”Nicky和oab回来了就见到这样一副画面  
朋友间的默契让他们两同时看向门口，又同时转回原位，然后同时说出一句话“等吃饭”  
“是嘛…”  
现在等吃饭都要这样吗？  
那我们尊重一下习俗  
Nicky和oab坐下，也和他们一样看向厨房，得，雕塑又多了两个  
“吃！…饭了….你们在做什么？”阿塔潘看他们四个人一动不动的样子，觉得怪异  
“饿了…”钟鹏回答  
…饿了的人，果然会有点大脑缺氧，做出些不正常的事情  
吃过午饭，又睡了会儿午觉，singto和oab加上Nicky去了鱼塘，钟鹏和阿塔潘去了摘水果，因为林阳伤了手，现在是伤员不用动了，郑明心也只能留下来打扫打扫家里，顺便把中午送过来的花苗种到花园里  
下午的阳光虽然猛烈，但是还好那片地在阴影下面，郑明心拿着小锄头就朝地霍霍去了  
林阳拿着两瓶水跟着他，他伤的是右手，但他是个左撇子嘛，郑明心挖一个坑，林阳就放一棵小苗下去  
两个人配合默契，挖一挖，放一放，再埋一埋，小片地一个下午就种满了小苗  
郑明心头上都是汗，衣服也湿透了，林阳比他稍微好一些，毕竟他的负责的事情少  
“这是什么树苗啊？”郑明心种了一个下午，可是连自己种的什么都不知道  
“不知道诶…导演没说”  
「是青橘啦」  
「不是啦！这肯定不是啊！」  
「我说是就是啊！」  
“会不会是青橘树苗？”  
“嗯？”林阳错愕，怎么突然想到青橘树苗去了，这肯定不可能啊，青橘树苗可大了  
郑明心说完自己都笑了，或许因为脑海中那差点笑场画面的原因  
“我就说说而已啦～”郑明心看向林阳“毕竟青橘树招财嘛～哈哈哈哈”  
林阳愣了愣，不是错觉，最近郑明心说的话多多少少牵扯到了从前的事情，他有预感郑明心或许在慢慢的恢复记忆  
他伸手握住了郑明心的手  
“怎么了？”  
林阳默默看了他几秒，然后又摇了摇头，或许，还是等他自己慢慢想起来比较好“没事，要是不舒服要跟我说，特别是如果头晕一定要讲”  
“知道啦～瞎操心诶”  
林阳勉强笑了笑“我们回去吧”  
“好～”


	27. 我们复婚吧 12

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

Oab在桃源待了三天，活干了不少，终于在第三天晚上宣布自己明天一早将会收拾行李离开这个鬼地方  
“走之前还有件任务”godji和他们一起坐着  
“还有？！”oab怕了，这两天可谓上刀山下火海的，每天累得回来倒头就睡，这节目还叫什么桃源啊，一点都不是世外桃源的感觉嘛，oab后悔得不得了，来这里还要时时刻刻顶着钟鹏的目光，偶尔和林阳开个玩笑还要看郑明心的脸色，oab好可怜，oab要回家找老婆  
“好啦lu，不要担心，不是什么让你难做的事情啦”godji知道他累怕了“我是让你邀请下一位嘉宾”  
“下一位嘉宾？”  
“对”  
“我们节目组邀请嘉宾的方式就是让上一位嘉宾自己请，所以oab，你想叫谁过来？”  
“哇嗷”oab笑了，来这里减肥这么好的事情，当然要找「好人」来了“让我看看啊”  
Oab翻着自己的手机电话簿，很快就锁定了目标  
“喂～ssing啊～在干嘛呢～”  
「p，你看看现在几点了…当然是睡觉啊！」  
“哦哦哦，kotong～”oab笑的不怀好意，刚睡醒的人是最懵的了，这个时候正好呢“p来了桃源的节目你知道吗？”  
「嗯？p’tay那个吗？」  
“对啊！我跟你说，他现在要我邀请嘉宾，你过不过来？”  
「什么时候啊？」  
“明天啊”  
「…明天？你开玩笑呢？」  
“没有，p没有开玩笑，你答应了我们这边立刻给你买机票准备车啦，你要是不来我就立刻找其他人了，来不来？”  
「呃…好玩吗？」  
“好！真的！”  
「真的嘛…」ssing好怀疑  
“来不来？taytaytay你跟他说”  
Oab把手机递过去给林阳  
“Ssing来不来啊？来就给你买机票啦”  
「呃，好吧…那我过来吧」  
“ok ja，等你啦～”  
挂了电话，大家围在一起笑了笑，来了个小年轻好啊，小年轻干活有力啊  
第二天oab就走了，没惊动谁，就吵醒了钟鹏，钟鹏作为这家的主人送了他出门，就回去继续睡觉了  
早上照例去卖东西，下午ssing就来了  
“Ssing！”大家看到ssing拿着个大箱子来了，对他无比热情  
“累了吧，哎，把书包给我拿”  
“来来来换鞋啊”  
“哎呦看这汗，擦擦擦擦啊”  
“来玩几天啊，我都给你收拾好房间了，可不能就住一天啊”  
“来，来三天吧…”  
“玩够四天！”Nicky拍拍他的肩膀“三天哪够啊！”  
Ssing觉得不太对了，这感觉跟进了贼窝没两样啊  
果然，吃完了饭，钟鹏就给他递了两个箩“吃完饭就要干活消化一下，不然会胖，来来来”钟鹏拉着他走到花园“看到这片地了吗？”  
“看到了…”  
“这都是我们家的”  
“哇…”  
“现在交给你了”  
“嗯？？？”  
“去多摘点水果回来啊”  
“蛤？？”  
“想吃蛤蟆？行啊，我们地里有，你想吃自己抓啊！”  
“不是…”  
“就交给你了啊，辛苦辛苦”  
Ssing茫然的走到地里，郑明心和singto已经在那里了  
“P’New，P’Singto”ssing哭丧着脸  
“怎了啦”郑明心笑了“好啦好啦，快摘完我们快点回去，oab在这里的那几天也是这样的呢”  
“我就知道好事他不会便宜我的！呜呜呜”  
Ssing知道自己上当了，但是也认命了，反正也就两三天嘛，总好过这两位起码还要半个月吧  
想到这ssing转头看，这一眼，吓到了  
只见singto爬上了梯子摘下一个苹果递给郑明心，而郑明心在树下抬头笑着接过，两人的目光在空中相撞，然后笑了一下  
嗯？？为什么突然出现了《天仙配》的主题曲？？？  
这什么你耕田来我织布的田园文？？  
不对，明明这一个画面感觉还挺正常的，可为什么就是有种散发着粉色泡泡的感觉  
Ssing为自己的p’tay感到危险，p’tay你可知你家现在可能，不，就是后宫着火了  
“Ssing，给”  
Ssing下意识的抬头，却见叫的不是自己  
啊…sing跟ssing，傻傻分不清楚呢  
“New，我手不太干净，我不想弄脏毛巾了”  
“啊，这样啊”郑明心看了眼满头大汗，汗水都要流进眼睛里的singto，耸耸肩“那我给你擦吧”  
“谢谢p’new了”  
不是…你的毛巾…本来也不是很干净啊???上面都是汗…而且，p’new的手就很干净了吗？？？  
ssing不懂，但是ssing不敢说  
一下午，ssing见识到了什么叫做面不改色的忽悠，简直颠覆了singto在他心里的形象  
晚上临睡之前ssing特意把林阳从郑明心房间喊了出来，郑明心刚刚才给他上完药  
“p’tay”ssing的脸非常严肃  
“怎么啦？”  
“你要追p’new是不是真的？”  
“嗯……”林阳低头笑着摸了摸鼻子  
“那你清醒点啊！”ssing搭着他的肩膀摇他“你可知你现在很危险啊啊啊啊！”  
“怎，怎么啦”林阳被他摇得有点晕  
“你知不知道我今天看到了什么啊！虽然我不确定，但是我感觉p’sing好像在追p’new啊！你觉得呢！？”  
林阳皱了皱眉点头“他是”  
“什么！你知道你还给机会给p'sing接近p'new！？”ssing一脸「吾儿清醒点啊」的模样“那你要抓紧啊，你不要再傻了啊啊啊”  
“可是…可是我也不能让阿心不交朋友吧…”  
“那是交朋友吗？那是交男朋友！p’tay你要是不抓紧p’new就是别人家的啦！”  
“我也没不抓紧啊，可是不想逼阿心太紧嘛…阿心失忆了你又不是不知道，而且singto也没做什么越距的事情…singto的那些举动全都在适合的朋友范围之内，我想干预也干预不了…我要是过多干预会让阿心反感的…”  
Ssing也知道林阳说的没错，这一天下来，singto是真的没有做什么过分的事情，可以说其实以前singto和郑明心之间的相处也差不多这样了，若不是他多了几个心眼，还真的就被骗过去了。  
但是这种才最难对付啊，不知不觉的渗透，当回过神来的时候已经在人家设下的陷阱里爬都爬不出来了  
温柔攻略，最为致命  
“..p‘tay，p’new知道你..什么心思吗？”ssing小心的问他，既然在singto这里这么无懈可击，那就只能找当事人击破了  
“知道吧”林阳微微点头“他知道，我都跟他说了好多遍了，可是不知道是不是因为失忆了，他好像，好像没什么感觉，也把我当个普通朋友对待”  
“就没有很激动的表现吗？”ssing想了想“就例如吃醋啊，p’new不是最爱吃你醋了嘛”  
“他什么时候爱吃我醋了啊？？”林阳惊讶的看向他“他不爱吃我醋吧！”  
“……你傻啊？”ssing扶额“p’new可不要太爱吃醋了，就拿..就拿p’oab来说啊，他就最不喜欢p’oab弄你了，每次他弄你的时候p’new都挺生气的”  
“真的吗？？？”林阳被宠若惊  
“你还真的不知道啊”ssing无语看他“你还记得吗，以前你和p’oab闹起来的时候，p’oab会上嘴咬你，那时候p’new气到想把你衣服都脱了，然后把你扔水里洗个百八十遍”  
“我..我还以为他闹着玩…”  
这榆木脑袋，ssing真的无力吐槽了，对感情怎么这么迟钝啊  
“…天啊，p’new怎么会和你在一起啊”  
“喂！”这句话林阳可不爱听了啊“言归正传！阿心..阿心他，嗯，阿心应该有吃过我的醋吧…”  
“有吗？”ssing怀疑的看他  
“有..吧”林阳回想到前两天妈妈和他说的话——  
「今天我看心心，虽然没了记忆，但是好像还是很会吃醋啊」  
「你今天没发现吗？好几次你和小Lee聊天的时候，心心都兴致不高的样子，看起来，应该是醋了」  
「别看他失忆了，但是有些事情已经深深的刻进他的骨子里，那些习惯和感觉是很难改变的，儿子，别担心，妈妈看得出来的，心心还是..挺在乎你的」  
——  
“嗯！”林阳很肯定的点头看ssing“阿心吃过我的醋的！”  
“什么时候呢？”  
“就前两天啊！噗噗和饭卡回来和阿心一起吃饭，正好Lee也在，我妈妈说阿心吃Lee的醋了！”  
“p’Lee？”ssing愣了愣“你还让p’Lee和p’new一起吃饭了哦”  
“不行吗？”  
“…你开心就好呵呵呵呵”让p’new和你头号追求者一起吃饭，心可真大  
不过～ssing转念一想，好像是个不错的机会？既然p’new还是那么会吃醋，那当然要好好刺激一下了，不是说没什么感觉嘛，刺激一下就什么感觉都来了嘛，嗯，我真是个好弟弟，为了哥哥们的爱情，那当然义不容辞了  
“P’tay放心交给我了”ssing拍拍自己的胸膛  
“你想干嘛？”  
“反正，你信我”ssing笑笑，然后打着哈欠回了自己的房间  
林阳不知所谓的看着他的背影，总有种，不太好的感觉…  
他转身，回自己的房间，路过郑明心那个房间，见到singto又拿了一杯牛奶坐在郑明心旁边说说笑笑  
林阳皱了皱眉，走了进去  
“阿心”  
“啊？”郑明心抬头看他  
“你要睡觉啦”  
“噢…”  
“那new你睡觉吧，明天再聊”  
“好～”  
郑明心钻进了被子里，朝他们挥手“快回去吧你们两”  
“走吧nong‘singto”林阳笑笑看他  
“好呀p’tay”singto也笑着看他，两人笑的分外和谐  
“Singto还要下去洗杯子吗？这乌黑抹漆的，以后还是不要这么麻烦了啊，交给我就好了啊”  
少来找阿心，才不想给你机会和他独处呢！  
“没事啦p’tay，我觉得还好啊”  
呵呵，也不知道是谁想做这件事呢呵呵  
“是嘛，不过这天色晚了，下楼梯可要小心啊，别摔了”  
可恶，真想：@”\%\&—｜  
“谢谢P'tay关心，不过p才应该注意啊，毕竟p’tay可是经常受伤啊，弟弟可心疼了啊”  
别以为我不知道你在想什么呢，哼  
“好弟弟”  
“好哥哥”  
郑明心目瞪口呆的看着这两个人勾肩搭背的走了出去，还好哥哥好弟弟的，一时之间回不过神来  
“妞，怎么啦？发什么呆啊？”  
郑明心眨了眨眼，看着阿塔潘  
“他们两…”  
“他们两？”阿塔潘看着那暗自斗气的幼稚鬼们摇了摇头，真的好幼稚啊  
“他们两不是…看上对方了吧…”  
“蛤？”阿塔潘猛回头看他“什么？”  
“…不是吗…”郑明心懵了“他们…还挺关心对方的…小滚你知道吗，昨天我去弄冰沙的时候，他们两都抢着要做切水果的事情呢”郑明心皱着脸继续说“本来是林阳在做的，可是singto看了眼就立刻说给他做，说怕林阳又伤到手了…反正..他们两好像都挺关心对方的，都不愿意对方多干活，有时候singto给我递些什么，林阳就一脸醋样…”  
“……是…是嘛…”阿塔潘抽了抽嘴角，那两个…傻瓜，都抢着想要在郑明心面前表现，又不能在镜头和郑明心面前表现出不和，一天天咬着牙好哥哥好弟弟的称呼…确实很容易误会啊  
“可是…”  
“什么？”阿塔潘看他，想知道他又有什么惊世骇俗的话说出口  
“可是…”郑明心扁扁嘴，不说了，躺下床拿被子盖住自己的头  
可是..林阳不是说喜欢我的嘛，不，他说的是爱我，可是…跟singto怎么回事嘛…这个骗子，讨厌！  
还把人家的迷弟拐走了！更讨厌了！


	28. 我们复婚吧 13

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

林阳不知道是不是自己的错觉，他觉得这两天郑明心躲着自己  
他想要和郑明心搭话，可是郑明心都会找些理由避开自己  
他都在想，是不是自己又做错了什么  
“阿心，我新做了牛奶芒果冰，试试吧”林阳讨好的把碗推过去给郑明心  
郑明心看了眼芒果冰，又看了眼林阳  
“你..你给singto了吗？”  
？？怎么突然说起了singto啊，难道…singto短短几天就上位了？  
“呃…”  
“嗯？”  
不知道郑明心是什么意思，林阳点了点头“给他留了…不，给所有人都留了”  
郑明心听到他的话，沉默了两秒“不吃了”，说完就拿着箩筐出门  
“啊？！”林阳吃惊，怎么不吃了？芒果冰诶，不吃？还加了牛奶啊！  
“不是…阿心阿心！”林阳放下碗就跟着郑明心跑出去了，见到郑明心背着箩，那背影不知道怎么回事看出了点倔强？？  
林阳急忙跑过去跟在身边“阿心阿心你怎么啦”  
“没事”  
“不是啊，阿心阿心你有什么事你要跟我说啊！”  
“我说了没事！”郑明心甩开了林阳的手  
“郑明心！”  
郑明心被他这一声吼吓定了  
林阳深呼吸，然后看向旁边围上来的工作人员“不好意思，我有点私事要和他单独聊聊，可以请你们回避一下吗”  
工作人员左右看看，最终点点头散开  
林阳关了自己的收音，直接上去把郑明心的收音也关了，拉着郑明心就往果林那边走，那边的摄像机比较少  
“说，你怎么了”  
郑明心看着脚下的树叶，拿脚踢了踢  
“郑明心”  
郑明心抬头，被林阳树咚在柠檬树下“郑明心，有什么事情你要直接跟我说，不要让我猜，不是都说好了吗？彼此之间不要玩这种猜来猜去的游戏”  
“谁跟你约定好了……”  
好吧，是跟以前那个郑明心约定好的  
“我是不是做错什么了”  
“……也…没有”  
“阿心”  
“……”郑明心看了他一眼，豁出去了  
“你为什么对singto这么好！你是不是喜欢他！？”  
“什么？！”  
“你…你什么事情都抢着帮singto做，还跟singto好哥哥好弟弟的，晚上还怕singto走楼梯的时候摔倒，你怎么这么关心他！你都..不关心我…”说到最后郑明心看着林阳逐渐无语的样子有点心虚  
“我、我那是”林阳叹了口气“我对singto就是普普通通的感觉，而且…而且他..算了，不提那个，你听好了郑明心，我心里就一个人，除了你没有谁了”  
“……”  
“别不信我”林阳捧着郑明心的脸看他“我和singto真的什么事情都没有，你觉得得的那都是错觉！错觉！”  
郑明心撇撇嘴不看他  
“郑明心看我——”林阳使劲让郑明心看自己，把郑明心的脸都弄变形了  
“喵嗷——”  
“看我——”  
“喵嗷——”  
“再不看我就亲你了！”  
“你敢就来啊！”郑明心梗着脖子一脸你肯定不敢的样子  
“Jub”林阳猛的亲了一口，然后欣赏着郑明心语塞的模样  
“你你你你你！”  
“还要来吗？我OK噢”林阳笑了，笑的眼睛都眯起来了  
“不准你亲了！”郑明心捂住他的嘴，温热的唇轻碰着自己的手心  
“Jub”林阳在郑明心的手心上又亲了一口  
“哦咦！”郑明心收回自己的手，嗔怒的看他  
“那还听不听我说的了？”林阳靠近看他“阿心，我以为你知道我怎么想的”  
“谁知道你啊..”  
“我跟singto，绝对没有任何友达以上的感情听到没有”  
“…听到啦”  
林阳看他样子，突然想到，不如就趁这个机会定下来吧——“如果你不放心，为什么不和我交往定下来呢”  
“谁要跟你交往了！”叛逆期的郑明心推开他“才不呢略略略”  
“不肯跟我交往，但是又吃singto的醋？”林阳抱胸看他，看他还能编出什么东西来  
“我..我没有！”郑明心矢口否认“就..就明明singto之前喜欢的哥哥是我，怎么、怎么就突然变成你的迷弟了！我，我气这个而已”说完，脸转向另一边  
“真的？只是因为singto之前喜欢的哥哥是你，现在变成我的迷弟你吃醋？不是因为你喜欢我吃醋？”  
“不是不是！”  
死鸭子嘴硬，是不是年轻人都喜欢口是心非啊  
“那好”林阳也把头扭向一边“那我回去继续和nong‘singto研究研究菜谱了，虽然我们晚上大把时间，但是早上还是不能浪费嘛”  
“你！”  
“怎么”林阳看他  
“你故意的！”  
“对”林阳笑了“怎么样～”  
“烦死个人了你！嗷！”郑明心捂着脑袋，低头看地上滚落的柠檬“可恶，连柠檬都要欺负人！”  
林阳楼着他给他揉揉脑袋“好啦好啦，我开玩笑的，不要生气了”  
“谁生气了…”  
“那就我生气了”林阳叹了口气“我和singto，其实都不想对方靠近你而已…”  
郑明心抬头看他  
“Singto是真的喜欢你…但是你不能喜欢他”林阳警告的眼神看他，郑明心撇了撇嘴，林阳继续说“就因为这样，所以我们才抢着想要和你更近一点..但是你知道吧..有摄像机在啊，又不能表现太过…最后就变这样了”  
“哧”郑明心掐了掐林阳腰间的软肉“singto就是朋友，我没感觉他做什么出格的事情，是你想太多了”  
“那之前在医院怎么说？他让你做他男朋友的”  
“那不是我误会了嘛！”郑明心扁嘴“我以为他是，结果他不是…当时人这么多，他开个玩笑解解围，也很正常啊，而且他不是我迷弟吗！”  
“他之后也约你去吃饭啊！”  
“迷弟想要约我出去吃饭很正常吧！你，你看看Lee！他不也巴巴的跟着你回家蹭饭！？况且他约我出去吃饭又没拐我回家”郑明心撇了眼某个饭局结束就直接把他带了回家的人  
“那是我机智！”林阳气得“要是我不带你回家，就是他带你去酒店了！”  
“哪有！singto那时候都说要送我回家的！是你半路杀出来了”  
“好，这个我们不说，那，那他给你带吃的呢！这个你怎么说？！”  
“他也不是光给我吃啊，他还分给工作人员吃了呢”  
也是噢，singto为了温水煮郑明心，让他安心接受自己的东西，通常都会有些借口，给工作人员拿水但是会给郑明心留下最喜欢的可可，给工作人员发糖，其实是为了掩盖自己给郑明心投食的事实，这确实不会让郑明心感到不舒服，甚至心安理得的接受singto对他的好，但是也因为这样，郑明心完全没发现singto对自己的想法，甚至觉得那天在医院那一出，就是闹着玩  
singto做的真好啊  
林阳不自觉笑了，没想到啊没想到，他捏了捏郑明心的脸，更没想到的是郑明心真的被singto那些动作瞒过去了，真的把singto划归于朋友的行列  
“笑什么？！”  
“没什么”林阳摇摇头然后紧紧抱住郑明心，他舒了口气，嗅着郑明心身上的味道  
“干嘛啊？”  
“给我抱抱”林阳蹭了蹭“这两天有那么多摄影机拍着都不能抱你，好想你…”  
“…不是都天天见了嘛..”  
“那不一样啊…看得到吃不到的…”  
“哦咦！”郑明心推开他“想的都什么啊！”  
“你想到哪里去了才是吧！”  
“怪我啊？”  
“Mu”林阳嘟起嘴点点头，看着郑明心森气气的看着他的样子，看着他耳朵都通红了  
“我不理你了”郑明心背起小箩筐“别跟着我啊，不然我把你扔池塘！哼！”  
林阳跟了两步，就见到郑明心回头朝他凶的样子“嗷呜！”  
林阳举起双手“好好好，不跟不跟”  
林阳目送着郑明心走远了，原本想要偷摸跟着去的，但是听到后边细细嗦嗦的声音，他回头，见singto站在树下  
“nong”  
“p’tay”  
“都听到了？”林阳问  
Singto慢慢走近林阳，两人之间的火药味瞬间蔓延开来  
“看来他没有给你机会爬梯子”  
“那就不爬了”singto笑了笑“我直接把墙拆了吧”  
“嗯？”  
“P’tay，他刚刚也拒绝了你，说明我还是有机会的吧”  
林阳叹了口气“singto你又何必这么执着”  
“P，那你又何必那么执着”  
他们都一样罢了，都不愿意对郑明心放手，谁都没有立场去指责对方  
“我跟你不一样”林阳试图从实际出发“我和他叫破镜重圆”  
“确实不一样”singto点点头“我和他叫做再续前缘”  
“你和他哪来的前缘啊！？”  
Singto好像想起了什么，陷入回忆中的他笑起来也格外温柔，回过神来看向林阳，他摇了摇头“p，我和他之间的事情，远比你知道的要多得多”  
说完，singto转身走了  
林阳紧皱眉头，他不知道郑明心和singto之间还有什么他不知道的事情，难道..真的有什么不为人知的故事？可是郑明心认识singto的时候自己就已经和郑明心很熟悉了啊  
可是singto的话还是让他没由来的紧张，顾不得什么，林阳转身就去找郑明心，可没走两步他又停了下来，他现在问郑明心有什么用啊，这个郑明心知道才有鬼啊！  
那还有谁会知道！？钟鹏？钟鹏会知道吗！？不管了，先去问问！  
林阳跑了回去直接把钟鹏拉进了厕所  
“我们有什么事一定要在洗手间里面说的吗？”钟鹏皮笑肉不笑的看他  
“这里没有摄像头啊！”  
“可这里的气味…”  
“忍忍！我很快说完的！”林阳迅速把事情说了一遍，然后问“他和阿心有什么前缘吗！？”  
“我怎么知道”钟鹏捏着鼻子，说话都嗡嗡声的“singto能跟他有什么前缘啊，最多不就是拍过戏”  
“你再想想！”  
钟鹏无奈想了想，摇摇头“不知道啊”  
“爸比！”阿塔潘拉开洗手间的门，看向里面的两个人“你们在这里做什么啊？”  
“你来的正好”林阳把阿塔潘也拉了进来，然后把门关上“阿心以前有没有和你聊过singto的事情？！”  
“没、没有啊”  
“想清楚啊！”  
阿塔潘认真想了一会儿，然后摇摇头“真的没有”  
“那到底会是什么啊…”  
“会不会是连郑明心都不知道的事情啊”钟鹏另一只手捂住阿塔潘的口鼻继续说“以前我们也不知道singto喜欢郑明心啊，会不会是一些..露水姻缘？”  
“用词精确一点，什么露水姻缘啊！”  
“好好好，那什么，有缘无份”  
“..你讨打吧！？”  
“行行行我不说了”  
“你回来了，妞去哪了？”阿塔潘被捂着嘴，说的话都听不太清楚  
“他去摘东西了”  
“你不跟着啊？”  
“他不让我跟着”林阳扁嘴  
“Singto可没回来噢”阿塔潘提醒到“可能两个人现在在小树林做些什么呢”  
“嗯嗯？？”  
阿塔潘朝他甜甜笑笑  
“先走了！”  
看着林阳的背影，钟鹏低头“你不是不帮他吗？”  
“我做什么了？”  
“你刚刚做什么了？”  
“没做什么啊～”阿塔潘抱着钟鹏的腰“爸比～我们去睡觉吧～”  
“蛤？”钟鹏左右看看，见没人才低头亲了亲他额头“今天怎么净说些狼虎之词呢”  
“想什么啊！”阿塔潘拍了拍他的屁屁“我说一起去睡午觉而已～我都好几天没抱你睡觉了，一起去睡觉吧～”  
“好好好～”  
而那头抛下了林阳的郑明心去了果园准备摘点水果回去，不过刚刚林阳把人都赶走了，现在反而诺大的果园就剩他一个人  
郑明心也乐得自己一个人玩  
他爬上了梯子，准备把比较高的水果摘下来免得烂在树上了  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
郑明心低头，见是一个带着口罩的staff，此时正帮他扶着梯子  
“好啊谢谢”郑明心低头朝她道谢，又转头继续去摘树顶的苹果  
温温抬头看他，在阳光的照射下，郑明心就像个发着光的天使，她已经忘了，其实她也曾经很爱很爱这个人  
一瞬间有些恍惚，她曾经那么爱他，怎么现在却只想neng死他了呢？是什么让她变成现在这样了？  
“怎么只有你一个啊？”郑明心低头看她“其他人呢？让你一个女孩子来扶梯子太危险了”  
“我”温温一开口，喉咙竟有些紧涩“他们都在后面”  
“是吗？那你要小心一点哦”郑明心不疑有他，继续自己的工作  
“..好”  
扶着梯子的手有些颤抖，现在就是一个机会，只要她「不小心」的动一动梯子，他就会摔下来了，到时候她可以说是因为自己抓不住它，这一切都可以当成一场意外…  
可是…她真的要做吗…  
温温抬头看郑明心——「他是郑明心啊，是你曾经最爱的人啊…」  
温温微微松开了扶着梯子的手——  
“new！”  
温温听到声音，睁大了双眼，本来已经松开的手又扶了上去，她听到脚步声越来越近  
“嗷，sing！”郑明心看到背着箩筐走过来的singto“你怎么也过来了？”  
“我来帮你啊”singto的手抓住梯子，然后低头朝温温说“我来扶着吧nong”  
“嗯..嗯，好”温温松开了手，然后急急忙忙退开到一旁，正好此时节目组也回来了，温温借机隐匿在人群中  
郑明心看着温温退到后面，无意间看到了温温看向自己的眼神一愣  
“New，下来休息一下吧”  
“啊..哦，好”郑明心点点头  
温温抬头，看向人群的正中央，singto抓着郑明心的手让他扶着自己下来，给他递了瓶水，两人在树底下休息  
“你果然…”温温咬紧牙关，眼中的怀念荡然无存  
“阿心！”  
温温看向寻了过来的林阳，手握得更紧  
她看着郑明心和林阳与singto之间交流的画面，脑子里回荡着一句话——「他不配」  
温温不想继续看下去，转身匆忙离开  
正在和林阳斗嘴的郑明心下意识看了眼温温消失的方向，皱了皱眉想了想，随后笑着摇了摇头  
「最近是不是太敏感了啊...」


	29. 我们复婚吧 14

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

一眨眼，ssing已经被他们留了四天了，这会儿正收拾着自己的东西，真的非常迫不及待的想要离开这个地方了呢  
“多留几天嘛”阿塔潘有点舍不得他，ssing收拾着东西，阿塔潘就在一旁捣乱  
“哦吼P’gun，别这样咯，我已经给你们找了新的苦力了，明天就来咯”  
“谁啊？”  
“哦吼p，到时候你就知道啦”ssing眨眨眼，拿起自己的行李就往楼下跑  
“各位p再见啦～”  
Ssing挥一挥手，小跑步上了车，头也不回的走了  
“走这么急做什么哦”钟鹏挥了挥手拍掉扬起的尘  
“可能后面有鬼在追他吧”Nicky捂嘴笑了“好了大家，今天也是要努力去赚钱养家的一天啊！”  
Nicky大手一挥，大家散开，一部分人去赚钱，但是一部分人要开始去菜地里种菜了，原本绿油油的菜地因为他们的光顾，已经开始有点秃了，为了不要最后一次性种菜太累，他们决定现在就开始去播种  
阿塔潘和郑明心是他们之中最会卖东西的人，所以他们去赚钱，剩下的人去种地  
走在乡间的小路上～阿塔潘好奇问了问郑明心“你和p’tay现在怎么样啊？”  
“什么怎么样？”  
“就，你别装傻啊”阿塔潘一脸我都懂的样子看他“我看他都要急死了”  
“不知道～”郑明心笑了“不想这么早就答应他～”  
“唉”阿塔潘叹了口气，果然，感觉无论多少次都好，郑明心好像都会和林阳在一起“为什么不想这么早答应他啊？”  
“我还小呢！”  
“……”阿塔潘勉强笑了笑“好..你说了算”  
“哈哈”郑明心看阿塔潘一脸无奈的样子，搭着他的肩膀“也不是啦，只是，嗯，我不知道怎么说，那感觉，感觉现在不是一个很好的和他在一起的时机”  
“为什么？”  
郑明心站定，看他，几秒之后，郑明心笑着问“小滚，温温到底是谁啊”  
阿塔潘的笑容一瞬间就收了起来“妞…”  
郑明心笑着低头靠在他耳边说  
“嘘”  
——  
“哎呦我的老腰啊！”Nicky站直伸了个懒腰  
“P’Nicky，你才做了一点点而已诶”  
“也很累啊！”  
“大家辛苦了，来来来，喝点水吧”这块地的奶奶拿着一锅冰水出现，给他们递了几个碗  
“哦吼！奶奶很好喝诶！”Nicky一碗下肚立刻就勺了第二碗“太好喝了！好爽！”  
“多喝点啊，这还很多地空着呢！”  
“呃..好好好”  
钟鹏一碗水下肚觉得活过来了，主持魂又出来了“奶奶，你平时就打理这么大的院子啊？”  
“那当然不是啦”奶奶笑了“老婆子我老了，雇了几个人帮我打理，不过现在不是有你们嘛”  
“那奶奶平时做些什么啊？”  
“绣绣花啊，有时候摘摘水果啊，晚上出来散散步啊，赏赏月啊，如果日子对了，还能来看看萤火虫呢”  
“萤火虫？”大家显然对萤火虫很有兴趣  
“是啊，萤火虫！呐”奶奶指了指后山“那里，就有一片花园，晚上萤火虫都在那里呢！”  
“哇，那什么时候是萤火虫的季节啊？”  
“你们来的是时候啊！现在就是啊，不过不知道人多不多啊”  
“多不多都想看看萤火虫啊！”Nicky回头看他们“今天晚上去看看咯！”  
“好啊好啊！”  
几个人朝着后山看，在心里默默有了主意  
“宝宝！”钟鹏回到住处立刻和阿塔潘说起萤火虫的事情，可是阿塔潘一点都不在状态  
“宝宝怎么啦？”钟鹏看他没有兴致的样子有点担心  
阿塔潘抓紧了钟鹏的手，看向他“妞刚刚，找我问温温的事情…我觉得，他可能有些什么想要做的…”  
钟鹏一怔，随即也有些乱了“怎么，怎么突然说起温温了”  
“不知道，我有点担心他，刚刚他跟我说他知道温温是谁，但是我不知道他接收到的资料是什么”  
“好，我跟林阳说说，不能让郑明心一个人单下”  
“嗯…”  
钟鹏不敢耽搁这件事，直接去找林阳  
“好，我跟他聊聊”林阳觉得这件事或许不能瞒下去了，他去了厨房，把郑明心拉了出来  
“怎么啦？”  
“你怎么问起温温的事情了？”  
“啊，小滚跟你说了啊”  
“嗯”  
“温温，是你的粉丝吧”  
“…嗯”  
“我想应该很让你为难吧”  
“不”林阳摇头“从来都不，你的事情从来都是最重要的，阿心，你想要干嘛？”  
“没想怎么样啊，我能怎么样啊”郑明心耸耸肩“她在暗我在明，我防不胜防的，我能对她做什么呢”  
“你别乱来！”  
“我不乱来”郑明心笑了“我从来不乱来”  
“阿心！我很担心你”  
“行了，别担心我了”  
“阿心阿心！”  
郑明心不听他说，当着大家的面这些事也不好提，晚上在饭桌上又说出了萤火虫的事情，这事又耽搁下来了  
“晚上穿多点啊，后山会很冷”  
“好～”  
成群结队的往后山走，天已经全黑了，路上只有路灯照耀着路  
“到了！”  
随着Nicky一声喊叫，大家抬头，漆麻麻一片什么都没有  
“萤火虫呢？”阿塔潘问  
“看我的！”Nicky跑进那花丛中，瞬间，数百上千的萤火虫被惊醒，飞扬出来  
“哇……”  
林阳立刻拿出自己的相机，这样的画面，千载难逢啊！林阳拿着相机就往前冲，今天他拿了好几张内存卡，肯定能爆内存！  
好壮观，像是银河就在眼前一样，照耀进郑明心眼里，如同镶嵌上点点星光  
郑明心的左手被握住，郑明心回头看，是singto  
“怎..么了？”  
“十三年前…是我第一次见到你”  
“嗯？”  
那是他第一次在公司见到郑明心“那时候你不认识我，而我，只认识p’tay，不过…p’tay好像也不认得我了”  
Singto低声笑了，此时大家都跑去看萤火虫了，连摄像都被singto打发走了，他们两站在黑暗中，没多少人看得见他们的动作  
“我和p’tay打了声招呼，跟他说，我是他玫瑰园的学弟，看他的样子我知道他不记得我是谁了，可是你在，所以..你笑着给我们两打了个圆场，还笑p’tay跟金鱼一样的记忆”  
然后他就记得他了，那个笑起来有点可爱的哥哥  
“我和你之间的关系其实一直都不冷不热，因为不熟悉。你不喜欢和不熟悉的人玩，那时候你也只和p’tay，p’off一起待着，不过…后来我们一起演了一年生”  
那是他们第一次一起演戏，他是除了王慧侦外与他对戏最多的演员，正因为如此，他才了解了更多不一样的郑明心  
聪明的他，可爱的他，温柔的他，好动的他，各式各样，让他惊讶  
“我还记得那天，天气不太好，但是我们还要拍戏”singto永远都记得那天，如果没有那天，或许他就不会那么执着于郑明心  
“天气不好，还久违的下了雨，所以我们都没能开工，你和我聊了会儿天，突然想起了什么，说了一声糟糕就跑了，我看你随手拿着伞冲进了雨里，怕你真有什么事一个人吃力，所以也跟着去了”  
Singto闭上眼，那一幕好像还清晰的在眼前一样“我追着你跑，跑到了学校的后院，我看到你焦急的喵喵叫，不知道在找些什么，再然后，你就抱着一只淋湿了的小奶猫出现了”  
那只小奶猫很小很小，大概是被遗弃的，它躺在郑明心的怀里颤抖着，郑明心心疼的举起它亲了亲，用自己的外套擦着那些雨水，一边擦一遍安慰小猫“没事没事，哥哥在这里呢，哥哥带你回家呀”  
他看着郑明心那时候的脸，看着小猫舔了舔他的指尖就笑的纯真的画面，他知道，自己早就不知道在什么时候沦陷了  
可是上天并没有给他机会让他也走进郑明心的心里，他看着林阳霸占了离郑明心最近的位置，然后一点一点的入主东宫，他只能笑着，站在一旁，祝福他找到属于自己的幸福  
其实他也懂，即使是失忆后的郑明心或许也不会选择他，从他无意透露出对林阳的依赖，其实他真的没有什么机会，那些和林阳说的话，不过都是逞强罢了  
只是会很不甘心  
明明这眼瞧着是上天给他的机会啊  
“New，从前你只当我是弟弟，可是你知道吗…我从来都不想当你的弟弟”  
“sing别说了”  
“不，我要说的”singto勉强笑了笑，闭上眼掩盖了那些泪水“都到这里了，如果不说，我会很后悔的，new，人生没有多少次机会让我鼓起勇气和你说这些话了，new求求你…听我说好吗..我喜欢你，new..我爱你”  
郑明心侧头看他，singto也看向他  
“对不起”  
Singto的手用力的握紧郑明心的手腕，那很痛，但是郑明心依旧面不改色  
“真的不行吗？”  
“可能，真的不行”郑明心摇了摇头“sing，原来有些事情真的只有那个人可以”  
郑明心一开始以为，或许心动这件事是可以发生在每一个和他告白的人身上，可是原来不行的，他对singto没有心动的感觉  
可林阳不一样，他每一次面对林阳，面对着他认真的模样，总会情不自禁的心跳加速，甚至脸红  
他会因为林阳和singto太靠近而吃醋，却不会找singto的麻烦，只会醋林阳迷弟太多。他会对oab有意见，因为他只想要林阳被自己欺负。他会对林阳所有的事情都很在意，他会对林阳生气，都是因为他在乎的人是林阳  
原来除了他以外都不行啊  
真的除了他以外都不行  
“sing，对不起，但是我…有喜欢的人了”  
“还是p’tay吗”  
“…嗯”  
“兜兜转转，最后还是他”singto苦笑“为什么啊…到底为什么啊”  
“不知道”郑明心摇摇头“我也不知道为什么”  
“呵…”singto低头呢喃“我以为这次会不一样”  
“…对不起”  
“我真的很讨厌..这个词呢”singto朝他笑了笑“new，可以不要说这个词了吗？”  
“…嗯…好”  
“new”  
“嗯？”  
郑明心抬头，猝不及防的黑影笼罩在他脸上，郑明心下意识动了动，避开了singto的唇  
Singto温热的唇错开了郑明心的唇，印在了他的嘴角上  
“sing！”  
Singto退开两步，笑得一脸受伤“我只是不甘心而已啊…”  
“…”郑明心抿唇退后两步“sing，不要这样做！p不喜欢”  
“…好，不做了”  
Singto侧过头看旁边“你又赢了p’tay”  
郑明心震惊看向旁边，林阳就站在那里  
“林阳..我，我”  
林阳快步上前，一拳正好落在了singto的嘴角上  
Singto被这一拳击倒在地，林阳的相机也摔在地上分成两半  
“林阳！”郑明心抱住了林阳“别！别这样！”  
林阳深呼吸，努力平复自己的心情，然后拉着郑明心离开“跟我走”  
“你，他..”  
钟鹏走上前，把singto扶起来，他刚刚其实没看到什么，毕竟他发现这里的事情是因为郑明心怒吼的那一声  
“回去吧”  
“P’off留在这里吧，我先回去了”  
“…也好”  
或许他想要一个人静静吧  
那头被林阳带走的郑明心不敢反抗他，毕竟他的怒火都把跟着的staff们吓跑了  
“林阳..林阳”  
“别跟我说话！我现在很生气！”  
“……”  
两人走到无人处，林阳背对着郑明心，那背影起伏颇大，看得出来在努力平静自己的心情  
刚刚他看到萤火虫太兴奋，以至于等他回头想要叫郑明心过来当模特的时候正好看到singto吻他的画面，虽然郑明心立刻推开了，但是他还是很气  
很气很气，没办法解气  
他转过身来看向郑明心，此时的郑明心有点怯怯的样子，咬着下嘴唇看着他的样子有些无辜  
“他亲了你哪里？！”  
“没有没有，没有亲..没有亲到……”说到最后底气都不足了  
“我都看到了！接吻了！”  
“没有没有！没有接吻！我躲过去了，他就擦了擦..嘴角…”  
下一秒，林阳扶着他的后脑勺，直冲冲的就往郑明心嘴上撞，管他亲的是哪里，嘴角什么的，就全亲一遍，消毒啊！  
林阳的吻毫无章法可言，就是乱来，亲到哪算哪，还故意释放自己的信息素来扰乱郑明心的心绪，到后面，亲到郑明心都腿软了  
“不准你亲singto！”  
“…又不是我故意亲的…”  
“那就防着点！”  
“…知…知道啦…”知道自己理亏，也不好反驳  
林阳抱紧了郑明心，不断释放自己的信息素包裹着他，让他身上沾满了自己的味道  
“我不管了”  
“什么？”  
“你就是我的”  
“我什么你的啊…”  
“不管”林阳撒泼似的抱着他“我绝对不让你跑了，而且刚刚singto说了，我赢了，郑明心你是不是跟singto坦白你喜欢我了！”  
“你，你自恋”  
“我不管，反正我不要你离开我，如果你要离开我也要缠着你，让全世界都知道我是你的！”  
“哪有你这样的啊”  
“有有有”林阳不管了，他不要患得患失的了，他就要和郑明心在一起，哪怕郑明心不肯承认也好  
“你就不能慢慢来吗？”  
“好，可以，你慢慢来，我先把名分给占了”  
郑明心被他这番话逗笑了，他埋头在林阳的肩膀上，听着林阳絮絮叨叨的话，其实他一点都不讨厌，甚至还有点喜欢呢


	30. 我们复婚吧 15

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

Singto走了，他们看完萤火虫回来就被告知singto还有工作要先离开这个节目  
郑明心和林阳他们都清楚这不过只是个借口罢了，但无论怎样林阳还是松了口气  
因为singto离开了，所以房间的床便够了，钟鹏也终于可以舒舒服服的睡一觉了  
阿塔潘抱着自己的小被子把林阳赶出了房间，自己和钟鹏霸占了那个两人房  
林阳屁颠屁颠的抱着自己所有  
东西跑去睡那三人间，godji等人说了两句见他们不听也就睁一只眼闭一只眼的放了  
林阳翻了个身看向睡在旁边的郑明心，这么久了，这是他第一次可以正大光明的睡在他身边，虽然睡着不同的床，但是能翻个身就见到他还是让他感到分外幸福  
第二天如同往常一样，郑明心和阿塔潘出去赚钱，剩下的人下田，等回来的时候就见到Lee端坐在他们家的大厅，手里还拿着一杯热茶  
“回来啦”  
“…诶，回来了”  
“回来就坐吧”  
怎么回事呢，这一副主人家的气势  
“所以是ssing叫你来的？”阿塔潘坐下“你就是新嘉宾？”  
“嗯哼”Lee笑了笑“有什么吃的吗？”  
“你怎么不吃饱才来呢”Nicky笑了“来这里就是来减肥的啊nong’Lee”  
Lee低头笑了“我就知道ssing叫我来不一定是什么好事了，不过…”Lee抬头看了对面的林阳一眼“不过我来也不是因为什么…”  
林阳一愣，随即腰间一痛“嘶”  
一看，竟是郑明心在掐自己。他扁着嘴一脸不满的样子，林阳这次立刻就反应过来了——吃醋了这是  
心下一笑，手揽着他的腰，轻轻挪了一下位置和他靠得更近了些  
Lee一直注意着他们的动作，林阳这一下让Lee心里一噔，随即觉得这好像还挺应该的  
“吃了吗？”钟鹏问  
“吃过了来的”ssing还算有点良心，叫他吃顿好的再来  
“那行了”钟鹏拍了拍他肩膀“还以为要给你开个小灶呢，那就等等吧，我们去做晚饭，你在这里歇息一下，明天就跟我们去田里玩玩呗”  
“好啊p”  
钟鹏和Nicky进了厨房准备晚饭，阿塔潘累了就回了房间睡觉，留下Lee和林阳郑明心在客厅里  
三个人之间一时无话，郑明心还有些吃味儿，林阳也只想着郑明心在吃他的醋，好像没有人在意Lee是否存在  
“P’singto呢？”Lee开了口，总不能真的让他们一直无视他  
“……”  
不提还好，一提这氛围都变了  
林阳斟酌片刻开口“他还有工作，就先离开了，也就昨晚的事”  
“是吗..”Lee无意识的点点头，这话题到此结束了  
“我有点累了，先上去休息一下”郑明心起身朝他们笑了笑，他实在不喜欢这样的氛围，况且他和Lee之间又不熟悉  
“不舒服吗？”林阳见他累了也赶紧跟着起来“我陪你上去休息吧”  
郑明心看了他一眼，又用余光扫了Lee一眼，虽然说留客人一个人在客厅不太好，但是他更不想要林阳一个人和Lee相处  
他点了点头，林阳便带着他上了楼  
Lee看着他们两的身影，一时之间有些心气不顺，灌了自己好几口水  
林阳带着郑明心回房间，拉好了窗帘，给郑明心盖好被子“睡吧，吃饭了我叫你”  
郑明心其实一点都不困，只是不舒服看到Lee望着林阳的模样  
他的手偷偷从被子里探出来，小手指勾了勾林阳的尾指  
“怎么啦”这小手勾得林阳心痒痒的，反手就抓住了郑明心的手，不过在摄影机面前不能太过放肆，林阳霎然有种偷情的感觉  
郑明心小嘴嘟嘟，也不说话  
“吃醋了？”  
“……”  
林阳看他状似委屈的样子，神情更加温柔，他扫了扫郑明心额前的碎发，指腹划过他的脸颊  
“别吃醋了，净想些没用的”  
“哪有..”  
林阳一滑坐到地上，手还一直握着郑明心的手  
“你干嘛？”  
“陪你睡啊”林阳的下巴抵在自己的手臂上，趴在床边，一双眼眨啊眨啊的看着郑明心“我陪着你，快睡吧”  
郑明心翻了个身，枕着自己的手臂看他，两人眼神对视了会儿，郑明心突然说“快八秒了”  
“什么？”  
郑明心移开自己的目光，掩下眼帘“谁说过，如果对视八秒，就会爱上对方，我们刚刚差点就八秒了”  
林阳一愣，随即笑了“那对我们来说没用”  
郑明心看他“为什么？”  
“条件不成立，因为我早就爱你了”  
郑明心笑了“你变了”  
“我哪变了？”  
“你以前不是这么油嘴滑舌的”  
林阳收敛了自己的笑容，他静静的看了他一会儿问“你记起多少了？”  
“不多”郑明心叹了口气“只有一些碎片而已”  
“所以你记得…”  
“我记得”郑明心点点头“但是也就一点点，不多，你要和我说说吗？”  
“……我不知道”林阳低头苦笑，那些记忆那么痛苦，告诉他让他重新痛苦吗“你要记得，远离她”  
“她会伤害我？”  
“嗯…都是我的错”  
“不是”郑明心反握他的手“你没有错，是她想岔了”  
林阳不吭声，直到现在他依然觉得那是他的责任，他没有保护好自己的家，没有保护好他  
“不是要陪我睡觉吗”郑明心换了个话题“陪我睡呗”  
林阳勉强笑了笑“好”  
“去把摄影盖上吧，有摄像头我睡不好”  
“好”  
林阳起身把房间里的摄影机都关上，然后回到郑明心身边  
正准备坐下，郑明心挪了挪自己的身子，然后掀开自己的被子“进来”  
“嗯？”  
“不是要陪我睡吗？”  
“我..我我我，你你你”  
“要不要就一句话，不说就直接进来”  
林阳只愣了两秒，立刻就踢了拖鞋钻进了郑明心的被窝里  
床很小，两个人只能贴得紧紧的，不然就要滚下床了  
面对面的距离，仿佛能感受到彼此的气息  
郑明心往下挪了挪，林阳顺势就把人搂怀里了  
郑明心的手抱着林阳的腰，发出一声满意的叹息，他埋头在林阳胸前，嗅着他身上的味道，林阳的信息素仿佛是他最好的催眠剂，没一会儿他就睡着了  
林阳听着小猪响起微弱的鼾声，轻轻在郑明心额头上一吻  
安心了，有他在就安心了  
——  
血，一地的血，郑明心看着自己的手腕上的血一时之间有些无措，怎么会这样呢，他的手怎么都是血  
“你来啦”  
郑明心回头看，只见一个女孩拿着个娃娃，一脸温柔的样子  
“你是，你是谁”  
“我，你应该知道我是谁啊”她笑了，笑着看郑明心，可郑明心没由来的一阵胆寒  
“我不知道你是谁！”  
“你该知道的”说完，她笑着一手抓着娃娃的身子，一手抓着脑袋  
“不，不要！”  
撕拉一声，那娃娃一分为二  
“不，不不不”  
“你该离开他的，不然下一次，就不是娃娃了”  
郑明心看清楚了，那个娃娃，他见过的，他见过的  
“噗噗，噗噗啊，噗噗！啊啊啊林阳！林阳你在哪啊！林阳！林阳啊！林阳你在哪！我们的噗噗啊！我们的噗噗啊！林阳！”  
——  
“阿心阿心！”  
“林阳林阳啊啊啊我噗噗，呜呜噗噗啊”  
“没事没事我在的我在的”林阳紧紧抱着他，不断亲吻着他的额头，释放大量的信息素企图让他安定下来  
“林阳，林阳我们的噗噗，你去救我们的噗噗啊”  
“噗噗没事，噗噗没事”林阳不断抚摸着他的背“噗噗在家里好好的呢，都好好的”  
郑明心哭了一会儿渐渐冷静下来，他抽着气，刚刚的梦太可怕了，他一时半会儿没能缓过来  
“打给噗噗，你打给噗噗好不好”郑明心的手抓着林阳的衣服“我想见他，我现在就想见噗噗和饭卡”  
“好好好”林阳拿出手机给家里打了个视频电话  
「阳阳？」  
“妈，在哪呢？”  
「还能在哪啊，在家啊」  
“孩子们呢？”  
「都在呢都在呢」  
“我们想孩子了，现在方便吗？”  
「可以可以」林妈妈拿着手机跑去找孩子们  
「爹地？」噗噗胖嘟嘟的脸出现在屏幕上  
“噗噗，弟弟在哪呢？”  
「在这呢」噗噗拉了拉饭卡，两个孩子的脸一起出现在屏幕上  
“阿心给”林阳把手机递给郑明心，郑明心擦了擦脸才接过手机，然后扬起笑脸  
“噗噗饭卡，是爸爸呀”  
「爸爸！！！」  
瞬间就热闹起来的画面让郑明心真的笑了，他看着孩子们的脸，一颗心放回去肚子里  
「爸爸你眼睛怎么红了？」  
“没事，爸爸刚刚揉眼睛呢，进了沙子揉的”郑明心朝他们眨眨眼“刚刚进了沙子可疼了，揉了好久”  
「那现在没事了吗？」  
“没事了啊，看到我的宝贝们就没事了呢”  
「爸爸爸爸什么时候回来啊？」  
“还要一段时间呢，你放心，爸爸很快就回来了哦”  
郑明心又和孩子们聊了好一会儿，直到楼下的人上来叫他们吃饭了才挂电话  
“还好吗？”林阳把人楼在怀里，下巴抵在他的肩膀上  
“…我说没事你也不信吧”  
林阳低头亲了亲郑明心的脖子，他当然不信了，刚刚他做噩梦的时候，一直在喊他的名字还有噗噗的  
郑明心转个身抱住了林阳埋头在他的脖子旁  
林阳抱紧他，一下一下的安抚着  
“先下楼去吃点东西好不好”林阳哄着“吃完了，我给你弄个芒果冰，加牛奶，好不好？”  
“…嗯”郑明心点点头，林阳拉着他下楼，郑明心全程兴致不高，都是林阳在说话，郑明心吃了几口就不吃了，林阳带着他去了厨房，给他弄了芒果冰  
郑明心捧着芒果冰，鼻子酸酸的，眼睛热热的，啪嗒啪嗒眼泪就掉下来了  
“阿心阿心怎么了！？”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜林阳呜呜呜呜”郑明心扒了一口芒果冰进肚子，很甜，可是他还是很想哭  
林阳怎么擦他的眼泪都停不下来  
“怎么啦！？”阿塔潘啪啪啪的跑过来，看郑明心抱着个冰沙吃，但是却哭的稀里哗啦的，委屈极了  
“我我我我我不知道啊”  
“你欺负他了？”  
“我疼他都来不及啊”  
郑明心摇头“不、他没有、没有欺负我”  
“那你哭什么啊？”  
“不、不知道呜呜呜呜”  
“不哭不哭啊”  
林阳看着他一边哭一边吃着牛奶冰，还打了个嗝  
“慢慢吃，慢慢吃啊”  
一碗芒果冰他吃完了，也哭完了，他把碗还给林阳“我、我困了”  
“好好好，那我们去睡觉好不好”  
“嗯..”郑明心站在林阳身旁，小手拉着林阳的衣服下摆，等着他洗好碗陪自己上楼  
阿塔潘皱了皱眉，觉得郑明心现在变得异常的依赖林阳，好像陷进了巨大的不安全感当中  
“走吧，我们去睡觉”  
“嗯..”  
林阳带着他回了房间，陪着郑明心坐在床上  
“睡吧”  
郑明心静静的看着他，那眼神仿佛想要把他刻进心里  
“怎么了？”  
“你陪我..”“我现在不就是在陪你吗”  
郑明心挪了挪位置，拍了拍床  
林阳笑了，跟着一起坐在床上，刚一躺下，郑明心就钻进他怀里了  
林阳一边拍着他的背一边轻声哼着歌“I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again”  
阿塔潘开了条缝，看到里面的情型，悄悄把门关上，然后拦住了Nicky的脚步  
“nong怎么了？”  
“今天别进去了”阿塔潘笑着跟他说“我想你应该不想进去的”  
“……这么狂野？”  
“想什么呢！？”  
“你这样说很容易让人误会啊”  
“反正今晚不适合，爸比的被子还在楼下呢，你先凑合着吧”  
“这..”  
“不然你现在进去”  
“我先下去铺床了”  
第二天是周末，郑明心和阿塔潘不想出去叫卖，最后决定在家过过农耕生活，看钟鹏和林阳过农耕生活  
“我看郑明心今天情绪挺好的啊，你们昨晚做什么了”钟鹏在花园里浇着花，问正在施肥的林阳  
“没做什么啊”林阳摊了摊手“可能睡了一觉就好了吧”  
他们看着和阿塔潘在花园里玩的郑明心，确实觉得他今天情绪非常好，连Lee他都能调侃几句  
“难得今天没什么事情做，要不要去玩玩？”  
“游村啊”  
“也是郊游啊”  
“也行啊”林阳顿了顿“可是这条村我们都走遍了啊”  
“那就去隔壁村吧”  
说这要去隔壁村，最后还是只下了果园，毕竟这群人这么懒  
郑明心拿着一狗尾巴花和阿塔潘手牵着手漫步在这田野中，林阳则在后面抓拍  
“兴致真的挺高啊”Nicky也感觉到郑明心的不同了，果然昨天晚上还是做了些什么狂野的事情吧  
“P’tay”Lee从包里拿出一瓶水“喝点水吧，你蹦来蹦去的都满头大汗了”  
“谢谢你啊Lee”  
“不客气”  
Lee看着林阳也满脸慈祥笑容  
Nicky推了推Lee“你好了啊”  
“嗯？”  
Nicky看林阳走远了才跟他说“tay一门心思都在new身上，你又何必自寻烦恼”  
“P在说什么啊”  
“你那点小心思，都看出来了，new那小醋桶来着，到时候醋起来大家都要遭殃”  
Lee没好气的看向Nicky“我知道，p可以放心”  
“才怪呢”  
“……p真的，这次信我好不好”  
“反正你看着办啊”  
晚上，郑明心也是草草吃了饭就和林阳上楼了  
“阿心，怎么这么久啊？没事吧？”  
“啊！没事！就是有点肚子疼！”  
“要给你拿药吗？”  
“不用啦！”  
浴室里传出了水声，郑明心擦着手出来了  
“在里面这么久，我还以为你掉厕所里了”  
“肚子痛嘛”郑明心讨好的笑笑，然后拉着他回了房间  
和昨天一样，两人抱着睡一起了  
凌晨一点，郑明心睁开了眼睛，他小心翼翼的把林阳放在他腰上的手拉开，然后去把盖着摄像头的布掀开  
他看着摄像头，笑了笑，然后回去给林阳盖好被子，在林阳额头上亲了亲  
“嗯？”  
“乖，睡吧，我去个洗手间…很快就回来了”  
“wu嗯…”  
郑明心拿上自己的大衣，穿好，关房门前再看一眼林阳，然后关上了门  
他小心的路过所有房间下了楼，看了眼睡在客厅的Nicky，随即打开了大门  
“New？！你去哪啊？”  
“我睡不着，想出去走走，你们回去吧，别跟着我了”  
“没事吧，真的可以吗？”  
“可以，我就走走，这村子安全着呢”  
“那好，早点回来啊”  
“嗯”  
郑明心走出来大门，漫无目的的走着，偶尔抬头看看月亮，今天的月光真美啊  
他来到一处田野旁，那里白天是一片花海，很美，可现在黑漆漆的什么都看不见，不过有月光照耀着，有股神秘感  
郑明心回头看，朝着来人笑了笑  
“你来了”  
来人穿着帽衫，站在路中央，莫名有种恐惧感  
“你知道我是谁？”  
“嗯，温温吧”  
“呵”她冷笑一声，把自己的帽子放下，露出了她的脸“你记得了？”  
“不多，不过现在有种东西叫互联网，我可以在那上面找”  
“你故意的”  
“嗯，不这样，你大概找不了我”郑明心笑了笑“我一直被林阳他们保护着，你根本近不了我身”  
“呵，你在炫耀吗”  
“是啊”郑明心很直接“我是在炫耀，林阳，阿阳，我的男朋友，你永远都得不到的人”  
“你！”  
“我有点不懂，你可以给我解释一下吗？”郑明心把手塞进了自己的兜里“你曾经是我们的cp粉，为什么后来却想要我死”  
“因为你不配啊”温温笑得有些狰狞“你不配他”  
“就因为那些绯闻？”  
“难道不够吗？他那么好，他应该得到的是完整无缺的爱情，而不是你”  
“我自问，我没有做过任何对不起阿阳的事情，从我们谈恋爱开始，一件都没有”  
“那现在呢？singto呢！？你和他接吻了！这份感情被你玷污了！”  
郑明心低头“这是我的失误，是我没防住，不过…阿阳已经..给我消过毒了”  
温温自然知道这是什么意思，她紧握着手，手上的刀子在微微颤抖  
“温温，他很爱我”郑明心朝她笑“即使你做那么多，即使你让我们离婚了，他依旧在等我”  
郑明心顿了顿，随即面带嘲笑的看她，轻声开口——“他永远都不是你的”  
“我杀了你！”  
温温冲上来，手上的刀子蓄势待发  
郑明心躲了过去，一手抓住了温温的手腕  
“杀了我？杀了我，你信不信林阳会跟着我一起走？！”  
“啊！！！”  
温温挣脱开来，发了疯一样的挥舞着手上的刀子，好在郑明心人比较机灵，堪堪躲过了她发疯的动作，然后一个回旋把她的刀子连同她本人踢飞了，不过温温很快又捡起了刀子朝他砍过去  
“小心！”  
一个黑影挡在郑明心面前，郑明心眼睁睁的看着林阳替自己挡了一刀  
“啊！”  
“林阳！”  
“p’tay！”  
温温看着自己手上的刀子，那上面还有林阳的血迹，她手足无措的看着林阳，她不敢置信林阳此时竟然会出现在这里，而且还替郑明心挡了刀子  
“啊！”  
又一脚，温温手上的刀子被踢飞了，她抬头看，竟然是Lee  
“你，你怎么会在这里！”  
“我当然该在这里了，不然我该在哪里”Lee笑了笑“我来录节目的啊”  
“林阳，林阳你还好吧？！”  
郑明心扶着林阳，看他的后背，衣服被划开了，能看到伤口出了一点点血  
“没事没事，不深”林阳虽然有些痛，但是因为衣服厚，其实没砍多深  
后面陆陆续续的来了人，竟然还跟着警车  
“这里！就是她蓄意伤人的！”阿塔潘小跑步过来指认，“就是她！”  
“小姐，你涉嫌四起企图谋杀案，现在需要跟我们回警局进行调查，你有权保持沉默，但你说的每一句话都将成为呈堂证供”  
温温甩开了伸过来的手，她死死的盯着林阳的方向，她看着林阳即使受了伤，也依旧先检查郑明心有没有被她伤到  
她朝着林阳喊“为什么！为什么是他！”  
林阳一怔，随即回头看她“没有为什么”  
温温不敢相信的看他“我也为你做了很多啊，我也做了很多啊，不比他少，不比他少啊！”  
温温像疯了一样哭闹着“他不适合你！他不配你！”  
林阳握着郑明心的手，紧紧的，他还没能从刚刚的惊险里回过神  
“温温，别伤害我爱的人了”林阳看向郑明心“我不能没有他的，我知道我不能没有他的”  
“这算什么…这算什么…”  
温温无力的低下头，随后笑了笑，然后从口袋里掏出什么  
“小心她还有刀！”  
那是一把水果小刀，她看着林阳和郑明心笑了笑  
“拿下她！”  
“呀！”  
温温一用力，直接把刀插到自己的胸口  
所有人都惊了，他们想不到温温会对自己动手  
“救护车！”  
在后面的救护车下来了人，一群医生护士围着温温进行抢救，最后又浩浩荡荡的把人抬上救护车走了，剩下节目组自己的医疗队  
林阳的伤口确实不深，可以说只是破了点皮，只是刀子带着血，看着好像可怕了点  
林阳回去之后就没和郑明心说话了，让人包扎了伤口，警察就过来录口供了  
录口供前还说明了温温涉嫌犯下的案例  
“经过我们的调查，犯人除了在之前的蛋糕里下了栗子意图谋杀和这次的袭击外，还有两起蓄意谋杀成立，一起是在gmm大楼下的停车场，不过那次比较幸运，没有人员伤亡，另外一次，就是医院那次，她剪断了汽车刹车以及安全气囊所以才会出车祸”  
“Gmm？停车场？”郑明心脑海里闪现了些画面，是他和林阳吵架后，差点在停车场被车撞上  
“果然…”林阳失神，他一直在想那次，可能不是意外  
一个晚上鸡飞蛋打的，谁都没好好休息  
林阳受了伤回了房间休息，但是依旧没有理郑明心  
“P’tay怎么了？”阿塔潘以为温温都被抓了，他们两应该好起来才对啊，没想到林阳竟然不理郑明心了  
“他估计…生气了吧”  
“你惹他了？”  
“大概吧…”郑明心看向阿塔潘“不过，你们怎么来的这么快，我本来打算解决了再报警的”  
“这个..警车和救护车不是我们叫的”  
“谁叫的”  
“我”Lee从后面出现“我叫的”  
“怎么会是你？”  
“因为我知道温温想要做什么啊”Lee一副深藏功与名的样子“ssing叫我来了之后，我收到了她的短信，她问我要不要和她合作，她说，只要你不在了，p’tay，就不是某个人的所有物了”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我就知道她是谁了，我没回答她，不过我知道她大概来这里了，所以我来了”Lee看向郑明心“你知道你自己的情绪一旦有点什么不对，p’tay就会知道吧，而我，知道p’tay的情绪不对就知道可能你要做什么了”  
“怪不得你今天和Nicky换了地方睡觉”阿塔潘惊讶看他“原来是这样啊！”  
“睡客厅的不是p’nicky？！”  
“额滴”  
“所以你一动，我就知道怎么回事了，你也够大胆的啊，一个人单挑她啊”Lee看向他“你要是出了什么事，p’tay是真的会痛不欲生的”  
“我…我只是想要解决这件事而已”  
“拿自己的命？明明知道温温最想要你的命，你还故意暴露出来”Lee无语看他“你有没有把林阳放心里啊，你知不知道他很担心啊”  
“我就是不想再被她抓着什么了，所以我才要解决这一切，我也有分寸的！只要..摄像头拍下她攻击我的视频，我就可以申请保护，如果她再..弄伤了我，我可以告她…”  
“所以p’tay很生气啊”  
“我也有保护自己的东西”郑明心从口袋里拿出了一把军需刀“要是不对劲..我可以自卫的”  
“还算你机智”  
“我不会随便拿自己的命去拼，我…我还有牵挂的人”  
“好啦”Lee抱胸看他“去哄哄p’tay吧，他要被你吓死了”  
“..嗯”  
郑明心点点头，然后上了楼  
郑明心推开门，看到侧卧在床上的林阳，他背对着门口，显然是不想理人  
郑明心走过去，坐在床边，手指点了点林阳的背  
“我错了，对不起”  
下一秒，林阳掀开自己的被子，然后拉扯到自己的伤口  
“嘶！”  
“诶小心啊！”  
“痛痛痛痛痛”  
“你干嘛这么用力掀被子啊”  
这不是耍帅失败了嘛…  
这样一出，气氛缓和下来了  
郑明心拿手指碰了碰林阳的大腿  
“干嘛！”  
“干嘛这么凶嘛…”  
“我还不能凶你了？”林阳来气了“你故意让她接近你，你还骗我你去厕所，要不是我只要离开你就睡不着，我差点就失去你了！”  
“我没想着会让她碰我的”  
“才怪呢！”林阳气呼呼的“你故意把摄像头打开给她看到我们两的画面，就是想让她动怒来找你，你故意把他带到那片花海就是因为那里摄像头最多可以拍到很多证据，你是想起来了点，可你知道不知道她想要的是你的命啊！”  
“我知道！”郑明心当然知道，从那天他偷听林阳和钟鹏的电话开始他就知道了  
那天，买栗子蛋糕那天，他看着林阳出去打电话就立刻跟上去偷听了，然后就知道了温温这个名字，回到家又在那里见到了温温的照片，他就感觉一切都不对了  
他的记忆慢慢的在恢复，他找了很多关于温温的事情，感谢这个互联网时代，也感谢他的大脑，他很快就找到了温温的大号以及小号，知道了温温可能会对他有不利  
本来林阳把他保护得很好，他不想要想太多的，毕竟有人替他全部想好了，但是最近他开始感觉到有恶意的视线一直在注视着自己，这感觉，非常糟糕  
而那个梦，唤醒了他，他不能再傻下去了，不能再被林阳保护着，这件事，他要自己亲自解决  
所以，他才会这样做  
“我不能让温温继续伤害我的家庭，我不能让她一直都是个不定时炸弹，对，我是冒险了，是我..想得太少了”  
“你知不知道她拿刀的时候，我有多怕”林阳看他“我怕我真的会失去你”  
郑明心抚摸着林阳的脸庞，在他额头亲了亲“对不起对不起”  
林阳拉着他的手，直接吻上他的唇，现在他有实感了，郑明心还在  
“我以后不会..”  
“你还想有以后！？”  
“不不不，没有以后了”  
林阳紧紧搂着他“拜托，以后安安份份的，别再挑战我的心理承受能力了”  
“嗯…”  
“以后不要让我担心了..虽然我觉得我还要担心一辈子…”  
“嗯…”  
“做我男朋友好不好”  
“……什么？”  
“做我男朋友好不好”  
“我听不太清楚其实”  
“我说！做我男朋友！既然温温已经不构成威胁了，我们是不是可以复合了…”林阳额头抵着郑明心的额头“阿心，我们复婚吧，再嫁给我一次好不好”  
郑明心亲上了林阳的唇  
分开，对视  
第一秒，他想起了第一次见面的时候，那时候他想，他一定不喜欢他  
第二秒，他想起了第一次一起吃饭，他们彼此都记得对方点的菜，是他们彼此都不爱吃的菜  
第三秒，他想起了第一次一起拍电视剧的日子，那时候他们要演情敌，但是他们更喜欢和彼此在一起，管他什么女主角呢  
第四秒，他想起了第一次去旅行的日子，那时候他们已经很好了，好到大家和他们一起的时候都觉得自己多余  
第五秒，他想起了普吉岛，那是他们第一次的接吻，名义上为了提前熟悉熟悉  
第六秒，他想起了第一次一起看classic again，那时候，其实他知道自己喜欢的是谁了  
第七秒，他想起了告白那天，天空的烟花，很美啊  
第八秒，他想起了失忆后第一次见到林阳的样子  
就算是重来又怎么样呢，他一直都住在自己心里，从来都没有离开过  
郑明心笑了笑，捏着林阳的脸  
“好”

——THE END


	31. 我们结婚啦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外

TAY&NEW（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

郑明心和林阳又在一起了  
这是GMM现在公开的秘密  
为什么说他是个公开的秘密呢，因为这两个人没有在任何平台上面公开，只有私底下熟悉的朋友知道他们两正在热恋中，而众所周知，林阳一旦谈起恋爱来，是藏不住的  
看他笑得跟朵向日葵就知道了，哦，应该是向心葵，渐渐的连楼下的前台都知道了  
饭卡也终于在哥哥长期的洗脑下渐渐忘记了singto叔叔，而且这个便宜爹爹对他还是很不错的，除了晚上不让自己和爸爸睡觉觉外  
“你们怎么还不去领证？”钟鹏抱着奇萌，正给他围兜兜，今天是钟鹏和林阳之间的聚会，不过都不约而同的带上了儿子，啊…曾几何时他们也是叱咤风云的人物啊，可现在，看看啊，他们一人一个小孩——林阳多一个，正在给孩子们喂饭呢  
“他说他还小，还想再浪几年”  
“……他是不是装嫩装上瘾了”  
“没关系啦”林阳对此无所谓，反正早结晚结郑明心都和自己绑定了“儿子都这么大了，结不结婚也无所谓了，又不是没结过”  
“心真大”  
“爹地我要吃蛋糕”  
“好～爹地给饭卡买好不好？”  
傻爹爹林阳现在的幸福就是能随时随地的给自己儿子买好吃的，和随时随地的见到自己的男朋友  
两人聊了一会儿，电视上就开始播郑明心的电视剧，就是之前的《前·朋友》  
郑明心那张嫩嫩的脸出现在屏幕上，甜甜的笑容让林阳也忍不住跟着笑  
“喂喂喂，痴汉，收敛一点”  
“阿心真的好好看啊”  
“是是是，公共场合你收敛一点，你看看那边都有人拍照了……”  
“噢”下一秒林阳立刻绷紧了脸，但是没多久又朝着电视机里的郑明心发花痴  
……算了算了，不管这个人了  
当天晚上，久违的#taynew上了一次热搜，不过因为爆料的人凭着一张林阳看着电视机中的郑明心的背影出圈，大家也没当回事，毕竟…大家现在嗑《前·朋友》的cp  
只有少数的polca还在契而不舍的嗑  
「让本FBI来分析一下，首先，p’tay的对面坐着的肯定是p’off，两个人时不时出来吃个饭很正常，但是，不正常的是什么呢，对，孩子，我们数数看，三个，一个是奇萌一个是噗噗，那么多出来那个是谁呢，我们放大照片再看看，对了，这样子很像某个人！就是p’tay！所以！这有可能是p’new和p’tay离婚之后带去中国、从来没出过镜的小儿子！饭卡！」  
「接上面的FBI，这是我找到的当年小儿子饭卡满月酒的媒体照片，虽然那时候的饭卡还很小，但是我们可以看得出来那鼻子和嘴巴都和这个孩子很像，所以，综上所述，这就是饭卡！」  
「那么问题来了，当年离婚的时候两个人是各自带着一个孩子的，所以现在饭卡单独和p’tay出来意味着什么呢！？」  
「复合了」  
「复合了」  
「破案了」  
「可算了吧，上次媒体发布会，p’tay和p’new之间可没交流呢」  
「就是，抱走我家p’new，来看看新片《前·朋友》一起嗑新cp吧！」  
「抱走我家p’tay，咱不吃回头草啊」  
「滚！在这里ky什么！」  
好了，最后又是在一片撕逼声中，polca匿了  
不过这样的情况，让yui妈有了警惕  
Yui妈把两个人找来详谈了一下  
“你们打算什么时候公开？”  
两人对视一眼，然后摇摇头“不知道”  
“……”好了，当年一声不吭的公布杀她个措手不及，现在是万事俱备了，两位不吹东风了“就不想公开吗？”  
“不想”  
“？？？为什么？？？”  
“现在这样也挺好的啊”郑明心伸了伸懒腰，把腿放到林阳大腿上“me，公开了很烦的，他们又要盯着我们了”  
“对啊对啊，”林阳捏着郑明心的腿“肯定问很多东西，而且阿心在宣传期啊，我很懂事的”  
Yui妈捏捏太阳穴“那你们就这样了？”  
“先这样吧”  
“什么时候公开记得说一声”  
“好的me”  
这次聊过后，yui妈以为他们两所谓的不公开就是行事小心的谈着地下情，没想到过了两天两个人就双双上了热一  
「前夫夫深夜穿情侣装共赴电影院」  
Yui妈看到图的时候一口咖啡喷了出来  
照片中的两个人穿戴一样的衣服和帽子，不同的只是两人选的颜色不一样，两人看着同一个方向不知道在看什么，可是一看这侧脸，就是他们两啊  
再看看这情侣装，看看这氛围，谁敢说他们不是在谈恋爱她第一个不服  
气急攻心的打电话过去给林阳，没接，转拨郑明心，通了  
“你不是说不公开的吗！？”  
「……我们被拍到了也很无奈啊me」  
“你们两要是不想公开，其实可以不用这么高调的穿情侣装的！”  
「都怪林阳啦，偏偏要穿什么情侣装…」  
“他在哪！？”  
「….呃」  
“叫他听电话！”  
「me，他在洗澡呢……」  
“…在哪里洗澡？？？”  
「……」  
“你说吧，我受得住”  
「就...情趣酒店？」  
“……我要是哪一天气死了，就是被你们气的”  
「me～」  
“要不要趁这个机会公开了？！”  
「不要」郑明心想都没想就拒绝了「我谈我的恋爱，还要跟所有人交代哦，等结婚那天再说啦」  
“你要和林阳结婚？什么时候？”  
「我刚说了什么？」  
“你说结婚那天再说”  
「你听错了～」  
鉴于当事人都抱着不愿意公开的原因，这次又被耽搁下来了，但是经此事件后，polca的队伍隐隐约约又有了壮大的感觉，从前各种旧视频和采访全部被考古了出来  
那天天秃头的日子好像又回来了  
虽然郑明心和林阳为了防止温温的事件又卷土重来选择不公开自己的恋情，但是也没有停下自己暗搓搓的脚步  
Igs前后发同一个地方的照片啊，发一些要绕好几个弯才能懂的梗啊，一起出去玩一个人安静另一个人跟着失踪啊，你发大儿子我发小儿子啊，这些都让polca在网上大喊着要蒸煮盖章  
可惜他们现在喜欢上这种暗搓搓的谈恋爱方式，小男孩的谈恋爱就是比较秃头的了  
即使私底下其实已经被偶遇过很多次都好，他们都不曾在公开场合回应  
直到《前·朋友》的剧情发展到了林阳出场，两个人开始光明正大的在社交网上交流，美名其曰，营业。  
不过营业得比自己的真正营业对象还要勤奋这件事….emmm，polca，honey以及村民觉得这剧情他们看过，好像也不是第一次了是吧  
渐渐的，两方的唯粉多多少少的也知道他们两大概是真的又在一起了，反正每次有郑明心在的宣传，林阳就会出没在现场或者停车场等郑明心；林阳偶尔回一趟朱拉后面都会跟着一个小尾巴，嚷嚷着等会儿要去吃芒果冰  
算了算了，也是个原配不是吗，当年那狗粮一捧一捧的就跟不要钱似的撒，现在不过是故态复萌而已，也挺好的  
官宣《桃源》的时候，才是cp粉狂欢的日子  
看着林阳在飞机上哭唧唧的模样，粉丝们感叹，那个傻傻的p’tay好像又回来了，果然爱情会使人降智啊  
接下来节目的播出，cp粉好像跟着他们又恋爱了一次，看到了林阳小心翼翼的守护着郑明心，也看到久违的小醋桶扁嘴吃醋的模样  
一样的人，一样的味道啊！  
这狗粮久违的甜美！  
经过《桃源》的播出，粉丝们都能接受他们两重新恋爱的事实，毕竟是最熟悉的人啊，如果这么多年了还是那个人，或许那就是对的吧  
反正这之后他们和粉丝之间好像形成了一种默契，也不催他们公开了，反正婚都结过了啊，孩子都有了两个了，好像公不公开也是定下来的事了啊  
他们也时不时在网上互动一下发个糖什么的  
对比起佛系粉丝，他们的朋友更想他们公开，毕竟手机里面的甜蜜moment都要爆内存了呢  
“噗噗啊，你爸爸和爹地在家里还好吗？”爱丽丝拿着两个棒棒糖放在噗噗面前晃晃“跟姨母说说啊”  
“很好啊”噗噗接过糖，先给弟弟拆开包装，再给自己拆了一个  
“那你爸爸爹地平时都做些什么呢？”  
“唔…”噗噗嘟着嘴想了想“就给噗噗和弟弟做饭，洗澡，读书啊”  
“没了？”  
“嗯，没了”  
….我不信。  
可是无论爱丽丝如何追问，噗噗都不说了，还拉着弟弟跑去找Lee叔叔玩  
“小孩子你还指望他懂什么啊”阿木安慰爱丽丝“噗噗还小呢，就算是机灵了点，他们两也不至于在孩子面前做些不该做的事情”  
“我，我手机里面那几十个G什么时候才可以发出去清内存啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
“在茵茵在茵茵”  
爱丽丝那几十个G最后还是放出来了，因为郑明心去看夫产科上热搜了  
「郑明心出入夫产科，怀球了？」  
Yui妈见到的时候，不知怎么回事，有种「啊，终于曝光了呢，太好了，那几十个G终于可以公开了（不是， 这下不公开不行了吧哈哈哈哈哈，冷静」的感觉  
Yui妈悠闲的拿出了电话，正准备打过去，就收到了一封line——「我们结婚了」顺带附上了自己的复婚照  
Yui妈一笑，正准备打电话过去祝贺这一对新人，但是接踵而至的电话让她措手不及  
”喂？“  
「yui姐，关于你旗下艺人林阳和郑明心复合这件事你事先知道吗？」  
「yui姐，关于你旗下艺人林阳和郑明心疑似又未婚先孕这件事你有什么想要发飙…表的吗？」  
「yui姐，林阳和郑明心要公开这件事你们公司事先知道吗？」  
「yui姐，林阳和郑明心是真的又拿证了吗？这件事你知道吗？」  
「yui姐，林阳和郑明心什么时候复合的？又是什么时候结婚的？真的又怀了吗？肚子里的孩子多大了你知道吗？」  
M…D，又来了！！！！！！  
估计是因为上一次的经验，这次yui妈的反应非常快，组织全公司的人齐齐给两人发表结婚祝福，然后才找人秋后算账  
「喂？」  
“林阳！！！！！你怎么又把郑明心肚子搞大了！！！！”  
「我我我我我我是我们两一起搞大的」  
“这是重点吗？？？？郑明心几个月了！？”  
「不大，两个月吧」林阳提起家里的娇夫就满脸幸福「这胎有点调皮，阿心好不容易睡着了你有什么事就找我吧」  
“你为什么又先斩后奏了？不是都说了吗，要公开提前跟我说啊！”  
「我说了啊」  
“发表前一秒跟我说有个屁用啊！”  
「…你也没说要提前多少嘛…」  
“行了，别说了，我还要去公关，孩子这件事能提不？！”  
「先别提了，等稳了之后再说吧」  
“行了，我挂了”  
林阳把电话放到远离床的位置，毕竟手机辐射大，现在郑明心可是他们家一级保护动物  
他看着郑明心睡着的画面，觉得怎么看都不腻  
门打开了，林阳看过去，是噗噗带着饭卡  
林阳招了招手，两个孩子小心翼翼的过来趴在床边，看着爸爸  
“爸爸睡着了”  
“嗯，爸爸很累了，所以睡着了”  
噗噗扁嘴，小心的摸了摸爸爸的肚子，只一下又缩了回去“弟弟不乖，闹爸爸”  
“嘘，弟弟听到了可会不高兴哦”  
“唔，好吧，弟弟很乖”  
“唔…”郑明心皱了皱眉头，缓缓睁开眼睛  
“爸爸！”  
郑明心睁开眼，就看到孩子们眨巴着眼看着自己的模样，跟小天使一样，而小天使的爹地现在正靠在床边看着自己  
郑明心笑了笑，捏了捏孩子们的脸，然后抱着林阳的腰蹭了蹭，“你儿子想吃蛋糕了”  
“是儿子的宝贝爸爸想吃蛋糕了吧”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“我们也想吃了！”  
“好好好，爹地订啊”  
“耶～”  
晚上，原本已经慢慢热度退下去的#taynew话题又被推上了热一  
热门第一是林阳新发的一条twi  
照片里面的噗噗正在喂郑明心吃蛋糕，而饭卡则拿着一块奶油准备往哥哥脸上抹，林阳没有出现，但是谁都知道这照片是谁拍的  
「💙💙💙💙💙」  
-  
热评第一——「五颗心，四个人，怀里还揣着个小宝宝吧，嗯，未满三月，林阳我们都懂的👌」


End file.
